Heart In Hand edited
by Megwill
Summary: Unanswered questions irritated her to the point of wanting to seek answers and take action. Secrets, lies, twists,and turns. Is forgiveness even possible at this point? A glass can only hold so much liquid before it spills, some spills leave a stain.
1. Welcome to My Life

It was cold outside I sat alone on the bench outside our apartment. We lived in a nice building I guess you could call it upscale. Walt is our doorman, a nice man always smiling, a man who I have never got to know since he started working here when I was eight I'm twelve now.

So, I watched Walt as I sat alone in the cold and rubbed my purple mittens together then fixed my hat, the hat you gave me. I guess I should have had the sense to recognize it would be hard to see someone you love go-you were practically my dad, just not on paper. I am one of those kids- and "accident." I don't know my biological dad all my mom said on the matter was 'Children are raised by single parents all the time and turn out to be successful adults' she didn't like to speak of my father-ever.

I grab at a necklace you gave me for Christmas and finger it a moment, the heart is heavy in my small fingers. Heart in hand, I look up only to see a mother, girl around my age and what looks to be her father walking down the sidewalk. I was that girl once, I must have been starring at them to long for Walt was standing next to me now with his old man eyes and concerned smile.

"Are you o.k honey? You've been waiting for someone for quite a while now, you might try waiting inside."

I smiled a little at his kind words and concern. "Thanks for the concern but I'm not waiting on anyone just getting some air." I looked up wanting him to leave and saw that it was his turn to smile now.

"Honey, what's your name?"

"Brighton, Bri just call me Bri."

"Bri, you've had quite a bit of air already you don't want to catch a cold little missy."

"I'll know when enough is enough and I'm properly dressed and in good health the chances of me getting a cold are slim."

"Do your parents know you're out here?" I pondered the thought should I lie?

"It's parent and she isn't home yet." I looked from Walt to the ground absentmindedly my hand toying with my heart that hung around my neck.

"Well I guess we'll wait together. What does your mom do?"

"I told you I'm not waiting I have my own key, I'm just getting some air. My mom works that is what she does." I know I was being rude and curt to Walt who had nothing to do with my problems but I didn't care and I felt bad but it just came out I couldn't help it.

"You know the air, telling people you aren't waiting isn't going to help baby." I looked at Walt angry. I hated being called baby and who was he to make assumptions, to pry? He was just the door man after all.

"Why I'm sitting here is none of your business Mr. Walt and I would appreciate it if I could be alone. Thanks for your concern but I am fine." He didn't say anything just was quiet as was I the only noises were the city traffic and people walking in and out of the building-city noises, I liked it that way.

A half hour had passed before I knew it and ashamed to say I was starting to get a bit cold but after talking to Walt there was no way I was going inside until my mom came home. I was too stubborn.

"I'm sorry."

"Aw, don't worry about it, I forgot already." I smiled a small smile to myself my fingers clasping the heart around my neck again. The heart was cold, now my touch warmed the silver. "Nice necklace you have."

I looked up at Walt then to the silver heart some gold entwined on the edges. "Thanks."

"A present?"

"Yes, my mom's good friend gave it to me for Christmas last year."

"It's a very nice gift indeed Bri."

"My mom's friend is gone now. I don't know if he is coming back." I didn't know why I told Walt this I certainly didn't mean too.

"I'm sorry, seems like this person was a good friend to you as well." I looked up at Walt a little gloss covered my eyes but I didn't cry. Walt took his coat off and put it on me I knew it was nearing time to go inside and my mom probably wouldn't be home until after dark. "I'm sure this person-"

"Booth." I looked at my shoes unable to look at Mr. Walt. "Seeley Booth." I brushed a few strands of brown hair out of my face and wondered why I was telling Walt about Booth. When Walt said nothing and silence had lingered for longer than what was comfortable, I filled it.

"They were co-workers, but I think, I know they were more than that as well." I felt silly disclosing information to Walt he knew nothing about and probably didn't care to. "I'm sorry I usually don't ramble on like this."

Walt chuckled and then smiled. "It's ok, you're only human honey and very mature for such a little one as well. What line of work is your mother in?" I could see Walt was still concerned about me and the dropping temperature.

"She is an Anthropologist at the Jeffersonian." Pause. "Booth was her partner there. She was the Anthropologist, he the F.B.I agent. They helped a lot of people."

"Bri, I'm sorry Booth is gone though, I have a feeling it's only temporary. Can I tell you something?"

"No one is stopping you."

Walt smiled. "I know Booth. I knew your name before I asked, and I know who your mom is. I have been the doorman for about three years now, observation is my specialty."

I felt stupid for not realizing something so obvious and decided a subject change was needed. Though, what subject?

"I should have realized that." I said confident yet, a hint of defeat was evident in my tone if one listened close. I couldn't think of another subject that I cared to speak of anyway.

Walt smiled again. I thought he was going to speak but something caught his eye and I followed it my head turning following his gaze. It was my mom. I turned to Walt not exactly sure how I felt about the conversation we had but I knew it was good. "It was nice speaking to you Walt."

"You to Miss Bri." He smiled and I walked up to greet mom, unanswered questions irritating me to the point of wanting to seek answers and take action. Tonight, I would ask mom why Booth had really left. I had never received a clear answer from either of them. What bothered me the most is for the first time in my life I could tell mom was hiding something from me and my mom was a very straightforward person.

It was a 'make your own dinner night' as Booth called it, mom wasn't cooking tonight and so I had my favorite microwavable meal, Mac N Cheese. Mom said she wasn't hungry but I made her some anyway and she ate it. Mom and I both sat on the couch while we ate, the leather felt cool through my pajamas, wet hair from my shower didn't help.

"Thank God today is Friday." Brennan exhaled as she spoke to her daughter.

"Hectic day?" Bri asked

"To say the least." Brennan responded sitting on the couch.

Bri wondered about something and then asked.

"Parker's twenty second birthday is tomorrow, he is having a party with his friends, but he should be able to make it to dinner Sunday. I called him to make sure and he said it would be fine if we went out." I looked at mom for approval.

"Of course." I smiled a small smile satisfied with the answer I knew I would receive. Parker is Booths son. He is just as much as a brother to me as Booth was a father figure, though mom never referred to Booth as her boyfriend-they just were each other's no questions.

My mind raced with one major question ask her, why he really left, but now was not the time. Speaking of time, it was only nine thirty, but mom seemed drained and though I could have stayed up later I knew my body needed sleep. I needed to have a clear head for whenever the Booth conversation did take place. I absentmindedly fingered the heart hanging from my neck.

"Mom?"

"Hhhmm?"

"Can I go to Ava's tomorrow? I don't think Auntie Angela and Uncle Jack are working." Two years my senior, Ava was my best friend. Ironically, her mom was my mom's best friend as well. This had advantages and disadvantages for Ava and me. I stood collecting our bowls, awaiting an answer.

"I'll phone Angela tomorrow, but neither of them should be working and I'm sure they won't mind."

"Thanks mom." I smiled but she was drained and just nodded, a barely there "mm –hmm." I put the dishes in the sink then on my way to my bedroom stopped. She was falling asleep on the couch if I let her stay, her muscles would ache tomorrow. I went over to mom but she was already dreaming calling Booths name in a desperate whisper, a seeking tone. I knew her voice would only grow louder and I woke her.

"You fell asleep on the couch you should really sleep in bed mom for your muscles sake."

"I suppose your right Bri." She smiled. "I love you Bri, goodnight."

"Night mom, I love you too." And we went into our rooms.

Saturday had come quickly in the Brennan household.

"Bri, I just got off the phone with Angela she said it is just her and Ava this morning, for Hodgins had to run to into work and turn some heat lamps on for some larvae and check on some things. Though, Hodgins should be back this afternoon." Brennan said

My mom had a way of being very detailed sometimes but leaving out key information, this only happened in minor day to day conversation, never her work and only with close friends.

"Did she say I could come over?" Bri wondered hopeful.

"Oh, yes, she did. She also said you are welcome to stay the night if you would like. Apparently Ava reminded Angela of Parker's birthday. So, I believe they will be joining us Sunday night too." Said Brennan

I wasn't sure how I felt about Ava inviting herself. Although, if I had to guess who invited them it was Auntie Angela or Mom, Ava had merely mentioned it was his birthday today. Yes, because Ava knew since Booth left, sometimes I just enjoyed my 'Parker' time alone.

Brennan P.O.V

Ava opened the door to her home and invited us in. Ava looked like a young Angela while her personality was that of both parents. Ava could be quiet like Hodgins an observer, and then surprise you with a sudden and usually detailed story at a social gathering.

"My mom's in the kitchen she-" Ava started

"Bren, Bri." Angela smiled cutting Ava off and walking over to us. She always greeted someone as if she hadn't seen them in a long period of time. It was a bit over the top, but that was Angela. "Come sit down girls, I hear its Parker's birthday today." Angela was waiting for a confirmed invite.

"Yes it is. It's his twenty second and yes you guys are welcome to dinner tomorrow night." I didn't want to talk about Parker, Parker reminded me of Booth and right now I did not care to think of him, though it had proved impossible so far. I looked to Bri for what? Comfort she could not give me at the moment, our situation was reversed at the moment a child should not take care of the parent.

"Oh, I have something to show you Bri." Ava.

"OK."

I watched Bri and Ava disappear up stairs towards Ava's room and my mind wandered.

"Bren? Bren?" Angela snapped me back to reality her voice octaves lower, soft, the one she used when she was concerned. "How are you holding up?" She knew my big secret and had kept that, Angela was good at keeping secrets, good at listening. Though, I didn't want to release more of my personal life to Angela at this moment.

"Fine." I said

"Sweetie, I know you're not fine. Anyone, who just had a loved one confess he had to leave for his job but couldn't tell you why, or when he will return is not fine." I felt the water which never fell in my eyes start to sting, but it was enough that Angela could tell.

"How is Bri?" Angela prodded and I looked up.

"Touch and go, I know she wants a clear answer, as do I."

Angela looked at me with that look, the one whenever I mentioned secrets or answers in the same sentence as Bri. "You are both angry that's understandable." I was glad that's all she said.

"I'm not angry, I'm pissed off Ange." I looked at her pleadingly. "How could he just leave me, leave us?"

"Mom!" footsteps could be heard running down the stairs. "Look at Ava's new puppy!" Bri's eyes went from excitement to that of the little adult she was as I saw her realize she had interrupted us. I smiled at her.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a female her name is Callidora like the Greek goddess, Calli for short."

"The name suits her well she is gifted with beauty, Ava." I smiled stating what the name meant as I pet the puppy. My mind wandered to places I wished it wouldn't, I needed to be alone.

"I should go." I realized I stated this suddenly, while I was still petting Callidora.

"Stay Bren." Angela pleaded.

"No…I have to go." Angela's eyes locked onto mine with warning and concern. I broke her stare and looked at my daughter who had passed the puppy back to her owner.

"Bye Bri I love you." She rushed up to embrace me in a hug which I accepted gladly. I exhaled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too mom, see you tomorrow." And I made a quick exit, inhaling and exhaling once on the other side of the door. I couldn't be faltering so soon, no that would be irrational. I'm not like this, my limbic system had fired one too many neurons. Yes, it was definitely the grey matters fault Temperance.

Bri P.O.V

We all stood staring at each other for a moment as the door clicked shut behind mom. I know all of our thoughts were along the same lines as we stood in silence Auntie Angela looked at me and Ava. Then, they both looked at me I suddenly wished I was holding Callidora at the moment so I wouldn't feel so alone.

"So, do you two have any plans today?" Auntie Angela tried to sound upbeat.

"We were going to go to the mall is that OK?" We both looked up pleading.

"Probably hang out at the reflecting pool some." Ava injected. "We can't bring Calli to the dog park because she is still too young and hasn't had her second bout of shots."

We waited. She pondered "Wait until your dad gets home Ava and he can bring you, he should be home in an hour."

"Auntie Angela we are quite capable of taking the metro." I didn't want Uncle Jack to go with us, we were independent. Yes, I know there are creeps out there that's what my mom does, catch the bad guys. I knew my risks and I knew the buddy system and Ava and I would be fine.

"I know you are, but your mom Booth and Hodgins and I aren't comfortable with the two of you taking a cab into town yourself."

"Booth? What does he care? He is gone!" I realized what I said the moment it left my mouth.

"He cares Bri, he cares very much." She said and I looked at her angry wanting to punch something.

"Then why did he leave?" I asked vehemence in my voice masking the hurt.

"Sweetie, you know Booth can't tell you why he left or when he will return it's for his job."

"That is not a good enough answer Auntie! I need more. Booth would never compromise family over his work and I always thought he considered mom and me family." I said

Auntie Angela had a pained expression on her face. Callidora whined to be let down in the silence as Ava tried to quiet her whining feeling out of place in the moment.

"His answer and reasons are much less than adequate and I know mom is hiding something from me!" I needed to be alone I turned and raced up the stairs embarrassed of my outburst.

Angela P.O.V

"Who wants Chinese for…?" Hodgins sentence trailed off as the tension of the room soon swept over him. He saw Ava standing motionless in the living room a sadden look on her face and Callidora in hand. His eyes were still on the stairs then they met mine and I could see in his eyes the pain mine reflected. Lunch would wait.

"Hey Av." She smiled at Jack and then wondered upstairs slowly to offer comfort to little Brennan. Jack turned to me setting the Chinese in the fridge.

"What happened?" he asked

"Booth." I stated simply.

"Did she find out?"

"No, No." I shook my head to reconfirm what he was thinking. "She was just venting, you know Bri, and she is a guarded child a little Brennan. She showed her anger towards Booth leaving and was embarrassed."

"What did she say?" Hodgins pressed.

"She wants answers just as Brennan does. She also said Booth would never compromise work over family and she thought he considered Brennan and her family."

"Poor kid." He said and was right.

"Brennan too." I said knowing I was correct only to an extent.

"If it weren't for Brennan's 'choice'" Hodgins said and made quotation marks with his fingers. "Booth would be here." I sighed and chose to ignore that matter right now and push it away. It was too deep of an issue to discuss over and over.

"Bri did say something else." Hodgins folded his arms listening intently. "She said she knew her mom was hiding something from her." I said

"She is going to find out eventually, she is Brennan's daughter." He countered.

"That she is." I smiled slightly knowing myself it was only a matter of time.

Bri P.O.V

I heard Ava's footsteps and knew she was about to open the door, I quickly brushed at my eyes. "Bri?"

"Come in Ava, it is your room after all." She entered quietly. "You didn't need to knock."

"I did." She said quietly as she set Calli down and the puppy scampered around unaware of the tension in the room, in the house.

"Thanks Ava."

Ava nodded.

"How are your mom and dad? Did Hodgins see me?" another nod yes.

"You know you are family to us, it doesn't matter…you were just upset."

I thought I was family to Booth too. "They are most likely discussing Booth, my mom and I."

"Probably." Calli scampered toward me biting my shoe lace she tugged it.

"Ava, my mom is hiding something from me and you know my mom she doesn't hide things." Ava's brow furrowed in thought. "I'm starting to think of other possibilities Av. What if she has been hiding something from me over a long period of time and she is just translucent now because of Booth's departure. This could be big."

"You sound like my dad Bri. She could just be hiding a small secret." Ava said

"Possibly, but not likely." I swatted Calli off my shoe lace.

"Do you want to go downstairs? My dad brought Chinese back for lunch." I stood and headed for the door Calli in hand.

"Wait for me Bri." Ava yelled after her independent best friend who had her puppy.

Brennan P.O.V

My head throbbed, my pulse a tribal drumming. My normal three mile run hadn't helped the uninvited thoughts of Booth leave, as I wished they would, but knew they wouldn't. Something Booth said in our last conversation played over in my mind. _"You need to tell her Bones, she deserves to know. We deserve it."_ I shed my clothes and ran the shower, yes a shower would help.

Though, as I stood in the shower water descending down my body it didn't help ease the pain, as irrationally as I hoped it would. _"We deserve it."_ He was right I needed to tell her but so many secrets at once, how could I have turned my own daughter's life into a secret? I was just like my own parents.

Finding out what you have always believed in is untrue, oh God what had I done? And that's when the tears mixed with the shower water falling down my face like rain. Booth was gone, Bri's life was a lie, and so much was unresolved. It was my entire fault. I had no right to be pissed at Booth…no, no, I was just protecting us protecting them. I cried harder.

* * *

><p>So, this story is already wrote-heck I've already published it but it's been a while. It needed to be edited let me know what you think -<em>I am not deserting Screw Rational<em>- this one is already written. Therefore, I don't have to think, just edit so that it's a bit easier to read. Shall I re-post and continue editing or would I be wasting my time? Believe me I know this isn't the best as far as fragments, grammar, etc...but you should have seen it before ha...let me know what you think if your able.


	2. Oh My, Did I Hear That Correct?

Ch.2

Booth P.O.V

Georgia was warm compared to D.C I had checked into headquarters the trial should start Monday, the state Attorney was less than pleased with this one as was I. My mind wandered from Monday to last week and the look in Bones eyes, pleading as we argued. She knew if I tried hard enough I could get my way off the case and stay, but I couldn't, not after she told me what she had.

I wondered if she told me about Bri only in a last attempt to get me to stay, probably. I thought of Bri the child I have always treated as my own as soon as I found out Brennan was pregnant, her hair darker than Bones with more loose curls and longer, big intelligent eyes which looked up to my son as an older brother.

I lay on the hotel room bed and sighed. Bones, you never needed to lie to either of us. I was pissed at Brennan, but at the same time I knew she was the only one who would be able to resolve the pain I felt. I knew I wasn't able to speak to her yet and the distance was a good thing. Yeah, I would be fine. I pulled out my cell and called Parker to wish him happy birthday.

It rang once…twice…three… "Hello?"

"Happy Birthday kid."

"Thanks dad. How are you doing?"

"Good." He could tell it was a lie, but didn't know what was wrong, only that something was. "What are you doing for your birthday?"

"Big party at Steph's." Steph was Parker's girlfriend.

"That's my boy! Do it big or go home!" I smiled. "I bet you have plans for tomorrow night too."

I heard Parker inhale and exhale. "Bones, Bri, Angela, Hodgins, Ava and I are going out to dinner." I should have guessed Bri would never miss Parker's birthday.

"That's great! Tell them I say hi."

"I will. Dad you're sure everything is ok?" Parker knew what his dad would say.

"Yeah Parker I'm fine." Booth said an octave higher as he breathed out first making an "hhhmmff" noise. Parker could picture his Dad's overly expressional 'I'm fine' face.

"Have fun at your party Parker."

"Thanks dad talk to you later."

"Bye."

Bri P.O.V

We were headed back from shopping at my favorite mall Uncle Jack had stayed home, but his card came with us, Auntie Angela loved to shop. We bought too many things to remember all of our items. Walking we chatted, my stomach grumbled, I hadn't noticed it was nearing dinner.

"Auntie Angela wait!" I shouted.

I stopped in mid stride and was now walking over to what had caught my eye. Inside the cute gift store filled with wrapping paper, ribbon, small trinkets, mugs with sayings, and bingo- birthday cards. I picked one up and read it I usually had the best luck in the step brother section of cards when looking for a card for Parker. I would just cross out step and insert 'like' yes he was my "like brother." I picked up one read it and put it down then scanned a couple of others finally settling on one.

"Perfect." I smiled at the card and Auntie Angela decided to buy one of the mugs with funny sayings and was paying for it. I paid for Parker's card and we left.

I opened the door to Ava's home because I had the least amount of bags.

"We're home." I said and Calli scampered toward us Uncle Jack trailing her.

"Did you guys buy everything?"

Ava and I smiled. "Hodgins, we needed some girl time." Auntie said

"Apparently." He said this referring to the bags. "Well I did my best at dinner and cooked some scallop linguine."

"It smells good Uncle Jack I'm hungry."

"Me too." Ava stated.

"Let's go put our stuff up stairs Ava." We ran upstairs bags clunking at our sides Callidora trailing at our heels.

Angela P.O.V

I watched as Jack joked with Bri and Ava at the dinner table the two teens rolling their eyes, well Bri mine as well have been a teen. Bri seemed happier, though she was like Bren she had layers even at age twelve she hid behind them. Though, tonight everyone seemed genuinely happy.

"Ava did you really need four bags?" Hodgins asked

"Yes dad I wasn't going to have them gift wrapped." Ava said and everyone laughed lightly.

The girls had eaten in a hurry as to be alone. Hodgins and I were cleaning up, I was loading the dishwasher.

"Do you think Brennan will ever tell Booth?" Jack was broaching the subject yet again.

"I have a feeling she may have. I think its part of the reason he left." I countered.

"You think Booth pulled a Brennan?" I wiped one of the plates off quickly before setting it in the washer.

"I never thought of it like that, but yes I do." I said

I was starting to think Jack and I were switching roles as well. If he brought up Booth and Bren or Bren and Bri one more time, I swear. It was like he was finally in on a long awaited conspiracy. Ugh.

"I will never understand why she never told him to begin with." Jack pressed on as he wondered aloud.

"Jack." He looked up the tone in my voice flat. "You have mentioned that before." I rolled my eyes.

"You know what?"

"What?" I asked.

"I love it when you do that." He said and I smiled at him absentmindedly rolling my eyes again.

Bri P.O.V

"Crap!" Ava turned to look at me while hanging up one of her new shirts.

"What?"

"I never called Parker, and now it's too late. He is at his party."

"Just leave him a message." Ava said

"You're right." I picked up my cell and called my 'like-brother.' One ring… Three rings… five…voicemail.

"Hey Parker, I just wanted to say have a great twenty second and enjoy your party. I know you will, see ya tomorrow."

"Feel better?" I smiled at Ava's words.

"Yeah." I sat on the floor and play with Calli as Ava finished putting away her clothes.

"Maybe my mom and dad know what your mom is keeping from you." I was a bit surprised by the topic Ava suddenly brought up, but not much.

"I think they do." I stated plainly continuing to play with Calli.

"Do you think Booth knows?" Ava's voice was a bit quieter at the mention of Booth's name.

I pondered it a moment. "Maybe, I don't know mom never keeps anything from him."

"Maybe Booth is part of the secret." She said

"Ha, as much as mom and Booth try to say they are platonic, it's no secret Ava."

"What if he asked her to marry him, and she said no?" I looked at her for a moment, I knew full and well my mother was not the marriage type, but Booth was. Could? Nah.

"I don't know Ava. You know my mom isn't the marriage type." I stated convincing myself.

"Booth is and she would do anything for him." Ava said and I laughed.

"No, mom wouldn't do anything. Save his life and stuff yes, but she is still mom." I countered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ava asked

"It means mom wears the pants in their relationship."

Now Ava laughed. "Your mom wouldn't even know what that metaphor meant." I shrugged and laughed too. Ava could poke fun at my mom but she knew her well and it was just in jest. I got mad when other people did it that didn't know her.

"You're right. She is pretty clueless about social knowledge, which is beneficial for me." We both smiled.

"Believe me though, she may not know what it means or even realize she is wearing "the pants" but she is." I reinstated this fact.

"So, how are you going to find out what is going on?" Ava asked.

"Easy ask her."

"What if she doesn't tell you?"

"She will, besides we know your mom and dad know. If they do, I wonder if anyone else does?" I thought aloud.

"You really do sound like my dad after watching one of his conspiracy shows about JFK." Ava said and I shot her a look.

"Ava, this is not some show, this is my life."

"Don't be so dramatic Bri. You are just going off of a feeling anyway." It was then I realized she was right I had no real evidence mom was keeping a secret from me I was just going off of my intuition.

"You're right." Ava looked at me my voice had become quiet solemn.

"That doesn't mean we still can't ease drop on my mom and dad." I smiled at her and we tip toed out onto the loft and sat listening to Uncle Jack and Angela in the kitchen.

"Gross." Ava whispered as her mom and dad mumbled things to each other. We heard kissing. I made a face showing my repulsion. Suddenly I heard Uncle Jacks voice.

"Booth deserves to know Bri is his Angela." Uncle Jack said, I didn't her Auntie Angela's response. My eyes grew wide my mouth formed an 'o' and I felt Ava's hand cover my mouth as she bit her lip to keep quiet. We both leaned back first then our curiosity got the better of us and our heads rest against the wooden slats allowing us a clear view of Uncle Jack and Auntie Angela.

Then, I heard Ava's door creak open and Callidora start to come towards us. Instead of scrambling away which would be suspicious, we both stood slowly and I started to laugh as I picked up the puppy.

"I got her Ava, little escape artist." I put the puppy on the floor as soon as we got in Ava's room. I looked at Ava but had nothing to say. She stared back with big eyes. My head hurt. Did she tell Booth? Why did he really leave? He would never keep something from mom, though she had from him.

Mom knew why and when Booth was coming back I knew she did Booth wouldn't leave…mom wouldn't let Booth leave without her knowing what was going on, even if the government said she wasn't allowed to know. Why didn't she tell Booth? Why lie? What made her lie? It was just Booth.

"I guess you can look in the brother section for cards now."Ava said and my racing mind came to an abrupt halt. I hadn't even thought about Parker yet.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Bri, what now?"

"How should I know?" my voice was barely audible my mind elsewhere. I turned to face Ava my eyes started to well up out of anger, frustration, and shock. I let the tears slide down my cheeks.

"How could she let me live a lie this whole time?" Auntie Angela walked in but I kept on. "How could she have not told him?" I looked at Auntie Angela.

"You knew! You knew this whole time and never told me! You never told Booth! You should have made her tell him!" Auntie Angela looked like she was caught red handed.

"It wasn't my place Bri." Auntie said to me and now I was mad.

"Ha, you don't even have a place right now!" I shot back.

Angela P.O.V

Poor baby, I looked at Bri as I stood in Ava's doorway her brown eyes huge and tear stained. Her long hair messy curls were being tied back in a pony tail. She paced back and forth, like a tiger in a cage. Ava stood watching Bri, glancing up at me periodically. Hodgins had heard yelling and was now standing next to me. He looked at me for an explanation.

"She figured it out, she knows." I said to him when he glanced at me with a 'what's up' face.

"Oh God." Said Jack.

"You! You didn't say anything either!" She pointed her finger at Jack. "You two should feel ashamed of yourselves! Who else knows Angela? Does everyone know Booth is my dad except him and me?" Bri glanced at me to answer her question instead of Jack, her eyes were wild much like Brennan's when she became angry, but she had her Father's eyes, his coloring.

"Just the two of us." I said ashamed to Bri.

"No one else? You are sure?"

"I'm sure." I told her.

"Why the lie?" She asked desperately.

"You should ask your mom Bri." I said.

"Why, when I have you right here and you hold the same information as she." Bri countered.

"You need to, because she needs to be involved in this conversation." I reinstated my point.

"I don't want to talk to her! She is a liar." I glanced at Hodgins and he left the room knowing what needed to be done.

Brennan P.O.V

I heard my cell ringing it was late about nine thirty, I looked at my caller I.D Hodgins? Immediately I thought something must be wrong with Bri. Why else would he call? He had a family, I had no one at the moment.

"Hello?"

"Brennan she knows. Bri figured it out you need to come over here asap." Hodgins voice was a bit uneasy. "She is asking why you lied." I swallowed, my mind raced I tried to form a coherent word not sentence but word. Nothing came out of my mouth. I was stiff and felt ill, I stared at the television. I had nothing to offer Bri, I had hurt her.

"Brennan?" Hodgins asked urgency in his tone.

"I'm on my way."

"Good." Hodgins hung up first. I jumped up in sweats and a cotton shirt, grabbed my coat and keys and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Okay, small taste of the story...Brennan has some 'splainin to do...and Bri h s plenty questions...oh does anyone want this in Spanish? I speak that as well. Why is Booth in Georgia? Trial for what? Does he know of Brighton "Bri" Brennan? This child he has known for 12yrs, her whole life. He wouldn't be the only one out of the loop with plenty of questions...bc no one else knows. Warning this is going to be one angst y story.<p> 


	3. Secrets Out or Is It?

Ch.3

Brennan P.O.V

The door to Hodgins and Angela's home was open and I entered an eerie calm washed over the house. A quiet house with two young girls and a new puppy was not good. The silence remained as I listened for any evidence of people. It didn't take long to find them.

"You shouldn't have called her! I never asked you too! I'm fine! I don't want to talk anymore I don't care why she lied anymore." I heard Bri shouting upstairs easily at what I presumed was Hodgins or Angela.

I walked upstairs toward her voice knowing I couldn't put off the inevitable any longer. My daughter's eyes grew wide and she grew quiet almost withdrawn for a moment when she saw me in Ava's doorway. Angela was standing next to Ava on my right everyone grew silent and just stared at me.

Bri pursed her lips and shook her head back and forth. "Does he know?"

Three sets of eyes looked at me intensely, Hodgins managed to sneak his way in the room at the last moment, now four sets. I didn't break Bri's gaze her eyes were locked on mine, heated mixed emotion shown in them.

I knew 'he' meant Booth. "Yes, I told him before he left."

"What?" he hasn't called, he hasn't engulfed me in a large hug, not that he doesn't always, but this was big news. I took a breath and told myself to calm down.

"What did he say?" my daughter asked me, her tone full of anger.

"He was angry with me for not telling him, but happy to learn you were his." Ok so Booth and I felt the same, but why did it feel like there was more to the story. As if I needed it.

"Why did you lie?" I looked at Angela and she said something to Ava. As their family started to leave I watched Bri's eyes dart back and forth finally settling on me. We were now alone. She stared. I stared back.

I launched into an explanation.

"A couple of months after you were conceived. Booth had a scare with a woman. She said that the child she was carrying was his. I was sitting in the Royal Diner at the bar but heard and saw the whole conversation, the fear in Booth's eyes. I know Booth would have stepped up to the plate as he calls it, but when he told me what the woman had told him I told him to get a DNA test. He was so relieved when the child wasn't his. I decided to not put that obligation on him again. So, when he found out I was pregnant I simply told him it was someone else's." It sounded so simple when I said it aloud.

"That was stupid of you. After seeing him react with me after I was born. Why not tell him earlier?"

Bri said this immediately. She was a smart child and she was right, not telling Booth he was her father was wrong. Hell he had watched her grow up for twelve years. I knew he loved her like a daughter and she loved him like a father.

"I knew Booth would love you Bri, he was in my hospital room when you were born. That was never the issue. As to why I didn't tell him earlier, everything was going so well between us and with you I didn't want any major news to change things." I said and Bri's jaw clenched as she paced, she reminded me of Booth when he was angry.

"You mean you were scared, selfish and just never got around to it. As for the reason you chose not to tell him. It's because he would feel obligated? Mom that's crap! Life is full of obligations and Booth is a big boy, he can handle them! Plus, he loves you! For God's sake mom! Booth loves you! And damn it, you love him!"

She stopped pacing and stood still as when she said that. Then she continued speaking her hand on her hip and leg out tapping the floor. Much like Angela did when she chided the girls or accused me of something. She stopped abruptly and walked to the bed sitting down next to me, exhausted with emotion.

"Tell me why Auntie Angela and Uncle Jack really shared your secret for twelve years? Why didn't you tell him I was his?" Her hands fingering the pink bed spread as she looked to me for answers. I sighed.

"I couldn't." I didn't know what else to say.

"Yes you could have mom. You just had to open your mouth."

"Bri, I can't tell you what you want to hear. I'm sorry, but being scared and the small scene in the diner is all I have." I said

My eyes were full of sorrow , sham, apologetic and pleading with her to understand although, I knew she wouldn't. It was way too much to ask of anyone, never mind a twelve year old.

Bri sighed frustrated. "That's it?" She asked incredulously.

I nodded yes. Bri and I were quiet for a bit. "For twelve years you were scared? What gave you so much courage last week?" Bri's voice was calm, regular- almost too calm.

"I don't know." I said but Bri knew I was lying now.

"Where is Booth? Tell me what you know-you owe it to me mother." Dead pan, heated anger.

"He is in Eatonton, Georgia. He is there because of his past in the Army he is at J.A.G Headquarters and will be giving a testimony."

"Georgia? How could this testimony affect him? Why with J.A.G?" Bri frowned genuinely curious of why Booth was at a trial. Why he was gone in general.

"Not in the best of ways. It should be quick, but the case is about two of his men killing two other Rangers in action. And the two men that died were murdered. Anyone, on the mission that night is considered a suspect." I told her what I knew just like always, or about cases anyway.

"Do you think Booth will still treat me the same?" she asked her voice soft and curious, almost sad.

"I don't know. I know he will still love you and want to be around you." I said this only because I was sure of this. Booth would always love Bri.

I saw Bri search my face for a moment contemplating. "What about _us_?"

"I don't know Bri. He is pretty angry with me, as expected. Booth said I needed to tell you, that you deserved to know. We deserved it."

"Do you think he meant _we_ as in all three of us or just he and I?" she asked, I knew her mind was metaphorically racing right now. Especially with all I had just told her.

"I have a lot of unanswered questions as well Bri." Bri inhaled then exhaled her hand absentmindedly found the heart hanging from her neck her thumb rubbed it feeling the cool silver.

"I guess we all have a lot of unanswered questions." She said this with a dead pan anger that mirrored Booth's voice.

"Yeah." I said softly not knowing what else to say.

Bri P.O.V

I hadn't learned much I was still an accident and I wasn't convinced with the simple 'Booth had just had a scare story.' Plus, they were sleeping with other people only two months after I was conceived? Though, that wasn't a huge shocker it's not like they were a couple or married. Even so, I have always thought of them as a type of couple.

Plus, seriously even if that was true. Why wait twelve years to tell us? Why the sudden courage last week and not say twelve years ago? She was lying with her 'I don't know' answer. Oh well it was the past, but, it affected today. I _had_ to see Parker tomorrow, needed too. What then? I knew the information disclosed to me was still a secret. Only more people knew now-people which should have known from the beginning.

I was the kid who only knew one biological parent. Now to have suddenly learned I have known both my whole life and my biological 'Dad' has been playing the role of 'dad' the whole time-unknowingly. My life was a lie, a perfect lie. Parker, Rebecca, Cam, Eric, Michelle...what would they think? And Sweets, what would he think? My friends at school, "the squints" as Booth called everyone mom worked with. They all knew a different story than I, a different lie. I still wanted answers, but at the same time I just didn't want to talk of the subject anymore.

"Mom?" I asked softly.

"Hhh-mmm?" she responded in a whisper as well.

"What did you tell everyone else? What does everyone else believe about me? Did you make up a father for me?"

Brennan P.O.V

I was silent and stared at her. _'She deserves to know.'_ Booth's words were loud, making my own thoughts seem whispers. It came out rushed.

"A one night stand." Bri was even more pissed. She got up off the bed and now stood facing me as I was sitting next to her.

"I can't believe you! The worst part is that the selfish lie you created to 'protect'…" she made quotation marks with her hands.

"… Booth has backfired larger than you would have ever expected it too. Did you really think I would never find out Booth was my father? In addition to the lie that you created to supposedly protect Booth, you forgot about me! You forgot! How was this secret protecting me? It only hurt me! Hurt us both! Everyone!" Tears streamed down Bri's face. I had never seen her that angry.

"I hate you!" she ran out of the room slamming Ava's door behind her.

I didn't go after her. Instead I slowly put my head in my hands, all my secrets out. I started to cry a little. I willed the tears to stop, but they wouldn't. The two people I loved most in my life were in so much pain and it was my entire fault. Tiny tears flow down my cheeks as Callidora whined to be picked up at my feet.

I looked at the puppy. "Hey, girl turns out I'm not that great of a mom after all." I swiped quickly at another tear.

Bri P.O.V

I ran but I didn't know where too. I just couldn't be in the same room as her anymore. How could she have been so selfish? How could someone so smart make so many stupid decisions? I wiped at my eyes and found myself in the guest bedrooms bathroom. I looked in the mirror and I saw Booth's eyes. The same dark brown eyes as Parker's-my half brother- starring back into my own. I cried more silent tears.

For such a rational person every choice she had made, every secret kept seemed irrational to me. How could it make sense to her? I hope she knew now how irrational and stupid her decisions were. Booth had to be pissed too. He is a family person and even though he hadn't missed my growing up. He missed out on being able to say he had a daughter, and I missed out on being able to say I had a dad.

How mad was he at mom? Would he let her back into his life? How drastically would things change between them? Who was I kidding? Everything had changed. I knew a variable was a symbolic name associated with a value and whose associated value may be changed and I was afraid the 'associated value' had changed, we all had. How could she have made such a stupid decision? Though, she had and all there was nothing left to do but to go forward.

Ava P.O.V

Mom, Dad and I waited downstairs in the living room it was the best place to see what was going on upstairs. I jumped when Bri had slammed the door to my room and ran into the guest bedroom. I looked at Mom who was sitting opposite from me. Her eyes were looking upstairs as she and I caught a glimpse of Bri running from my room to the guest bedroom. She frowned as her eyes met mine. I looked at dad, and he sighed unhappily.

"I know you want to comfort them, but you know how they need their space." Hodgins said to his girls.

I nodded, understanding. "I hate that they are hurting." I said.

"I know sweetie, we all do." Angela answered.

I knew better than to ask the question I really wanted to know, the question to everything going on at the moment. 'Why?' Why hadn't Auntie Brennan told Booth? They loved each other, in that oh it's just platonic way. Yeah right, I had seen them kiss before when they thought they were in total privacy. Though, never in a public place, but the kissing in a private setting wasn't an often occurrence either.

Bri P.O.V

I debated curling up into the guest bed and giving into sleep, where I didn't have to deal with this world. I could just hide underneath the covers and pretend everything was okay. That is until the inevitable morning would wake me, startling me back into reality.

So, I did what I knew I had to and walked out of the guest bedroom into Ava's. Mom looked up at me her eyes were red, cheeks tearstained. I knew my eyes were puffy and my whole face was wet. It hurt to see my mom like that. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. When she looked at me her eyes were filled with water.

"I'm so sorry Bri." Brennan said

"It's ok mom, it's ok." She was hugging me. I hugged her back wanting to be elsewhere.

"I love you Bri."

"I love you too mom, always." I pulled out of the hug to look at her. "Always."

Mom needed more reassurance than most adults. While, she had a lot of self confidence, she didn't realize she didn't have a lot of self esteem.

"Thank you Bri."

"Hhh-mmm." I was still too angry to explain to her that she didn't have to thank me.

"We should probably go and check on everyone downstairs." Brennan said.

"I think they are more worried about us." I said smiling a bit trying to lighten the mood.

"Well let's put their worries aside." Ha, worries were far from being aside from anything in our lives now. Change is inevitable and drastic change had invaded our lives. I knew Booth and I wondered how 'pretty angry' he really was or was going to stay? He had to be furious. Apologies were not acceptable in a situation like this, were they? Was it too late? I wanted to cry again.

"Okay." I agreed with mom and we made our way out of the room and headed down stairs.

Angela P.O.V

All three of us turned and looked at Bri and Brennan coming down the stairs. Bri's eyes were bloodshot from tears her expression stoic, eyes glazed over. Brennan had been crying as well, they were both drained. The three of us stood when they found their way into the living room. Brennan stared through me trying to keep her composure. She was trying quickly to build her walls-progress was slow. Bri looked at Ava quickly then at Callidora who had followed them down stairs. Everyone stood waiting in uncomfortable silence that was so loud it screamed. The tension in the room was unbearable.

"We talked." Brennan

"I know Sweetie, that's great." To mention what they spoke of still seemed a forbidden topic. It was still a secret after all. Just more people were in on it.

Silence lingered.

"I want to go to bed." Bri said.

"Of course you do sweetie, we will see you tomorrow."

"I don't want to go home." It was a whisper yet her tone was full of conviction. I looked at Brennan she had become stiff and her walls had gone up. But she couldn't stop that last tear from sliding down her cheek. She swiped it away quickly.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Angela asked Bri.

"I'm sure." She said it quiet, conviction still present in her tone she nodded her head yes ever so slightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bri." Brennan walked up and engulfed Bri in a hug Bri's face turned red and her eyes swell with water, but no tears fell. Brennan pulled away and quickly swiped at her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you to mom." And Brennan left the door clicking behind her echoed throughout the house. We all stood staring at each other. It felt like déjà vu from this yesterday when Brennan left and Bri had taken off upstairs before lunch. Only this was much worse because the silence was louder, the tension thicker, and the emotions much higher. Bri bent down and picked up Calli, and then she looked up at Jack and me.

"Goodnight." She then turned and went back upstairs. Ava looked at me for a moment then followed Bri up to bed. I heard Ava's door shut looked at Jack and sighed. I wondered how Brennan would handle all of the doors she had just opened, which, had been locked tight for so long.

"We can't help her Angela, it's up to Brennan to fix this now." Hodgins said trying to console his wife.

Bri P.O.V

We both lay in bed Ava hadn't said but a word or two. My head hurt badly and my eye lashes were still wet from my tears. I felt like someone had stuck their hand in my stomach grabbed my insides and twisted them around, I felt physically ill from tonight. I didn't want to go home and even if I did metaphorically speaking, no one was home. I closed my eyes feeling a hot tear roll down my cheek.

I whispered aloud to Ava my thoughts on the matter.

"She ruined everything, everything she ever wanted, everything I wanted, and everything that was meant to be." Ava said nothing and more silent tears made their way out of my closed lashes, down my cheek and onto my lips, they tasted salty.

I hoped sleep would come soon. My fingers sought out the heart that hung around my neck. I clasped my hand around the heart pendent Booth gave me a long, long time ago. Heart in hand I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoy this and I'm working on Screw Rational...this is just easy to post bc it only needs editing. It's the weekend! Woo-hoo! Enjoy ha<p> 


	4. The Whole Truth Please

Ch.4

"The human brain is, well, mind blowing. Chemicals. Electricity. Fluid. Cytoplasm. Wire it up right and the thing works. No one really knows how. But the brain's parts can be like governmental agencies, closing ranks to hoard their special knowledge. Cerebrum. Cerebellum. Frontal lobe. Motor cortex. Sometimes it takes a catalyst to get them to share." –Kathy Reichs "Bones To Ashes"

Brennan P.O.V

I lay awake in my bed my face tear stained, eyes bloodshot. I hated myself for causing Bri and Booth so much pain. Hated to think about the messy scene that had taken place tonight and I hadn't even told her everything. I closed my eyes only to see Bri's big eyes, scared, frustrated, and angry starring back at me in Ava's room wonder and disbelief haunted her eyes.

I rolled onto my side opening my eyes to see my alarm clock change from one thirty two to thirty three. I rubbed at my eyes and inhaled my breath hitching a bit as I started to cry again. The tears flowed freely as I exhaled. I never wanted to see Bri hurt I never wanted Booth hurt. I never wanted any of this, but Bri was right. How naive was I to expect that Bri or Booth would never find out?

I shut my eyes tight this time it was Booth's eyes that stare at me. His big brown orbs that held so much pain, betrayal, anger, shock, and a barrier. I kept my eyes shut remembering, remembering why I had suddenly found the courage last week to tell him.

"_Dr. Brennan." I looked up at my doctor. "I'm sorry the test results were positive." I nodded my head. I had cancer and I would beat it. The day passed and now we sat on Booth's couch relaxing each of us a beer in hand. Bri was at Angela's and all was right. Though, it wasn't as I fidgeted on the couch not able to relax, Booth noticed. _

"_You Ok Bones?" he sat up._

"_Yes fine Booth, actually, no I'm not. " I turned and looked him in the eye._

"_Booth, the results came back positive." Booth froze a moment then swallowed. "I have what's known as stage II adrenocortical carcinoma, meaning I have a tumor larger than five centimeters in my adrenal gland. It explains the acute pain in my abdomen and my high blood pressure lately." Booth stare at me a moment letting what I had said sink in._

"_Is it operateable?" He said after he swallowed._

"_Yes, the tumor was caught in time. Therefore, it has not spread through my lymph system." I picked at the label attached to the beer bottle in my hand._

"_What's the treatment?" Booth questioned nervously._

"_There are a number of options surgery, radiation, chemotherapy, and clinical trials." I said but his expression was that of scared and shocked. _

"_I will be fine Booth." I tried reassuring him. Only he said nothing just moved next to me on the couch and tilted my chin up forcing me to look at him. I saw my own fear in Booth's eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and he kissed the top of my head as he held me close. I savored his scent never wanting to leave this spot. We pulled apart and he kissed my forehead letting his lips linger just a little longer than normal._

"_It's not like it's a brain tumor, right Bones?" He joked trying to lighten the mood. Though, it wasn't funny to me and I frown pulling out of his embrace. _

"_Booth, I need to tell you something before I have surgery. All surgeries are dangerous no matter how small or large. There are always risks and I can't go into the operating room without letting you know something." I said preparing myself, I inhaled a deep breath and exhaled._

_He stared at me intently wondering."Anything Bones." _

"_You and I both know the type of tumor you had could come back." I swallowed. Silence lingered and Booth waited for me to go on. "You also know you have trouble remembering events prior to your coma at times. Things here and there don't get me wrong you remember almost everything Booth. It's…" I grasped for the right words. "It's just the brain is a very intricate- "_

"_What are you getting at Bones?" Booth said cutting me off impatient._

_I looked him in the eye for only a moment looked away then looked back. "You and I previous to your coma were together. You don't remember that." _

_Booth pulled away from me ever the slightest. "When you say together?"_

"_We were in a proper relationship. Yes, we had intercourse and I might add the sex was quite satisfying, making love is the term I came to use."_

_Booth inhaled and rubbed his hands through his hair. "Why didn't you tell me Bones?"_

_My voice was low and I looked him in the eye. "I needed to protect Bri and you." I rubbed at my left thumb with my right one. "I didn't think she could handle if your tumor ever returned. What would happen if you forgot that she was your daughter? I'm unsure she would be able to handle that." He had frozen I searched his eyes and saw my words sinking in._

"_Brighton is my daughter." He said as if to convince himself. "Mine?"_

_I nodded. "Correct."_

_He shook his head back and forth no as he looked me in the eyes, his anger now visibly present. _

"_You should have told me Bones! You out of all people know statistics show the chances are very slim the tumor will ever return." He said and I watched his mind race. His eyes were frantic._

"_There was still a chance Booth and if-"_

"_No if's, I don't want to hear it Brennan! Please tell me she hasn't had to keep your secret as well? Does anyone else know?" He said, I had never seen him this angry at me before._

_The use of the name Brennan made my heart sink farther. "No she doesn't know Booth." Booth nodded as he stood."Angela and Hodgins do."_

_His head snapped toward me eyes enraged. "After everything we have been through Bones! I didn't think you were capable of something like this! What you have done, the secrets you have kept…" He shook his head as he paced back and forth. _

"_I was just trying to protect the two of you!" I stood._

"_No Brennan, you were being selfish "protecting" her from me, her own father?" He made quotations marks with his fingers accentuating the word protection. "It's ludicrous! You have no right to claim you were scared this time Brennan, you were selfish and made a huge mistake. Hell Brennan it wasn't your decision to make in the first place."_

_The tears started to flow freely in my eyes and down my cheeks. "What now?" I asked lost._

"_I don't know Brennan, I don't know. What you did was heartless! Telling Hodgins and Angela?" His eyes locked on mine a moment then he sighed rubbing his hand over his face. "I think it would be best if you leave." _

"_Booth?" my tone was pleading, full of hurt and apologetic. I learned it didn't matter._

"_Just go Brennan."_

Bri P.O.V

I got up earlier than normal Ava was still sleeping Calli curled up in her dog bed. I went downstairs rubbing at my eyes I wandered to the kitchen and found Auntie Angela. I didn't know where she stood with me after withholding such grand information from me. Though, to be honest I didn't have the energy to be mad at more than one person, especially to the extent I was. We were both still awkward around one another.

"Sweetie, how about some breakfast?" Auntie asked sounding sweet.

"That would be nice, thanks Auntie." I mumbled.

"No problem, pancakes sound good?"

"That would be great." I sat at the bar as Auntie Angela poured the batter into the pan.

"You know sweetie, I know last night must have been hell for you, but just keep in mind your mom was only trying to protect you from the pain she'd experienced before. She was devastated when he never remembered their proper romantic relationship –"

Bri cut Angela off launching into more questions.

"Mom never said Booth and her were in a proper relationship." I said, suddenly intrigued at what Auntie Angela had to say and now I listened intently.

Though I still had questions, actually now I had more. I suddenly found myself explaining myself for some reason.

"I mean, I gathered they slept together once. But she never mentioned that they had a proper relationship, as in they admitted they loved each other." It was more a question then a statement.

"Yes, your mom decided not to tell Booth you were his because if his tumor were to come back he may forget you, just as he forgot the most pivotal months in your mom's life and his too. She didn't want you to feel how she felt, how she still feels sometimes." Auntie said

Auntie Angela flipped the pancakes again continuing.

"Sweetie, when Booth was in his coma your mom was pregnant with you. Though, she hadn't found out yet. When he woke, he never remembered their relationship. A piece of your mother died then and the hope she clings to is on the verge of disappearing any day."

"So after Booth woke from his coma mom never told him of the happy time they once shared, of the 'child' _me_ they created? I don't know what to say it doesn't make sense to me." I was a little mad and it showed in my tone. Auntie gave me another look and put the pancakes on a plate for me placing the butter and syrup in front of me.

"Sweetie, this isn't just any person we're talking about it's your mom." She looked me in the eyes for a little longer than necessary. Then Auntie went on.

"She runs scared when it comes to the ones she loves. She is fiercely protective of them and of her own emotions. To the rest of the world her choices sound, as Uncle Hodgins would say insane. Though, your mom sees things different than most people. She had just lost her 'more than partner' that didn't remember their relationship. She was carrying his child plus she saw another woman claim she was pregnant with Booth's kid. Which, fyi sweetie, that was only a claim. It ended up being someone elses kid. Though, that's besides the point. The point is suddenly your mom found herself very much alone again. While, Booth her partner and best friend is now back and recovered the-"

I cut Auntie off finishing her sentence.

"-Booth that was much more than a best friend to her isn't. Booth thinks it's like a breakup where it's neither one's fault. But I don't see how a breakup could be mutual, I never have. Mom only see's that when her heart broke it didn't break even." I said and Auntie smiled a sad smile answering me with no words. I continued.

"So basically, he slipped into her life, changed it for the better and slipped back out tragically. This left mom with me, a reminder of their relationship and of the most pivotal months in her life." I quoted Auntie Angela.

"Booth is here for your mom to an extent. He loves her and you, but he doesn't remember how it used to be and he doesn't remember some things prior to the coma. That's hard for your mom to have so many memories together and suddenly one person forgets the 'you and me'."

Auntie Angela smiled another sad smile at me as she poured syrup onto her own pancakes. Then Auntie started to speak again, almost wondering aloud.

"I think that's why your mom chose the name Brighton, a bright land. She was referring to the brighter times she shared with Booth." I ignored her statement. The meaning of my name seemed irrelevant right now.

"But _they are_ a 'you and me' they love each other they just won't admit it aloud." My voice was strained. I searched Auntie Angela's eyes.

"Your mom and Booth, sweetie, they took a big step forward in their relationship thirteen years ago. Once Booth woke from his coma they took three steps backwards. Sweetie, they have _always_ loved each other and don't worry honey, they always will." I knew Auntie Angela had no proof of the latter part of her sentence but I wish she did.

"Why did mom tell you and Uncle Jack?" I was curious.

"I already knew she was romantically involved with Booth." Auntie Angela took a bite of her pancakes "…and sometimes you just have to tell someone."

I shoved a bite of pancake with tons of syrup on it in my mouth, it tasted good. I liked how Auntie Angela talked to me this morning she treated me with the respect she would give an adult. She was honest telling me everything.

The picture was a bit clearer now not the blur of information I had received last night, only certain sentences stuck out in my mind from last night's whirlwind. _Booth deserves to know Bri is his Angela, one night stand, Georgia, trial, not in the best of ways. Guess you don't have to look in the step-brother section for cards anymore._

"I wonder why mom didn't tell me last night about her and Booth." I asked as I chewed my pancakes.

"I don't know sweetie."

"Thanks for telling me everything Auntie Angela." She nodded as she poured more batter into the pan knowing Ava and Uncle Jack would be awake any moment and ready for breakfast as well.

Booth P.O.V

I wasn't allowed to meet with Grant, Williams, Laggard or Taylor because of the trial. I thought back to that night years ago to prepare myself for tomorrow. Laggard and Taylor were the youngest about twenty one. Williams fell somewhere in between Grant and I, who were the same age at our quarter of the century mark.

I smiled as I sat alone at the bar. God, twenty five, we were indestructible or so we thought. I remember the two other men I couldn't meet with today if I wanted to. Mendez and Roberts were the men who died that night. I swallowed the tequila, looked at my empty shots and sighed.

So, Bri was my daughter, Bones had cancer, Bones and I use to have a proper relationship that I couldn't remember, and I had to confront a past tomorrow that I had tried hard to forget. I ordered another drink. Beau the bartender tried to mask his curious expression, it was only noon.

"Beau, you got kids?" I asked.

"Yep, my boy is Wyatt and my little rebel princess Elle." Beau waited for me to go on or see if I was just going to drop it there. Everyone knows bartenders are some of the best psychologists out there.

"I just found out I have a twelve year old daughter." I said.

"You met her yet?" Beau asked and I chuckled, confusing him.

"I've known her, her whole life."

"Next drinks on me pal."

Bri P.O.V

The day had flown by I looked at my cell it was almost seven. In an hour I was supposed to meet Parker for dinner and my mom too. I wanted to tell Parker about what I had learned. I needed to tell Parker. I looked into bathroom mirror. The brown eyes I shared with my half brother stared back at me. I couldn't tell him tonight not at dinner, I contemplated.

Though, I needed to tell him tell someone about my secret life. I walked out onto the loft and looked down, but no one was down stairs. So, I wrote a note telling Auntie what I had done and walked out the front door. The cab I called didn't take that long to get to the house. I told the cabbie my destination and we were off. I rang Parker but it only went to voicemail frustrated I dialed Steph.

"Hello." The voice sounded sleepy. Though, I recognized it well.

"Steph, it's Bri. I really need to talk to Parker."

"Where are you Bri?" I ignored her concern. I liked Steph she was really nice, but I needed to speak with my brother.

"Is he with you?" I asked.

"Yes, are-"

"I really need to talk to him Steph." I heard Steph mumble Bri and could tell the phone was being passed to him.

"Bri?" Parker asked.

"Parker meet me at the reflecting pool I'm on my way there now." I said.

"Who are you with?"

"Mom." I lied.

"Can I speak with her?" He asked knowing me too well.

"She is on the phone." I lied again, hoping he would believe me knowing he probably didn't.

"It's important Parker." I said urgency in my tone.

"I'm on my way."

"What's wrong babe?" Steph asked.

"Bones and Bri need to talk to me now and it can't wait, I have to go."

Steph nodded understanding as Parker kissed her goodbye before running out the door.

Angela P.O.V

"Mom! Mom! Dad!" Ava yelled as she ran upstairs.

Angela came running out of her room one earring in her ear, getting ready for dinner. Hodgins was right behind her.

"Bri left!"

"What?" Angela asked.

"She left this letter, I couldn't find her so I went-"

"Let me see the letter." Ava handed it over to her mom. "Oh My God." Angela inhaled. "She went to meet Parker and tell him in person. Damn it, that child is just like Brennan." Angela muttered the last sentence under her breath.

"Where did she go?" Hodgins

"She said she took a cab to the reflecting pool and that she has her cell on her." Ava answered her dad quickly.

"Call her! I can't believe she did this!" Angela said to her husband.

"I can, she believes Parker deserves to know so she is going to do something about it. Just like her parents would do. She takes action and asked questions later." Hodgins said and Angela looked at Hodgins with her give me a break look.

"That's nice, now call Brennan." Angela demanded.

Bri P.O.V

I waited on the stairs of the Lincoln memorial and it didn't take long until I saw Parker to my right.

"Where is your mom?" he asked.

"I lied I came alone."

"Bri? Why? You-"

"I'm fine Parker." I held out my hands. "Look I still have all ten fingers too. I haven't checked my toes, but I'm sure they are all still there." His expression of mock anger turned into a smile as he shook his head back and forth. Suddenly, my phone rang it was Auntie Angela.

"Hi Auntie Angela I'm at the reflecting pool. Yes, Parker is with me. I'm fine. I'll talk to you later. What? Fine." I didn't hand the phone off to Parker as Auntie wanted me to instead I just held it up in the air toward him.

"Parker, say hi to Angela." I held the phone out waiting for him to say something.

"Hey, Angela? Bri, let me speak with her." I hung up on Auntie Angela and turned my phone on silent putting it in my pocket.

"Bri that was rude, you have everyone worried sick about you. Give me the phone Bri you shouldn't have done what you did." Parker was 'angry' again I decided to be blunt.

"Booth is my father, I found out last night." Parker was finally quiet, I had his full attention.

* * *

><p>We still have a lot- a ton to cover! Hopefully I will stick the rest up sooner rather than later...What is actually going on with the trial? Brennan's cancer? When or will Booth return? He is pissed how are the two going to get along? What happens when the others find out of Bri being Booth's? Parker's reaction?<p>

I'm really curious as to how many people have or haven't read this and if it's any good. It's my favorite so I honestly could care less what anyone thinks ha


	5. Another Secret Out and Parker

Ch.5

Bri. P.O.V

Parker didn't say anything at first just stare at me a second. His emotions were quickly changing from previous anger and fading concern to shock. I searched his eyes he was thinking of what to say, maybe the past or questions. I couldn't read them. He said nothing and silence lingered.

"You're sure?" he finally said.

"Yes, let's go sit on the bench." We left the steps of the Lincoln memorial and walked over to sit on a bench by reflecting pool in front of us. It was grey and windy this evening. It caused the water in the pool to ripple, reminding me of little white caps in the ocean.

"So, you found out last night. How…?"

"Ava and I overheard Uncle Jack and Auntie Angela talking. They have known I was Booth's since I was born and they are the only ones that know." I said

"Does my dad know?" Parker asked the news still sinking in.

"Booth found out last weekend. He found out right before he had to leave for Georgia. He doesn't know that I know." Even though we both had the same dad it would feel weird to call Booth dad. He was Booth to me, he always has been.

"Why the secret?" Parker asked, I wondered the same. I sighed, waiting for that question.

"Mom claims it was because Booth had a scare with another woman when mom was two months pregnant. Which, she nor Booth knew she was. Anyway, Booth would have stepped up to the plate as we both know."

I paused to sneeze.

"Bless you." Parker said

"Thanks now where was I? Oh, the relief she said she saw in his eyes when he found out the child wasn't his. She made the decision that she needed to "protect" Booth. So, he wouldn't feel obligated by her pregnancy and then my wonderful mother told everyone I was a one night stand."

"What's the real story?" Parker said and I smiled a little.

"Well that part did turn out to be true, but I talked to Auntie this morning and she told me everything. Apparently, before Booth's coma mom and he had a proper romantic relationship. Mom was pregnant with me when he was in his coma, but she hadn't found out yet. Auntie Angela said when Booth woke up he recovered fully to the "best friend" mom had. Though, he forgot about their relationship and she said that devastated her, it still does, because while he is Booth he isn't the Booth that was more than her partner." I spoke quickly.

"Her reason for not telling Booth or I was because she knew there was a chance Booth's tumor could return and if it did it would probably be worse the second time around. She didn't want me to have to deal with my dad forgetting me. She didn't want me to hurt like she had, like she still does. " Parker laid his back against the bench and rubbed his hand over his face.

"How are you holding up, little sister?" He smiled for a moment then I smiled, but it faded all too quickly.

"I'm fine."

Parker said nothing almost ignoring what I said, he didn't believe me. He had known me since I was born. "It was about a decade ago Bri so I'm not sure, but I believe your mom left town for a little while after my dad woke from his coma. She probably found out she was pregnant and needed to get away to get perspective on the matter. She needed to sort things out, figure out what to do."

"I know what perspective means Parker." Parker smiled at me but I don't really know why.

"You know what Angela said about Bones and my dad having a proper relationship, not just beating around the bush like they do now." It was a question.

"Yes."

"If I think hard enough I vaguely remember Bones staying over Dad's house for dinner later than usual when I was little. I have one memory of her and dad both reading me a story before bed." Parker said reminiscing.

Parker was looking off at the water in the pool. I was getting cold and wasn't dressed properly I folded my arms trying to keep warm, while I tried to ignore the cold and the wind. I listened intently.

"I remember staying late at Bones place too. We would eat dinner there often. We ate a lot of Mac 'N' Cheese for some reason." Parker exhaled and smiled reminiscing a bit more of his childhood. Then he looked at me, I was shivering.

"So much for dinner." I said shrugging my shoulders and Parker smiled at me.

"Let's get you back before we both freeze." Parker said.

As we walked back toward Parker's car I caught a glimpse of the Korean monument and the life size soldiers. I thought of Eatonton, Georgia and Booth. I wondered if any of the men in Booths mission that night really murdered their own friends, their comrades. I knew I wasn't able to see Booth, but that is what I wished for most, to see Booth in person. I wish I could tell him I knew, but that wouldn't help anyone, especially Booth. I knew Booth needed to concentrate on the upcoming trial. I also knew if it was a trial so soon that it was a big deal. That's another reason I needed to tell Parker, I couldn't tell Booth, or anyone for that matter.

"Parker?" I stopped walking and my eyes started to prickle, overcome by the weekend. I sighed, a big sigh, my arms limp at my sides I soon felt big arms around me I stood limp in his arms.

"It's going to be o.k. Bri, don't worry." I didn't have the energy to argue and buried my head into Parker. We drove back in silence.

Brennan P.O.V

When Hodgins had called and told me what Bri had done. I left my place in the same frantic exit I had as when Hodgins called the night before. Now waiting in Hodgins and Angela's living room for Parker and Bri to return my stomach knotted doing flip flops as I sat on their couch next to Ava. Angela told me that she had told Bri of Booth and me. I sighed. Ava looked up at me I held her gaze for a moment then looked away.

Suddenly, the front door opened and a tired figure walked in the door wearing her big brothers jacket, it dwarfed her. Bri yawned as she walked toward us Parker in tow. He smiled his dad's smile at the four people who had been waiting for him to walk through that door for a long time now.

"Hey." Parker

Parker hadn't directed his greeting to any one single person, but to all of us. Bri plopped herself down on the couch next to Ava. I felt eyes on me, I looked and sure enough Angela was staring at me intently, then to Parker.

"Bones, Bri spoiled my birthday surprise from you." Parker

"What surprise?" I didn't get him anything so spoiling the surprise would be hard.

"She told me she was my little sister, half, but I think I can handle the whole Bri." Parker said with a large smile.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked bluntly and meekly.

Parker sighed. "No, I don't understand why you made some of the decisions you did, but I'm not angry at you. Besides I've always thought of Bri as a little sister anyway. So between the three of us nothing has changed." I smiled a sad smile at Parker. For between his father and I things had changed.

"Thanks Parker."

"I wish I didn't have school tomorrow." I heard Bri say to Ava. It wasn't meant for my ears, but I had heard and with the blur of the weekend I had forgot about my surgery tomorrow. I hadn't even told anyone except Booth I had cancer.

"I need to tell all of you something."I motioned for Parker to sit in the recliner. I looked at Angela and Hodgins dressed to go out to dinner staring back at me. Ava half interested in what I had to say half interested in cajoling Calli toward her. Bri laying her head on Ava and Parker now sitting, I was quiet then I inhaled.

"I have cancer, but it's operatable. It's only a tumor about five centimeters."

"What!" Bri was suddenly awake.

"Sweetie, why didn't you say anything? Have you told anyone?" Angela asked.

"Booth knows and of course Cam. I told Cam I would need a week off because of the surgery." Angela's eyebrow rose Ava looked to Bri but she was in a world of her own.

"How long have you known Bren? And when is the surgery?" Angela asked more questions.

"I have known approximately two weeks."

"You told Booth you had cancer and Bri was his daughter right before he had to leave." Angela asked incredulously.

"Obviously she did Auntie! Mom you have to start telling us stuff, telling me." Bri strained, and then looked to Parker for what, backup? I searched Parkers eyes.

"Bones, when are you having the surgery?" Parker

"I'm scheduled for surgery tomorrow morning at nine twenty." I responded.

"What? Mom are?…what?" and then water started descending in little droplets from Bri's eyes down her face. I don't think she realized she was even crying.

Bri pressed on with questions. "What kind of cancer?" Bri was leaning forward bending over Ava to look at me. I knew Ava wanted to trade places with her, but the tension was so tight and high at the moment.

"Stage II adrenal carcinoma, your adrenal gland is located right above your kidneys. I have a tumor in my adrenal gland that is over five centimeters and it needs to be removed. The tumor is what has been causing my acute abdominal pain lately. I've also noticed I've had high blood pressure."

"I'm not going to school tomorrow." Bri stated matter-of-factly and got up making her way toward me. Ava moved over so Bri could sit next to me. I was being engulfed in a hug and I looked up to see Angela crying and Hodgins rubbing his face.

Ava stole quick glances at me. She wore a worried expression, I knew she had withdrawn. Parker hadn't moved and it bothered me. I knew Angela, Hodgins, and Parker had to work tomorrow. Bri was going to have to go to school. She would only be worried and bored at the hospital anyway.

"I don't have to work tomorrow Bri you can stay with me." I heard Parker say this knowing he was choosing Bri over work. I mouthed 'Thank You' to him over my daughters shoulder. He nodded back with a smile.

"Mom I want to go home." Bri said firmly and I kissed the top of her head.

"Soon Bri."

"Brennan, have you even made arrangements for anyone to pick you up from the hospital?" Angela asked.

"I will be staying overnight and no I haven't."

"You wouldn't be putting a burden on any of us if you would have just asked us just told us." Angela said again.

"I told Booth." Angela sighed. "Sweetie, if you haven't noticed Booth's not here." She said the last part quiet. She knew how sensitive both Bri and I were to that fact.

"Bones, you're never a burden, not telling us what is going on is a burden." Parker

"But, I am a burden because I didn't tell you what was going on." I countered.

"No." Parker looked a bit hurt.

"Sweetie, I think what Parker is trying to say is no matter what we will always love you. No matter what your decisions, we would just like to be included in them." Angela

"Exactly." Parker looked at Angela then to me.

"I can't include you in all of my decisions that wouldn't be possible." I said and heard Ava yawn.

"Parker means decisions that affect us mom. Like, telling Booth I'm his kid and us about your tumor. Can we go home now?" I looked at Bri she was just like Booth explaining to me whatever I didn't understand came as second nature to her.

"Yes we can." I stood up as did the rest of the group I hugged Angela, Hodgins, and Ava. Then Parker, Bri and I walked out the front door. Bri gave Parker his jacket back and I waited, my stomach grumbled. I had forgotten all about dinner none of us had eaten.

"Parker, do you want to have a gourmet dinner with Bri and me?" Parker smiled giving me his answer. "Great, follow us." I said and we drove back to my place.

Bri. P.O.V

"Thanks Bones, your Mac N Cheese is the best."

"It's basically a pre made meal Parker." Bri

"Nah, there is a lot that goes into making a good Mac N Cheese meal. You have to consider timing and how much water or milk you pour in. You know, complex matters." Parker countered and Bri smiled slyly.

"Uhh-hhmm" Bri said not believing a word her brother said.

We ate the rest of the meal with light hearted chatter about nothing. We didn't speak of being siblings; we didn't speak of mom's secrets, her reasons, mom and Booth's romantic past, or cancer. I took a bite of my Mac N Cheese and remembered Parker's and I earlier conversation mere hours ago. He had said while reminiscing that he remembered eating a lot of Mac N Cheese at my mom's place.

I suddenly felt a smile spreading on my face imagining a ten year old Parker, Booth and my mom at this table. It quickly faded as I realized Parker got to experience eating a meal with our dad and my mom. Wow that sounded foreign, our dad. Our dad and my mom, who had both admitted they loved each other and did so on a regular basis. I snapped back to reality back to twelve years later when I now sat at the table, yes variables had changed.

"Bri…Bri?" I barely heard mom my attention slowly coming back to this world, my thoughts slowly returning from their journey. I looked at mom her crystal clear eyes look at me I bet Parker had seen those eyes happier. I wish I could make her happier, but I knew only she could do that. She had started, it was a long road. She had told Booth all of her secrets I just wondered if he, if they, could handle the journey. I hoped he realized that it would be worth it, that they were worth it.

Booth P.O.V

Tomorrow was Monday, Bone's surgery was tomorrow, court was tomorrow, and facing my past was tomorrow. I hated Monday's. I stare at the cell on my night stand and quickly called Bones. I lay on the bed listening intently one ring…two…three…four…five and voicemail I smiled hearing her voice. She would be fine she had the squints, but they were the squints. I called the only other person I trusted, Parker. One ring…two rings...three."

Parker P.O.V

"Parker your phone is vibrating." Bri

"What? Oh." I picked it up scanning the caller id. and answering.

"Hey bud." Bri immediately heard Booth through the line and her head shot sharply toward me. "What are you up to?" I smiled hearing Parker's voice.

"I'm having dinner at Bones' place." There was an awkward silence. "She made Mac N Cheese."

I knew my dad loved to just sit in Bones' presence and I knew he would rather be here with us. Then again, with the bombshell she dropped on him, the secrets she had kept. My dad wasn't one for liars and secret keepers, I knew he was angry.

Bri mouthed to me that she wanted to talk too. I ignored her knowing she couldn't talk to him right now, not right before the trial. Especially, when he didn't know that Bri knew that he knew he was her father. Oh the tangled web we weave or in this case Bones' wove.

"Can I speak with her?" My dad asked speaking of Bones. Bones had got up and was walking into the kitchen with some of the dishes. Bri was watching me intently.

"Yeah." I said

"Bones?" I called after her.

"Yes." She looked drained when she answered me.

"My dad wants to speak with you." She turned around slowly dishes still in hand then I saw it register in her eyes.

"Okay." She quickly put the dishes on the counter and took the phone from me. Bri and I watched her close as she took the phone out of my hand. When she grabbed it her hand was shaking, but she held the phone with a firm grip.

She looked at me briefly her eyes huge like a doe. I looked to Bri and she looked at me only to look back up at her mom who had turned away from us. Her eyes held so many questions and so much relief.

"Booth?" She spoke my last name as if it were a question; I caught her holding her breath for my dad to answer.

* * *

><p>The secrets, lies, twits, and turns are just beginning. We only just began this roller-coaster ride so hang on tight because there are some twists and turns people. You might want to check to see if you are locked in properly, it's a crazy ride if you follow this fic.<p>

How will their talk over the phone go? Brennan's cancer is the same day as Booth's trial, oh no? How does Booth really feel? We will see more Booth thoughts soon. Poor Bri, everything she has known her life to be is a lie. More back story, flashbacks, trial, Booth, B&B interaction soon.


	6. Late Night Conversations

"No one knows what it's like to be the bad man to be the sad man behind blue eyes and no one knows what it's like to be hated to be fated to telling only lies."

* * *

><p>Ch.6<p>

Booth P.O.V

Her voice was a whisper her tone was that of a scared child clinging to hope. It broke my heart, but so had she.

"Hey Brennan."

I heard her swallow knowing she was building her walls.

"Are you prepared for the trial tomorrow? I know it will be tough on you. I know you have tried to forget what happened that night." She said and I smiled an ironic smile.

How could I remember something I have tried to block out, but forget Bones and I had a proper relationship? We were a couple, my Bones and I had a proper romantic relationship once. Granted it was one which no one seemed to know about, but Hodgins and Angela. Everyone assumed as they do now, but only Angela and Hodgins had, had the information confirmed. I didn't think farther into the matter, I couldn't.

"Everything is going just fine here Brennan. I haven't been able to see any of the men I served with because of the trial. How are you? Your surgery is tomorrow. Have you made arrangements for anyone to pick you up at the hospital?"

"I'm fine and Angela asked that same question in reference to someone picking me up from the hospital. I know it's an important matter. I'm not neglecting the issue. Parker is taking off tomorrow to watch Bri. About me being picked up I will figure it out, I'm not a child." she said.

I sighed. "I didn't say you were a child."

"It sounded as though you insinuated it." Her walls may have been up but I had always held the key to get in, to get past those walls. It always bothered her, but some things never change.

"Well I didn't mean it if I did." I replied thinking that our conversation sounded childish. I smiled at the irony.

"You didn't make sense Booth, how can you not mean it if you did?"

Oh Bones.

"I meant I didn't mean to sound like I was insinuating you were a child. Got it?"

"Oh, thanks." She sounded relieved when she spoke. We were talking of nothing, but maybe that was something.

Awkward silence lingered I could hear her breathe, neither one of us wanted to talk about the major issues at hand. Though, we were talking and talking civil, I surprised myself.

"Take care of yourself Brennan."

"I have very good surgeons they should take very good care of me. The hospital is one of the best in the country." She said like always when in a stressful situation she reverted back to hard facts. This was more for her sake than anyone else.

"That's great Brennan. Can I speak with Parker now?" As angry as I was with Bones, with the pain she had caused me, the lies. She was Bones and she was having surgery and I was here and she was there. Deep down it was still hard for me to trust someone else with Bones' care.

As hard as I tried to forget her she was still there. Hell, I couldn't get her name out of my mind. She was the cause of my pain, my anger, my hurt, resentment, and my child's mother as well as my love. Love does that to you, breaks the strongest of men.

"Sure." Pause "Booth, I…I'm…I hope the trial goes well tomorrow." She stammered and her voice was weak, faultering.

I heard the hurt in her voice and a large part of me was glad she was hurting. Happy she was finally realizing what she had done was horrible. Then there was the part deep down inside me. The part of me that still recognized I wanted to be there taking care of her. That I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms as she cried.

"Thanks Brennan."

"Booth?" She said my name as if I wouldn't answer.

As if every time I would have already hung up on her. The depth of emotion she let show in that last word, my last name. I shook my head back and forth on my end of the line running my hand over my face. I only needed to hear that one word to know how she was doing.

"What?" I responded.

"Here's Parker."

Bri. P.O.V

I couldn't hear what they spoke of only knew that it was light hearted talk. Anyone could tell deep issues were not brought up. Why cross that river so soon and over the phone anyway? The ship would only have sunk if they did. Hell, they didn't even have a ship they were barely staying afloat on a makeshift raft right now.

I looked at mom studying her as she handed the phone to Parker. She was in another world right now her eyes distant and thinking, but it was to be expected. My eyes followed the phone being passed to Parker. I would be able to hear this conversation, at least one side of it.

"Hey Dad."

"Parker, make sure Brennan gets a ride home from the hospital and just make sure she takes care of herself. I don't want Bri to have to take care of her." Booth said and I was pleased I could hear him or every other word if I leaned closer to Parker.

"I will." Pause. "Dad I got it covered, don't worry and take care ok?"

So he was still worried about us, about mom and her surgery I was guessing. That's good, but its Booth of course he would be worried no matter how mad he was. I only hoped my mom realized that and somehow, I don't think she did.

"Thanks bud."

"No problem dad."

"Can I speak with Bri?"

Parker looked at me his eyes met mine and he looked away. I knew immediately what was going on. Mom was sitting on the couch back to us and half listening to us, but much too much in her own world to actually pay attention to anything that was going on.

"Yeah hang on." Parker said

Parker put his hand over the receiver and mouthed to me 'don't you dare tell him Bri.' He waited for me to respond in some manner. I nodded yes, but it wasn't enough. _'No matter what is going on in that mind of yours, telling him that you know won't help anyone.'_ he mouthed to me. I nodded again held up crossed fingers and mouthed _'I promise'._ The phone was passed to me. I inhaled, smiled, glanced quickly at Parker then held it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bri!" He sounded so upbeat I wondered if he knew how easy his façade was to see through to those who knew him. I mean, my mom was the queen of barriers. Who was he trying to kid? Oh well I went along, with it.

"Hey Booth where are you?" I decided to play dumb just to make conversation.

"Bri you know I can't tell you that."

"Fine, then when are you coming back?" I asked simply.

"I don't know Bri babes." Booth calls me that sometimes that and Brigh. No ton, just Brigh. I hated the name Brighton and forced everyone to call me Bri pronounced like the shortening of Brianna. Booth didn't seem to oblige to my wishes, but he only called me Brigh every now and then so it was ok. I sighed. "How are you doing?" If he only knew.

"Fine." I lied. It was something I had mastered in my short life. I knew it wasn't right, but it was what it was.

"Bri, I know _fine_ means something is wrong." He said and my mind raced crap, crap.

I forced a fake sigh. "Ava and I got in a fight and I'm a little nervous about mom's surgery tomorrow." I swore I could hear Booth exhale, maybe. I hope, I think he believed me.

"You two are best friends it will blow over and your mom will be fine. She has some of the best doctors in the country working on her tomorrow. Plus, you will be with Parker tomorrow he won't let anything happen to your mom." Booth tried to console me through the telephone line, but soothing words and him being here weren't the same.

"I guess." I didn't want to talk of Ava and I fake fight or tomorrow, but I settled just so I could talk with Booth.

"You guess? Brigh, you know I wouldn't let Parker let anything happen to your mom while I'm gone." I was satisfied with the answer I received. Satisfied to the point my smile was now very smug. That was the Booth I was use to the Booth that was concerned with mom, family and the human race in general. That was _my_ dad. I smiled again.

"I know it. That makes me feel better about her surgery, knowing you won't let anything happen to her." I said and I knew in Booth's fragile state I shouldn't have spoken the words I did.

Though, the truth hurt. I knew sometimes the damage caused by the injury needed repairing. So as to make sure it wouldn't be beyond repair all too soon. He needed reminders of the past that he _did_ remember.

Even if it wasn't the proper relationship he remembered he remembered a relationship that ran so deep it was love, twelve years of it. More if you counted all the years Booth remembered prior to his coma –he only had forgotten a few months and in those few or more months mom and he had, had a proper relationship.

The one relationship, one exception, which broke mom's heart, still held it. I was starting to think Auntie was right, maybe they would always love each other even if she had no proof. Past actions did predict future ones.

"I'm glad Bri." Pause. "I have to go I need to get some sleep before the trial tomorrow."

"What trial?" He had slipped and as far as he knew I was clueless about the trial and Georgia in general. He had given me something to hold onto, to keep him on the line.

"See I'm tired I'm letting things slip Bri, I'll talk to you later Brigh."

"Goodnight."

"Night Bri." And I listened as he hung up, my end of the phone dead I still irrationally held it to my ear for a second then handed Parker his phone back.

Parker eyed me a second "Bold move missy Bri, don't take over Angela's job." I laughed.

Auntie liked to play match maker and Parker was referring to what I had said to Booth. About how I felt better knowing he wouldn't let anything happen to her while he was gone.

"It's late I'm going to head out, see you in the morning Bri." Parker looked at mom still sitting on the couch my eyes followed his, we all had changed. I couldn't believe she was still sitting there, my lonely guarded mother with her non-stop 'I'm fine' facade. She would normally be up busying herself making herself appear 'fine'.

What had love done to her? I guess she had known what it meant now and the emotions she had repressed for twelve years were finally showing. A glass can only hold so much liquid before it spills, in mom's case the spill had left a stain on her heart, an acidic burn. Her heart had a hole in it that had never been allowed to scab over, but it just kept bleeding-draining her. Everyone knows you can't outrun your past it follows you its part of you, forever. I watched from the kitchen table as Parker walked up to her.

Parker P.O.V

She wasn't crying just sitting in thought, deep thought.

"Bones." Snapping back to reality she looked up at me quickly. Her eyes were grey and stormy like the sky was this evening at the reflecting pool. She put off the same feeling the grey storm did. Cold. Lonley. Distant. Desolate. I wondered how in the hell things would ever return to normal between my father and her.

"Yes?" she finally managed a word.

"I'm going to leave, just thought I'd say goodbye and see you tomorrow. What time do you need to be checked into the hospital?" I asked.

"I need to be at the hospital at seven fifteen for more paper work, then a holding room from which they will only move me into another and my surgery is at-"

"Nine twenty." I smiled at her after I cut her off. "Don't worry Bri is all taken care of."

"Thanks Parker I'll see you tomorrow." She said and I noticed the hollowness in her voice. How heavy with sorrow it was. I hated seeing her like this, because I knew nobody could help her except my dad. I sighed as I closed the door behind me.

Bri. P.O.V

I had put the dishes in the washer and now I waited, watching mom. Mom only vented to three people. Unfortunately, right now, I had a feeling I was going to be one of the three. It had been a long day, a long weekend. I just wanted to have a quick shower and feel my head rest on my own pillow. I had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

I did what I do and went and sat on the couch next to her to offer any type of comfort I could. I didn't like to see her like this and even though I knew I couldn't fix it, it was too big of a wound and all I had was a band aid. I could be there. We sat in silence, I put my hand on hers and she looked up to me. Her eyes held no water, but worse. They held open haunting emotions and I wasn't familiar with them in the least.

"I have never felt emotionally connected to anyone except Booth and now I have severed that connection." Mom said almost in a whisper.

She looked terrified and I didn't want to be here. I wanted mom to tell this to Auntie- not me. I didn't want to be mature right now. I didn't want to play little adult, but I was _Dr._ _Temperance Brennan's daughter_.

I was expected to grow up faster than most kids, it happened. I had to deal with my mom coming home from a bad case, knowing she was in harm's way at work, her missing birthdays for out of town cases. I wasn't a military brat I was a workaholic brat. Thinking of my short life, thank God I had Auntie and Booth.

"He still cares about you mom, deep down Booth still loves you. Auntie said he always will." I tried my best to comfort my mother.

"Angela has no proof of that. Why would you say he still loves me, how could you know?"

"He still worries about you to the point he puts you before himself." I responded honestly.

"You don't know that."

"I know he is worried about your surgery tomorrow and heard him to tell Parker to take care of you for him." Well he didn't exactly say 'for him', but that's what he meant. Maybe Auntie was rubbing off on me. I wasn't sure if I liked the idea of playing match maker. Though, I wasn't lighting a new fire just throwing a log on one that already existed. Yes, I was keeping the fire going; it didn't even need to be rekindled.

"But Booth hates me." Mom stated in a whisper, fear shown in her eyes.

"Love is greater than hate." I countered.

Mom looked at me odd. Sometimes, only sometimes I wondered how she really needed an explanation.

"Remember when I said I hated you in Ava's room."

"Yes."

"It didn't last long. Did it? I mean the hate. I came back in and told you in a short bit I loved you." I said hoping I was making sense to her.

"You are still angry deep down." She pointed out.

"Yes, anger and hate are different emotions and you are _my_ mom I can't hate you and love you."

"I beg to differ on that Bri." She said speaking of love and of Booth and her.

"I meant I never once doubted your love for me." I said

"So, when you said you hated me in Ava's room you didn't mean it. It was just out of your emotional state." Mom said and I almost released a breath.

"Exactly."

"So, you think Booth is just angry at me and maybe he doesn't hate me?"

"No and yes I-"

Mom cut me off. "Bri, what you said makes no sense."

I held in my sigh. "I don't think Booth hates you, but I do think he is more than 'just angry' with you." I made quotation marks with my fingers accentuating the _just angry_. The word 'just' reminded me of words like sort of or so-so. Booth was not sort of angry.

"What you mean is Booth is furious with me." She asked me genuinely curious, worry ebbed in her facial features.

I suddenly wished I was in the shower alone, not having to talk to anyone anymore. Though, I wasn't and I had to face reality it's not like you can escape it. I always felt if you are one of those types of people that try to run from their problems, than some big mess like mine will eventually happen to you. Don't run, suck it up and deal with it.

"He still loves you." It was all I could think to say, I'm not Auntie Angela. I felt like a child that was nursing a parent that had just gone through a divorce. Which was strange because one, Booth and mom weren't married, two they weren't a couple, three well I couldn't think of a three right now. Mom was quiet, contemplating. Wow was she really contemplating the matter?

"You have no proof." Was the only te mother said and I suppressed a sigh.

"Past actions predict future actions, right? Right. Booth and your past is littered with love and I'm not talking about your proper relationship. I mean the whole time you have known Booth you two have loved each other. A love rooted in friendship, mom that's the kind of love that lasts- the best kind."

"How do you know that it is the kind that lasts? That it is the best kind?" She asked confused and desperately wanting an answer, I smiled.

"Ava and I were watching some t.v show with Auntie and she said in the commercial break, '_that is sooo very true_.'" I tried to mimic Auntie and mom smiled an amused look.

"Anyway, I asked how she knew it was true and she replied _'sweetie, it's common knowledge just look at your mom and Booth they have been together longer than Uncle Jack and I.'_

I started to protest because you aren't a proper couple, but I understand what she meant now. She means you have loved each other longer than Uncle Jack and her and though you aren't in a proper relationship, you have a love that will withstand anything."

Mom looked at me suspiciously, eyebrow raised. "You got all of that from a t.v show? What exactly was Angela watching?"

"I don't remember, obviously a love story."

"Television is mostly fabricated." Mom said

"Auntie liked it." I countered.

"How did Angela make her way into this conversation? I mean I know how, but weren't we discussing Booth and me?" Mom asked and I smiled.

"Maybe I inherited some of Booth's people skills." I suggested.

Mom smiled a big smile, the stormy grey clouds in her eyes roll away and the calm crystal blue was back. I heard her inhale and then exhale.

"I'm sorry about not telling you Booth was your dad and for telling everyone you were an accident Bri. While, you were still an accident you can take some comfort in the fact it wasn't a one night stand, we both loved each other very much." She looked away wistfully.

" You are my favorite mistake Brighton, the best mistake I ever made." I was silent mom had let out so much I didn't know what to say. Mom never used my whole name, never smiled that big and she didn't talk like that, so…so freely.

"It's ok mom."

"Angela and Hodgins tried to convince me to tell Booth that he was your father, to tell you. Angela said even if Booth's tumor came back and he didn't remember you. It would be better for you to know your biological father for a short time, than to know none at all. Plus, she said Booth loved you. I'm so sorry Bri I was still so scared and-"

"Upset Booth didn't remember your relationship, I know. I liken it to a breakup, but one that isn't really mutual one where one person is left heartbroken-"I said and was cut off by mom.

"Your heart can't break." She said cutting me off.

Right, of course your heart was a muscle.

"Heart crushed, where one was left heart crushed and the other had no idea. You have Booth, but you don't have the Booth that remembers your proper relationship and that devastates you." Mom sighed this was a lot for her, maybe too much.

"You sound like Angela."

"I am over there a lot."

"I know." Mom said smiling at me as she spoke.

"Mom, do you think I am like Booth? Auntie calls me little Brennan." Mom's eyes light up a bit just for a second they are clear blue, the stormy grey still away.

"You share many of the same traits as Booth Bri, both physically and your behavior. Though, I always thought you looked like a cousin I met once more than anyone on Booths side of his family."

"I know what physical traits we share, but how are we similar in our personalities?" Mom curled her legs up underneath her and rested her elbow on the edge of the couch.

"You are both very caring individuals who will do anything for the ones they care about, you both are good with people, and you both do that quotation mark thing with your fingers when trying to accentuate a word. I watched as she smiled to herself remembering, tears started to form in her eyes.

My mom swallowed continuing. "You are protective of your loved ones, oh, and explaining certain things I don't understand comes as second nature to you, and you are both leaders." She said exhaling a breath and taking in a much needed one.

"Do we have anything else in common?" I wondered.

"Most likely but I can't think of it at the moment."

I wanted her to say something like your both mine, but it was too soon for that kind of talk. I wondered if there would be a soon? There had to be.

"Mom you are caring, would do anything for a loved one, protective of loved ones, and you're a leader too."

"What do you want me to say Bri? I can't tell you which behaviors you inherited strictly from Booth and which are strictly from me. You may tend to act more like me because I have been your primary care giver." She said her defenses now up.

"So if you are my primary, say the chief care giver. Then, who served with you in my caring and giving? You obviously consider someone else to help care for me or you wouldn't have said only-primary doesn't mean single. It only means the main one."

"I know that and Booth has helped care for you off and on since you were born. He insisted on being around and helping me with my 'new bundle of joy'. Parker was around ten so he was intrigued with the new baby. I've learned children are very accepting I believe it's the lack of knowledge, maybe not. Parker obviously didn't judge me and what everyone thought was my one night stand child. He just thought you were fun and annoying."

Wow my life was so screwed up, I mine as well be a star in the cinema. The Marquee would read under new releases _"Brighton's Secret Life"_ it almost meant a bright land of secrets, yep sounds about right. Though, there was nothing bright at all about having a secret life.

"Parker still thinks that." I said and we both smiled.

"You picked up some of Booths traits just because you grew up with him. Traits like making quotation marks with your fingers." I was starting to fight off sleep and was losing the battle, my eyes fluttering.

"Bri, time for bed we have a long day tomorrow." Mom said.

"I need a shower first." I said yawning.

"You can shower in the morning."

"You forgot one other thing we have in common." My eyes were barley open. "We both love you." I probably shouldn't have said that, but I had.

"Goodnight Bri."

"Night mom."

Brennan P.O.V

I woke trembling my pillow was wet I sat up tasting salty tears. It's impossible to cry while in REM sleep, but I had been. My dreams weren't empty and neither was my conscious. I remembered the day I said goodbye to Booth, if you could call it that. I remember avoiding each other at work that week I know everyone in the lab knew something was going on. I was in my office getting ready to leave work for the day when Booth came in, in a rush shutting the door behind him.

"_Brennan we need to talk."_

"_About Bri?"_

"_No Brennan about why they named it the milky way instead of the chocolate Milky Way or orange juice way."_

"_The barred spiral solar system, simply galaxy or milky way is called the milky way because-"_

"_Brennan I don't care, I was being sarcastic." I still wasn't use to the name Brennan coming from Booth's mouth."Of course I want to talk about Bri. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

_I bit my lower lip. _

"_When you had the scare with the other woman I was two months pregnant, I didn't want you to feel obligated, I had seen the relief in your eyes when you knew the child wasn't yours. You had already forgot our romantic relationship, and I felt alone Booth. I had finally opened my heart up and put it on the line for us." _

_I felt my eyes start to sting, but no water fell. "You showed me what love was, I can't say I don't know what that feels like or what it means anymore. It crushed my heart that you didn't remember us, remember making love, remember telling me you loved me, and remember that I said I loved you. So many times I said it Booth. As you would say, I put my heart on the line, only to have it crushed."_

_Booth stood still he wasn't pacing anymore just staring at me you could have heard a pin drop. He looked shocked and amazed as if I was making up a story, but to Booth that's all our proper romantic relationship was a tale. _

"_Don't try and make me feel sorry for you Brennan." Again I never knew how much I could miss a nickname, how much it could mean. _

"_I'm not Booth." My tone was more strained than need be, but I wasn't trying to make him feel sorry for me. He needed to know that._

"_So, let me get your reasons for not telling me Bri was my daughter straight. You were scared, scared that if you told me Bri was my daughter things would change between us and things were back to normal, the normal Brennan and Booth without the proper relationship. You didn't want to risk losing me again." _

_Booth paused piercing his lips, jaw clenched. "You told yourself it would be better for everyone that way, just in case my tumor returned it would spare Bri the pain of knowing her actual father, if I forgot her. Brennan I am her father figure, genes would make no difference in how she would have felt!" _

_He ran his hands through his hair pacing. "Don't you think going off of your ifs and small percentage statistics-that 'if' my tumor did return it would have been better for Bri to have known her biological father loved her and knew her? Better than being told she was a one night stand? Brennan you were scared bottom line." He said _

_It took all of my strength to be stable, to stand up. I composed myself quickly. _

"_No shit I was scared Booth! I didn't think my heart could be crushed anymore than it already was. Yes, I was selfish! Yes, I didn't tell you about Bri because I couldn't bear losing you again! I should have known better than to get so attached."_

"_Why were you so certain you would lose me?" he asked and my blue irises bore into his._

"_I knew the risks of losing you were slim, but telling you we had a child together would inevitably change variables and I wasn't ready to let them change yet. I wasn't ready to let you go." I said the last sentence softly. _

"_So, you planned on telling me Bri was mine and about our proper relationship, when? Twenty years from now when I had what, grandkids running around?" He waved his hand in a circle while saying running around._

"_Yes-No I don't know." I said my voice full of shame and hollowness. This whole mess, everything I just wanted to lay down in bed and cry. _

"_You don't know do you Brennan?" He stares at me intently, his voice was octaves lower and he shook his head back and forth ever the slightest._

"_Know what?" My eyes were hanging onto his._

"_Variables would have changed Brennan- for the better. You didn't need a catalyst to tell me about Bri. Just telling me would have been a catalyst in our relationship twelve years ago. You wanted to get it-get us- back to where we once were in a proper relationship. And that is somewhere which I would have gladly followed."_

"_I'm so sorry Booth. Please don't hate me." My eyes were big and filled with water that threatened to spill, a tear escaped. He looked at me a moment distant but never answered me._

"_I have to tell you something too." He said_

"_What?"_

"_I'm leaving tomorrow for Eatonton, Georgia it's one of J.A.G.S headquarters." Booth was all business._

"_Why?"_

"_I'm not supposed to tell anyone where I'm going or how long I will be gone, but so far you and Parker know. Two of the guys that were killed on the mission I was on were found to be murdered and by our own men. Everyone on the mission that night is a suspect, so I'm going to give a testimony."_

"_That's odd the case has been reopened, how long was it cold for?" I asked curious and just hoping he would talk to me._

"_That night the two men were murdered I was twenty five, it's been a while." _

"_Do you know when the trial is set for?" I pressed._

"_Monday, it's the same day as your surgery." He said and I frowned slightly. "Hey, you'll be fine Bones." He smiled a forced smile at me. I felt hope hearing the name given to me out of a sign of affection._

"_You don't-"_

"_I know more than you think Brennan." And with that he walked out of my office. _

"_Booth?" he turned to look at me. Cam was in the lab Angela was hurrying Hodgins along as she wanted to get home. "Please come here." He started to walk away down the corridor, but I walked after him. When I caught up to him he stopped walking._

"_I still love you Booth." _

_I stood frozen. My eyes were big, I was scared, my body was physically shaking, my stomach was knotted and I felt so small. He stares back at me his big brown eyes bore into mine intensely._

"_I know." Frowning, he whispered the words his voice sounded sad. Then he walked away and didn't look back I stood well aware of how alone I was._

I close my eyes once more trying to sleep, I needed to be well rested for tomorrow's surgery. Though rest proved difficult when I found myself with thoughts such as, what if Booth hated me? Was forgiveness even possible? How could I ever forgive myself? He knew I loved him and he had walked away. He had walked away.

I curl up on my side and stare at my alarm four fourteen. Parker would be here in a few hours. So would Booth's trial and my surgery. I inhaled and exhaled slowly, the red glowing numbers on my alarm changed to four fifteen. I wondered if Booth and I were running out of time, a clock that can't be rewound.

* * *

><p>How are you guys's liking Bri? Or just the story in general ha...anyway hope you are enjoying it.<p> 


	7. Doctors and Lawyers

Ch.7

Booth P.O.V

Laggard, Taylor and I were being briefed. Grant and Williams were with their attorney. In the military attorney's are present in hearing, military trials are different from civilian trials. Grant had been my buddy, they all had. How could anyone think he or Williams killed Mendez and Roberts? I looked at the men so long ago we considered 'the young guys'. Taylor looked older than me, but Laggard was still in good shape.

Damn. An article 32, I couldn't believe I was taking place in what the military considers a grand jury hearing. I had told Bones and Parker the Trial was today because I considered the hearing and trial would blur together as one. Grant and Williams had been in pre-trial confinement.

While, Laggard, Taylor and I were ordered not to see one another before the trial, I knew my rights. I wasn't enlisted or an officer hanging around base or any part of the military anymore. Though, I knew that wasn't true, once part of the military you never left.

I didn't really have to take orders, but at the same time I did. Though, I didn't mind because I didn't feel like seeing anyone this past weekend anyway. I looked at the jury which, unlike a civilian grand jury of twenty three members only consisted of five enlisted men. Laggard, Taylor and I were introduced to the JAG prosecutor, a fit man in his mid thirties named attorney David Allen of JAG defense. I found it odd defense was here, but waited and said nothing.

The prosecutor a man named Travis Miller presented evidence. We listened, jurors listened. I had learned that hard evidence was pretty damn hard to beat and as I listened to what forensics had presented, my mind wandered away from the hearing in front of me and to Bones and her surgery. This hearing was going to be a while longer I let my mind wander and sent up a quick prayer for Brennan, Bri, Grant, and Williams.

Bri P.O.V

Parker had gone to the cafeteria to get something to eat for he and I. Mom was in a holding room waiting for her surgery she hadn't been prepped but was in a gown and on a hospital bed. There was a t.v in the room but the whole room was sterile, small, and put off a cold feeling.

"Mom, are you afraid?" I asked in a quiet voice, we had all been talking in almost a whisper. She looked at me for only a second before answering. I knew the answer already.

"No, my surgeons have excellent credentials. I trust they can handle the surgery. Bri they have done this surgery many times before, I will be fine." I sighed.

"That's good." I wished Booth was here, he would build me up and offer comfort. "Mom, I love you." Mom looked at me searching my eyes and reading my body language. In my mom's own way she did this, she was my mom after all.

She was quiet a minute as I watched her. Then she frown a second sad then smiled a bittersweet smile, suddenly it turned into a real one. She knew, _knew_ I was at that particular moment just a scared twelve year old. I was not the high and mighty_ Dr. Temperance Brennan's _mature daughter.

The daughter who was expected to be very independent, outgoing, was an introvert at times, had seen more than most children my age, dealt with more than most kids, dealt with more than some adults, _and_ had few friends because of it. Though, that's life, and life goes on. I have Ava.

"I love you too Bri, more than I know how to put into words." I smiled. "I will be fine Bri."

"I know, you told me already." Mom smiled, but I don't know why. I was just happy she was.

Suddenly two male nurses came in the room, one spoke.

"Time to go Dr. Brennan." He looked at me curiously, probably wondering where my guardian was for the time being.

"Can you wait a moment before we go for her brother to get here?" mom asked one of the nurses.

The man didn't look like he wanted to wait to take mom to surgery. He was on a schedule he was following orders. I knew that look. _Where are you Parker?_ Suddenly as if on cue Parker appeared behind the man.

"Hello, Parker Booth." Parker said smiling as he strolled in the room. He reminded me of Booth a little, but only a little.

"Hi, we need to take your mom to surgery now." The nurse said to Parker and mom looked to the nurse.

"Oh, he isn't my son, Bri is his half sister." My mom corrected the man.

The nurse addressed mom then Parker. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Parker said.

"Well if I'm scheduled for surgery and Bri has her brother to watch her, what are we waiting for?" The two nurses looked to each other and started to wheel mom out of the room.

"Wait." My voice was a little higher pitched than normal. A bit like a little girl's voice and I had outgrown that voice long ago. I walked over to mom and gave her a hug.

"I love you mom." She whispered she loved me too and not to worry so much. I grabbed her hand, but had to let go as the nurses wheeled her out. Parker and I stood in the corridor. I looked up at him, and my eyes must have shown what I felt.

"She will be fine Bri." Parker tried to reassure me.

"That's what everyone keeps saying, but it doesn't help." I said simply, because it was the truth.

"Let's go outside. Do you want to take the elevators or stairs?" asked Parker

"Parker, we are on the eighteenth floor, definitely the elevator. Oh, I know, we should stop on each floor." I smiled a stupid smile.

"Yes to taking the elevators, no to stopping on each floor."

"Can we at least stop on the maternity ward and see the newborns?" I half pleaded with my best charming angelic smile.

"The maternity ward is on the other side of the hospital we will have to take the shuttle."

"So, that's a yes?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes."

"Cool." And we walked down the corridor to the elevators. "People say all babies are so cute, but I don't think that's true. Let's be honest there are some ugly little rug rats out there don't you think?" I turned to Parker he was shaking his head back and forth.

"Bri, that's mean you shouldn't speak like that." Parker scolded.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's true besides you know I'm right Parker admit it, you don't honestly believe every baby is cute."

"Bri." He sounded a bit annoyed with me.

"Yes?" I tried to look innocent.

"I don't know what to say to that."

"Well, that's not helpful." I said and the button on the elevator turned green, we waited for people to exit then entered.

"Okay, I guess you're right." Parker finally admitted.

"Ha, I knew it. How can anyone think all babies are cute?" I looked up to Parker, but he stare straight ahead. Then I noticed the woman to my right giving me odd glances, I guess I needed to work on my elevator voice.

Booth P.O.V

Miller's evidence was solid. NCIS forensics were very convincing, the bullets that were found in both Roberts and Mendez were from a Beretta 9mm (hand gun). We carried Beretta's, M-16's and .50 cal long range sniper rifles. The enemy didn't have Beretta's and none were reported missing in our squadron.

Furthermore, Mendez had fired two rounds that night and Roberts one. Both their bullets had ended up in the walls of the room they were found in. Upon further inspection of the original floor they died on and with the aid of a black light. It showed Mendez and Roberts were drug from their original place of death and turned in the opposite direction, blood spatter proved this.

This, Miller said was to make it look as if Mendez and Roberts were shooting at the enemy and not returning fire at Williams and Grant. Miller went on to say Williams and Grant were the probable killers because that night Mendez, Roberts, Williams, and Grant were assigned the inside of the building while Laggard, Taylor and I were posted as snipers that night.

Which, means Laggard, Taylor and I most likely wouldn't have been using our Beretta's that night and would not have been in the same vicinity as Mendez and Roberts. Now, the woman from forensics spoke. She said while the room Mendez and Roberts were killed in was old the walls told a story, through the evidence. She reminded me of Bones. I don't remember her name.

"We found blood on one of the bullets lodged in the wall the bullet was shot from a berretta 9mm which is believed to be fired from Roberts' weapon. The blood was DNA tested and found to be a match to that of Mr. Ian Grant. Which suggests Roberts was returning fire and purposely trying to hit Mr. Grant." The forensics woman finished.

Then she looked at the five men in the room and to Miller. The five enlisted men spoke amongst themselves, Williams and Grant pleaded not guilty and the case was to proceed into a trial. Shit. General Court Martial, just what I was looking forward to.

Bri P.O.V

Parker and I stood in front of a large window about twelve newborn babies in plastic boxes were behind it. So many lives and so many stories were waiting to be told, their pages all begging entry. I wondered if any of the babies didn't know their dad like when I was born, if any had a secret life. I was thinking to deep as I stare through the window at the babies curled up on their own.

"Did you know Booth was in mom's hospital room when I was born?" I stare at the babies as I asked this question, I never looked at Parker. It was quiet a moment, still.

"No, I didn't." Parker said this quietly and surprised. "They really love each other, your mom and my dad, they always have." I turned and looked up at Parker.

"That's what Auntie says."

"My mom has always said the same thing." Parker said and I smiled. Rebecca had known my mom a long time, and she had seen their relationship evolve over the years. She would think that.

"I don't find that hard to believe." I said and Parker looked at me and smiled.

"No one finds it hard to believe Bri." He said and in the back of my mind that statement made me wonder. If no one found it hard to believe, why hide it? Hide me and lose so many years of what could have been. Oh well, the past was the past.

We needed a subject change, I changed it. "So, which baby do you think is the ugliest?"

"Bri!" Parker looked at me incredulously.

"What? You said yourself you agreed with me, some babies are just ugly." Parker sighed, a small smile on his face and pointed to the far left corner.

I smiled and soon it spread into light hearted laughter that we both shared. I was glad Parker was here to take my mind off of mom's surgery. I didn't mention or even think much of Booth's trial, not now anyhow. I was scared enough for mom as it was.

I stare back at the babies, looking at them now. One could never tell which baby was going to be the braniac, which the dreamer, the romantic, the child at heart, the screw-up, the mistake, or the kid with the secret life.

Although, mom would say genetically you would be able to, whatever. Mom didn't know she was going to be a foster kid. I looked at my brother and smiled thinking of the word brother. It was only ten fourteen, I sighed knowing it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if I screwed up on the case, I tried to make it as realistic as I could. It is just a story and a bit AU at that.<p> 


	8. Weep Not For Memories

"I'm so afraid to love you more afraid to lose clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose once there was a darkness, a deep and endless night you gave me everything you had, oh, you gave me light. I will remember you will you remember me. Don't let your love pass me by weep not for memories." –Sarah McLachlan "I Will Remember You"

Booth P.O.V

The trial was scheduled to start tomorrow morning at seven. Allen had briefed us shortly telling us we would each be giving a small testimony of our location that night. It was mandated by JAG defense and by the prosecutor. I was only there for my word, I wasn't appointed a side. Laggard, Taylor and I headed out of the court room.

"Booth, you want to catch a bite to eat?" I turned to Taylor as he went on. "Laggard and I were going to grab something." I thought of Bones and home there was nothing I could do right now. I needed friends and right now as I looked at my old friends, their warm invite was just what I needed.

"Yeah, sounds great. I'll follow you guys there." I didn't know where we were going, but I really didn't care.

"See ya there." Taylor smiled and waved.

We ended up at a local restaurant that was a bit like a Chili's called McGuire's. We sat at one of the high tables as the waitress referred to them.

"How ya been Booth?" Laggard asked pulling me out of my silent reverie.

"Good."

"That's good, what do you do now?"

"F.B.I., You?"

"State Trooper."

"What about you Taylor?" I wondered and watched as Taylor held up his ring finger.

"Jaclyn's loaded. I got my wings and we travel, the kids are home schooled." Taylor said.

"Nice." Laggard said pausing momentarily. "I hope to get mine someday always wanted to learn to fly. Kids too, wow." He turned his attention to me. "You got any kids Booth?"

Michelle the waitress came with our drinks, she reminded me of a younger version of Cam's daughter. My mind wandered to home.

"Huh?" I hadn't heard anything Laggard had said.

"Kids you got any?"

"Yeah, a girl and boy." Taylor and Laggard were a bit quiet I was still elsewhere. It took me a moment to return to the present, to reality.

"What about you?" I questioned, it seemed the right thing to say.

"No, but I'm married to Hailey now, same Hailey from all those years back." Laggard said smiling.

"No Shit!" Taylor said

"I'm impressed." I added and the three of us laughed. Michelle came with our food.

"You got a girl Booth?" Laggard

I sighed and shifted a bit uncomfortable. "Yeah, she's a force to be reckoned with too."

"What's wrong Booth? Did you bite off more than you can handle?" Taylor smiled wryly and good heartedly.

I looked at him a second, his words couldn't have been true. I took a bite of my cheeseburger. Laggard and Taylor were quiet and that was the end of that conversation. We moved on to more important things like the sites Taylor had seen in his travels, the crazy idiots Laggard worked with, and how my job must have sucked working with a squint.

If they only knew, I had fallen for her. That she was better than Hailey, better than Jaclyn and I didn't even know them. She was Bones, complex gorgeous genius. I was too worried about her today to be angry with her.

Bri P.O.V

It was noon mom was out of surgery, but still asleep in her own room. This room was nicer than the other one. I had been waiting for her to wake up for a while I had eaten lunch in the room in wait, to no avail. Parker was in the corridor on his cell phone talking to Steph she called to check on mom.

Mom looked so frail and tired her hair tied in a loose pony tail meshed into the pillow, an iodine stain was on the gown she wore, iv's went into her arms, dry blood stained the plastic tape that held the needle into place. I tried to get use to the site, but my stomach was still queasy.

I told myself mom was fine because she didn't have brain damage, her spine was fine, she wasn't paralyzed, and she had all her limbs. I told myself it could be worse, but it didn't work. Mom had tubes running in and out of her and she looked so helpless, it scared me. The light was dark in the room I got up to open the curtains to the big window when I heard a noise and turned around.

"Mom!" she mumbled something. I was at her bed side in an instant. "I don't understand."

"Ice." She strained. I nodded my head in excitement and pressed the call button for the nurse. A young woman named Jessica came in.

"She wants to know if she can have some ice chips." I said a bit too excited.

"Sure, but only ice chips for now, no liquids until we see how she does with the ice." Jessica said

"Okay." I nodded as I said the words. Then Parker came in the room as Jessica was checking mom's vitals and making sure everything was ok.

"Bones you're awake!" Parker smiled, mom smiled a faint smile back at him. Jessica left quietly. I had become use to the nurses coming in checking on mom and disappearing into the corridor. I almost didn't notice their presence anymore.

"Booth?" Mom's voice was too sore from the tubes they had down it during surgery, but she had to know about the trial. She said his name in a questioning tone, asking about him.

"I haven't heard from him." Parker

I sat in the uncomfortable chair beside mom's bed. Parker stood even though there was a couch in the room. I watched as mom's eyes, half open looked down for a moment she then grabbed some ice chips and put them her mouth.

"Do they make your throat feel better mom?"

Mom smiled "Yes." Her voice sounded clearer already, though I know her throat was still soar.

"I'm glad." I smiled.

"Glad you're doing ok Bones. I'm going to call Angela and let her know you're awake." Parker walked back out into the corridor. I looked at mom when Parker left about to open my mouth to tell mom how glad I was she was awake, but was cut short.

"Bri, call Booth." It was a demand. Why did she do this to me? My emotions had just gone from worried, excited, to that of a bit of shock and nervousness within less than ten minutes.

"Mom what if he is still in court? We should wait for him to call us." She shook her head no.

"The hearing would have been today, if it was to proceed to trial then-" her voice was starting to crack worse.

"Fine." I said it a little angry. Knowing this call was a call Parker should be making, not me.

I walked close to the window trying to get reception I wasn't going to walk out into the corridor where Parker was, but I didn't want to be near mom for this call either. Even if she was the one who requested the call, I was to be the one on the other end of the line. I stare at the name Booth in my cell and punched the little green button that would call him.

Booth P.O.V

Driving back I laughed not believing Laggard married Hailey and Taylor a pilot, traveling the world with his rich wife and two rug rats. It was good to see the guys and swap stories of life. Taylor and Laggard were the ones that spoke most about their lives. I didn't offer much of my current life up for discussion. My phone rang bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Booth."

"Hey it's Bri."

"How is your mom?"

"She just woke up, she asked about your trial."Bri informed me and I shook my head. I was smiling a sad smile, the kind that twists your insides around. Brennan just woke up from having a cancerous tumor removed and was worried about me.

"It's long I'm giving a testimony tomorrow."

"Long as in you will be there a long time?" Bri asked

"Long as in it's taxing."

"Oh."

"So, the doctors said your mom was doing ok?" I needed to know.

"We haven't spoken with a doctor since mom woke up, just when she came out of surgery. Her doctor said surgery went fine although the anesthesiologist said it took more anesthetic to put mom under than normal."

"No surprise there, you know your mom she is a fighter." I smiled.

"Yeah."

"Bri, are you ok?" Another valid concern, Bri was a fiercely independent child who sometimes took on too much. She bottled her emotions up and knew when she was to act like a mini adult. She reminded me a lot of Bones at times.

"Yes. Though, I forgot to tell you, a nurse checked on mom when she woke up. I'm guessing she went to get the doctor so we should be speaking with him soon."

"That's great Bri. Tell your mom I said hi and to get better quick."

"I will." Pause "Booth?" Bri's voice was an octave higher than normal.

"Yeah Brigh?" I could hear something was up.

"I forgot to tell you Ava got a puppy, a female yellow lab. She named her Callidora. "

"Calli-what?"

"Callidora, after the Greek goddess Callidora, it means gifted with beauty." She said this as if everyone knew this piece of information.

"Of course, I should have known this." Bri reminded me so much of Bones, the way she looked her long dark curls, her elfin grin, her curiosity, intelligence, compassion for her loved ones, and strong independence. I heard her laugh lightly on her end of the line only to have it stop short.

"Mom is asleep again." Bri said this aloud to me without realizing it. On her end of the line she stare at her mom on the hospital bed in a trance like state.

"Brigh, I wish I could be there, but-"

"I know." She was such a strong little girl. "She is a fighter Booth, you said so yourself. Mom will be ok." She said this to comfort me, I felt as if I needed to be there to comfort her, someone did. She was enough of a little adult.

"Yes she will." I heard her inhale then exhale on her end on the line, I knew whatever thoughts she was thinking were probably deep ones for a kid. "Where is Parker?"

"He's talking on the phone to Auntie Angela in the corridor."

"Ok, well, tell him hi for me and make sure you keep me updated with your mom."

"I will and don't worry I will tell you everything I know. Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks, Bye Bri."

"Bye Booth."

I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I had been holding in. Reality seemed to smack me in the face, more so at this moment than any other in the past two weeks. Brighton is my daughter, _my_ daughter. I suddenly had flashbacks and saw her face and that elfin grin she gave, curly hair, looser than Parkers, but more so than Bones. Tying her shoes and picking her up from school.

Then there was the day when she was around five I wouldn't ever forget.

_The two of us sat at the Royal Diner at 'our' table she swung her legs and grinned as she chattered on. She picked fries off my plate and stuffed her mouth like her mother did. Then her rambling chatter caught my attention._

"_Booth?"_

"_What's up Bri Babes?"_

"_Most everyone else has a daddy. Sooo, you can be like my daddy even though you're not my bilogshical daddy. But don't worry cause I won't ever call you that. It would be irrashnul cause you're my and mommy's Booth instead." _

_She smiled shoving another fry in her mouth as her legs swung back and forth harder under the table now._

I know she didn't remember it. then again she is Bones' daughter. Brennan remembers a lot, except key things like telling me I had a daughter and we had a proper relationship once. I smiled, only Bones' five year old would use words like irrational and biological.

I smiled as a tear made its way down my cheek, overwhelmed from the sudden realization sinking deep in my mind and deeper into my heart imprinting itself on my crushed muscle. Oh Bones, you should have had the sense to recognize I would have only drawn closer to you twelve years ago, so many if only's. Where the hell do we go from here Bones? I sigh and rub my face as I sit at a red light.

Bri P.O.V

I look at my phone a moment before putting it in my pocket. I went over to the chair beside mom's bed and sat, now that she had woke the iv's and whole site of someone recovering from surgery wasn't as scary. My irrational fear of mom never waking up from her surgery had subsided. She had spoken, even if she only asked for ice chips and of Booth she had spoke, she was here. Where before only her body laid in front of me-empty no voice to light my ears.

I looked at mom asleep she looked more peaceful this time. I heard Parker still talking on the phone I know Parker was still suppose to phone Rebecca, Jared, Uncle Russ and Michelle. I contemplated doing what I was about to do, but decided even though I would feel silly It would be beneficial to both of us, hopefully.

"Hey mom, I know you are a deep sleeper and because I can't tell you this to your face I thought it best to say it now." Sigh "Maybe somehow you will dream of it and it will sink in." I said the last part sarcastic. "Mom, I'm scared for Booth and you. I'm scared you missed your second or third chance with him, even if Auntie says you two will always love each other, I don't know for sure if she is right. Especially, because this past weekend everything I thought was for sure, turned out to be untrue and not sure at all."

I paused a moment to gather my thoughts, and then continued.

"I think that you need to stop holding on to the past and move forward. I know Booth and he will want to help you heal, both physically and metaphorically and by metaphorically speaking, I mean healing your heart. You can help each other stop the hurt." I inhaled and exhaled "I just know I can't help you this time, you can only help each other."

I grabbed mom's hand. "Booth loves you mom and you love him, please know that. If that's all you remember, remember that." I sighed as I watched mom's chest rise and fall. Everything seemed so calm in this moment as I watched mom sleep. Truth is, life was anything, but peaceful.

Angela P.O.V

It was seven thirty, the sun was setting. Bri, Ava, Hodgins, and Parker had gone to the cafeteria for a delicious hospital dinner. Brennan looked as good as to be expected of someone who had just come out of surgery. She was speaking clearly, and had just finished some applesauce. We had arrived about a half hour or so ago. I sat in the uncomfortable chair next to her bed and hadn't left her side since we arrived. Her doctor had told Parker she was recovering very well and they were able to get the entire tumor removed without any trouble. I had told her Cam was supposed to come by tomorrow and Michelle sometime this week.

"Ange?"

"What is it sweetie?" I asked and Brennan looked distant.

"Do you think Booth loves me, I mean do you think he still loves me?" I was stunned this was not the question I was expecting.

"Sweetie, of course Booth still loves you."

"How can you be certain? I'm scared he hates me Ange. I told him I still loved him before he left and he frown, whispered that he knew. Then he turned and walked away." Wow, oh Bren, only you could cause this kind of complication in your own life, scratch that only Booth and you could.

"Oh sweetie, Booth has a broken heart just like you, he needs to get perspective on the bombshell you dropped on him." Brennan looked at me odd. "The big news." She nodded in understanding. "Sweetie, as far as how I know for certain he doesn't hate you. It's actually quite simple. You hold his heart, you are what makes it beat and if he stopped loving you Booth would pretty much die. At one point you gave your heart to Booth and he gave his to you, even if you two don't realize this. If Booth stopped loving you, it wouldn't only kill you, but him as well."

Brennan looked at me with an amused sarcastic look, both eyebrows slightly raised. "First, I understand you are metaphorically speaking, for Booth is not actually holding my heart. Secondly, are you comparing Booth and I to Shakespeare's famous star crossed lovers? If so, I would like you to know we are not at all like Romeo and Juliet. I would not kill myself if he did something as foolish as killing himself. Besides, Booth's father is absent from his life and mine is in jail." I smiled a smile that made my cheeks hurt.

"No I wasn't, but I didn't have to you made the comparison for me." I smiled a mischievous grin at her.

"Ange, over the past couple of days I have come to realize how wrong I was in not telling Booth Bri was his. I never wanted to see…never wanted to hurt Bri or Booth."

"I know sweetie."

"I know now that you and Hodgins were right all along, you made a much better decision than I. You are good parents." Brennan said and looked down ashamed.

"Brennan look at me." She was fingering the light blue hospital blanket. "You are a great mom. Everyone makes mistakes Bren, but not everyone is willing to acknowledge they have made them. Then take action to correct those mistakes. Bri knows that you want to fix this, she knows better than anyone how much the two of you need each other."

Brennan sighed. "So, she is probably scared too, scared of Booth and my uncertain future, our changed variables." Now it was my turn to exhale, I nodded yes. "I knew it. See Ange, I am a horrible mother I scare my own child."

My heart sunk a bit when she put it like that. "No Bren, the situation you created and the uncertain future scares her, because she loves you so much she doesn't want to see you hurt. Bren, she is a lot like you, she still is uncertain if you two will always love each other or not."

"Which, is why you call her little Brennan." Brennan asked and stated all at once.

I smiled. "Exactly why."

"Ange?" suddenly her voice was meek, her eyes that of a child who just realized they were alone, lost.

"What is it sweetie?"

"How could Booth ever be able to forgive me? When, I don't even know how to forgive myself."

"That's what best friends are for Bren, when you aren't able to do something they do it for you or show you how, help you."

"That's very noble of a best friend, but you didn't answer my question."

"Love, sweetie." I smiled a sad smile at her.

"I remember the first time I told him I loved him." I smiled another sad smile. "I wasn't scared."

"I remember you told me the next day in your office."

"You squealed very loud when I told you, but not like a pig, more like Daisy use too."She said and I chuckled.

"That was a good day." I said

"That was the start." Brennan said

I laughed and Brennan looked at me odd.

"No Bren that was just the day you finally voiced your thoughts aloud. Confirming for you and Booth it was ok to move forward. You didn't have to run around in damn circles anymore. You two loved each other long before you said anything." I saw Brennan shake her head no.

"I meant, it-that was the first memory I tried to forget when Booth forgot us, I was unsuccessful. Which, of course, I would be for I didn't have amnesia or Alzheimer's so why would I forget? I started to 'lock' as you say every memory of the Booth that gave me everything, gave me a life away. I didn't want to reminisce or remember us, but then I had Bri and she was a daily reminder of our history. That memory was the first one I tried to forget, obviously unsuccessfully." She said a bit detached with sadness evident in her voice, it was a whisper.

"Sweetie, you shouldn't try to forget that memory." I spoke in a sad stern whisper.

"Why? Booth did and I only felt sadness when I thought of it. Why would I want to remember something that made me sad?"

I exhaled and she waited for an answer, I responded.

"First off, you already know it's impossible to forget and secondly, just as you pointed out that there is a slight chance that Booth's tumor could return. So could his memory, sweetie, and his memories of the few months prior to his surgery, prior to the coma Brennan."

"How do I get back?" she said this with a wonder in her eyes and a pleading expression upon her face.

"Back where?"

"Back to the start." I inhaled a deep breath held it a moment then exhaled slowly.

"Carefully, with honesty, and you will have to continue being totally open with Booth. It will be a long journey Bren, but don't worry and have patience the destination will be worth it."

"I don't understand the latter half of your sentence."

"Yet, you just said back to the start." I shook my head. "It means you are going to have some turbulence and a long flight. So, ride that baby out and when both feet touch the ground steady underneath you, you will look around smile and find yourself back at the start. The crappy flight will have definitely been worth it." I smiled a big smile as if I just wrapped a present and put a bow on top for her.

"Ange, I still have no idea what you are talking about." Yeah, I didn't think she did.

"You will figure it out, you love him, and he loves you. How complex can this really be?" We both smiled lightly at my understatement of the year.

"Complexity is our life right now." I smiled at Bren for she said our.

"You two have always been complex it's definitely nothing new." I replied.

I heard laughing and Bri came in the room followed by Ava, Hodgins, and Parker.

"Auntie Brennan you're awake." Ava ran to Brennan and gave her a light hug, careful of her fragile state.

"Mom, I know why you hate hospitals. It's their food isn't it?" Bri joked sarcastically.

"Hospital food is not the best tasting food, you are right Bri." Brennan said to her daughter lost on her joke.

"See, Ava I told you she didn't care about the IV's, it's the lousy food. You may have good surgeons' mom, but hospital chefs suck." I laughed, we all did. I could see where Brennan saw Booth in Bri.

"Bri _you_ were the one that ordered Chinese, then ate most of _my_ fries. You should have got McDonalds." Ava

"I wouldn't have eaten them if the hospital Chinese food was better." Bri countered and Ava rolled her eyes

"Girls, enough, it's getting late and you two have school tomorrow."

"Mom, I don't want to go to school."

"Bri, I'm obviously fine and you can't miss anymore school than you already have." This wasn't Bri's first time running around the hospital because of her mom or Booth's injuries. Though, usually she had one or the other to comfort her.

Bri walked up to Brennan and hugged her. "Cam will be by tomorrow. Of course we will be here tomorrow too, we won't leave you alone." Brennan smiled at Bri.

"I love you Bri."

"I love you too mom, sleep well tonight. I know you hate the beds, but try to sleep anyway." I looked at the rest of the group they were watching the scene as well. Everyone said their goodbyes and then we left.

Brennan P.O.V

I woke in the middle of the night, forgetting for a moment where I was. My eyes scanned the room reality settled in. I sighed, picking up the get well card from Ava. I hadn't read it yet, I opened the piece of folded notebook paper.

"Auntie Brennan, I'm writing this in Algebra because I'm bored, I just wanted to tell you to get better soon and I'm glad your surgery went well. I was nervous for you, I know Bri was too, well everybody was. You have a lot of people that love you. I'm glad Parker took off today to hang out with Bri. We didn't do anything productive in school today anyway, so she doesn't have to make up much. I love you so much Auntie! Love Ava xoxo" I put the makeshift card, more of a folded note back.

Then I picked up Angela and Hodgins card "They say laughter is the best medicine, so, go out in the hallway and walk behind other people in hospital gowns!" I read what Angela had actually written, not some unknown quote by some author.

"Hey Sweetie, try not to get overwhelmed by the full scope of your recovery instead look at it one day at a time. Bren, right now you just have to get through today, when that seems impossible know I'm only a phone call away. I don't mean just your physical recovery either Bren." Hodgins had signed his name below Angela's "Love ya Dr.B get better quick."

I set the card back and stare at the ceiling. If I held Booth's heart and he held mine, metaphorically speaking, he must know how weak mine is right now. For, my heart muscle was at the point of being atrophied. I turned on my side and felt a tear roll down my cheek. I missed him.

Booth P.O.V

It was around one in the morning, I couldn't sleep, and my mind was racing from my troubled heart. I stare at the ceiling as I lay in my hotel bed I was too tired to sleep. I close my eyes and roll on my side, only to see a terrified Bones standing on the platform at work. As her blue eyes searched mine frantically, she waited for me to say something- anything. I couldn't, and I didn't, I still can't. I open my eyes and rub my face, only to find my lashes are wet. It's been too many years of being with, to suddenly be without her. Though, as Brennan had pointed out variables had changed we had changed. She had shown mistrust in me, lied, she had told Hodgins and Angela. I closed my eyes and prayed. God, help me. _Help us_.


	9. From Trial to Tribulation

Ch. 9

Bri. P.O.V

Ava's alarm woke me and my right hand fumbled over the alarm quieting the annoying _beep meep beep _sound it produced. Ava lifted her head, mumbled something and then let her head fall back onto her pillow. I sighed as I let my head lay on my own pillow for a moment more.

"If we don't get up now Av, we'll never get up." I said trying to rouse my best friend.

"MMmm-Hhhmm." She mumbled and pulled the comforter over her head. She was never a morning person. I on the other hand usually woke quickly and ready for the day.

"I'm going to take a shower." Though, this morning will power alone got my body out of bed. I stood looking at Ava she was still laying on the bed comforter over her head.

"It's five Av, and we have to leave at six twenty so your mom and Uncle Jack can drop us off at school and-"I was cut off as the pillow she threw at me hit me in the face.

"Go get in the shower Bri." Ava said and I hesitated a moment, then obeyed walking into her bathroom. The hustle and bustle of morning noises was about when I got out of the shower. Auntie blow drying her hair, voices, someone downstairs in the kitchen. Ava was missing from her room when I got out of the shower, but I heard footsteps coming toward the hall to her door.

She entered her room smiling.

"Hey, _now_, who is the one who needs to hurry and get ready?" Ava was already dressed, but her hair was still wet. She moved past me and into the bathroom to get her blow dryer. I stuck my tongue out at her as if to say I didn't care, she smiled and shut the door.

Now, what to wear? If only. Private schools have dress code. I went to Ava's closet and borrowed her burgundy polo and khaki slacks. It was way too cold to be wearing one of Ava's many skirts. Perfect. I was only about two inches shorter than Ava but had longer legs, overall the clothes fit. I heard the blow dryer turn off and knocked.

"It's open." Ava called.

I opened the door to find Ava was putting on some lip gloss and a little bit of mascara, that's all the makeup she ever wore. I didn't wear any, Booth and mom said I was too young. Plus, I hadn't shown much interest anyway. Funny, Booth had a voice in the matter, he didn't live with us, and he wasn't my dad… well, actually…maybe it was because. Well he was just biologi- no not really. Damn, my life was an odd one.

I stopped thinking on that matter because it was just too confusing. Everything I had ever known to be true in my life had changed in an instant. My thought process was still digesting the facts. I sat on the toilet in thought as she looked in the mirror.

"I'm not going to tell anyone at school." Pause "I mean even after Rebecca, Cam, Michelle and Sweets know." I said into the air, just voicing a random thought to Ava who I knew would listen and keep any secret I wanted her too.

"Well, I figured you wouldn't tell anyone at school. Why do you think our parents are going to tell everyone anyway?"

"I guess I thought eventually, maybe I hoped things would just work out and everyone would know. You know like all of this would just pass." I stare off at the paint on the wall, actually stared at the colors. Ava stopped looking in the mirror and applying makeup. She slowly turned to look at me giving me her full attention like she was worried and I was some foreign object.

"You seriously don't believe that right?" Ava said and I heard her voice, distant as my thoughts raced.

"I don't know. I don't know what to believe." I looked up at her and we held each other's stare a moment Ava looked sorry for me, I didn't like when people felt sorry for me. We heard Auntie yell down the hall 'five minutes girls!' we got up and Ava got her back pack. I didn't have mine with me so a black back pack type pack of Uncle Jack's awaited me downstairs.

For, my back pack was still at my house. Soon I found myself getting out of the car and waving goodbye to Ava as she went to the connecting high school, I was still in middle school. While, I had skipped a grade and was in eighth grade I was still stuck in middle school.

Soon I found myself in Algebra, I hated Algebra. Not because of the subject, but more so the kids in the class and the teacher. The teacher had left the class for a moment and everyone started to talk immediately. The idiots acted like idiots, class clown well, his red nose came out, some slept, and I heard my friend Courtney call my name. I turned around in my chair to face her.

"What's up?" I asked.

"My birthday party is this weekend do you think you will be able to come?"

"My mom is in the hospital." I knew she would be out by this weekend but I wasn't sure when Booth would be back. I needed to be around for that, not at Court's party.

"I'm sorry is it bad?"

"No, I mean, no not really."

"Well, isn't Booth with her?" Courtney knew me since I was eight years old. She had stayed the night at my house before, and anyone that did, knew Booth. They also knew what mom and Booth did for a living this hadn't been my first time to the hospital. I looked away quickly.

"He is out of state, it's for his work." Court paused, she looked as if she was thinking, her eyes were narrowed, brow furrowed.

"Is he working on an out of state case with a new anthropologist until your mom gets better?" She asked, if I was her I would have probably come to the same conclusion.

"No. It's for his old job before mom Court." I replied.

"What did he do?" she wondered.

"He was in the military."

"Oh." She said and that was the end of that conversation.

Booth P.O.V

Laggard, Taylor and I were seated behind JAG defense attorney Allen. Williams and Grant sat with Miller preparing for the trial. While, the five enlisted men of different ranks settled in as the jury. I made a note to visit Mendez and Roberts at Arlington when I got home. Laggard was called to give his testimony. Miller was only supposed to seek the truth, not convict in the process, I wondered how it would go. Hell he was a Prosecutor I knew how it would go. Miller spoke showing the judge (a military judge) the evidence once more.

"The Blood found on the bullet lodged in the interior of the building the night Mendez and Roberts were killed. Which was February twenty first 1985 was found to be a round from a berretta 9mm hand gun. One of the bullets lodged in the wall had Grant's blood on it." Miller paused addressing not only the enlisted men but the judge now.

"Forensics has confirmed this, they have also confirmed Mendez and Roberts were drug from their original place of death and turned in the opposite direction that Williams and Grant entered the building. A black light had confirmed blood spatter and the blood which followed the men in their transport. Thus, making it appear the enemy had killed Mendez and Roberts, while, Williams and Taylor entered the building to rescue the men from their supposed attack."

Damn Miller, his evidence was overwhelming. I couldn't wrap my head around the idea of why Grant and Williams would have killed Mendez and Roberts.

Miller proceeded. "I would like to call Sergeant Booth to the stand." Miller said

Damn it. Allen, you have to have something, come on! This trial reminded me of Bones' trial in New Orleans. All evidence pointed to Bones' but I knew it wasn't her. I just knew. I tried to shake thoughts of home, Bones', and Bri from my mind and concentrate on my upcoming testimony. I knew Grant and Williams, and wondered again if any, what were their motives?

"Sergeant Booth." I stood and made my way up to the stand. "Sir."

"On the night on February twenty first 1988, what weapon were you using?"

".50 Cal long range sniper."

"Where was your location?" Miller pressed.

"The top story of an unknown building."

"Was it the same building that Mendez and Roberts were killed in?"

"No, Sir." I replied honestly, remembering to keep my answers short.

"Did Mendez and Roberts have any issues per say with Grant and Williams?"

"Not to my knowledge Sir."

"Did you use a Beretta 9mm that night?"

"No Sir."

"Thank you Sergeant." Laggard gave his testimony as did Taylor, both mirrored mine. We didn't break for lunch. Allen didn't have a strong rebuttal, which wasn't good, the evidence was too strong. Grant was on the stand now. You could have heard a pin drop.

"Sergeant Grant, can you tell me what happened the night of February twenty first 1988." Asked Miller as everyone listened intently.

"Grant and I heard shots we ran into the building to find Mendez and Roberts dying." Grant said.

"How do you explain the gunshot wound you received?" Miller prodded.

"A last attempt shot at shooting the enemy. Mendez and Roberts were on their way out sir, it was most likely hard to differentiate between whom we were or if it was the enemy returning."

"That sounds good Grant, but what about Mendez and Roberts being turned around in the opposite direction you entered from?" Miller asked.

Grant was silent having no response. The mood in the courtroom suddenly shifted.

Brennan

"Hi Dr. Brennan." Michelle had grown so much she was twenty six and had finished college three years ago. She worked as a lead actress in a soap opera much to Cam's dismay. Cam argued if she were to get into acting to at least audition for an actual television series.

Apparently, soaps were not an actual television series. I found this odd, for Michelle was quite successful in the show she was on, although I didn't know much about it. I was told it was the number one day time soap.

She had flown from Vancouver where she lived, just to visit me. I recognized the action as someone who not only cared, but loved me. I didn't know Michelle that well but, she had always treated me with the same kindness as Cam. Probably more so because she recognized long before I that Cam had few friends, just as I. Michelle was not about to let Cam or I be alone when she heard I had a cancerous operation. She had grown up a vibrant practical woman, though I still don't think the trip to D.C was practical. I was perfectly fine.

"Hey Michelle." I smiled at her.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Michelle smiled.

"I bet you're ready to get out of here asap." She said.

"I'm very much ready to leave."

"Cam said the operation went well."

"Yes it did."

"I take it Bri is in school?" Michelle asked curious.

For, just like everyone at the lab, Michelle was part of our surrogate family and had sent me a baby gift when she heard I was pregnant. I believe she bought Bri a few one zee's and some baby toy to hang on her car seat. It kept her occupied when she was in it. She had also baby sat her a couple times when she was around four.

"Yes her brother-"I quickly caught myself.

"Brother?" Michelle asked curious. "Did you have another child I didn't know about Dr. Brennan? You better say no because I would hate to be left uninformed of such an event."

"I meant to say Parker."

"Right." She had drawn out the word, almost as if she didn't believe me. She sounded like Cam."

Michelle sighed it was barely audible."Dr. Brennen if Parker was Bri's half brother it would in no way surprise me."

"Why is that?"

"You and Booth appear to have more than a platonic relationship. I wouldn't be surprised if you let go of yourself and got caught up in a moment. Or if you two once evolved into a proper relationship behind everyone's back. It would be hard to see the step from platonic to proper relationship with you two. It's evident there was always something between you. Though, I don't know what would cause you to hide Bri from Booth, so I'm unsure if my statement is realistic at all." She said this matter- of- factly.

I was silent hearing the story of my life repeated back to me. It made me feel translucent and uncomfortable. As I considered her words, she sounded a bit like Sweets. Though, less irritating, she was spot on in her assumptions. I considered releasing information to her; she had little to do with everyone, I knew. Though, she met with Cam, which posed a problem. I knew Michelle but I didn't know Michelle well enough even at age twenty six to know if she would confide what I wanted to tell her to Cam. I didn't realize how long silence had lingered.

"When you say let go. You mean to give into our biological urges." It was a question.

"That's one way to put it." Michelle said smiling trying to hide a chuckle.

My doctor and nurse walked in the room. I made a quick introduction to Michelle. Dr. Trenton addressed us; the nurse stood making the doctor appear more important.

"Dr. Brennan as you know your surgery went well. We were able to get all of the tumor before it spread through the lymph system. The chance of re growth is about fifteen percent. Upon reviewing your charts you are scheduled for release today at four fifteen."

"Thank you Dr. Trenton." And they left I still don't know what the nurse was for she never checked my vitals or said a word.

"That's excellent Dr. Brennan. Is Booth picking you up?" Michelle said and I quickly looked down.

"No." the two letter word came out hollow.

Michelle didn't question the answer I gave she was a bit like Cam in that regard. Though, she wasn't related it was intriguing to see what traits of Cam's Michelle had possessed or as Booth would say "picked up on".

Cam had been Michelle's sole guardian. I at least had Booth, though our unspoken arrangement was an odd one. I wasn't really sure what it was, but since the day he learned I was pregnant. Booth had taken on the role of a father figure which, he so easily played in Bri's life from day one. Bri lived with me she was mine nothing would change that or maybe the openness I once knew twelve years ago was about too.

"What about Angela?"Michelle asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"She had to pick the girls up from school and-"

"OK well I can take you home." Michelle offered.

"Thanks Michelle."

"It's no problem, you are one of Cam's best friends and you fought for me to get into acting." She winked at me like Booth or Bri sometimes did. I knew that meant she appreciated my action. Though, her words didn't make much sense to me.

"I didn't fight anyone. I merely stated that if you were good at it and you liked to do it then you had a right to pursue it, happily."

"Well thanks for pointing that out to Cam." She said.

"I had no intention of taking a side." I pointed out.

"I know that's what is great about your 'mere facts'" she raised her fingers making quotation marks as Bri and Booth did. "Is Booth working late?" she asked and I swallowed, my throat was still a bit dry.

"He is out of town." Michelle was quiet and nodded knowing for Booth to leave me when I was having surgery was odd. Though, it wasn't he had to give a testimony.

Booth P.O.V

Williams was on the stand and as Miller grilled him his testimony ended up mirroring Grants. Time passed. The jury talked, it seemed hours went by. Then it was announced Guilty on count…"

I didn't hear the counts I knew the main one murder. I didn't know if Grant or Williams had families back home, their life had just been uprooted and put on hold. They were taken away and Laggard, Taylor and I stare at one another in disbelief. They were our friends, I thought of the only thing that would take my mind off of what had just happened. Home. I booked my flight out immediately.

Brennan P.O.V

Michelle had left to meet with some old friends for some afternoon coffee, I was restless, and my joints ached from lying in one spot for so long. It was three forty one, my head turned to the body walking in my room. Michelle.

"Are you ready to get out of here Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes, my doctor said I was earlier, you were here when he told me Michelle." Michelle smiled.

"Then let's go." With that we started the task of leaving the hospital, more paperwork, being moved from one room to another. We were just descending instead of ascending this time.

Booth P.O.V

I was sitting outside gate C, waiting. There were two soldiers across from me waiting to board the same plane. A blonde girl around twelve or thirteen was a few seats down from me, alone. The girl was quiet listening to her ipod. The music was turned up loud, I smiled at the song, Bri liked it and I found myself liking it at this moment too.

"_Can we pretend like airplanes in the night's sky are like shooting stars? I can really use a wish right now." _We could all use a wish I thought as the song continued._ "…and it seemed like yesterday was just a dream, but those days are gone, those days are gone..."_

My section was called and I handed the stewardess my boarding pass. Walking down the hall that connected us to the plane my mind wondered. I was going home, from one trial to another. Bri didn't even know I was her dad, what would she do when she found out? How would she react? Then, there was Bones. The space between us was greater than the Grand Canyon. I didn't know how to fix this kind of mess. Unless, we were able to help each other we would be lost, alone. That in itself I knew was going to be a feat.

The plane started to move and soon we were roaring down the runway and up into the clouds. I looked out the window my thoughts falling into the world below. As I looked out the window I saw Bones that evening on the platform again, her big pleading eyes searching mine, frightened. Her words were still fresh in my mind they had been since she said them. _'I still love you Booth.'_ Though, I said nothing and left her standing alone as I walked away. Both of us dying on the inside, still dying it was a slow painful death and that memory was burned into my mind.

I knew Bones had loved me for a long time, was willing to admit it, and had admitted it to me in the past. In her last ditch effort she seemed to use the words as a plea of what forgiveness? I knew she loved me, I always had. I just never thought she would keep a child from me-_my child_. Even if I had seen my child grow up, it wasn't the same.

It wasn't the same, because she never called me daddy and I never called her my daughter. Never mind our secret past in _creating_ that child, our child, my daughter. Brennan had no right to keep so many secrets from me, no right. I inhaled and exhaled looking out the window again. It wasn't a long flight and I knew my racing mind would only make it shorter.

Brennan

I lay on my couch and Michelle made an evening snack for the both of us. The lightly toasted peanut butter and jelly tasted good.

"I should phone Angela." I said.

"OK." I got up to grab my cell phone and Michelle stay put looking at me odd. "I forgot how stubborn you were ." She eyed me. "I could have easily handed you your cell."

"I retrieved it fine myself, but thank you anyway Michelle."

I waited for Angela to pick up and without a hello she launched right into conversation. It was Angela. She was a social butterfly; I often wondered how I ended up her best friend.

"Hey Bren, how are you feeling? I heard Michelle landed this morning. Did she come by and say hi?" Angela asked through the line.

"Yes, she was at the hospital when my doctor told me I was to be released today."

"Oh my Gosh! That's Excellent! You must be ecstatic to get out of that boring building filled with gerbil tunnels."

"I'm not aware of any rodent infestation at the hospital, but yes I'm very happy to be released."

"So, do you need me to come and get you?" Angela offered a bit excited of my release.

"No I'm at home. Seeing as how Michelle was there when my doctors told me I was able to be released today. She offered to bring me home, which is where I am now."

"That's wonderful! Do you want me to bring Bri over? We just got home."

"Sure." I said into my cell, my voice quiet almost solemn.

Angela wasn't her Auntie by blood, but Angela had made me realize how water metaphorically could easily be thicker than blood. The other metaphorical saying had not proved that blood was thicker than water to me. Angela was in Bri's life a lot more than Russ, his wife and her cousins. I considered Angela my sister and Hodgins a brother in law. It just took me a long time to realize what Angela had long ago, too long.

If I loved Angela like a sister, I contemplated for a millisecond how Booth must have felt but quickly stopped. I didn't want to go there now, I couldn't.

Bri. P.O.V

Everyone had said their hellos and goodbyes for they had all stayed for 'take out' we had Thai. It had been an hour since everyone had left.

"I'm going to go outside to get some air mom. Do you need anything?" I asked overly cautious of her emotional and physical state. I knew she needed me to take care of her, she would forget too. She was too lost in her thoughts thinking of Booth.

"No I will be fine." I nodded. I soon found myself sitting on the same bench I had been Friday evening. I thought Mr. Walt may approach me, but so far he let me be. I watched the sidewalk traffic. Some teenagers, a twenty something couple, a lone jogger, and a girl around my age arguing with her dad about something. I smiled a sad smile at the last bit of traffic that passed me by. As if on cue Mr. Walt appeared.

"I noticed your mom came home from the hospital." He said and I looked up at him studying his old face, he looked wise. Though, his statement was a simple one. For, anyone who saw her come home would have noticed this.

"Yes." I replied.

"I hope everything is OK." Mr. Walt said, he was such a nice and caring man.

I decided to lie, well sort of, physically she was fine. "It is."

"That's good."

"MMmm-hhmm." My eyes drifted to the cars passing in front of our building. Suddenly, the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I stood, waiting. The black expedition came to a halt in a familiar parking spot and Booth sat inside the vehicle. He looked tired. I reminded myself he didn't know that I knew he was my father.

I watched as he looked out of the window up toward our floor, he hadn't seen me. I didn't know if I wanted him too. He continued to sit there and I continued to stand. I was unsure of what to do. I wondered how he knew mom was home from the hospital. He was mad at Auntie and Uncle Jack, maybe he called Cam. It seemed unlikely. After I stood and watched for what seemed to be five minutes or so Booth put the expedition in drive and drove away.

"See little missy, I told you he would be back." Mr. Walt brought my racing mind back to reality.

I spun around to Walt "Why did he do that?" I said a little too loud and maybe with a hint of anger at my lack of knowledge and hurt? Mr. Walt only sighed.

"He wanted to see if she was home, he was just checking on her. I wouldn't be surprised if he stopped here before he returned to his own place." Walt said.

I sat down slumped over with a 'huff' thinking even our doorman knew they were more than just platonic. I looked up at Walt.

"I don't know if things will ever return to 'normal' between mom and Booth." I made quotation marks accentuating the word normal.

"Ahh, ye of little faith." Mr. Walt said.

"I try, but logic gets in the way." I understood logic, while I wasn't like mom I didn't really grasp the whole religion thing like Booth.

"It should be the other way around missy." I looked at him and shrugged. "Let faith lead the way, logic is of human origin and only goes so far. Faith is endless." I considered what Walt had said and glanced at where Booth was once parked.

"Mom believes in logic, Booth believes in faith." I continue to stare at the spot Booth's vehicle once filled. "But I…I've seen mom have faith, even if she didn't know it."

"People have their differences." Walt said.

"Opposites attract." I tore my eyes from where the expedition and Booth were moments ago and looked to Walt. I smiled a barely there smile at Walt, I had just insinuated a lot. Though, Walt already knew what I had insinuated.

"That, they do."

"I'm going to go back upstairs now, don't tell my mom Booth stopped by."

"My lips are sealed honey." I didn't seem to mind Walt's southern type terms for children as much, either that or I was just in a better mood today than I was Friday. Odd, considering the events of the week. Inside our apartment mom was in bed reading a book, half drifting off. I sat down on the edge of her bed I couldn't tell her Booth was back her mind usually raced on its own. If I mentioned Booth, I was sure mom would get no rest tonight.

"Hey Bri." Mom's hair was wet from a recent shower.

"Hey mom, I'm glad you are OK."

"As am I." she said and I smiled at her.

"Mom, If you need anything just text me. That way you won't have to get out of bed if you need something." I said smiling sleepy.

Though, I knew she wouldn't text me if she needed something she would get it herself. Even in her physical state. I made sure her glass of water was filled, checked that her cell charger was plugged in as well as the computer and made sure anything else she needed was readily available.

"I'm going to go do some homework, take a shower and go to bed, you need rest too. So, don't be on the computer too long mom."

"I know what I need Bri." She said and I knew I was becoming too "motherish" and her tone meant it was the end of the conversation.

"Night mom."

"Night Bri."

I finished my homework and had taken a shower my wet hair made me shiver eager to get under my comforter. So, Booth was home, I wondered if Parker knew. Somehow, I don't think anyone did except me. Like my life, I knew this week was only going to get more hectic. Booth was home, a variable had returned, now changed, but back all the same.

I thought of Walt's words. Faith and hope were a lot alike. I decided because hope was endless and logic was not, that I would believe like Walt. _'Hope remains.'_ That could be my new motto. I don't know if I was ready to say I had faith in them. But Booth was home all the same, ready or not. That's all that seemed to matter right now, he was home.

I wondered how the next few days would unfold, how mom would react to Booth and vice-versa. There were so many mistakes, lies, and regrets, lingering between them. But most of all there was an indescribable hurt, so much damage in need of repair.

I wondered if a person could change, but the love they shared for another could remain the same. I curl up on my side staring at nothing in particular. Booth once told me that anyone can pray for anyone. I hadn't had a lot of experience in the prayer department, but went on anyway.

"Please, God, don't let them screw it up this time." It probably wasn't the best prayer, but it was direct. I'm pretty sure God got the point, and I _had_ said please. I closed my eyes waiting for today to turn to yesterday and for tomorrow to come.

* * *

><p><em>What will happen when Booth and Brennan meet up tomorrow? How will Booth react to Angela and Hodgins? They have kept his secret too. Booth thinks Bri still doesn't know he is her father and Bri knows otherwise. How will that go? <em>_ Where is this crazy story going? Well I hope someone likes it :) __Booth is back! But is the damage done beyond repair?  
><em>


	10. Hometown Greetings

I Know it's short, good news i have the rest finished ;) Just thought I would give you this for those actually reading.

Ch. 10

Angela P.O.V

Cam, and I were talking and Hodgins was on his way to run some bug test of his, when I went silent. My eyes locked on the figure heading toward the platform. Booth. Cam's back was turned and she hadn't seen what I had yet. Her eyes followed mine, I glanced at Hodgins and he stopped doing whatever test he was about to run. My eyes pleaded with his, he started to head back in my direction.

Suddenly, Booth stood in front of me. He stares at me with not the warm eyes I was use to or even the angry eyes he got on some cases, cases that got too personal. Usually they involved Brennan. His eyes were accusing and he was controlling a temper, temper that only masked his hurt. I had never seen him like this-ever. He took his gaze from me and directed it to Cam.

"I need to speak with Angela and Hodgins." Oh boy. On the bright side I had Hodgins here.

"I'm happy you are back Booth, Seeley really I am but we are in the middle of a case." Cam said not knowing why Booth was pissed off.

"Cam, this isn't really a request." Booth shot at her not hesitating for a millisecond.

"Seeing as how I'm the boss, I do believe it is." She countered.

This is when Booth ignored Cam and started to walk briskly toward my office. Hodgins and I followed, leaving Cam dumbfounded and I'm sure very curious. Especially, after she heard the slamming Booth gave my office door. Booth stared at us, we stare back. I waited for it and then he went off.

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean I can understand your reasons a little, a tiny bit more Angela, can't break the 'girl code.'" He accentuated this with finger quotes. "…but you!" He pointed at Hodgins just as Bri had done the night she found out. "Hodgins, Jack, buddy." He paused with a defeated, angry and pleading look. "You're supposed to be on my side, help a brother out."

"I'm whipped Booth, what can I say? Hey, at least I admit it." Hodgins said not really knowing what else to say.

Booth shook his head as he ran his hand through his hair then let his hand fall to his face, rubbing it.

"You two should feel ashamed of yourselves!" He was right, but I still would hold any secret Brennan wanted me too.

"Whoa, F.B.I guy, Angela and I tried to convince Dr. B to tell you Bri was yours." Hodgins came to my defense.

All of our heads turned to the now, open door. A lanky still teenage looking Sweets stood still holding onto the flat metal door knob and continued to stand in the entrance way. Oh My God, was he just going to stand there all day? Utter something duck boy, anything.

"I'm sorry I wi… wait…Did I just hear right? Did Hodgins just call Bri Booth's child?" Sweets said curiously. If she was Booth's it wouldn't have come as shock to anyone, well except that Bren had kept it a secret for so long.

Well at least the kid finally broke the silence, and had some grand information to pester Booth about. Booth looked at Sweets a moment with a 'what the hell' look, if I had to name it.

"Sweets, this conversation is an A, B conversation, Angela and Hodgins count as one letter. So C ya later Sweets, it's not your office." Booth huffed and Sweets left, leaving Booth's attention back on us. Oh boy. "Does anyone else know?" Booth pleaded with me, us.

"Ava overheard us talking this past weekend." I said.

I prayed Booth didn't ask about Bri and made a quick note to call Parker and let him know I didn't tell his dad that Bri or he knew. Both Booth's kids had just found out and so had he, this was one bloody big mess.

"Does Bri know?" Yikes.

"She was with Ava when they both overheard...last weekend was a bit of a whirlwind." I said hesitantly.

"It's been a bit of a whirlwind ever since-" I gave Hodgins a look and thank God he shut up.

Booth sat down on the leather couch in my office with a plunk, slowly he sunk into it. I glanced at Hodgins he held my stare. Booths' head was resting in his hands for the moment. He finally looked up at me holding my gaze.

"How did she react?" Hodgins and I glanced at each other once more before answering Booth.

"Like any twelve year old who just found out who their father was." I said

"Ange, she is not any twelve year old, she is _my_ twelve year old." Booth went on, he had a point.

I lowered my voice even lower, sympathetic. "Booth, she reacted in the same manner you did."

"Yeah, she even pointed her finger at me, like you, and told me I should be ashamed of myself, that we both should." Hodgins added.

It was silent for a moment we all just stare at each other, I felt like I was back in Ava's room when Bri just found out. When it was just Ava, Bri and I and again when Brennan joined us and that horrid silence lingered right before we exited the room.

"So, Bri knows she's mine." I managed to utter a yes and Hodgins shook his head, yes, confirming.

"Booth, you have always been hers." Angela said her voice firm, yet full of sympathy not only for Booth but for what she and her other half had done.

"How's Brennan?" The question was a slight change of topic, but not an easy topic.

If I wasn't in the dog house I most likely would have said 'I didn't know you, knew a Brennan.' But, I was in the dog house and the word Brennan did not seem like it exactly flowed off his tongue. No, she was his Bones. Smartass remarks would have to wait.

"She recovered well from surgery and there is a ten to fifteen percent chance the tumor could return. She is home Booth, she was released yesterday." I said honest skipping messy emotions.

I saw him thinking, his gears turning in his head. I took the opportunity.

"Can you pick Bri up today? That would help us out a lot you know our house is in the complete opposite side of town." I said and watched him carefully.

Booth P.O.V

I ran my hand through my hair once more and exhaled

"Yeah." I was going to see them both today, I wasn't nervous about seeing Bri, well maybe a little. She was a very precocious and mature child, but, a child nonetheless. Excited and nervous felt the same sometimes. I didn't have an emotion to put in words what I would probably feel when I saw Bones. I didn't want to think of her right now, but I couldn't it was inevitable I would think of her. We had a daughter together. I was talking to her best friend, and standing in the Jeffersonian-Bones-she was on my mind.

"Perfect." Angela said a bit upbeat trying to help the situation.

"You're welcome." I said solemnly and I saw Angela smile a tiny smile.

"Tell Bren, we say hi." Angela and Hodgins literally ran into a pissed off Cam walking out of Angela's office. I stayed on the couch in thought listening to their raised voices become quieter as they disappeared down the hall.

Still Booth P.O.V

Parker's cell vibrate as he was about to take a sip of his coke and he quickly looked at the caller ID. Dad must be heading back home, was all he thought.

"Hey dad." Parker answered cheerful.

"Hey Parker I just wanted to let you know I'm in town."

I thought about telling him about Bri, I needed to get everything off my chest. If I was going to get something off my chest it was either going to be told to Parker, Sid, or both men at the same time?

Though, deep down, I couldn't without talking with Bones first. Rebecca was out of town, not that it was relevant. Maybe it was the father in me maybe it was the part of me, deep down that still loved Brennan.

The part of me that believed in change, believed in forgiveness, and believed her when she told me she loved me. Though, there was a small part of me that wondered, was it too late? Could this damage done actually be repaired or was it too far gone and time to toss what we had? That one question nagged my mind endlessly.

"Do you want to meet for lunch? Steph and I are at Hard Rock." Parker said his voice pulling me back to reality.

I contemplated. "Sure, save a spot for me."

"We will." Parker said and that was that I was off to Hard Rock.

Bri. P.O.V

I didn't tell mom we were going on a field trip. I told Ava yesterday at my house and figured she might tell Auntie which was good enough. I forged her signature weeks ago, thus I found myself at the air and space museum. Museums were not my thing-I grew up in one. But we had just finished a project that had to do with the Wright Brothers.

Which was horribly boring, and I don't see how it helped in my schooling, but it got me out of school. My history class wandered aimlessly around the museum which, we had probably all been to before seeing as how we all lived in D.C. Needless to say, none of us seemed overly impressed, but Mr. Roberts seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Bri, are you going to Courtney's birthday party?" Braylynn asked she was always nice, but not overly outgoing.

"No my mom's in the hospital, it's not bad, but still." The lie came easily, I wondered if I should stop lying? God didn't like lies and I did want my prayer answered, however lame of a prayer it was. I was supposed to try and believe, like Walt. Oh well, next time, there was time for a next time, right? Wrong.

"Can't your dad take you? He seems nice I met him in the corridor when he came to pick you up from after school hours." Gabby, her name fit her. This is usually where I would say 'he's not my dad,' my trained response over the years had left me at a loss for words.

"Bri?" Gabby asked again, I hadn't heard her the first time. I was lost in my own thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Can't your Dad take you?" Gabby wondered.

"He's not her Dad. Booth is her mom's work partner, but I think they have something going on."

The thirteen year old Courtney stated. If she only knew what she and I always thought to be true was a lie, much like my life.

"Oh, he just spoke like he was her dad when I met him." Gabby said in return almost still trying to convince everyone she was right.

"Gabby, you only met him for a few brief moments. I have stayed the night at Bri's house, he was there." Courtney responded already tired of Gabby. I wasn't really listening to them so I didn't care.

They were speaking of me as if I wasn't there and Booth _did_ have a name. So did I. Courtney turn her attention from Gabby and a half interested Bray to me.

"Well I guess it's just he _always_ seems to be there." Gabby said to me. I shrugged. Gabby filled the small amount of silence once again. "Bri's mom is in the hospital." she said trying for a change of subject.

Did her neurons not fire properly? I had just said that and almost directly to her no less than a minute ago. Talk about lack of better things to say, it was sometimes best not to state the obvious. Everyone looked at Gabby odd for a moment then resumed talking.

"Well if you can make it that's great, but if you can't I understand." Courtney said all in one breath. I liked hanging out with Courtney when it was just the two of us much better.

"So, does your mom love him?" Gabby again, prying into someone else's business.

I didn't say anything, but turned to the sound of Mr. Roberts calling us over to him. It was then I heard whispers behind me.

"They love each other, they look at each other in that way adults do right before they kiss." Courtney said only I wished she wouldn't have. I wish I was in high school with Ava.

"Have you seen them kiss?" Gabby asked and I listened closely to Courtney's response.

"No." She almost seemed disappointed.

It was kind of funny my parent's love life even ended up being the main topic of conversation in _my _school. Well amongst my peers anyway, we weren't really in school. Heck yes for field trips, thank God we weren't in Science class at the Jeffersonian. That would have been bad. The Jeffersonian was home, the apartment was a house.

Hey, there was a start. I was using my manners with God again, I had said Thank God. Maybe he would allow everyone some extra time for this mess to be resolved. Who was I kidding I wasn't cleaning a bathroom, I needed more than resolve. We all went outside into the cold to find some food our chaperone said we could go to Hard Rock. Yes. I loved there cheeseburgers, OK so Brittany's mom was pretty cool.

Booth P.O.V

"Hey Dad." Parker said as I walked up to their table at Hard Rock.

"Hey Bud, Hey Steph." I pulled my chair out and sat opposite Parker ordering.

Steph smiled and said hello. She was a nice girl she genuinely cared for everyone she met. She was a much better choice than Parker's last girlfriend. Bones and I had, had a bet on how long his ex would last. I smiled remembering, she won with her ephemeral crap. The smiled faded all too quickly. Parker's phone rang he let it go to voicemail. I didn't ask who it was.

"How did the trial go?" Parker asked.

"Eh, let's not talk about the trial." The waiter came with my drink, I sipped the coke it tasted good.

"Dad, have you seen Bones?"

"No, why?" I said, immediately wondering if she was okay.

"I didn't think I had to ask, she just got out of the hospital." Parker said.

"Bones and I…we…we had a bit of a fight before I left."

Steph listened intently, Parker inhaled. "I know."

"What do you know?"

"Bri told me." Parker said this with a serious tone.

Steph's eyes frantically went back from Parker to me, she was curious, I was running on empty. Parker went on.

"Sunday, she called and told me to meet her at the reflecting pool, that Bones' was with her and they had something important to tell me." I saw something register in Steph's eyes. "Only when I found her sitting on the steps of the Lincoln memorial alone did I learn she had lied, and Bones was not with her."

"Oh My Gosh, you mean Sunday…" Parker nodded yes to Steph's unanswered question.

"How did she get there?" I asked concerned.

"She took a cab." Parker answered.

"She's twelve." I stated upset at this fact.

"The cab driver really wasn't thinking about how many numbers she had on her cake, more of the cash in her pocket." Parker stated.

"He could have, he could have been some creep." I said

"Thankfully, he wasn't, she assured me she still had all ten fingers, and while she hadn't checked her toes she was pretty sure they were still there." Parker said and I smiled, that was Bri just like her mom. My smile faded all too quickly.

"She made me smile too, and then she proceeded to tell me everything she knew. Most of it was via Angela."

"What is it that you know, that she knows." I asked.

"You and Bones once had a proper relationship a child-Bri- was created as a result of it. Bones was pregnant when you were in your coma but hadn't found out yet. You came out of your coma and forgot your proper relationship with Bones. Two months later-" I cut Parker off.

"I got it, I got it." I didn't want to hear anymore. Steph's eyes were large, but not overly. She was trying desperately to hide it. She suddenly turned to Parker.

"So, Bri is your sister…" then she flicked her eyes to me "…and _your_ daughter?"

Bri P.O.V

Gabby, Braylynn, Courtney, and Brittany walked into Hard Rock chattering well Gabby was doing most of the talking. We were the only all girl group, I was talking to Bray and then I turned around at the mention of my name.

"See, that's Bri's Dad." Gabby outstretched her arm pointing across the restaurant.

"No, that's her mom's work partner remember we told you." Courtney sounded annoyed with Gabby, but most people usually were.

If Court only knew Gabby was the one that was right this time. I stare at where Gabby was pointing and sure enough, there was not only Booth, but Parker and Steph too. What is this a family meeting? I didn't move, my feet had stopped in their tracks, my eyes just stare. I felt scared, but I didn't know why.

"Earth to Bri!" Gabby waved her hand in front of my face I pushed it away.

Steph saw me first, it wasn't hard to miss a group of thirteen year olds dressed in burgundy and khaki. Parker's eyes fell on me next then Booth strained his head around to see what they were looking at. I was stuck to the spot, I couldn't move, I just stare at them as they stare at me.

"Bri, Bri come on, they would like to seat us." I vaguely heard Brittany's mom's voice, Mrs. Johnson I believe.

"That's Bri's dad, her mom is in the hospital." Thank God, Gabby's lack of brains and chattiness was useful this time.

"Oh, sweetie if you want you can go sit with him. Do you know who he is sitting with?"

"I'm related to them." I knew I left Courtney wondering as Mrs. Johnson gave me a push in Booth's direction. "We will be in that booth over there sweetie. What is your dad's name?"

"Booth, I mean Seeley. Seeley Booth."

"OK, we will come and get you when we are ready to go." Mrs. Johnson said sweetly.

"Thanks Mrs. Johnson."

"No problem, sweetie." I walked slowly toward the group and suddenly I found myself standing next to the table.

I looked at Booth no, I stare at him looking at his face and into his eyes. I realized he was doing the same to me, etching my face in his mind, it was already there, but he was seeing Bri-his daughter- for the first time and I was seeing my father for the first time. Not, his best friends' daughter who he treats as if she were his _I was his_ and he was mine, _my dad_. That scared me a little and made me excited at the same time. Steph broke the silence.

"What are you doing here Bri?" Booth remained silent. I stared and he stared back.

* * *

><p>Next chap Bri Booth talk as well as Bren n Booth. Review?<p> 


	11. The Hard Knock Kid and Thai Anyone

Still Bri P.O.V

"What are you doing here Bri?" Booth remained silent. I stared and he stares back.

"I thought it was obvious, I'm on a field trip. I mean not to Hard Rock of course, we went to the Air and Space museum." I made a face scrunching my nose and half rolling my eyes.

"I see you liked it." Parker

"While, I'm sure it's quite interesting and it is educational. I was bored within probably the first fifteen minutes. Mom's taken me there before and I just don't do redundant, repeats are so boring. Lucky for me, I have a cool chaperone who likes Hard Rock." I said.

I then realized I was still standing. It was beginning to feel uncomfortable because Booth hadn't spoken to me yet. I was the elephant in the room, well restaurant. I sat down in the extra seat next to Booth ordering a Dr. Pepper and a Cheeseburger. Booth had ordered a Cheeseburger too.

"Oh, Booth how was the trial?" I was eager to know, his friends couldn't have killed people. Plus, it broke the silence and was a safe topic when so many in our life were not at the moment.

"It could have gone better." He said

I scrunched my face up, making a bit of a sad face. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK. How's your mom?" He asked but I had prepared myself for any question.

"I told you she is fine Booth." Pause "She's probably reading her book right now, heck she is probably done."

I continue to pick fries off Booth's plate until my cheeseburger came. I felt eyes on me and before I recognized whose they were, Steph spoke.

"You're a perfect mixture of Booth and Brennan." Steph smiled as she stares at me. "From your long loose dark curls to how you speak and act like your mother _and_ father, it's mesmerizing." She finished.

And the elephant was loose, sounding his trunk for the world to hear. The waitress set my large cheeseburger in front of me and asked ever so politely if everything was ok? Ha, besides the fact I couldn't make myself look at Booth and my eyes were darting around nervously. Yeah, sure they were peachy keen.

Suddenly, I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder and looked up to Booth. So Steph thought I was a perfect mixture of Booth and mom and that she should have seen it long ago. I wondered how the others would react.

"Yes she is." Booth looked down at me and I smiled. I wanted to look at him but surprised myself, because I couldn't bring myself too. His hand felt as if it burned through my shirt, a fire on my tense skin.

He surprised me more by engulfing me in a hug. Which, I gratefully returned or more of fell into and hung on as tight as I possibly could. I held all my emotions in and just relished in being in Booths arms. They had always meant safety, protection, fun, familiar, love and everything that a good father's arms were meant to signify.

I closed my eyes, my arms tight around his neck as he embraced me. Eventually everything was quiet, everyone else gone to me, the moment on hold. I could hear the lyrics of Here Comes the Sun by The Beatles drifting throughout Hard Rock.

Booth was familiar and if I didn't think that hard right now I could pretend nothing had changed. Though, it had and I had never been in this mess before. Hell I'd never had someone to confirm, yes Bri that person is your dad.

Mom was recovering from a cancerous operation, she had lied to Booth-which any lie to Booth was huge in itself, but this was…, mom was heart crushed, Booth was heartbroken as well, and I was just content hugging Booth right now. My heart was troubled and I didn't want to end up like them-ever.

Like I told Ava, I didn't know what to believe. The facts that had made up a large part of my life had been scattered last weekend, and I was unsure if I would ever be able to find them again. That worried me a lot, the element of uncertainty. We pulled out of our embrace and I stole a glance at Booth then shoved a fry in my mouth.

"Bri I'm picking you up today." Booth told me.

"OK." I said then it registered. Oh, that meant.

He was dropping me off at _my house_. This was going to be an interesting night.

"Oh, Auntie Angela has been bringing leftovers over for mom, even though she is quite capable of making her own meal. Anyway, can we pick up something on the way home?" I asked.

Though, I didn't mean to say home I meant to say to the house or my house, but Booth mine as well have lived there too. He was over so late and over twenty four seven. I brushed it off.

Still Bri P.O.V

We had picked up Thai and I was miles away in thought as we drove home. Both of us liked to talk, but right now I couldn't think of anything to talk of and I didn't want to talk about him being my dad. Booth knew it, I knew it, that was enough for now.

"What's Ava's puppy's name again?" Booth asked questions I'm sure he already knew the answers to, it filled the silence.

"Callidora but we sometimes call her Calli for short."

He nodded his head. "A Greek God." It was a question.

"Goddess, it means gifted with beauty." Pause "Do you know what my name means?" Booth looked at me for a second. I finally turned and looked at him waiting on an answer.

"Yeah, a bright land, I thought it was a strange name at first." Booth smiled and laughed a little, remembering. "I thought she named you Brighton because she figured you would be bright."

"I am bright." I said a little sarcastic with a bit of attitude and a playful smile.

"Of course you are you have the best genes out there." He smiled referring to himself, I rolled my eyes. It was quiet again.

"Do you know why she named me Brighton?" Booth shook his head no. I inhaled. "Auntie Angela told me why, why she thought she named me Brighton."

"She and Angela talked a lot about names." Booth said again sounding nostalgic.

I wondered if it was because of the lost time he could never get back again. Things probably would have been different if Booth had known I was his from the start. I don't really know how certain dynamics would have changed, I never saw mom marrying. But Booth living with us, I could see that.

I exhaled my sentence in one breath.

"Because of the brighter times she shared with you." We slowed to a halt at a red light, Booth stare at me. I wasn't looking at him now but straight ahead. We sat in silence, and the red light seemed to last forever. It finally turned green and I heard the expedition come to life, moving forward. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Booth nod his head up and down yes. I didn't know what to say either; I probably shouldn't have said what I did. We drove on toward my house and mom in silence.

I opened the door and saw mom immediately. She was standing in her dark blue robe making some hot tea in the kitchen. Booth stopped short when he looked at her. She turned and expected to see Angela but when she looked at him. It was not that of the same stare Court was talking about earlier, the one where most adults would now walk up to each other and kiss.

I stood stuck in the middle of the staring contest. Mom's pale blue eyes crashed into Booth's brown orbs. They spoke volumes. Between both pair of eyes emotions drifted through the air. Emotions like wonder, pain, empathy, anger, commiseration, fear and want in them. Neither moved, including me. I look from Booth to mom and back.

"We got Thai mom." I motioned to the take out bag and forced a fake smile.

"I can see that Bri." she took her eyes from me and let them settle on Booth's eyes once more.

"Hey Booth." Mom's voice was soft, sad, but at the same time she tried to hide it and sound as if nothing was wrong. When would she learn her façade never worked with Auntie, Booth or I.

"Hey." His voice mirrored hers. He wasn't able to be angry right now, not upon first moments of seeing her. They had never really moved on anyway. I wondered when they would stop lying and telling each other they were fine? Stop saying they didn't miss each other or their yesterdays. I shut off my thoughts and came back to the present.

Booth P.O.V

Her blue robe made her piercing blue eyes even bluer, they bore into my own and I could tell she was just as scared as I. If communication was hard before, God help us.

"How was the trial Booth?" she always let my last name linger on her mouth longer than she intended. I will admit as pissed as I was at her, it was good to hear my voice coming from her lips.

"They were found guilty, but I'm having a hard time accepting it." I kept my answers short. She kept herself distant, finding comfort in facts.

"It's perfectly normal that you are having a hard time, the men were your friends Booth." She directed her gaze from me to Bri. "Bri, can you get some plates down for us, please."

"Sure." Bri ran off Brennan was only a few feet away from me now. I was invited to stay for dinner? An unspoken invitation, I was uncomfortable and didn't know how much longer I could be 'nice'.

"Brennan, I'm only staying because Bri is here." Pause "We have to talk about stuff Brennan." I closed the space between us walking up to her. I now stood right in front of her. I purposely inhaled and exhaled a much needed breath.

She gave me one of her looks that said she was hoping to avoid the issue and that it would just go away. God Brennan how can you even think that.

"This isn't going to go away, you, and I… us, and Bri." She turned her head away from me, shaking her head back and forth no ever the slightest. As mad as I was I still wanted to wrap my arms around her, but I could not. Damn you Brennan.

Brennan P.O.V

I wanted to lean into him, bury my stubborn strong willed head in him as I let myself relax. Knowing I would be safe from the world as his strong arms wrapped around me. Though, I knew he was mad at me and hell he may even hate me, he had a right. Angela said to be patient and I would try because I could not handle another goodbye.

She looked back to me meeting my eyes. We both heard noises in the kitchen and ignored them.

"I already told you why I didn't tell you of Bri Booth."

"I know Brennan." He said it in almost the same tone he had when I told him I still loved him a couple weeks ago and he walked away leaving me standing all alone on the platform.

"Booth." I started and watched as he shifted his weight in anticipation of the words that would come out of my mouth.

Booth P.O.V

"What?"

"Do you hate me?" Her voice was meek lined with fear. Her eyes were big, sad, and scared, but I could tell she had prepared herself for either answer.

She swallowed before continuing.

"You never answered me when I asked you if you hated me or not before you left for Georgia. I asked you at the Jeffersonian." She said looking away and then back up at me. Oh, Bones.

"Bones, I don't hate you." I sighed "I just, I just don't know what we are anymore, I mean where we stand." I chuckled sarcastically. "Hell seems I never knew Brennan." I shrugged at her upset and angry of that fact.

"We're partners." She said quietly with an almost hope in her tone but an underlying sadness coated over every word.

"Yeah, yeah we're partners Brennan. I just don't know if we will be able to get the 'you and me' back." I made finger quotations accenting the 'you and me'.

"Back where?"

"The beginning, what we were, whatever it was." I saw something register in her eyes.

"Do you _want_ to get the 'you and me back?'" she said this hesitantly worried of my answer.

I rubbed at my face and inhaled and exhaled.

"I don't know Brennan. I don't know what the hell I want anymore. All I know is that Bri is my daughter and I should have known that before she was born. I should have known a lot of things which I don't Brennan. Bri and I both should have known, known a long time ago."

Brennan looked away ashamed for a second and then flicked her dark blue irises to meet mine.

"Angela said to get back to the start it will take a long flight with a lot of turbulence, but to ride that baby out because the landing will be worth it." I smiled a halfhearted smile, only Angela.

"Everyone's plates are ready." Bri yelled a bit excited from the kitchen.

Though, I still was contemplating staying. Brennan looked tired and to be honest I didn't know if I could handle avoiding the issue at hand like we were doing any longer. Dancing around the issue wasn't helping anyone.

Bri P.O.V

No one paid any mind to my words. I walked out a little from the kitchen to get a view of them. They were arguing with their eyes-screaming loudly at each other. I continued to watch. My presence went unknown and I remained in the shadows.

"I should go Brennan, you're tired and-"Booth started.

"I'm not tired Booth." Mom countered quickly, hanging onto hope that was already gone.

Booth sigh and reiterated a bit more forcefully this time when he spoke. "I'm tired Brennan."

He would have said that even if he wasn't tired, I knew.

"Well, then go home and get some rest." Mom offered her tone was caring yet mom like all at once. Practical yet etched with the sadness of the moment, of our lives.

"I will. Get better soon Brennan." I couldn't see mom's reaction, but Booth finally noticed me. I didn't want to be noticed I wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Bye Bri."

"Bye." My voice was a whisper, I didn't even know if I had really said anything at all.

The door clicked shut behind Booth and mom turned around to face me, her eyes looked glossy. We let our locking of orbs go on for a millisecond, she merely glanced at me. She hurt, he hurt, hell we all did. She didn't say anything to me but limped into her room. I then turned and look at the three full plates of Thai in the kitchen and forced myself to raise my head a bit higher.

I walked over to the cupboard and retrieved a Tupperware, which I started to empty two of the plates into. Then, I put the Tupperware in the fridge and poured myself a diet coke, the only kind of soda we ever had in the fridge. I took the third plate and sat at the dining room table alone, knowing mom wanted the same thing right now. Nobody said this was going to be easy. In the late hours of the night, I sigh and take a sip of my diet soda.

It was now ten thirty at night and I sat at the dining room table in the dark, alone. My once full glass of diet coke sat empty, the ice cubes had almost all melted but one. I had finished almost everything on my plate. I sat remembering, remembering the expression mom had gone to bed with, a contorted expression and glossy eyes.

My fingers reach for the heart around my neck and I rubbed it between my thumb and fore finger as I stare into the late night, into nowhere. I remembered watching them, witnessing what I had never thought I would-pain they had caused each other. A single tear fell from my eye and I let it roll down my cheek.

Maybe, maybe Walt was wrong, maybe there was only logic…where was God? If he was out there why wasn't he making everything better? I knew things weren't easy, I knew this. Though, I thought if I prayed maybe then Booth would stop calling mom Brennan and he would have had a beer tonight, stayed late like usual, help mom recover, they would automatically forgive each other. I laugh at my insane thoughts, instantly. Forgive each other? Ha, Yeah right!

I look around as I stand picking up my plate and glass. The night was so quiet, still, so dark, and so lonely. I whisper aloud before I turn and walk to the kitchen.

"Walt's God, Booth's God please help us." I inhale and remind myself to be strong, and inhaled and exhaled shakily turning and walking toward the kitchen to put my plate away. Tomorrow was only Thursday and I had school, I needed to go to sleep.

Booth P.O.V

It was twelve thirty, I couldn't sleep I didn't want to sleep. If I fell asleep Bones would only be awaiting me in my dreams. I would shut my eyes and see her standing in her apartment mere hours ago asking me if I hated her. Then, I would roll over and see her on the platform telling me she loved me, her dark blue eyes were both huge and full of fear in both scenes.

Hell I didn't even have to shut my eyes to see her, she was always in my head. She was the woman I drove across town just to see if she was home, when I hadn't even been home myself. I wanted to remember the times she remembered even if I hadn't voiced it. I was envious, jealous that she remembered the time we once shared and I couldn't. Remembered our proper relationship. The times she named our daughter after, I sigh and stare at the ceiling.

Brennan P.O.V

I awoke suddenly, I was sweating and it took me a moment to realize it was a dream. Though, only a moment, for the sharp pain in my abdomen brought me back to reality when I had tried to sit up to quickly. My body had decided it was too soon for sudden movements. I looked at the glowing red numbers on my alarm clock, one ten.

I stare at my cell that lay on my night stand, pick it up and hold it in my hand, contemplating. Then I hit number two on my speed dial and held the phone to my ear it rings once…twice…three. I quickly hang up knowing waking someone-talking- in the middle of the night is completely irrational and a stupid thing to do, it would only cause worry. I place my cell back on my night stand and exhale closing my eyes. Suddenly, I hear my cell ringing and answer immediately.

"Brennan."

* * *

><p>Who did she call? I know still short. Poor Bri sitting eating all alone in the dark.<p> 


	12. There She Goes Again

I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>Because your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<p>

Chorus:  
>These wounds won't seem to heal<br>This pain is just too real  
>There's just too much that time cannot erase<br>When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I've held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have, all of me<p>

You used to captivate me  
>By your resonating light<br>But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
>Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams<br>Your voice it chased away all of the sanity in me

Chorus:  
>These wounds won't seem to heal<br>This pain is just too real  
>There's just too much that time cannot erase<br>When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I've held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have, all of me<p>

I'd love to walk away  
>And pull myself out of the rain<br>But I cant leave without you  
>I'd love to live without<br>The constant fear and endless doubt  
>But I can't live without you<p>

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When youd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I've held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have all, of me...<p>

My Immortal by Evanescence - theme song for this story.-

* * *

><p>Ch12<p>

"Is everything OK Bren?" Angela's voice was full of sleep and worry.

"Physically, yes." I answered honestly.

"What happened?"

"Booth dropped Bri off this evening." I heard her suppress a sigh.

"…I know…and?"

"He said he didn't know if we will ever be able to get the 'you and me' back. I think what he was insinuating was how things use to be, both our friendship and proper relationship..." I held the phone close as I spoke to my best friend rolled over on my side, gripping the comforter tight with my other hand.

Angela P.O.V

Poor thing, she sounded awful, Bren had never called me in the middle of the night-ever.

"Sweetie, you can't fix this whole mess over night." My voice was soft filled with empathy.

"I know that Angela and I don't expect it. I…I just didn't expect to feel like this." She was in love, it was going to hurt.

"Sweetie, I know you don't want to hear this, but it's better to feel something, then, to not feel at all." I offered up what I had learned in a whisper.

"I don't know if I can do this Ange revisit all of my old feelings for Booth." She sounded scared, she was. I knew revisiting them was just what she needed. Though, how to tell her?

"Sweetie, that's just it, they aren't old feelings. You aren't revisiting or even visiting, you never left them behind. You and I both know you never stopped loving that man." I said quietly, Jack was asleep beside me.

It was silent a while, long enough we were listening to each other breathe. I heard her inhale and exhale.

"Bri and Booth brought Thai back, I told Bri to fix three plates and she did. While she did, Booth and I talked. At first he said he was going to stay, but after Bri had made the plates for us he decided to leave. I just realized I went to bed without saying a word to Bri." She paused a moment and I listened as she continued.

"It's not that we haven't gone to bed without saying a word to each other before. Though, this was different. I forgot about Bri for a moment Ange, I was too wrapped up in Booth and me."

I sighed. "Bren, it's going to be OK. Do you understand sweetie? You will be OK. I promise."

"You don't know that." I knew Bren would say that. Promises had always fallen on deaf ears for Temperance Brennan.

"I know that you have never called me in the dead of the night to talk about a guy, even when you _were_ in a proper relationship with Booth." I countered.

"He calls me Brennan." She said this in a whisper with distaste. I smiled at her un-Brennan like admission of how she missed the nickname, and then yawned.

"I know Sweetie."

"How do you know it will be OK Ange? There is no such thing as psychics, and so much has changed."

"Sweetie, Booth loves you, it's just going to take time. He needs time, you need time, and Bri needs time. Bren, you both are scared and hurt, which is why you are pulling away from each other. Leaving each other frustrated, lost, and confused… which, doesn't help much." I paused inhaling.

"Bren, my point is that Booth is as hurt and scared as are you. He will be coming around for some healing sooner or later...the man isn't going to find another Bones. Besides you two are like star crossed lovers remember? You said so yourself. Sometimes true love has a pretty freaking hard road."

"I said no such thing. I distinctly remember I said we were not at all like-"

"Get some sleep Bren and you're welcome." I said trying hard not to yawn.

"For what?"

"Calling you back when I knew you needed it. Night sweetie and please try and get some sleep." I hung up laying my cell on my night stand. Hodgins stir next to me rolling over to face me his eyes flutter open to meet mine. His baby blues crashed into my dark brown orbs.

"Who was that?"

I smiled a wry smile. "Brennan."

Hodgins raised his eyebrows in question giving me a quizzical look. I loved his expressions and those baby blues. "She just needed to hear it was going to be OK."

"Do you think it will be?" It was a valid question.

"I think so… I hope so...variables may have changed as Bren says, but I think I know one variable that has remained the same. Through, all the mistakes I think their love has remained unchanged."

"Let's hope." I smiled a sleepy smile nodding in agreement with my husband as I curl up closer next to him he lifts his arm and wraps it around me, sleep taking both of us.

Brennan P.O.V

Angela was to take Bri to school in the mornings, it was out of her way and I meant to speak to Booth about it last night, but that proved to be unsuccessful. I had acknowledged I had hurt Booth and in doing so hurt myself. I hated to see him heart crushed and all because of me.

It was at that moment sitting at the dining room table eating Muselix cereal. I remembered my conversation with Angela in the hospital, words she spoke.

'_You hold his heart, you are what makes it beat and if he stopped loving you Booth would pretty much die. At one point you gave your heart to Booth and he gave his to you, even if you two don't realize this. If Booth stopped loving you, it wouldn't only kill you, but him as well._'

I remembered our proper relationship, the wound that I had hid from the world for so long and tried to heal on my own. I had come to the realization that, though Booth was still with me through the years. He was still my same partner as he had been all the previous years but he wasn't here like I wanted and needed him to be deep down. Like he-we had been before. He didn't remember 'us' and I wanted more, just as I had thirteen years ago.

I was ready now, to accept the possibility of an 'us' again. My stomach flip flopped at the sudden acknowledgement, the pain was just too real-time could not fix, not erase everything. I knew about time and what it could do. I had lost my parents when I was fifteen, while, time did bring one of my parents back, damages had been done. One thing I learned about time is that it is in absolute control.

Sometimes, you are lucky and things are caught in time. Then there are the vast amount of times that time slips away, like sand slipping through an hour glass or my fingers, with nothing to stop it. My thoughts scared me and my childish fears haunted me mixing with my adult mistakes.

I couldn't sit in the house anymore, my abdomen ache a dull ache, but that was all. I was dressed in an old pair of maternity jeans, which, I kept around for comfort reasons only and a burgundy sweatshirt. I shed the sweatshirt revealing my comfortable, yet fitted long sleeve green top and grabbed my coat and my keys, and left for work locking the door behind me as I left. I would return in the morning, Bri would never know I had left. I needed to be at the lab tonight, needed to think.

Angela P.O.V

Booth had just walked in and he looked like shit. I wondered how bad things had really gone last night. I tried to gage Bri's emotion's on the way to school this morning, but she was like her mother when it came to her personal life. She had learned early to compartmentalize and while already born an independent child she was encouraged by Bren to be as independent as possible.

She had gone to Sweets when she was ten, only because Booth had convinced Brennan to let her go. Brennan had been shot by a man named Robert Wilkes, which was one case we all would have rather not had to deal with. That wasn't Bri's first time running around Washington Memorial Hospital, either. Thus, resulting in why she ended up in Sweets office. After that case Bri had become a bit standoffish of Brennan, she branched away growing less affectionate toward her mom, at first Bren chalked it up to age.

Though, when Bri told Booth she had a bad dream about Bren _again_, Booth and I thought otherwise. Sweets told Bren that Bri's way of dealing with her mom being in the field was to withdraw. If she never mentioned it, it didn't happen. She was worried about Brennan, but didn't voice it. For In the back of her mind she feared that she may lose Bren, and if she lost her mom it would be easier to cope if she had already withdrawn.

I was standing next to Brennan when Sweets told her and Booth this all I could think was…sound like anyone I know? The kid had just turned ten a few months ago! Only ten! I was on my way to deliver a sketch to Cam when I saw the sliding glass doors open for Brennan. Oh My God. She walked slowly toward the platform, ascending the familiar steps she was limping but here-at work. I scanned the place for Booth, but didn't see him, weird I just saw him a second ago.

"Sweetie, what the hell are you doing here?" I approached her quickly.

"I was going insane sitting at home."

"You just got out of the hospital."

"No I was released two days ago." She said and gave her a look.

"You know what I mean." She wasn't looking at me her eyes were transfixed on the person walking towards us. Hell, she didn't even realize I was standing next to her anymore. I remember last night's one o' clock phone call, and I don't know if she could be patient anymore. Those two were so complex they had some kind of nerve to do this to each other and to their selves. I really needed to get the sketch to Cam, but this was more interesting and at the moment took priority.

"Bones! What the hell are you doing here? You should be at home."HHhhmm, well that was a bit more like Booth. I let them be and left to deliver my sketch to Cam.

"Booth I'm fine, I was bored at home so I came to the lab."

Booth P.O.V

She started walking toward her office.

"Brennan." She didn't turn around "Brennan." Again I received nothing.

I just stare at her back as we stood at her office door. She fiddled with the lock and swung the door open. She limped as quickly as she could into her office.

"Brennan!" She still didn't look at me, but dug through paper work. Her head was looking down at her desk. "Bones!" She didn't look up but I noticed she stopped for a millisecond going through the paper work.

"Yes Booth?" Was she just going to ignore me unless I called her Bones? Did she really miss the nickname?

"You miss being called Bones." I smiled and crossed my arms, knowingly.

"No, I don't mind if you call me Brennan, actually it would be normal if you did seeing as how it's my surname, besides it's just a name."

"Speaking of names, Bri told me why you named her Brighton." Her hands stopped shuffling through the papers and she slowly stood her eyes locking onto mine.

"There was just too much that time could not erase." She had whispered, mumbled something. I don't think she even knew she said it aloud. I couldn't hear her although knew whatever she mumbled was weighting her down.

"What?" she wasn't back yet, back to reality.

"Bones?" I tried again.

"Booth she is of you and me, we were more than partners. That was then." she had a pained expression on her face. Then she went on.

"I was haunted by the life I had left behind, metaphorically speaking of course. You captivated me, even when I tried to tell myself we were no longer an 'us', I failed. I tried to forget, forget 'us' and still I failed." I was shocked at her openness on the subject of 'us' at any openness at all, I didn't want to react as to spook her back in her cage.

Though, it didn't seemed she had any plans on being shy on the subject. "You still hold my heart Booth, and I still hold yours." She rattled off the last sentence matter-of- factly. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't bring myself to share with you what her name meant…"

"…Because it's more than just a name?"

"Yeah." She nodded her head smiling a sad smile. "It's more than just a name." she repeated back and held my stare a while, silence lingered. Unspoken words, were speaking through a mixture of blue's and dark brown. I wondered what had prompted her to say all that she did.

"You tried to forget us? Of you know when…what I don't remember?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to remember."

"I understand that Bones, why didn't you want to remember? I don't remember our proper relationship, at least one of us should." Booth said he had a point, maybe.

"No, I had Bri she was memory enough." She continued to shake her head 'no' ever the slightest.

"Why?" he pushed.

"Booth! I just didn't want too, it didn't seem fair." I was growing uncomfortable.

I quickly walked up to her filling the space between us, now standing before her she let her eyes fall to the floor. I wanted to take my hand and touch her chin, guiding it up forcing her eyes to meet with mine, but I didn't.

"I don't believe you." She looked up at me on her own deep pain. Deep inside her eyes she looked as if she could cry it seemed ludicrous for Bones doesn't cry. Though, in this moment, deep inside her blue eyes she looked weak and broken.

"It hurt! It hurt so bad Booth! Why would I remember something that only makes me sad?" and with that she started to walk out of the office, but I grabbed her wrist. She shot me a look, locking onto my eyes, she wasn't pleading. She was pissed and her eyes were glossy.

"Believe me Bones I want you to remember!" Her hand was on the doorknob, she suddenly stopped and her eyes locked onto mine.

"Booth, I could never forget. I have tried." And then I watched as she left slamming the door and leaving me alone in her office.


	13. That Woman and That Girl

Ch.13

Booth P.O.V

I wasn't the only one alone this afternoon at the vast cemetery littered with white head stones. I had come directly to visit Mendez and Roberts after my altercation with Bones. Each grave held not only a fallen soldier, but a broken family, traditions lost, dreams shattered, a child left behind, a lover changed, lives bearing a scar forever, a legacy-that ended _way_ too soon.

A mother and child stood to my left, not five head stones down. The little girl had wavy brunette hair and was around six, she stood quiet not saying a word. She stares at me and I smiled a small smile in return then she looked away. Her eyes had _'the look' _the one that children get when their parents are distraught and they can't help. The one that said _'I will carry this with me forever' _even if all she understood right now is that her dad died, that he_ isn't_ coming back and her mom has changed.

She was that girl, the girl who sat quietly, respectfully, and alone in a field full of people. The girl that jumped when the twenty one guns rang, because she was three and no one told her the men in uniform were going to fire them. She was just the little girl in the background that relatives and people that she didn't know would come up and say quick nothings of condolences to. She was the girl in the background. Ever since, her mom received that folded up flag, she was the girl who grew up quicker than most children.

The girl that learned that life was like a feather floating _lingering_ in between today and tomorrow. She was that girl that would learn you don't have a choice in what happens in life, but that's not the important part. It's how you handle the situation that makes all the difference in the world. No matter how big or small the situation at hand. If they had to move it was not up to that little girl, she either sulked or made the most of it. She was '_that girl.'_

The mother was '_that woman'_ his lover, his strength, the valley to the mountain, hope when there was none, strong now shattered, she had held his heart, and hers had died metaphorically, while his still lingered within her. She was the one who had held his hand through all of the years, through the thick and thin.

She was the one who relived the nightmare of _'that day'_ over and over while awake and asleep. She was the woman who woke up the day after hearing the news for inevitably morning came and the next day and the next-without him on this earth. She was the woman who had a wound that didn't seem to heal. She was the woman that while he lingered in her, was completely alone. '_She was that woman'_ and her daughter was _that girl_.

The girl that one day would know why her mom had withdrawn, why her home had become a house. I looked at Mendez and Roberts' graves. Mendez had twins, a little girl and boy. I think they were a few months when he died.

I looked back to the Woman and little girl they were starting to leave. I caught the woman's eye and what I saw scared the shit out of me. I admit I gasped for the look in her eyes was similar almost identical to that of the look in my Bone's eyes. It gave me Goosebumps, made me shiver, and chilled me to the core. As the two figures grew smaller and smaller crossing the grassy, well kept cemetery, I wondered if Bones' felt that alone, so alone. Wondered if Bri had become _'that girl'_ and Bones _'that women.'_ The lonely woman and the little girl in the background, Oh God no, no.

Did she feel the same way some of my friend's wives did? I recognized the emotion well in one's eyes. The one that insinuated, though, their lover was still metaphorically with them; they were alone in this world. Is that how she felt after I forgot our proper relationship? Alone, yet wanting more-I wasn't dead, but to Bones' I had died in a sense.

My thoughts made me feel ill. I had forgotten the most pivotal times, happiest times, in her life-the 'us' the time we shared. It made sense now, well, it made sense if you understood Bones'. I understood why she hadn't told me of Bri, while I was still angry-she was devastated and had been for thirteen years. I was so close, but so far away. She wasn't scared she was _petrified_ of losing me.

I had proved to her _'we'_ could work and she had witnessed changed, in herself and in _'us'_ a change for the better. She had loved-with an open heart, walls down, and she had _received love_, learned what true love was. To find that and have it only then have it taken away is a feeling I have never felt before because -Bones has never died. I have only witnessed the emotion in widow's eyes. They were used to being half of the whole, they now carried all with them and while it wasn't a burden per se it would never go away. The other half was with them wherever they went.

I realized Bones' wanted a proper relationship again. She had for over thirteen years, but was petrified she would get _'us'_ back, back to the brighter times, only to lose us again. A part of Bones' had died even though I was still alive and still loved her she wanted to be more than whatever we had been for over a decade, whatever_ 'just partners' _meant. _She_ wanted more. I smile at my revelation.

Eyes don't lie and that woman's eyes, the poignant look in them were so eerily similar to my Bones' eyes it made me sick. I sent quick thanks to the man upstairs for the sudden realization and for the final answer to my prayer that had gone unanswered for so long 'Why God?' grateful that I now understood.

Bri. P.O.V

Lunch, it was the one 'class' in your schedule no matter who you were, you were happy to be in it. Our lunch tables were long and the cafeteria was a nice sized one. I was sitting next to Court, Gabby was talking to whoever would listen, Bray was quiet, and Trevor, Josh and Ian sat opposite us.

The main topic of conversation was Courtney's birthday party this weekend. I kind of wish I could go I was torn on the matter. I didn't want to be at my house, I didn't want to deal with the events that were going to inevitably have to be discussed and I just didn't want to be there if Booth and mom got in a fight. I wanted a different environment.

Ava's was like a second home, she was practically my cousin, but I wanted a release from the mess of this _whole_ whirlwind of a week. To run away didn't seem that irrational of idea at all, the thought left my mind as soon as it entered. Knowing it was something I just may do.

"So you are sure your Dad can't bring you?" Gabby asked, Court had giving up correcting Gabby on the whole 'Booth is not her dad' issue.

"I will see, but my mom did just get out of the hospital. I need to be there for her." I said

"I'm sorry Bri, is your mum alright?" Ian, he had just moved here from England I believe.

"She's doing well, thanks."

"Where are you from Ian?" Gabby asked, was his accent not evidence enough? I wondered specifically where but Gabby she had the brain of plankton.

"I just moved from Yokosuka my dad is in the Navy, he is a flight surgeon." Gabby looked at him as if he were to continue, she looked lost. "Japan." Ian and I said together.

I saw the light bulb come back on. I wasn't expecting Japan, military brats, they always have a story.

"Bri, wasn't Booth in the military?" Court

"Yeah, but not the Navy, he was a Ranger."

"I'm assuming Booth is a person and that he is a relative." Ian asked, Hhhmm, how to answer this one? Damn, this secret life was starting to get annoying.

"Yes and yes." Court furrowed her brow thinking to herself, and then resumed listening to the conversation. She probably just thought I had lied to not delve to deep in my personal life. Plus, Gabby would have only protested for the sake of it.

"Where were you stationed?" Bray

"Yokosuka, though thank God that, that base was cool." Ian said

"Why, what's wrong with living on base?" Court

"It bloody sucks."

"Do you care to elaborate?" I asked

"There are more rules, but not quite so bad. Just stricter and the people are more click'ish'"

"Why did you move?" I asked.

"A Transfer, my dad is at Langley now." We all just kind of nodded not knowing what to say.

"Where did your accent come from?" Gabby

"I was born in Reading, England and lived there until I was eight. My mum is originally from Reading."

The bell rang and slowly we scattered going our separate ways, to class. His accent wasn't that strong not at all like the new British intern at the Jeffersonian named Tristen. I think Tristen is in his twenties.

Hodgins P.O.V

Ava and I were waiting on Bri outside of her building she found us quickly and jumped into my 1958 red Chrysler Imperial convertible. Ange called her my new gal _and I_ _loved_ the new gal. Angela was still at work she needed to finish up some sketches for Cam and a few for the F.B.I. Our new case was rather simple. A body needed identifying; its remains were brought to us-too badly decompose for any other law enforcement. The dead person was about twenty, I believe, I do know that he required two days worth of maggots to clean his body from the crap he had been in.

"Hey Bri, how was school?"

"Great Uncle Jack! They even fed and watered us." Bri smiled her sarcastic smile at me, sticking her tongue out rolling her eyes. She looked happy as a clam as she started to chat to Ava. Ah, now that's the good stuff, I turned up ZZ Top's La Grange and we pulled out into traffic.

Brennan P.O.V

Everyone was standing in my living room. Hodgins had picked Bri up from school and dropped her off at the house for me.

"Thanks for picking her up and dropping her off Hodgins."

"It's no problem Dr. B, you know Bri is family."

"She is-"

"Uncle Jack meant since our families are so close, we are like family to him it's a saying mom. Bye Uncle Jack! Bye Ava!" The door shut and it was just Bri and I home. "So what did you do today?" Bri seemed cheery as she asked me about my day.

"I went into work today."

Bri's face looked disappointed, but not surprised.

"What? Mom you can't be doing that! The doctor said a full week of rest before you go back and then you have to visit Dr. Trenton so he can evaluate your health." My daughter and little care-taker.

"Bri I feel fine, I'm an adult quite capable of making proper decisions on my own." Bri shook her head back and forth rolled her eyes and had a disappointed smile on her face. Her mood had changed quickly. "What?" I asked wondering what was wrong with her.

"Nothing." She said and then started to walk into her room.

"I saw Booth today." She stopped and her head snapped around slowly her body followed until she was facing me. It took her a while to speak and when she did her voice was low, soft, yet stern.

"What did he say?" Bri

"That, Angela told you of why I named you what I did and you shared that information with Booth."

"I felt he deserved to know." She defended her actions quickly.

"Bri, some secrets are just between Angela and me." I stated.

Bri's mouth opens for a moment then she shut it. Her expression was of disbelief and anger.

"No." Her eyebrows shot up as she said this sternly shaking her head slightly back and forth. She pursed her lips and breathed in and out, inhaling and exhaling rather loudly. "I understand Auntie is your best friend mom, but even Auntie didn't want to keep your secrets! Secrets are to be kept between you and Booth mom."

"I said something very similar to your last sentence to him once. I told him some things should be just between us." I said

"That's correct mom." Then Bri turn and walked into her room, I stood alone in the living room.

Bri. P.O.V

I put my IPod on shuffle and turned it up as loud as it would go as I did my homework. These were the times I wished I had a cat or puppy, something to sit in my room with me. Something I knew would listen without a doubt, but we were too busy for a puppy.

Then again, Ava was too, but hey oh well. I turned my IPod down to concentrate on my homework, but swore I had heard the apartment door open. Oh well. Then a voice I recognized, Booth was here. I smiled inside and left my IPod on my bed with my school work and quickly got up, but I quickly stopped short and stood in my doorway.

"Booth, what are you doing here?" Mom walked out of the kitchen into the living room, standing a few feet from Booth.

"I understand Bones'." Booth had a sad smile on his face, but an even more promising smile in his eye.

"I don't know what you are talking about Booth." Mom said

"Bone's you're terrified to become an _'us'_ because you're petrified if we became an _'us'_ again. If you allowed yourself to let go again that you would only lose me." Booth was starring into mom's eyes pleading with her to let him in.

"Bones?" Mom just stares at him in silence as he called her name. "I want to remember Bones." Silence linger a second, heavy emotions drifted through the air.

I smiled a bit sad at Booth's admission. Then he went on, the silence broken. "I'm sorry you had to witness the scene with the other woman in the diner and that I don't remember what you do. I'm sorry Bones."

"Stop it! Stop Booth!" Booth's ramblings ended abruptly as he and I jumped at my mother's shout in unison. Her eyes were glossy and she had taken a step back from Booth. We both waited in anticipation for her to say something.

"It's not your fault you fell into a coma, the human brain is very complex and it will do as it pleases." I waited for mom to go on but she didn't, she just stares into his eyes speaking words only his eyes could interpret.

"You died thirteen years ago Bones." Booth said and I realized I felt safe in the shadows, but wondered what he meant.

"That's just ludicrous Booth!" They were both loud now, mom much more so than Booth, but I hated when people fought in general.

"Metaphorically speaking, Bones, metaphorically."

"How exactly did I hit the bucket?" I smirked at my mom's misuse of the common expression.

"It's 'kick the bucket' and I had loved you and you accepted it. Bones, you gave your heart to me and I fell into a coma upon my awakening, I forgot where I put it." Mom looked at Booth with a knitted brow.

"You can't misplace a heart unless it has been cut out of someone or is inside someone-" Mom was reverting to her mere facts to make her feel comfortable. They brought her away from that scary thing called feelings, emotions.

"Bones." Booth touched mom's cheek and she closed her eyes exhaling a breath. I could tell her glossy eyes were going to become tears any moment. While this was getting a bit mushy for my taste, seeing as how they were my parents. I stayed put. "Your heart _was_ cut out." Mom looks at Booth with a furrowed brow and puffy red cheeks that were holding back tears.

"No it wasn't, I'm still alive." Her voice was soft now. I had to agree with Booth, no mom. You were alive when you and Booth were together. Which, is why I had a feeling Parker had seen my mom's eyes, hell my mom in general, happier than I ever had. Not the grey eyes I knew so well, dead eyes.

"Bones' even though I was still alive, to you I was dead and I fear you felt I had left you alone." Booth said

Mom's eyes looked to the ground she let her head look down, breaking the connection. Booth's right hand touched her cheek his thumb and forefinger lead her chin up forcing her eyes to meet his again.

When she looked up to him I saw the track of where a tear once was. It glistened on her cheek, odd because the apartment was pretty dark. It was eight. She rested her forehead on Booth's now as she spoke her arms draped loosely around his neck and his around hers.

"I felt very alone, even though you were in my presence and I found it was quite odd and horribly distracting." I smiled a small smirk of a smile mixed with hope maybe. "You had asked and I had answered, I fought my fear Booth." Mom looked up meeting Booth's eyes instead of at the ground which they were both looking at. "I loved you with all I had Booth."

"I know Bones, I know.'" His voice was soothing as he pulled her into him.

At first I thought she wasn't going to stay in Booth's embrace, but she exhaled shakily and relaxed. Booth kissed the top of mom's head as she positioned herself so that her head now rest on his shoulder and chest. Both looked happy in each other's embrace.

I turned and went back into my room, maybe I would get to go to Court's party this weekend if things between them kept on this way. Then again, you know how life is it's the most famous roller coaster ride out there.

* * *

><p><em>First I would like to say IN NO WAY-<em> did I mean to compare Brennan dealing with Booth's amnesia to the loss of a family member fighting for our country. I meant it to be slightly similar,_ not alike-at all_. I'm sorry if I've offended anyone.

OK, OK I know a typical Japan (Yokosuka) transfers (which would usually be Okinawa) would not be headed to Langley but to Norfolk and I know that it's four hrs from Langley to Alexandria but oh well…this is a story.


	14. I Tremble I Shake Oh The Heart Break

Still Bri P.O.V

I closed my door jumping onto my bed lying on my stomach legs bent and crossed in the air. My head rested on my hand my elbow bent the other holding a pen finishing my homework. While, I liked the scene that had just played out in front of my eyes I knew everything didn't get better all of a sudden and nothing lasted forever. I sighed, life went on-I learned that a long time ago. I remember back to the first time I found out my mom was in the hospital by someone else's hand. I was six my birthday was in a month, and I was very confused.

It was Thursday and spring I was at Ava's with her sitter Krista. The three of us were getting ready to go out to see the cherry blossoms by the reflecting pool even though we had seen them a million times, we were restless inside. Krista's cell rang, and as Krista's voice started to sound worried to whomever she was speaking to Ava and I found ourselves watching the phone conversation and listening intently as we shared glances with one another.

Krista hung up and told us to get in the car. We of course demanded to know why our plans had changed. Krista stood straighter demanding authority, but she looked worried. An eight year old Ava suddenly yelled "_tell us Krista_!" She told us what Auntie Angela had told her when we were in the car on the way to the hospital. _ "Bri, honey your mom and Booth have been in a bad wreck, we have to go to the hospital." _ I remember being scared and crying I didn't ask any questions. Ava was older and I remember her questions.

"_How did they crash Krista?" Ava demanded questions. I remember she looked a lot more like Auntie when she was little._

"_I don't know Av."_

"_You're lying! Was it cause of the bad men?" Ava's eyes started to get a little red, and I cried more, mostly because of fear of the unknown. Krista didn't answer Ava, instead she caught my eye, starring at me for a moment in the rearview mirror. Her action silently answered Ava's question. I cried quietly._

I remember the hospital was so bright and so very cold Krista spoke to many people before we found Auntie and Uncle Jack on the floor mom and Booth's rooms were in. I remember Auntie taking me to see mom and not really knowing how to act or how to treat mom.

Though, most of all I remember feeling lost and in the background. So, much commotion went on, spending the night at the hospital wasn't an option and I had school tomorrow. I could do nothing for mom or Booth, I felt helpless. I was just a scared six year old trying to act older. My mom was hurt, and I had to deal with it and move on- literally to Auntie's house and school the next day. Auntie helped me greatly, but she wasn't mom.

Three years later I went to Sweets. He is mom and Booth's psychologist; I've known him my whole life. Though, I didn't go because of the crash she and Booth were in. This time mom had been shot by a man on one of their cases. I admit now that the shooting had shaken me up a bit, but at nine I acted like all was fine. Ava was eleven and fine, so why shouldn't I be?

Sweets was nice, he said I reminded him of my mother at the end of our session. Come to think of it I don't think there has been a year since my almost seventh birthday that one of them hasn't been in the hospital at least once a year. The feeling you carry knowing everyday your parent's work puts them in harm's way. It's taxing.

My parents are always in the back of m my mind, always. Ava and I don't like to watch the news. Plus, I get nervous when I see a whole lot of F.B.I vehicles leave the Hoover when Booth and mom are in the field. Hell, mom has been kidnapped before. I sigh, so has Booth.

I put up my school books and pulled back the comforter crawling underneath enjoying the warmth. I wonder what Walt and Booth's God had in store for mom and Booth's relationship. God knows they needed help, we all did. I thanked God tomorrow was Friday and fall into a dream world.

A world where I didn't have to play little adult, where mom's eye's were blue and not grey, where I never had to go to Sweets, where Booth and mom had a proper relationship, where I was like everyone else at school and could go to Court's party, and where I didn't have a secret life. Though, I did and all of these things made me who I was, and that was that.

Brennan P.O.V

It felt so, so right in his arms, my head lay on his chest as he kiss the top of it and hug me harder, reassuring me, comforting me. It was all so familiar to me. I loved him and I knew it, though this time I was scared to let him love me back. I had answered him once fiercely soft and we were dangerous together. We were a force to be reckoned with, a couple that was unstoppable-until he forgot us.

We were us, but I was scared to let our so called platonic stares go on too long. For this time, it was all too much for me. Worse yet, this time there was three of us, not just Booth and I. I didn't want to ever leave his arms but I hurt so bad inside, a few glasses of wine would never let me forget him. He was Booth and I was Bones. I loved him so bad it hurt, so, so bad. He was intoxicating.

He took my head in his hands my eyes were still down cast staring at his chest. He bent down to kiss my forehead. I close my eyes, it was all too much. I suddenly realized my hands were shaking. I wanted to cry but wouldn't let myself. I held the burning sensation in as my chest ached.

"Come here, it's going to be ok Bones." His thumbs caress my cheek bones.

I open my eyes to look into his, my eyes were glossy I knew. He ran his right hand through my hair soothingly, tucking it behind my ear. I returned to laying my head on his chest, it was a safe haven. I could hear his heart beat through his thin cotton shirt.

"Please trust me Bones." I heard him whisper

"I've always trusted you Booth." We were still whispering. "I just don't trust my heart like I use too."

"I do, and I think you are forgetting I still hold it Bones, you aren't in control." Booth said

I release him to my dismay and look him in the eyes our hands are the only things that are connected. "Unfortunately, I understand what you mean and I feel you are correct." I said and Booth smiled making me smile as well. I don't know how he could make me smile at a moment like this, but I did.

"Bones, it's not unfortunate that you know what I'm talking about. Bones, don't you see it's a good thing that you know what true love is. That you have felt it, even if it was only for a short time."

I let go of his hands. "No, no, Booth it's not. It hurt, it was the worst thing I have ever had to deal with when I lost you, a different you, and just like the day I lost my parents I couldn't take all the pieces up as hard as I tried. I never was allowed closure."

"It's pick up all the pieces, and love hurts sometimes Bones, but I would never hurt you on purpose Bones you know that." His eyes were a bit accusing, hurt. "I promise I will never leave you again Bones."

"You can't promise that." I said sadly, my voice a mere whisper.

"Bones, don't try to tear hope of an _'us'_ down when I'm trying to build it up." He said and I was angered by his statement.

"I merely stated a fact Booth! Why would I want to tear _'us'_ down?"

"That's a good question Bones, but all I know is you won't let me give you what you want."

Booth P.O.V

She looked confused, her brow furrowed a bit. "…and what would that be?"

That's when I felt like maybe she wasn't ready yet, that I had made a mistake. I sighed and walk over to sit on the edge of the couch. She watched me curiously.

"Bones, I know we're broken-you're shattered metaphorically speaking from…from all you have been through. Through all I haven't been there for, and for all I have. Though, I think you need to answer that question yourself Bones." She looked sad, only because I did. I know she didn't grasp the words I had spoken.

"Booth, why would I be shattered for the times you were here?" She asked soft, yet stern as curiosity grew in her tone.

"Because, Bones it's a bit like when you see your ex from a recent break up-you inevitably remember. You saw me everyday Bones and you loved me, you said you still do. Sometimes when you saw me, you probably saw the old Booth that was in the proper relationship with you and inevitably you remembered, the brighter times." I said and immediately her eyes look away at the coffee table.

"I did, I remembered and I missed." She said in a nostalgic tone.

"What did you miss Bones?"

"I don't want to talk about it Booth." She still wouldn't look at me.

"I want to remember Bones." I said pleadingly. She looked at me quickly, shaking her head back and forth no. "Please Bones."

"No Booth!"

"We could always talk to Sweets about this." I said and she only stare at me as she answered.

"You wouldn't do that, you hate talking to him as much as I." I pleaded with her as she stares at me intently.

"Please, what if you stir a memory?" Her eyes darted back and forth from my one eye to the other her facial expression had just softened her eyes were glossy, yet she continues to shake her head back and forth no. I stand and walk up to her, her arms limp at her sides and take my chances. I engulf her in my embrace-hesitantly knowing she would either reject my embrace violently or accept it, giving in to the heart which she didn't trust. Her arms remain at her sides, as she laid her head on my chest.

I heard her as she began to whisper barely audible into my shirt.

"I miss waking up beside you, I miss… not having to think about being alone, I miss my hair in your face because you liked it, the memory of you and me in my office screwing around in the literal sense. I miss everything about you Booth."

My eyes grew wide. Oh, God, seriously? That was my Bones, very literal and direct. She looks at me stepping out of my embrace, but I took her hand in mine as she continued.

"I told myself I wouldn't miss you, but I remember what it felt like beside you. This is why I tried to not think of _'us'_ Booth. I missed you when you were right next to me-it wasn't rational." She squeeze my hand as she stare at me.

"Do you remember anything?" She asked hopeful, yet in a hollow tone all at once.

"No." I said simply.

She let go of my hand. "I told you it would be useless."

"We really…you know, in your office." I asked.

"If you mean we had sexual intercourse, then yes Booth. Though, I don't know why that matters right now, for it didn't help you remember anything." She looked like she was thinking of something, contemplating.

"Bones, do you understand what I want to give you, but you won't let me?" I asked.

"No." she said sounding upset.

I sigh. "Me Bones me." I saw her walls go up, and quickly.

"Booth I told you I can't trust my heart like I use too." She looked so torn, so sad eyes glossy-no tears spilled. "Please, Booth stop, don't do this to me."

"To you? Bones, to you? You didn't even want to help me remember. You act like you want to give us a try, like you desperately want us back. Then you don't even try! It seems like you're doing everything you can to not make us work." I said frustrated.

"That's not true! I told you what I missed, what I remembered and that's not even all of the memories!"

"Really Bones, because I wouldn't know. I don't have any." I said dead pan. Her eyes were angry she was pissed she had allowed me in and it hurt-she was frustrated and pissed off with herself. So, she took it out on the person closest to her.

"Bye Bones." I said then grabbed my coat and left. I didn't look back.

Brennan P.O.V

I watched him walk away again, I was angry at myself. I had allowed him to get to close in my fragile state. When the door shut the tears came immediately, flowed freely as they streamed down my face. He was right I was broken and shattered, metaphorically speaking of course. Worse yet, I didn't know where in the hell to even begin to try and look for the pieces to 'pick up' as Booth said. I turned exhaling heading to my room for solace, he wanted to give himself to me-again. All I could think about was I don't know if I can do that. I don't know if I'm capable of trusting myself with his heart or him with mine. Plus, I was unsure I was good enough anymore. After all I had done? No. Booth could do better than me.

Bri P.O.V

I had woke to mom's shouting at Booth, Booth wasn't as loud he didn't shout like she did. I never could stand the sound of people arguing, then again who could, but lawyers. I didn't hear what they were fighting about, and I was glad. I heard Booth slam the apartment door and knew mom was hurting tonight, as was he.

My hand reached to my heart around my neck and suddenly I felt the chain loose slipping off my neck. I held the heart and chain now broken in my hand and shook my head back and forth and set it on my night stand so I wouldn't lose it. It seemed every heart in this house was destined to break. Guess Court's party was out of the question, after all did I really expect mom and Booth to make up so fast. What was I thinking?


	15. Flashbacks and A Familiar Lullaby

Ch. 14

It was early Friday morning so I text Ava when I woke, _'Booth came by last night-not good. I dunno if I'm goin to Court's party. Ttyl. _ Iwalked out of my room to find mom in the kitchen making a bowl of cereal.

"Morning mom."

She turned to look at me. "Hey Bri."

I walked over to pour a bowl of cereal for myself and followed mom to the dining room table. She still didn't seem to know what to speak of. "How's school?"

"Good, a new kid just moved from Yokosuka. His dad is a flight surgeon, and is stationed at Langley now."

"Yokosuka is an old naval base, the U.S just moved its largest carrier the U.S.S Kitty Hawk from Japan to Hawaii." Sometimes I wondered how in the hell she knew all this random information.

"Hhhmm, interesting. So, I was wondering, my friend Courtney is having a birthday party tomorrow…do you think you will be able to bring me? Or maybe Booth? You really shouldn't be driving so soon after your surgery."

"Is Ava going?" I held in my disappointed sigh. Why did Av and I have to do everything together? We did have different friends.

"No."

"Maybe, and Bri it's been a week since my surgery. My surgery was Monday it is now Friday." Mom said.

"A week is seven days, it has not been seven days or you would have seen Dr. Trenton already for your exam. It's actually only been five days." She stares at me and I stare back, promptly standing to put my bowl in the washer. "I have to get ready for school." Suddenly, she looked sad, looking off in the distance.

"I can take you."

"To the party?" She furrowed her brow contemplating.

"Yes, and to school, now go get ready." I smile at her she returned it, then I and turned to go get ready for school.

Mom had called Auntie and even though both Auntie and I didn't want her driving and she wasn't supposed to yet, we felt she could drive me to school. Though, I noticed we weren't going the proper way to school, but to the mall area. I looked at her curiously.

"Where are we going mom?"

"You'll see." This was very out of my mom's character-I was always the kid to school on time, not so much perfect attendance, but I only missed school when Booth or mom were in the hospital-I went to school unless I was practically dying of an illness, and I didn't get sick often. I sat in the passenger's seat, curiosity rising with excitement.

"We're here." Mom said simply.

"We're at the reflecting pool." I said disappointment evident in my voice-it was just the reflecting pool. It was a tourist spot, but my favorite tourist spot nonetheless. "I don't have a proper coat."

"Yes you do, look in the back seat I grabbed it for you." I turned around and there was my big blue coat that went to my knees and had fake fur for a collar-my favorite coat. I grabbed it hopped out of the car and put it on, as mom put her white one on.

"Why are we here?" I wondered.

Mom didn't answer me she just walked over to the pool and stare at it as if she were looking at something, for something.

"To reflect." I thought her answer a bit odd. It wasn't an answer my mom would usually give.

"What are we reflecting on?" I asked.

"Life." What had she done with my mother?

"Booth says life is short and to seize the moment, because life is a gift." I said quietly as we both stare at the long rectangular pool. It was cold leaves were in it and the water rippled from the wind.

Mom looks down at me, and then stares off again.

"I guess…I guess we should be grateful for each day that we even wake up... it's probably why they call it the present, cause it's a gift." I said

Mom looked down at me again and smiled one of her silly smiles, they were a bit lopsided. I knew Booth liked it when she smiled like that. I was just glad I had Booth's smile and not a lopsided one, but I liked it too, because I knew when she smiled like that her wheels were turning. I wondered what she was up too.

She extended her hand for me to take, I did and she stood up on the edge of the great pool bringing me along. We started walking the edge, like a balance beam our hands outstretched. The wind blowing our hair around in our faces, a strand stuck to my smiling lips. Tourists and anyone else brave enough to bare the cool weather wondering around started to watch us. Mom started to laugh a serene real laugh as my giggles turned into laughter as well. The man that was bundled up skimming leaves from the great pool day in and day out looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back the biggest smile I had smiled in two and a half weeks.

Afterward, we chased the annoying geese that hung out round the big field near the reflecting pool. Then, we got coffee and literally skipped to the car-well I did mom was still recovering, but she smiled watching me. Later, I found myself eating lunch at Hard Rock with mom this time. I had my favorite Cheeseburger with fries and mom had a large salad and just like I knew she would, she ate half of my fries. I couldn't help smiling today, and neither could mom. I had no idea why mom was acting like this, but I didn't dare question it. We both deserved to smile. I know I did for sure and knew no explanation was needed.

Suddenly, my phone vibrate I looked at the message, it was Ava '_It must be tuff, hang in there Bri things will get better.'_ I put my cell away, today was nothing as I expected it to be? Maybe Walt was right from the beginning. It was never the emotional tie that was ephemeral between mom and Booth, _but the absence of emotion._ Things would get better it would just take time, maybe.

For, I don't know if I believed in time healing things. Time hadn't helped mom's wound heal-it had been about thirteen years. I'm only twelve now but I still include the pregnancy, included every moment apart. I realized I had to believe in something. So, I decided to believe in complexity-or a multipart, Booth being one part, mum the other. I figured if anything couldn't let me down it would be complexity.

Booth P.O.V

Another anthropologist named Dr. Dana Hubbard rode along with me she had helped solve our last case and when we got another in today she was the one to help work it. Cam couldn't be sure Bones was going to be returning Monday. Our last case was a twenty something kid we found in a mixture of disgusting stuff-Hodgins took care of it. Dana and I bagged the guy she did the dead people bone stuff, and I did paper work and background checks.

Dana was nice, she didn't remind me that I had shot an innocent clown, disagree with everything I said, eat fries off _my_ plate, misuse common expressions, need common expressions explained to her, she didn't beg to drive, play with _my_ gadgets in _my_ F.B.I vehicle, nor did she have grey eyes-they were a brilliant blue and I will admit she was a pretty woman.

Her dirty blonde hair hung just past her shoulders as if she was growing it out. Though, she _was_ _not_ the mother of my child, she _was_ _not_ annoying me then giving me a cheeky lopsided smile, she _was not_ Angela's best friend, she _was not_ impossible to ignore, she didn't eat fries off of _my_ plate, she _was not_ my Bones, but she _was_ here and Bones _was_ falling slowly away from me-pushing me away.

"Dana, do you have a television?" I asked randomly.

She looked at me odd. "Of course… why Booth?"

"No reason…"

"Obviously someone is thinking too hard about something…or someone." I smile at her because she was right.

"That obvious?"

"That obvious." She repeated. We are silent a while as she waits for me to go on, but I don't. She takes the opportunity. "Is it the artist? She doesn't seem to like me much." I laugh and Dana looks at me a bit odd.

"No, Angela is married to the entomologist, Hodgins. They have a fourteen year old daughter."

"Oh, wow." I laugh at her response. We sit at a red light and Dana looks as if she is thinking, maybe, I can't read her as well as Bones. "I know who it is." She says with a smug grin.

"Really?" I ask teasing. The crime scene is only two more blocks.

"Really." She states not sarcastic, but not exactly not deadpan either.

"…and? Dana what is your mastermind guess?" I ask my temporary partner.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan. She is your partner, isn't she? It makes sense." Dana says as if it's a mere fact.

I laugh and Dana looks at me odd. "Brennan? Ha! Good one Dana." Dana still looked at me odd.

"So it is Dr. Brennan? Cold fish Temperance Brennan?" I was silent and stare intently ahead. "I will take that as a yes, by the way Booth we're here." I hadn't even noticed and let took a left. I parked and we got out of the car Dana was in her dark blue jump suit, the same one Bones wore in the field. Dana made her way under the crime scene tape, I followed. She pulled her hair back in a pony tail and became all business as she looked into the pickup truck that was fried to a crisp two skeletons inside. She began to rattle off approximate age and sex then she turned and looked up at me.

"Seriously, you and Dr. Ice Queen Temperance Brennan?" She said pulling herself away from the fried remains in the truck momentarily to ask the question.

"No." I laugh. "Brennan and I would never work."

"I didn't ask if you would 'work'" an amused look shone in her eyes. "I just thought you might have been partners with you know ben-."

"No!" I could never do that to Bones.

"Okay." She raised her brows ever so slightly. Then, she ordered the bodies shipped back to the lab and we walked back to the expedition.

Brennan P.O.V

Bri reminded me so much of Booth. What she had said at the reflecting pool, about being grateful for waking each day. Booth still said things like that, that wasn't just the innocence of a child speaking when Bri said it-it was inherited. Although, I was ashamed to say while I knew Ava was older Ava held much more innocence in her eyes than her best friend and her junior by two years. With parents like Angela and Hodgins how could she not be more innocent? I look at my strong independent daughter, Booth and I. She was of Booth and me.

I loved that Bri ordered Cheeseburgers when we went to Hard Rock like her father and that apple pie was her favorite of all the pies. That she corrected me when I misused common expressions and then kept on not missing a beat, that she made finger quotes, her dark brown eyes, and mainly because she was _ours_.

She stared up at the tiny clown fish in the aquarium. Her eyes dance watching all of the fish, other kids her age pointed at fish and talk to their parents or other children. Though, Bri just stare intently at the one tiny clown fish silently, her hands clasp together. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around my daughter. She takes my hands in hers and held them protectively around her; I lean down and place a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you Bri." I say quietly.

"I love you too mom." I see her smile a large smile. We have both smiled a lot today. We needed it.

Angela P.O.V

Booth and Blondie walk up the platform looking quite cheeky and laughing. While she hadn't made any advances on my best friends man-she was here. That was reason enough to not like her, I have my reasons, and she was reason. I made my way toward Booth.

"Booth, are you picking up Bri or am I?" Everyone knew of Bri at work, obviously not Blondie. Though, only Sweets, Hodgins and I knew she was Booths. Come to think of it I'm surprised Sweets hadn't cornered Booth yet. Surprised he had kept his secret learned by walking in on us a secret. Blondie continued to stare at Booth.

"I thought you were picking the girls up." He said.

"Hodgins did yesterday, I'm unsure about today...Bren did drop her off this morning." I said.

"What? You let her drive?" There he was that Booth I knew so well, the man who is so overly protective of my best friend.

"Booth, she was just dropping Bri off it's a fifteen minute drive."

Blondie looked confused Booth snorted a bit angry with me eh, he would get over it. Booth walked away to make a phone call I'm assuming to Brennan. Perfect it was just Blondie and I, I always get my way. She was just the person I have wanted to speak to-Booth was not on the market, I just needed to reassure that fact.

"Does Booth have kids?" Dana asked quietly.

"His father figure role is very important to him." Hey, I didn't lie but I knew I couldn't say anything about Bri either.

"Does Dr. Brennan have a daughter?" Dana asked, the woman made some quick leaps here.

"Yes." I said.

"The child looks to Booth as a father figure?" Dana asked.

"You could say that." Booth walked back toward us and our conversation ended.

"Bones never brought her to school today."

"What?" I asked a bit shocked and alarmed. I hadn't heard from Brennan or Bri. Had Booth called the school or Bren? My mind was racing.

"Whose Bones?" We both ignored her question.

Suddenly the automatic doors open and everyone looked to them. Only to see a bounding twelve year old Bri who promptly swiped her mom's identification card and joined us on the platform. Her almond eyes shine bright and her cheeks were rosy red from the wind. This was great. Blondie was in for a real treat now.

"Hey Auntie! Hey Booth!" Where the hell was Bren?

"Hey Bri where is your mom?"

"I had to use the restroom so she let me out of the car and went to park in the parking garage, she should be in any minute." Bri was acting, un-Bri like she acted like this at my house when she plays with Ava, but not at the Jeffersonian. No, here she was a little adult not the bounding twelve year old that couldn't contain her excitment.

"Hi, Bri I'm Dr. Dana Hubbard." She extended her hand and Bri shook it.

"Bri Brennan, it's nice to meet you." As soon as Bri said her last name I saw it click in Blondie's eyes and loved the reaction.

"I've been working with Booth while your mom is out." Dana said, Oh sweetie, I don't think you know how protective the Brennan girls are of Booth. Bri stopped shaking Blondie's hand, as if it were burning her, letting go she smiled nodding her head.

"Hhmm." That was Bri's response to Blondie as I watched as a twelve year old size up a woman, Bri stand as straight as she could looking directly in Blondie's bright blue eyes. I noticed Cam had slowed to watch the small scene take place as well. I turned to catch her eye and we both shared a smile and Cam shook her head back and forth. Booth was still speechless just watching.

Finally, Brennan walked in the automatic doors and Bri smiled and waved to her mom from the platform. Bren smiled back and that's when Brennan collapsed.

"Oh My God!" My hand came to my mouth and I stood frozen next to Blondie.

"Mom!" Booth ran Bren, Bri followed and Hodgins was on his way. Everyone in the lab looked on as Booth lift Brennan up carrying her to her office. She was, groggy, and mumbling nonsense she had hit the tile floor hard with her head. I remember I saw blood dripping down her face as Booth carried her. I pray she didn't have a CSF leak, I knew that was bad…it required hospitalization. I had learned some things working here. I went to look after Bri, Hodgins was talking with Cam and Sweets wasn't in the office. Blondie was all alone somewhere, it didn't matter now.

Booth laid Brennan on her couch Bri stood next to her mom's desk quietly and just watches-the helpless look in her eyes mirrored my own. I walked up to her, but said nothing we stood stoic. Hodgins and Cam went back to work when it looked as if Brennan had just had a concussion, but what had made her lose consciousness? She stirred mumbling things as she drifted in and out of consciousness on the couch.

"I love you too…hhhmm." I inched closer listening to Bren's unconscious mumblings. "Me...?" her tone turned questioning, meek like a child's. "Marry you?" her voice slurred as she asked the question. "Booth, I…I…no, yes, I…" my eyes grew wide at her statement.

"Come on we're going to the hospital." Booth said as he gathered Bren in his arms ignoring what we had just heard, and carried her down stairs. Bri ran in front of him and opened doors I looked at Cam waved and we were off to the hospital-again.

Bri. P.O.V

Well three quarters of my day was awesome. The automatic hospital doors open for us and while I knew more about mom's doctors and her state of health than Auntie or Booth. I was a child and in the hospital no one was going to listen to a kid. We were in the E.R it was going to be a long night.

I sat in the plastic waiting chairs and picked up a pink 'junk' magazine, one of the fabricated ones that they usually had in doctor's offices and on the nasty coffee tables in the E.R. I knew from experience the wait was going to be a while. If you weren't shot, missing a limb, drenched in blood-you took a seat. That's why so many appendixes' probably burst I thought randomly as I looked through the boring magazine setting it down to people watch instead.

Mom finally got a bed after about a half hour or maybe it just felt like it. Anyway, I told Auntie Moms Doctors' name, but Dr. Trenton was not available to look at mom right now-we were in the E.R. and Trenton was a surgeon and busy. The nurse a busy woman as well was in her mid twenties. Her name was Rachel and she said she could get a consult with Trenton, but we would not be able to see him and we would have to wait a half hour or more for her to even have a consult with him. Booth, Auntie and I stood in the small space that acted as mom's "room". I stay out of the way of the people being wheeled by in beds in the corridor, I didn't stare they didn't affect me anymore. I just try to stay out of the way and focus on when mom was supposed to wake up. It was Déjà vu only Booth was here now.

"Auntie I'm going to go ask one of the nurses for a blanket for mom she is always cold in hospitals. I'll be right back."

"Okay sweetie." I walk down the corridor confident of where I was going. I had walked this path before, it was not unfamiliar. I asked the nurse for a blanket and she gave me one that had just come out of the oven. I hugged it to my chest and rest my head on it, soaking up the warmth.

I was walking down the corridor when I heard singing. It was an older woman in her late seventies she was singing softly as she sat in a bed in the corridor. Her voice was soothing, it was pretty, and it was familiar.

"_Hush 'a' bye don't you cry go to sleep my little baby when you wake you shall have all the pretty little ponies…in your bed mama said baby's riding off to dream land…one by one they will come, dance and prance for little baby…"_ I didn't realize I had come to a complete stop.

"Baby, what's wrong? Child I'm speaking to you." The older woman said and I was embarrassed, but turned to face the woman. Her eyes were wise like Walt's.

"Nothing, I It's just-"

"Well what is it baby?" she asked her voice was strong.

"I think my mom use to sing that song to me when I was little, it sounds so familiar."

"Probably did, moms love to sing to their babies."

I smile. "I don't think my mom likes to sing." She wasn't one for letting loose.

"Nonsense, everyone likes to sing baby, some people just need a little push. Some sing are free spirits. Others, eh they won't whistle a note if you push'em. They get all claustrophobic like, but if you let'em to be, and set back and watch, observe a bit baby. Just have good ole patience. Well now, I have witnessed a soul that said it would never sing and you know what? That soul sang more frequent and prettier than any of the others." The older woman smiled to herself. I grew curious, but she continued and my question remained unasked.

" You see baby, it's hard enough to catch a wild bird, but to then expect it to sing! Nah, not unless you give'em something to sing about. Can't be just any ole thing...ahh its gots to be special to that birdie." The lady said the latter half of her sentence sternly, ending it with a smile.

I suddenly figured my own question out, my answer came to me."You were the soul that said you would never sing, weren't you?" The old woman smiled at me.

"Your momma sang to you baby, just as sure as I sing of lullabies and love." I smile at her, nodding.

I knew her bird talk was actually a metaphor of love. She had been the wild bird, hard to capture-single and free. Once caught, she was a bit scared, nervous, and timid. It would take time for her to get use too being where she was-in a relationship. Days went by and she was still there, all the other birds around her sang their love songs, but not her.

Until one day another bird was placed in the large bird cage. She noticed the special bird which was placed in front of her. And she realized that she wasn't in a relationship anymore she was in love, and she recognized it whole heartedly. So, she sang. It all sounded so simple, ha if only anything in life was. The woman's story reminded me of my mother and as I walked down the corridor I agreed with the woman. She probably sang to me, she did like Foreigner for some reason and she liked to dance and act silly with me sometimes.

I smile remembering the time she walked in my room my music was blasting Katy Perry's new song _"Hot N Cold."_ I was oblivious to mom I was dancing and singing my heart out in front of the mirror. Hair brush for a microphone, my audience on the other side of the mirror, I was in a world of my own. Suddenly I noticed mom leaning against the doorway looking at me amused. I shut my mouth and ended the dancing, but the music continued. _'We fight we break up, we kiss we make up…you don't really wanna stay no…you, but you don't really wanna go, oh…Cause you're hot then you're cold…' _I smile at the memory a little while walking; my head rest on the blanket in my hands. I let my mind go farther down that road, remembering more.

"_That song made no sense Bri. You can't be hot and cold, well you can if you have a fever, but even then you are hot then cold not both at once." _

_I grab her hand hands and lead her out onto my "stage." _

_I started to dance "Cooome ooonn mom! Everyone loves this song!" I started to sing not giving her a chance to argue that not everyone knew the song. _

"_Someone call the doctor got a case of the love bi-polar…" I smiled at mom. "…Stuck on a roller coaster" I placed my hands on either side of my face, widened my eyes and shook my head back and forth "…can't get off this ride." Mom laughed. Then I held my hair brush up for her to sing the chorus with me. She did and we danced a silly crazy dance. Then the song ended with both of us laughing. I admit mom had surprised me. _

"_I liked that song, who sings it?" Mom asked _

"_Katy Perry, she is popular with kids my age and teenagers right now." I walked over and sat on my bed mom followed._

"_Oh."_

"_People say I look like a smaller version of her, without blue eyes of course." I told mom, educating her of Katy Perry and just talking with her at the same time._

"_You are probably much prettier. I like your brown eyes."_

_I look up at her as innocent as possible. "Because they are like Booths?" _I had said it with a wry smile, almost jokingly. I didn't know Booth was my father back then, I was only ten. She gasped at what I said and suddenly her eyes become large. I remember she started to speak quickly.

"_No, yes" she shook her head "Bri you and Booth aren't related you can't have the same coloring in your eyes as Booth." I look at her odd._

_I made my voice serious and quiet with a false light airy happiness. "I know mom, I just meant we have similar eyes." She nodded her head up and down quickly her body was stiff, the tension had filled it as soon as I asked the 'Booth question.' _

"_Very similar." She smiled a sad smile at me and got up leaving my room. I was confused as to why my simple question had set her off. We were so care free only mere seconds ago. The music continue to play the next song on my IPod I had turned down after we danced, I turn it back up and listen to the lyrics. _

"_Now hush little baby don't you cry Every thing's gonna be all right …Stiffin' that upper lip up little lady I told ya Daddy's here to hold ya through the night…I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why ….We fear how we feel inside, it may seem a little crazy …Pretty baby but I promise, Mama's gon' be alright…" _ _Though I remember thinking Daddy wasn't here. I didn't know my 'daddy', but it seemed irrelevant when I had a Booth._ I shook the memory and was almost back to Auntie, mom, Booth and the present.

"Here Auntie." I place the blanket on the end of mom's bed she still was in and out of consciousness. I started to wonder what in the hell had caused her to lose it in the first place.

"Thanks sweetie." Then Rachel and what looked to be a doctor walked up to us.

The doctor looked for a second to Auntie or Booth as to who to address "Names Agent Booth." Booth always kept the agent around when dealing with any type of authority. The doctor reached out and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Agent, Dr. Marks." Rachel stood quietly at his side. I think the nurses just came along with the doctors to make them appear authoritive. "Dr. Brennan appears to have fainted from high blood pressure. I see from looking at her history she just had a Stage II Carcinoma tumor removed from her adrenal gland."

"Yes on Monday, is everything o.k.?" I hated that question.

"As far as we can tell but, we just can't find any one thing in particular that would lead us to believe what caused Dr. Brennan to faint. Has she been under any stress during the time of her recovery?" Auntie look at Booth and Booth look at Auntie then to Dr. Marks.

"Some." Booth said it in a tone where he had to say no more, the two men understood.

"We were outside a lot today she exhorted herself more so today than any other day. What I'm saying is today has been the first physical stressor or element of change for her body." The doctor glanced at me scribbled some stuff down and went on.

"I'm going to keep her over night and we are going to run an ECG, Echocardiogram, and put her on a Holter moniter which is basically a twenty four hour ECG. Then, we will take it from there." I sigh, to Ava's house I go and goodbye to Court's party for sure. Dr. Marks turn and walk away Rachel following him. I looked up to Auntie but she didn't look down at me mom was starting to wake up. Booth was right at her side brushing her forehead with his hand and tucking her hair behind her ear.

She stir her eyes weren't open yet "Booth?"

"I'm right here Bones."

"Where? How did I get here?"

"Here Bones." He took mom's hand in his and squeezed it.

"You fell flat on your face sweetie." Auntie said and mom tried to sit up putting her hands behind her, but quickly lay back down.

"You saw Booth and fainted sweetie, God I know, but Bren you guys have a kid together, it's not like you have never seen the man."

Eeewww, ugh, but that was Auntie. Crap mom's eyes bore into Auntie's, Booth stare at Auntie too, Auntie could care less. It was silent, I seized the moment.

"Mom! I was worried about you." I walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

Mom grabbed my hand and squeezed it, assuring me. "You shouldn't have been Bri, I'm fine." I hated that word, even though it left my own mouth too often. I'm fine- no you weren't. Then she looked to Booth. I realized we looked like a family Booth holding mom's one hand I the other.

"Bri can spend the night at our house tonight Bren."

"Thanks Ange." I let go of mom's hand and Auntie and I said our goodbyes, mine lasted a little longer.

"I love you mom! Love you Booth!" I yelled as we walked down the corridor toward yet another corridor and more automatic doors.

"Love you Bri!" Mom and Booth had said in unison.

Angela P.O.V

My mind raced on the drive home. Brennan had mumbled in a questioning tone _"Me...Marry you?"_ had Booth asked her to marry him during their short proper relationship? Did she not tell me? Of course she hadn't had or I would have known. Was this another one of Brennan's many onion layers I had to peel, because if this one was true, it was so going to make me cry.

Did she finally allow herself to love and be loved, to feel true love, and embrace it and in that short time did _she_ find herself entertaining the idea of marriage? _Had he proposed_? Hell was she engaged? Bren would do something like that! Not tell anyone and take off the ring, tell herself that love never lasts after she had just watch Booth forget them. She didn't do it to be mean not on purpose, she was petrified. Booth was her only exception-the father to her child, her Booth. Oh Bren, what are you hiding now?

"Auntie?" I was pulled out of my sudden rant of thoughts and looked at the third B, they were a triple threat.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go visit mom tomorrow?"

"Of course sweetie."

"Auntie, they fought last night." Bri said it solemnly. I know she hated their fighting even more so than the next person.

I glance at Bri while I was driving. "I'm sorry sweetie, but you know it's going to be tough on them for a while."

Bri nod her head yes her eyes glossy, yet no tears spill. She stared intently out the window. I slow at a red light and I watch as she bit her bottom lip, a tear fall, silently. Quickly, she wipes it away. Bri wasn't an overly emotional child, though these past two weeks had been extremely hard for her, it was starting to show.

"I chased the geese today, and walked around the edge of the reflecting pool like it was a balance beam, and I went to Hard Rock." She sniffle her hand absentmindedly reached for her heart pendent Booth gave her, the pendent that she so often fingered when she was nervous or anxious.

Though, her hand stopped short and lingered in the air for a moment before she placed it back in her lap. I wonder where the necklace was, she always wore it, ever since Booth gave it to her for Christmas the year she turned six. The light turned green.

"Where is your necklace Bri?"

"It broke last night." Her voice was heavy, full of anger; she didn't want to talk about it.

"We can fix it don't worry Bri." I said trying to reassure my niece.

"Auntie Angela do you think I'm really worried about my heart? I know that it can be fixed besides the pendent is fine it's just the chain that broke. Its mom and Booth's hearts I can't just take to a jeweler to fix! If one could do such a thing I would have already?" she was crying, a twelve year old that dealt with adult matters, yet was still scared of the dark, scared of so many things she didn't voice them, she compartmentalized like her mother.

"You know Bri, you and I should open our own business for broken hearts, I bet we could help a lot of people." I tried to change the subject.

I got an evil glare. "I bet your business would suck!"

"Bri! That is no way to talk to-" I started but she quickly interrupted me quickly going on.

"It would suck because for starters you can't even help your best friend! How the hell do you think you are going to help strangers?"

She was already well on her way, I pushed. "Bri, what exactly happened last night?" she suddenly slumped her shoulders letting her head fall, then the tears. The slide down her cheeks and dropped onto the front seat's interior of my car. She was a tall child for twelve and she sometimes rode in the front seat.

She looks down as she spoke quietly. "My heart broke, but I chased the geese today." She sniffled saying the latter half of her sentence as if it counted, made up for something. We drove.

Bri. P.O.V

Auntie's house was quiet Ava was sitting on the couch with Uncle Jack a pizza box and some left over's were on the coffee table in front of them, the television on. Auntie came over and kissed Ava goodnight and said something to Uncle Jack then went upstairs to bed I assume. I walked over to Uncle Jack and sat down. He motioned to the pizza on the coffee table and I shook my head 'no' I wasn't that hungry.

"Bri, you need to eat." Uncle Jack said.

"I'm not hungry tonight Uncle Jack." I inhale my breath hitching.

"OK, It's Ok, wasn't that great of a pizza anyway." I lay my head on Uncle Jack's chest and pull my legs up under me curling up into a ball, he was my pillow. I glance across Uncle Jack's chest to see Ava in the same position as I, but her right cheek lay on her dad, while my left one lay on her dad. Uncle Jack between us, in the middle his arms once outstretched on the back of the couch now held a remote in his left arm and rubbed my back with his right. I loved that I had family.

I was falling asleep to some old show Uncle Jack was watching called The X-Files. I never watched it because I really didn't care or have time and Ava said it was scary and gross. I don't know about that I had seen real corpses being de-fleshed. The point is Auntie said that the show was basically my mom and dad without the aliens, conspiracy and red hair-'partners in denial' is what she said. I opened my eyes to see the last scene of the show there was a man and woman on a couch.

They had been drinking beer and talking. The man was rambling on while the woman had fallen asleep. The man noticed she was sleeping smiled to himself at his sleeping partners form and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear then covered her up with a blanket, while he continue to enjoy watching her sleep. Yeah they were like mom and Booth, I wondered if they were as complex? Then my eyelids grew too heavy and I fell asleep.

Angela P.O.V

I stand in my pink pajamas looking down to the living room from the loft. The scene before me melted my heart. Hodgins sit in the middle of the couch two beautiful little girls curled up asleep on either side of him. It was good to know there were still moments of solace in this crazy thing called life. I contemplated walking down to help Jack walk the girls up stairs to bed, but decided to watch them for a little longer.

Ava P.O.V

I knew I fell asleep last night on the couch, but vaguely remember mom and dad sleep walking me to bed. I roll over bumping into a warm body.

"Geez, you scared me, I forgot you spent the night."

"I spent the night, surprise." Bri mumbled still half asleep and deadpan. "My mom and Booth stayed at the hospital." Well I figured he wouldn't leave her. We were facing each other talking sleep still present in our voices, they were barely audible.

"It's late." Bri said

"It's Saturday." I said.

"I was supposed to go to my friend's birthday party today." I was silent, sad for Bri…her life really sucked lately, but to feel sorry for her was the worst thing to do. She needed to keep on, have distractions and have someone to talk to when she decided to talk.

"I'm sorry." Calli put her paws up on my bed and started licking Bri's face. Calli's internal alarm had gone off long ago. She needed to go out, but right now she was a much needed distraction.

"Calli, get down." Bri, half pushed the puppy away, she was still sleepy not much effort went into it. "_Caaalliiii_." Finally Bri tossed back the comforter and to my surprise picked the puppy up and put her in bed with us.

"Bri! She has to wee! I don't want her to do it all over my bed!" I was fighting off licks from the puppy myself. Bri was laughing happy the puppy was now licking someone else's face, mine.

"Then I suppose it would be best if you take her outside now and get your butt up!" Bri said and I roll my eyes grab Calli and set her on the floor as I headed down stairs and to the backyard. I'll admit it I loved having a backyard and a pool. Bri had a pool, but her house wasn't as private as mine she still had a door man, Auntie basically owned one whole story, a bit like a condo slash flat. We had a house and I realize it was large.

Though, mom and dad never made a big deal out of the fact we had money, well except mom shopped a lot. Dad certainly did not. Some kids at school didn't like me even if they didn't know me just because they knew my family had money. The only reason they assumed is because dad was always picking me up in some new classic car, and they were expensive.

Plus mom's wedding ring was pretty big. Oh, ha and everyone thought my "cousin" was Bri Brennan the daughter of bestselling author and forensic anthropologist Temperance Brennan. So, of course my parents must only hang around other rich people, if they only knew my "Auntie" didn't even own a television until Bri was born. I smile at the silly assumptions my peers made and let Calli back inside.

Brennan P.O.V

I had been moved into a room I look to my right and see a figure asleep on the cheap light blue couch. The figure was beautiful, inside and out. I watch as his chest rise and fall and memories stir, but I try to shake them; unable my mind wanders.

_It's now Saturday morning we lay in bed the comforter tangled in our legs just covering both our hips. My head lay on his bare chest as it rises and falls Booth play with my hair, we were silent exhausted from last night. Last night had been exceptional and dare I say it "Hot" Parker was at Rebecca's we had all day to ourselves._

"_You're beautiful Bones." I smile at his words and raised my head to look in his eyes._

"_Thanks Booth, but you already said that."_

"_It's OK to say some things more than once."_

"_I love you Booth." I stated again and felt Booth move underneath me repositioning him and me. I was now flipped over and no longer on top of him. Booth started to place kisses down the nape of my neck then onto my collar bone trailing down further onto my chest. I respond as he stops a moment to linger above my face._

"_I lied Booth." He turns his head in question. "I'm not as tired as I appear." I smile and reach up and bite his bottom lip it. I smile laughing into his mouth as we kiss, sucking on his bottom lip never completely parting for air. We don't battle for dominance as we so often do, but answer each other fiercely soft. A couple hours later we lay silently beside each other. His arms around me, I found I liked being held in someone's arms and not just anyone either. I admit I liked snuggling as Booth called it, but found it odd and new because I didn't like to melt into another's arms like I did his, only his._

_I trace lazy circles on his skin, a map of where my heart lay. I remember back to our first night, months ago. I had hesitantly let down my guard with Booth and dropped my defenses to the floor along with my clothes. I learned to fall with no safety net. I had taken that leap of faith. I smile as I hear him drifting off lightly snoring, he pulls me closer to him in his slumber and I smile._

_He had told me once I had a fragile heart, that I bruised easily and he didn't intend on leaving any scars. That first night we stole more than each other's hearts. We imprinted ourselves on the other forever, we were marked. I knew what he meant now, what metaphorical scars were._

I snap out of my memory to the present and whisper "I love you Seeley Booth." Some things could be said more than once. Though, I knew it was impossible that he heard me he stirred waking as if he had heard my unspoken words.

"Bones! You're awake!" I smile at him-he noticed it and becomes silent his sudden excitement, now replaced with an intense longing gaze into my eyes, and as much as I shouldn't. I hold it until _he_ is the one who breaks it. I hadn't noticed he had been holding my hand, until he let go-I wanted it back.

"As are you Booth." It was all I could think to say.

"I spoke with one of the nurses and she said Dr. Trenton would be able to see you today."

"Do you know which test's they will be running on me today?"

"I think they are taking pictures of your heart today whichever one that one is." He said, that was Booth.

"Echocardiogram." I told him.

"Yep!" He snapped his fingers and pointed at me. "That would be the one. Oh one more thing Bones, when you were sleeping I spoke with a doctor and he said that if that test doesn't help him they might run the tilty one."

"I've never hear of a tilty test." I looked at him puzzled.

It's where you lay on a table and they tilt it." I knew what he was talking about, but watched as he flattened his hand as if it were the table and pivoted his wrist making his hand go up and down. I enjoyed just watching him explain it in Booth terms. Yes I understood him, our daughter _is_ half his. Living with a Booth child for twelve years teaches one a lot of life.

"Tilt table test Booth, it is used to detect abnormal reflexes that cause syncope. The patient lies flat on a table that is able to tilt. Then the patient is tilted upright at an angle, with the head above the feet. As the patient is tilted toward the upright position, blood pressure is measured and an ECG records the heart's electrical activity. For some patients, a medication is given through a vein while the patient is upright to provoke the fainting reflex. In susceptible patients, these approaches will reveal abnormal cardiovascular reflexes that produce syncope." I explain.

"Will you get to tilt upside down? And what is a syncope?" He asks.

"No Booth, tilt tests never turn the patient upside down. I'm not going on an amusement park ride. Syncope stands for Sudden Loss of Consciousness."

"Well that sucks." He says.

"What?"

"No amusement park ride."

"It's a hospital, not a fun house Booth."

"Seems like a circus in this place." I smile a small smile.

"Besides the fact it is not at all like a cir-"

"I meant it's full of chaos." He says quickly cutting me off.

"Oh, well yes." We smile at each other. The moment is here and then gone as soon as it began.

"Angela is bringing Bri bye around noon." Booth says.

"She reminds me of you." I whisper the words, surprised I had said them aloud. Scared of the reaction I may receive.

"She's beautiful Bones, just like her mom." Some things could be said more than once. I smile at him fighting my flashback. Trying to say something and failing miserably, we were silent our eyes spoke instead. My eyes said don't let me go and his said let me in-I still love you.

Sweets P.O.V

Sweets sat at the Royal diner with Cam, Eric and Michelle. Michelle was flying back to Vancouver tonight and the four of them decided to have lunch. So the damn had broke, I knew it had. Hell everyone did, how could I have not seen this? Bri looked just like Booth _and_ Dr. Brennan and acted like both of them as well. I snap out of my sudden rants.

"Dr. Sweets what are you thinking about so hard?" Michelle asked as she bit into the diners' famous apple pie.

"I still can't believe Booth is Brighton's father and that I'm the last to know." I said

Cam choked on the liquid half way down her throat, spewing it onto the table. Eric, Cam's husband of two years, eyes' were bugging out of his head. Michelle spoke her eyes wide and expression more happy and smug then shocked.

"I don't think you were the last to know Dr. Sweets." She said a smile on her face. Oh shit.

Angela P.O.V

Booth, Hodgins, and the girls had gone out to Chili's for lunch after a quick visit with Brennan.

"When do you get your test results back?" I asked.

"Tomorrow."

"That's good."

"Yes, I don't like staying in the hospital."

"Who does sweetie?"

"I suppose doctors, then again I'm sure their job can be very taxing so even they-"

"Rhetorical question sweetie."

"Oh."

Brennan's unconscious mumblings had been driving me insane ever since I heard her utter them. I had to know. "I do have one question that isn't rhetorical Brennan."

"What is it?"

"Did…did Booth ask you to marry him in the few months you had a proper relationship?" There I said it.

You could have heard a pin drop. Her eyes light up at me, her wheels were definitely turning. Was she going to lie? Did he? Oh come on sweetie, not another secret, just tell me.

* * *

><p>Review? How did you like the older woman in the hospital? The flashbacks both Bri's and Brennan's? So, Sweets spilled the beans to Cam, Michelle and Cam's husband Eric...reactions? What did you think of Dana Hubburd? Review?<p> 


	16. King Of The Remote and So Much More

Ch. 16

_I walk around the room_  
><em>It's funny how these silly things remind me of you<em>  
><em>And I have this hole in my chest<em>  
><em>But I guess you know me good enough that you know the rest<em>

_If it makes it all right,_  
><em>I'll spend the night with you dear<em>

_Only reappear_  
><em>Cause everything reminds me of you<em>  
><em>And That's just gonna take a little getting used to<em>  
><em>That's just gonna take a little getting used to<em>

_...And when I had to ask you why,_  
><em>I'd remind you of what you said to me<em>  
><em>And how you said it to me that night.<em>

_...And if you had to ask me when,_  
><em>I'd remind you of how you kissed me<em>  
><em>When I held you back then<em>

_But if it makes it all right,_  
><em>I'll spend the night with you dear<em>  
><em>Only reappear<em>

_Cause everything reminds me of you_  
><em>And that's just gonna take a little getting used to<em>  
><em>That's just gonna take a little getting used to<em>

_Love is built kiss by kiss_  
><em>Just like a house, brick by brick,<em>  
><em>So it has to be undone<em>

_And you got your sad eyes to hide behind_  
><em>And you got your lies and Lord knows that I've got all mine...<em>

_If it makes it all right,_  
><em>I'll spend the night with you dear<em>  
><em>We should never disappear<em>  
><em>Cause everything reminds me of you<em>

_...And that's just gonna take a little getting used to_  
><em>Cause everything reminds me of you<em>  
><em>And that's just gonna take a little getting used to<em>  
><em>That's just gonna take a little getting used to<em>

_"Everything Reminds Me of You" –Jewel and Joe Firstman_

Angela P.O.V

Brennan's eyes dart around the room everywhere but to mine. "Bren? Did Booth ask you to marry him?"

"Yes." she said it as if she were Ava in trouble.

"Oh my God sweetie! You guys were or are engaged? Whatever you're engaged!"

"No we're not." My eyes had to be huge were now full of disappointment.

"What? Sweetie, Bren, how could you turn that man down?"

"I didn't." Brennan stated simply.

"OK, I'm not really following I need a little more detail Bren."

"I said yes, but we're not engaged." She paused and I looked at her confused. "We're married."

I brought my hands to my mouth. Oh. My. God. My thoughts raced a mile a minute.

"Oh my God! When did this happen? How did this happen, and how did I not know about it?"

"You didn't know because I didn't tell you. As to how it happened, Booth asked, and I still amaze myself knowing that I agreed to it, but he wanted it. A piece of paper didn't seem too much to ask, he didn't ask me to do the whole big wedding deal-just marry him."

"Just marry him?" I said, still not believing the words that were coming from my best friend's lips. Bren gave me a look.

"It was important to him. Plus, I had recently realized I could never see myself with anyone except him and I know he truly loved me and no one else. I still believe it is a basic ancient ritual, but Booth wanted it and I realized I wanted a monogamous relationship with him. A crucial part of being in a relationship is compromise, so I agreed to marriage."

"Marriage? You and Booth are married and he doesn't know? How is this possible? How did this happen?"

"Are you going to let me tell you or should I let you keep guessing and I answer with a yes or a no?" Bren asked

"Fine, go on tell it all and don't leave anything out." I said

"We had been in a relationship for much longer than a few months, just not a sexual one, I realized this. I had let go of logic, per se and took hold of his heart, he had mine as well. We got married in the courthouse downtown, after work. It was quick, much quicker than your wedding. Your first wedding anyway, I wasn't present for the second."

She made it sound so simple, but that was Bren. "Oh my God! Sweetie, you have to tell Booth. Wait why didn't you tell me? Or anyone?"

Brennan looked down and sighed at my question.

"We were married on Friday Booth was admitted to the hospital on Monday when he woke his memory of me was a bit blurry. As you know he needed some help remembering some things, but I had hope, though as time went on the hope I had was getting smaller and smaller like two people walking away from you, into the distance." Bren, using metaphors, it was…Bri rubbing off on her. Bren married-was just hard to wrap my head around, but cute nonetheless.

She continued not looking me in the eyes. "The Booth I knew had walked away. He didn't mean too, he didn't, but I couldn't change that he didn't remember." She stopped speaking and inhaled.

Oh God, which meant Booth confessed to Bren that he had slept with another woman, while they were married. Though he didn't know they were. They were one screwed up couple. She exhaled and went on.

"The Booth that remembered _'us'_ became smaller and smaller in the distance. As, my body became bigger and bigger, and Brighton was coming whether Booth and I were in a proper relationship or not, whether he remembered us or not." She said nostalgia in her tone, her voice a bit poignant.

I gave her a sad smile. "Why didn't you wear your ring to work Monday? Booth wasn't admitted to the hospital until later in the day, I remember." I said softly.

"It was getting sized we picked them out last minute. Though, I don't think I would wear my ring to work Ange, I work in a less clean environment than you. I don't see a piece of jewelry lasting to long on my finger at work." I smile at her comment, knowing full and well the ring would have been fine.

"What did it look like?" I wondered.

"Why does it matter?" She countered, a bit annoyed. She didn't want to speak of it. I had a feeling she had looked at it many times over the years and knew exactly what it looked like.

"Brennan! Booth and you are married! And have a kid! I'm pretty sure you are suppose to do the marriage thing first then the kid, but hey my dad says unless you are an accident you aren't a true American."

"We did, I wasn't pregnant when I married Booth, and you know this. He was admitted Monday and we were married Friday." I smiled a knowing smile my friend, who doesn't make mistakes, had actually made one. I saw her thinking. "Actually you're correct I was two months pregnant. Though, I didn't know I was pregnant."

"Oh sweetie, this is getting better and better!" I said shaking my head at her.

"No, it's not Ange! Don't you see that's the problem, and that's why I never told Booth. He doesn't even remember going to the court house. If he didn't remember that! It makes me wonder if he ever will remember. He thinks I told him all of my secrets. I've become as secretive as my father. I'm still unsure he will ever forgive me." Brennan said sadly her voice becoming higher as she said her last sentence. Her eyes pleaded with mine as if they would give her some sort of answer to help her out of the horrid mess she was in.

I felt bad for her but I also cared for Booth. "Sweetie, why don't you help him remember? In doing so he may remember your proper relationship."

"We tried, it didn't help." She said the words deadpan, upset at this fact.

"I'm not going to say I understand Bren because I hate when people say that, but I can see how important for you it is for him to remember. Bren, I know he wants to remember too, you have to see that it is important to him as well. You can always create new memories Bren." I said trying to rationalize with her.

"We have one she is called Brighton." She countered immediatley.

"Okay, fine. Then what haven't you done to help jog his memory?" she looked down at the hospital blanket brow furrowed, thinking hard.

"We haven't had sexual intercourse." She said and I smiled at her, amused as always.

"There's an idea, but why don't you work things out before you just jump his bones. Okay Bones Brennan? Okay." We smile at each other both of us grinning evil smiles. It was good to see her smile. "Bren, this is all just, just bizarre." I said still in shock of everything she had just revealed.

"Why?" Only Brennan would ask why this was bizarre.

"First off you're Brennan, you don't do marriage. Secondly, no wonder Booth had a hard time differentiating between the real 'Bren' and his _coma_ _dream 'Brennan'_ where he knew he was married to you and knew you were pregnant. See sweetie, maybe he does remember bits and pieces somewhere in that complex brain." I said

"I never thought of it like that, but Booth did not only have trouble differentiating he had a tiny spell of amnesia, he forgot important events like _us._ That took place three months before his coma. Neither he nor I knew I was pregnant with Bri either." Brennan said and I remembered when she left when he came out of the coma.

She found out she was pregnant while away, if she thought distancing herself from Booth was going to be hard before. Once Bri came, hell the moment her doctor confirmed she was in fact pregnant. The Booth and Bones dynamic became a hell of a lot harder for her too distance herself from like she wanted too.

It's hard enough to distance yourself from your first love, but to do that while working with him everyday and carrying his child. She was insane. Hodgins had pleaded with her and I to tell Booth. It only ended in a horrid shouting match between the three of us everytime.

"Maybe his unconscious will remember. He dreamt up that you two were married-that dream had to be triggered by an actual memory. I know sweetie! Maybe you should have him try hypnosis."

"Booth wouldn't do that and I don't believe in it." Brennan stated matter- of- factly.

"You don't believe in marriage either, yet you're married." I pointed out.

"Ange, no one knows. No one except us-please keep it this way."

"Of course Sweetie."

"I don't want Hodgins mad at me again, It was bad enough when you told him of Bri. He did not want to keep my secret, he only did so because you told him. Plus, I will have to eventually tell Booth about this and I don't expect him to be pleased. Please Ange, just us." Brennan asked and I took her hand in mine reassuring her.

"Cross my heart." I crossed my fingers and held them up to my heart. "Bren, you and Booth are the most complex screwed up couple I know." She looked as if she was thinking to deep into what I had just said, the way she does when she thinks about something too long, takes it the wrong way. "Though, you work, believe me sweetie, you guys-"

"Booth said once that we were dangerous together, but I think he was referring to the sex we had. We wouldn't ever harm anyone, unless they deserved it."

"Too much information sweetie, but I could definitely see that. You created a child that is a force to be reckoned with. Though, of course you did, I wouldn't expect anything less from you two." I said

"Bri is a strong child isn't she?" Brennan paused and we shared a smile. "She was even when she was a baby. Booth said it was because she was a Brennan."

"He's probably right, speaking of Booth. You said you would tell him eventually. Sweetie, don't let eventually become another twelve years. Kay? Okay. I'm glad we have that out of the way." I said leaving no room for compromise.

"I'm still scared Ange, but I love him I know that. I still love him. And I've learned that when a heart breaks it doesn't breakeven. Everything reminded me of him, everything."

I sigh. "Sweetie, you are going to have to put your fear aside, no matter how hard it may be. Focus sweetie. Booth will help you, the man loves you. You have done it before Bren let the man in for God's sake." I half pleaded with her.

"I think it would benefit Booth more than God, which is if I believed in a God." Brennan said and I almost rolled my eyes at her statement but contained myself.

"Sweetie, at this point it will benefit everyone, the angels will throw a freaking party. People will rejoice, trust me on this one." I said reassuring her.

"If I tell him, he will most likely be angry. It's already been nearly and three weeks since he learned of Bri and variables _have_ changed."

"Ever heard of makeup sex Bren?" I said and we both smiled. "He is Booth, but he is still a guy." Our smiles grew. "Plus, it's been a loooong time for you Bren. You are acting like a damn camel, I personally don't know how you do it. You need to have sex sweetie, it will make _everyone_ happier. _Trust me._" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Angela, you know I was seeing Jimmy…" She started to point out and I cut her off.

"That was almost three years ago! Besides I thought Bri was going to poison the poor guy. She was stuck to Booth like glue when he was around, she made it known that Italian stallion wasn't welcome."

"She is like her father that way, overly protective of me." Brennan said as if she just realized this. Oh Lord.

"Very." I said.

"I still saw him a year later, Jimmy I mean, but I had to break it off…I just…" her voice faded off and I understood the words she couldn't form.

"Understandable. What I don't understand is why you didn't just tell Booth from the beginning, but we aren't going to worry about that. Let's not look out the rearview mirror sweetie and start looking out the windshield." She gave me a confused expression. "Stop looking to the past, look to the future and move forward-both of you."

At that moment daddies and daughters came in the room laughing and smiling I saw Booth look past the chaotic children and Hodgins, who was saying something to me and lock eyes with Bren. He stood stuck to the spot and smiled at her. I looked at her she was smiling back at him, oblivious to the rest of the room. Maybe there was hope.

"Mom, we brought you back some real food." Bri presented her mother a grilled chicken salad.

"Thanks baby."

Bri P.O.V

Mom hardly ever called me baby, I thought it was childish. Something was going on, I looked at Booth he had a smile in his eyes. I looked at mom her eyes were still grey, but maybe hope was present in them. She looked happy and content, even though she was in a hospital. What had happened while we were gone? I didn't dare even want to think of the words 'how' or 'why'. All I knew is that it was a good thing. At least I hoped it was.

"Say bye girls we have to get back and let Calli out." Uncle Jack said

Ava ran over to my mom and gave her a hug. "I love you Auntie Brennan. Booth said you are going to ride on a tilty test table tomorrow." Ava leaned close to Mom's ear. "Although, I don't think that's what it's really called…I have never heard of such a name." Mom grinned at whatever Ava had whispered to her. Ava rejoined Uncle Jack and I walked over to mom.

"Hey mom, I met Dr. Hubbard she is nice. I believe you passed out before I got to know her well. My point is, you should hurry and get better Mom. Booth needs you at work, not some other anthropologist." I decided to do like Ava did and leaned close to her ear, hugging her and talking. "It's no secret he likes, no loves you and you love him. It's simple to see mom and you're a genius, so I think you should have it figured out by now." When I pulled out of her embrace she looked at me, a serious look she held my stare. She looked sad a moment then pulled me to her again.

"I love you Bri." I felt weird, mom wasn't like this, all emotional and crap.

"I love you too mom." I was the last to leave her room I looked back and Booth was sitting on the chair next to her bed, they were talking. Not, screaming with their eyes, not only speaking like they use too with their eyes, but using real words. Words that weren't loud enough to be heard on the other side of the wall like the other night, but soft quiet ones only spoken and heard between the two of them. I hoped what they spoke of was what needed to be spoken of. Though, I knew there was a time and place for everything. Booth and Parker always said everything eventually, if only I could believe like my half-brother and Booth.

Brennan P.O.V

We just stare at one another, at first. Booth beside me, in what I knew was an uncomfortable chair. We were almost eye level, seeing as how I was elevated in the hospital bed. Bri's sentence raced through my mind, metaphorically speaking of course.

_'It's no secret he likes, no loves you and you love him. It's simple mom and you're a genius, so I think you should have figured it out by now.'_

I didn't want to admit it to myself, but thoughts of who exactly Dr. Dana Hubbard was were also in my mind-she was daring to stand where I had stood. I wasn't sure if I was OK with that. I convinced myself I wasn't jealous, just curious. Though, I also took comfort in the fact Angela was there to keep an eye on this woman I knew nothing of, and apparently my daughter was too.

"Booth, I have come to the conclusion it's only fair if you remember as well." I inhaled as he watched me intensely, searched my face. "...I…I also don't want to say goodbye, it's irrational, but as you would say. You are always on my mind, and it's very frustrating Booth. I came to the conclusion I'm unable to say goodbye to you. Well unless you are dea-"

"Bones wait, is that your way of apologizing and saying you will help me to remember?" Booth asked cutting me off.

"I don't think I have a choice...not anymore. My mind is made up. So yes, yes it is."

He smiled. "Thanks for your patience Bones."

I laughed at his ironic statement. "I think Angela insinuated I was the one who took a while to convince to tell you."

He smiled at me. "Bones just help me remember."

I was nervous. "This is your entire fault you know." He looked at me odd.

"What? Bones how-"

"If you hadn't been so, so Booth this never would have been a problem. I would never have loved you like I did, like I still do." I was surprised to hear my own words spoken aloud, especially that four letter word.

"If I had never been me, there would be no Bri." Booth pointed out.

I smiled. "That's a true statement." He laughed.

"Why are you laughing Booth?"

He shook his head back and forth and smiled. "You. Who says that Bones?"

"What?"

He deepened his voice making it a bit funny. "That's a true statement."

"Booth, what should I have said it made perfect sense."

"Nothing Bones, you should have said exactly what you did." I gave him an odd look. "Booth." I looked down quickly and then back into his eyes. "I can't help you remember right now."

"Why not Bones? Bones you are going to have to let me see the hurt before we can begin the healing." I looked away from him when I looked back into his brown eyes my own were a little glossy. "It's OK, it's OK that I'm a distraction, I like knowing I'm on your mind." He said and I gave him a contorted smile, he noticed. "When you're ready, okay Bones."

"I can do it, but not everything." I said trying to be brave.

"I don't expect everything Bones, not right away." He said and all I could think was good. For, I wasn't telling him of our marriage that he somehow hadn't found out about in twelve years. Not yet.

I inhaled. He watched me intensely his eyes settled on mine even though I wasn't looking at him at the moment. I could feel his eyes on my face, watching me.

"You took my true love virginity Booth. Sometimes I really wish I could have it back." I glanced at him. He laughed a real laugh and I joined him, smiling. "Bri, is the metaphor queen, I'm not as naive to some expressions anymore." I said smiling a bit proud.

"I've noticed, but somehow I don't think Bri ever used that one."

"I'm a quick study."

"Yeah, Bones about that are you going to teach me anything...say about our past?" He asked, damn. He was not letting this go, but I couldn't let go how it felt, how we use to be, I couldn't let him go, and I realized this. It was something I was going to have to do. Eventually was inevitable, if I held true to the meaning of the word.

I nodded yes. "You asked for a relationship and after contemplating a while and realizing it was you that I always came back to time and time again. I noticed, though I didn't want to admit it. That every time I left to get some perspective on my life you would wait. Plus, every time I was in a relationship with another man it never worked. Every time _either_ one of us tried to move on it never worked, we would inevitably come back to each other."

"Inevitably? Whoa, Bones. You came to this entire conclusion, realization, on your own?"

I smiled, he knew me too well. "Well Angela insinuated a great deal of the information." I admitted.

"Did I ever tell you how much I liked Angela?"

Booth P.O.V

She suddenly looked a bit angry and perplexed at the same time. "Booth, why would you say such a thing? After I just told you what I did?" She asked seriously. Oh, Bones.

"Bones as a friend, Angela is a great friend Bones. I'm grateful she opened your eyes."

"I have been able to open my eyes not long after I was born Booth, most all humans are able too."

"Metaphorically Bones, open your eyes to the truth, to what you have known all along, but were afraid to acknowledge."

She smiled a half hearted smile at me. "I'm still scared Booth, even though I have acknowledged the truth of us. Scared I will lose you again, and scared you won't like what you see the second time around. After everything I've done? I don't think I could forgive me. Therefore, I don't expect you too."

I loved her honesty. While, the bluntness was a trait of hers, she was also very sensitive and cared fiercely about those she loved. She tried to hide the fear and hollow sadness in her eyes. I placed my hand on hers.

"Good thing I have high expectations for myself Bones." I said and she gave me a small smile and mouthed a 'Thank you Booth.' Bri and I had pretty much given up telling her she didn't have to thank us for things. "Anytime Bones." She squeezed my hand and I leaned back in my chair as close as I could to her, breathing her in. She grabbed the remote to the television, which was hooked to a cable and turned it on. I laugh at the cartoon on the screen she looks to her right, to me and right into my eyes.

"What's so funny? The child on the television is not that amusing Booth and quite unrealistic. Children of that age can't talk."

"That's Stewie, from Family Guy he's awesome Bones, very intelligent."

"I have never heard of a Stewie and I think that child is very rude, and as far as his intellect, Booth he is fictional." She promptly changed the channel.

"Bones! Turn it back!" I reached for the remote thinking I had an advantage, because she was in the hospital bed. I forgot all she was in was a fitted tank top and her pajama bottoms. She was raising the remote as high as the cable would allow her too. I lean over her reaching for it, stretching my right arm and my torso over her own torso to reach the prized possession in her left hand.

"No! It's mine." She said in defense laughing a bit. Suddenly, we both become aware of our teenage behavior and the close contact we had ended up in. The remote didn't seem so important anymore, I was inches away from Temperance Brennan's, lips, lips which I remembered for I had kissed her since my coma. I remember they were soft, sensual, stimulating, and supposedly at one time mine.

She smiled a lopsided grin at me as we kept eye contact. She let my hand slide up her arm slowly, until I got to the remote which she had clasped in her hand. Her skin was so soft. I peeled each finger back slowly releasing her grip from the remote as I look into her eyes, she stared intensely back into mine. She was lost in another place, another time.

That's when I saw _Bones_ remember. I smiled, I wasn't the only one who needed to remember. I watched as the grey clouds roll away and were replaced by spring fed blue eyes. The grey turbulent ocean was now still; a clear tranquil spring. I smile at her and laugh as did she. I rest my forehead on hers, nervously.

"Remind me Booth." She said barely audible, a glint in her eye her mouth parted slightly as she smile up at me. I could feel her breath on my lips, we were so close.

I whisper, "Only if you help me to remember."

She nodded yes quickly. Her eyes pleading with mine, truth is, I could have asked her almost anything right then and she would have said yes regardless. For, she wanted my lips on hers and that was that.

Though, she didn't move she just kept her eyes open and continue to look into mine as I did to her. I leaned in to kiss her, and her eyes close as did mine. The kiss was fiercely soft, slow, sensual and methodical as we explored and familiarized again. We pull apart and I linger a while-remote still in hand.

I kiss her lips again for she doesn't want to let me go, she leans up to capture my mouth again with hers, our second kiss lasts longer then the first. It's different as well, a bit more controlled, comfortable, filled with more passion and desire. She takes my bottom lip in her mouth sucking on it, surprising me. I liked it and she knew it. I smile into her mouth as I kiss her back harder. She had a lot of secrets, but finding out some of her secrets was a lot more fun then the others.

It dawned on both of us, she could lead and show us the way, new memories were okay. Neither of us seem to care that I didn't remember the kisses of our proper relationship at the moment. She seemed just fine with reminding me of what they tasted like. I settle back in my chair, king of the remote and so, so much more. I promptly look at the remote avoiding her eyes.

"What the heck? There is only one button! One button for the whole remote!" I said suddenly, we both already knew hospital remotes were made like this.

She smiles, a sparkle is evident in her eyes and a smile plays on her lips. "Two actually, one turns it off. I've learned the channel only goes up, if you pass the program you wish to watch. You have to, first hopefully remember what station it was on, and second go through all one hundred seventeen stations to get back to your desired program." She says and I roll my eyes and turn it up one channel, only to chuckle seeing a re-run of Michelle's soap.

"I told Cam Michelle would make it. She is the leading lady in the leading day time soap." I look at Bones as she watched Michelle-Cam's little Michelle-on television. I remember her lips moments ago on mine her tongue sliding across mine. I had been to the hospital many times, but I'm pretty damn sure I had never kissed Bones like that in her hospital bed. At least I think not, no I would have remembered that.

"What?" She had noticed me watching her.

"You." She looked at me with one of those 'I don't understand' perplexed looks. "I'm content Bones, you should get some rest you have your tilty test tomorrow."

Bri. P.O.V

Even though it was early everyone was already up. So what if it was Sunday our internal alarms went off between five and six. "Girls we have to run into work if you want to come with us you can if you…"Angela was cut off by Bri.

"We will definitely come." I yelled to Auntie and soon all four of us were on our way to the Jeffersonian. Uncle Jack had to do something with his bugs, and Auntie had to drop some sketches off with Cam. Uncle Jack went straight to his department-entomology. Ava and I wandered the corridors bumping into Sweets. I'm guessing he was just there doing paperwork, the man looked at me like I had five heads. Whatever. I noticed Cam had found Auntie quickly. They were talking and glancing at me while on the platform. I contemplated a moment.

"What are you thinking of Bri?" Ava asked

"How do you know I'm thinking of something?" I asked

"Bri, seriously I've known you your whole life and you get the same look as your mom when you are thinking about something. Plus, you furrow your brow."

"I think Cam and Sweets might know." I said

"Know what?" Ava asked

"You know, about who my dad really is."

Ava looked at Cam then to Sweets. "They both do keep looking at you like it's the first time they have ever seen you."

"I know come on." I said

"Where?"

"Baby duck." I said

Sweets P.O.V

I look up to two teenage girls walking in my office, neither bothered to knock. It was Dr. Brennan and Angela's kids, then again what other teenagers would walk into my office on a Sunday around ten thirty. Bri took a seat on my couch and Angela's daughter Ava sat next to her. Bri cleared her throat. I get it kid. I stopped shuffling through files and acknowledged them, looking up.

"What have you heard Sweets?" Bri asked as if she was in an interrogation.

"Why don't you have to call me Dr. Sweets?" I responded not answering her.

Bri shrugged. "Because psychology is a soft science, and well Booth calls you baby duck so…which name do you like better? Sweets or Baby Duck?" She was being rude, a smart ass, trying to get her way. Thinking maybe she had the upper hand. I sighed internally not wanting to deal with the girls right now.

"I think I would choose Sweets, my mom calls you Sweets too. Actually, I think Cam is the only one who applies the doctor in front of your last name. Though, I'm not totally sure. Can you think of anyone else that-"

"Girls, it's irrelevant." I said cutting her off.

"Then why did you ask? No question is completely irrelevant." Bri said sounding a bit like her mother.

"Does it bother you people don't call you doctor Sweets?" Ava said. Teenage girls two, and me zero.

"Why did you two come to see me?" I directed my question at Dr. Brennan's daughter Bri. I had an idea. "Do you think I heard something about something, correct?"

"Oh, come on Sweets, don't be an ass about this. Just tell Bri what we are both certain you and Cam both probably have heard." Angela's fourteen year old said, sounding like a pissed off version of her mother.

"Why don't you tell me?" I asked Ava

"That's ludicrous! Sweets, this is why mom and I think psychology is a soft science. These twisted games you play, no wonder Booth hates these sessions as well." Bri said

"You're very protective of Booth." I pointed out to Bri

"Of course Sweets I have known him my whole life he has basically been my father figure."

"Sweets, this isn't a session." Ava reminded me, as if she was a little adult.

I realize children that are forced to grow up quickly sometimes assume that they can speak like adults. Which is exactly what was happening; they were copying their parent's behavior. While, it was okay for Angela and Dr. Brennan to speak like this when angered. They knew it was wrong and rarely did, the girls rarely did but they felt grown up doing so. They felt important holding their own mock interrogation.

It occurred to me having a mixture of Booth and Brennan in here at nearly thirteen. With a teenage version of Angela sitting right next to her, was slowly becoming, one of my worst nightmares. I was trying to think how to handle the situation and barely heard the girls talking in the background.

Suddenly, I was snapped back to reality and Bri was standing in front of me an empty glass in her hand, Ava stifling her laughter on the couch. Dr. Brennan's daughter, Brighton, whose name I found just as odd as a name as Temperance, had just thrown water in my face. Keep in mind I have known her, her whole life.

"Sweets, I need to know what you know! Please! I will find out eventually. I most likely know, I'm the one who found out anyway. If you're worried about telling me, you are late-I was the one to let the cat out of the bag."

"Brighton Brennan, that is unacceptable behavior and you know better. Both of you girls know better."

"My mom has…" Bri started and I quickly cut her off.

"No, she hasn't and you are not your mother." I stood addressing them both. "I would like an apology from both of you now." I said.

Ava glanced at Bri hesitant and ready to apologize, but Bri wasn't going to let up. "I need to know Sweets. I don't like Auntie and Cam talking about me and I don't like the way Cam is looking at me. Shouldn't you say something to me especially if you are the one that told everyone? No one was supposed to know of _my _secret anyway." Bri said

"So, it's confirmed you are what happens when the damn breaks and one of the logs float down river out to sea." I mumbled aloud.

"If you mean I'm the product of Booth and mom's sexual relationship, then yes." Bri said catching the metaphor.

"As the Booth side of Bri would say. You guessed it; its true Booth is Bri's dad." Ava said a little unsure of herself and softly. She didn't want to say too much anymore, she knew what trouble was, hell her grandfather is Billy Gibbons. Trouble was in her genes.

"Are you insinuating I have some sort of bi-polar parent personality disorder?" Bri said addressing Ava with a furrowed brow.

"No silly, but hey it sounds good to me. You are the one who 'invented' the disorder and it seems fitting." My mind swirled, the girls were in a land of their own talking amongst themselves.

"Who else knows Bri?" I asked suddenly

"Only Auntie, Uncle Jack, Booth, oh and Parker." Bri said her voice softer. "Hey Sweets?"

"Hhmm?"

"I'm sorry." Bri said and Ava glanced down hearing Bri's words. "We got carried away searching for the truth of the matter. I didn't really mean anything by it."

Ava's eyes were now fixed on mine. "I'm sorry too Sweets."

I inhaled Bri had been through a lot in the past two and a half weeks. If this was her only outburst so be it. Ava could have been a bit more respectful but it was the past and Ava was her only support I wasn't going to get her in trouble when that is all Bri had. "Next time girls you need to learn to watch your behavior, and it's Dr. Sweets."

I received two "Dr. Sweets." In unison and then I went back to Bri and my former conversation.

"How long have they known?" I asked.

Bri shifted in her chair becoming uneasy, it was a question she didn't want to answer. I knew why, Dr. Brennan never told anyone, poor kid. She had always had a tough go of it.

"I think I hear Auntie calling us! Bye Sweets!" and just like that Bri stood from her leaning position on the arm chair of the couch and Ava hopped up heading out my door as quick as they had come in. How could I have not seen this? She was Booth and Dr. Brennan all the way. Probably because Booth helped in raising her, her Booth like characteristics was chalked up to spending so much time with him. Yes, I had been fooled. Everyone had, and for what? I shook my head at the heart of the matter.

"OK, so we know he knows we have to break mom and Cam up." Ava said to me as we walked out toward the platform.

"I don't think that will be a problem." I noticed Cam and Auntie were working and Cam was uninterested in me now. She didn't glance at me like she was once was doing.

Angela P.O.V

I was waiting on Hodgins now, I had finished going over the sketches with Cam. Only to learn she had a lot more to talk of than sketches.

"Everyone saw it coming he has been in love with Dr. Brennan for a while now." Cam said

"Yeah." I didn't want to say too much.

"I just can't believe they have kept it a secret this whole time from us." I shrugged my shoulders looking for an escape route. "Why would Seeley want to hide….Oh my God." I knew the realization of Bren's secret had just smacked her in the face, of my secret. The girls were walking toward me, thank God. I bent down and told them to say a quick goodbye to Cam.

"Bye Cam!" perfect, unison… unison was quicker. We booked it to Hodgins and promptly left.

_Brennan P.O.V_

_Yesterday, he had fallen asleep with the remote in his hand in the uncomfortable Lay Z boy type chairs the hospital offers in private rooms. I watch him, and take him in as I know he was doing to me earlier. His face was facing mine, his eyes closed they started to flutter. I found myself looking into his big brown orbs, scared of everything that was and everything that could be and that couldn't. He started to move, his muscles were easy to see through his thin cotton shirt. _

"_Mmmhhhh ,what time is it Bones?" he rubs at his eyes like Bri still does and like Parker did when he was younger. I only see that vulnerability in adults in the early morning or if they are just plain tired. _

"_It's one sixteen on Sunday Booth." I said and he sat up._

"_What are you doing up Bones?"_

"_I couldn't sleep so I was doing what I use to do to help me sleep."_

"_What?" He looked so confused, and intrigued._

_I inhale. "I would watch you sleep, watch your chest rise and fall. The rhythmic sounds of breathing have actually been found to be quite soothing. I would have to agree the findings in the breathing study seem correct."_

"_Bones, I forgive you." His voice was sleepy and a little husky. "Just help me remember 'us', okay?"_

_He took my hand and I nodded my head hesitantly. "Okay." _

_He yawned, "Now get some rest tonight. You have the tilty test tomorrow." _

"_Tilt test Booth."_

"_Yeah that, which is exactly why you need your rest." He took my head in his hands and kissed my forehead a moment before releasing me. I inhaled ready to tell him more tomorrow, and hoping we had the strength to get through another 'forgive me' session. Though, I couldn't tell him of the marriage-not yet, eventually would come-eventually._


	17. Song of The Caged Bird

Ch.17

Mmmmmm Mmmmm  
>right now i feel like a bird<br>caged without a key  
>everyone comes to stare at me<br>with so much joy and revelry

they don't know how i feel inside  
>through my smile i cry<br>they don't know what they do to me  
>keeping me from flying<p>

that's why i say that i know why the caged bird sings  
>only joy comes from song<br>she's so rare and beautiful to others  
>why not just set her free<p>

so she can fly, fly, fly  
>spreading her wings and her song<br>let her fly, fly, fly  
>for the whole world to see<p>

Mmmmm Mmmmm  
>she's like a caged bird<br>fly, fly  
>Ooh, just let her fly, just let her fly, just let her fly<br>spread your wings, spread beauty...

Caged Bird- Alicia Keys

Brennan P.O.V

Sunday morning came inevitably. Booth wasn't in the room he had probably gone to get breakfast. I dreaded today, would I have the strength to tell him? What was I doing? Allowing myself to get close to him again? Taking this path, wandering aimlessly into it again had not been my intention. I didn't mean to kiss him, it had just happened.

Though, I know full and well nothing – just happens. There is always a reason for everything. Reason as I tried, the only conclusion I came to was I had been caught up in the moment, and the past. And I loved him. I was taking the path I feared most, the path which was littered with signs before me and whispered my name in the dark beckoning me to follow it. A path I had taken before and it had turned into a lane, trod on and familiar. Memory lane, why was I doing this to myself?

A nurse entered the room telling me they weren't able to find anything on my echocardiogram, the pictures had proved useless. They were unable to determine what had caused my high blood pressure and Syncope. I would need to change into a gown and be taken down stairs for the Tilt test. Joy. Booth still wasn't back by the time I had changed and I had started to wonder where he was.

Bri. P.O.V

Sometimes, I felt like I lived at Aunties and Booth lived at our house or at least it use to feel like it. He lived wherever mom lived, it sounded corny, but it was so true. I realized I had grown up a mobile child as I look out the window driving back to Aunties from the lab. Not like Ian-no I wasn't a military brat-not that mobile.

Though, I did bounce back and forth from Auntie and Uncle Jack's house to mine, random sitters when I was younger, I have a vague memory of Cam's daughter watching me once or twice when I was around four. I saw her on television a couple times, her show is on during the day-no one has time to watch television during the day, hell at least I know I don't.

Mom's office served as my "daycare" for a while, though not long. Ava and I went through some au-pairs, but at least we did it together. All children that have au-pairs know they are usually in their early twenties and don't stick around long. It wasn't in mom to be a 'stay at home mom' she needed to be busy. Don't get me wrong she loved me she would die for me I know. I was her daughter, and according to Booth I had changed mom.

According to Booth since I came along she smiled more, laughed more, and worked less…oookay, right, whatever. I think I was in the office long enough to take my first steps and say Mama, Boot, Auntie, and yell Ange! Like, my mother did to Auntie when she was appalled or frustrated with her. Oh and supposedly Booth taught me how to say _'baby duck'_ which came out _'bayyybe duckie!'_ whenever I saw him.

Apparently, I had a thing for sweets when I was really little. The guy must have been good with kids. I suddenly felt bad about throwing water in his face yesterday, but I had. I had needed to get an answer-I needed to know if he knew. I may not have gone about it maturely, but there was nothing I could do about my behavior right now. I shrug the thought aside.

I learned early to make the most out of hospital stays. It was a good chance for Booth and me to catch mom up on new releases, but her favorite was not a new release at all. It was a movie Ava told me was good called The Black Stallion. There wasn't much talking in that movie, Booth and I preferred Transformers, mom, not so much. I guess hospital stays and after the initial-_Oh My God are you OK_-holding of my breath. Is just another part of my life, like moving was just another part of Ian's.

I thought a moment, Ian and I had more in common than one would think. We both had that lingering fear in the back of our minds that we never spoke of and pushed down deep, because every day _our_ parents went to work-_their lives were on the line_.

Though, I think Ian had it tougher, I mean he practically grew up with his dad absent in his life too and by no fault of his father's. His dad was in the military he had what were called tours or deployments. They lasted about a year and when his dad was home he was only home for about ten months. Close friends were tricky to make when you were a military brat too. You were always packing for the next state and went to a lot of different schools. He was a military brat and I a 'workaholic brat'.

While Ian had it tough, I did know the hospital corridors well. I share that fear with Ian, every day when you sit in school; you don't know if your parents are okay today or not. Will it be another hospital trip or won't it? Another fear I have, is the one I think of when I see mom push Booth away. I don't want to end up like that, like her. Scared to love and fearing to get close because she didn't want to lose what she had. _A bird too scared to sing._ More like a bird that lost her voice, mom had sung before. My thoughts snap back to the present as I sat in the backseat of Auntie's car with Ava.

"Sweets knows that Booth is my dad." I don't know why I chose to tell Auntie and Uncle Jack, but I had.

"What?" Hodgins

"Yeah, it's simple Ava and I went in his office and confronted him about it. I had a gut feeling he knew something." I said.

Auntie laughed. "You girls are a trip. Please tell me you were nice to him." I quick glance at Ava, to find her glancing back at me. "Girls?" Auntie look at me in the rearview mirror.

"Of course." I said innocently.

"Ava?" Auntie asked.

"Okay mom, so we annoyed him a bit, but you have to admit his psychobabble can be annoying."

"I'd say." Uncle Jack said under his breath.

"Enough, from all three of you Sweets is harmless. You have no reason to be rude to him." Auntie chided.

"Do you remember that babbling Brooke he was seeing years ago babe? Dr. B's intern. She was not harmless Ange, that woman's mouth could have definitely killed someone. She could probably have made someone go deaf, that lady couldn't shut up." Auntie was half paying attention to Uncle Jack so he turned to address us. "It wasn't in her. Silence, she did not know the word. She would talk your ears off, matter of fact I don't even think she had to inhale to take a breath."

"What was her name?" I ask curiously

Uncle Jack looked stumped. "Daisy something or other…Daisy fit her."

"Her name was Daisy Wick and she was a very good anthropologist, one of the best. She ended up getting a job offer somewhere else. I believe another country, but I'm unsure which. She sent your mom a gift when word spread she was pregnant with you." Uncle Jack looked at Auntie

"I didn't know that." Uncle Jack said a bit surprised and left out.

"Well good thing you still have your ears Uncle Jack, you would look pretty funny without them." Auntie chuckle as did Ava and the rest of the car. "Auntie, Cam knows too doesn't she?"

"Yeah she does, did Sweets say something?" Auntie asked.

"No, I just saw her glancing at me, and a lot more than normal. I felt like I was a bird in a cage or something the way she and Sweets were looking at me." I said

She answered my next question, of how. "Cam knows because Sweets walked in on Booth talking with Uncle Jack and I. He overheard that you were Booth's daughter. Yesterday, Michelle, Cam, Eric and Sweets had lunch to see Michelle off that day. Sweets thought everyone, but he had known-long story short he accidently spilled the beans."

"Oh, what did Cam say?" The vehicle pulls into the drive slowing to a halt.

"She said she saw it coming, everyone did. Though, she couldn't figure out why Booth kept you a secret." Ava had got out of the car so had Uncle Jack, Auntie looked at me in the rearview. I caught her eye and she smiled at me. "She figured it out on her own Bri."

"Is that why we left so suddenly?" I asked.

Auntie smile at me in the mirror sighed and got out of the car. I sit for a second enough time to draw a breath and notice my phone was vibrating in my back pocket. I got out of the car walking up to the house which everyone else was in but Auntie.

"Hello?" I never had a chance to look at the caller I.D.

"Hey Bri."

"Parker!"

"Somebody is a little excited."

"No not really, well…actually can you come get me?" I asked hopeful.

"Sorry kiddo, I'm on the other side of town." I let my foot toy with a piece of gravel that had come loose from the cement drive. I looked down at the small rock sighing.

"Parker, you know my mom's in the hospital again." I said a bit solemn, Parker and I had always been close. He had always been my big brother.

"I know Bri I…Oh My Gosh!"

"What? Parker are you OK?" I wondered was it traffic, had he been in an accident.

"Bri quick!"

"What is it Parker?" I look up only everyone had gone inside.

"Look toward the mailbox." I smile and run to Parkers' car hanging up the phone. He got out and I got my Parker hug. "You want to go see your mom, give Ange a break?" I smile a big smile, one that matched my brothers and nod my head quickly up and down. "Let's go say hi to everyone and let them know I'm here. Then we can go see your mom."

"Kay." I smiled up at him.

Booth P.O.V

I watch from the corner of the room as Brennan lay on the tilty table. The techs and nurses have hooked up the ECG and are preparing to put the IV in and administer the neon colored medication that would flow through her veins. They step away and turn the machine on, Bones eyes lock on mine as the table starts to slowly move upright. She was strapped down, hooked up, wires, needles, a sterile room, loud machine, and then she gives me a small smile, her lips just curve up. Her eyes are anything, but _'just'_ they sparkle and bore a dark blue color, pour into my own.

The tilty table rumbled noisy slowly moving her upright, her head over her feet. I knew that once she became straight up and down the medication would cause Syncope. Her eyes remained locked on mine, slowly I watched as Bones finally was in the upright position she stare at me a moment then her eyes roll back and her figure became limp, fainting. She hang there strapped to the backboard in midair, I look to the nurse as she just watched Bones hang on the backboard. Slowly the machine rumbled to life as it starts to tilt Bones back in the lying position. Slowly she came to on the table I looked to the nurse beside me.

"Sorry sir you can see your wife in a minute, don't worry she's OK." Was it that obvious? Were we that obvious? And no, she wasn't OK or she wouldn't be in the hospital kid.

Bri P.O.V

Parker and I stepped through the familiar automatic hospital doors, they close behind us making the familiar swoosh sound. The immediate temperature drop from the outside of the hospital to the indoors is familiar as well. The sounds and smells, this is my other home, the rooms change-but it doesn't matter as long as I have my family. I look to Parker.

"I haven't ate lunch yet, can we stop by the cafeteria?" I ask

"Let's go, I'm a little hungry myself." Parker replied

"I want McDonalds."

"I know you just want the toy Bri."

"Ugh, Parker, I don't want it. It's for children."

"Fine I'll take it." He says and I laugh at him.

"Parker you're insane."

"I'm blaming it on my little sister she drove me there." I gave him a look.

"How could I? I can't even drive?"

"Have you become your mother all of a sudden?" I cross my arms and roll my eyes at him as we wait in the McDonalds line. "Or maybe Angela, roll your eyes any higher they may get stuck up there Missy Bri." I absentmindedly roll them again smiling.

The table we both sit at is round two extra chairs occupy the table. "Booth said last night that mom should be getting some of her tests back today. She may also have a Tilt Test done today, only if they can't figure out what is wrong with her. The Tilt Test is a more in depth test."

"What is a tilty test?"

"She lay on a table and they inject her with medication that when she is slowly tilted upright, head over feet will cause Syncope. Mom will be hooked to an ECG while they do this."

"Steph was right." He said suddenly and I look at him curiously as I bite into the remaining piece of my cheeseburger. "You are a perfect mixture of your mom and our dad."

I was unsure how to respond. "I'm happy with the results." I smile at him and Parker smile at me shaking his head back and forth. I take a sip of my diet coke I hated regular-it tasted like syrup. "Parker, when you were little did you remember when we got in trouble for playing in the reflecting pool?" Parker smile chuckling and I knew he remembered.

"We were making memories Bri, in a place that was built to hold memories, a place to reflect. I think splashing around in that thing when you were three and I was thirteen was just fine. Besides, Bones and Dad freaked." I laugh, then notice that was the first time he had referred to Booth as 'Dad' as in _our_ Dad.

I smile and decide to try the word out. "Yeah, Mom and Dad did freak." Parker looked at me odd and I shrug. "I just needed to try the word out, experiment." He looked at me waiting for me to go on, I didn't.

"Well?" Parker asked wondering how the word felt.

"It didn't feel right he's my Booth he always has been." I stuck a fry in my mouth, the diners fries were so much better.

"So instead of Ma-ma and Dada it's Ma-Ma and Boot, eh?"

"Yes, I'm the only one I know who has a Booth, it makes me unique."

"Brighton Annabella Brennan Booth, believe me you are unique." Parker said adding Booth onto my name even though it wasn't really my last name.

I shove another fry in my mouth. "Do you realize my initials are B.A.B. I mean come on, Babe? Couldn't have Booth thought of anything other than Annabella? My name literally means a bright land, easy to love. I sound like a flower power kid." I said and Parker laughed.

"Sounds like Angela named you." Parker said and I had to agree.

"I know and Ava has a normal name." I made a face that said 'what was with that?' we picked up our garbage and threw it away. Off to the elevators, I led the way.

Booth P.O.V

Bones was just getting settled back in her room, at the moment she was changing in the restroom. I jump on her hospital bed and stretch out, ahhhh comfort. I love it when there is an extra empty bed in the room, unfortunately this wasn't the case. This time it was a bed for Bones and a chair for me. She opens the door standing in sweats and yet another fitted tank top, of course it was blue, of course. She did that so I would ogle her eyes instead of other parts of her, it wasn't working. I stared at her, apparently a little too long.

"Booth." She said my name in that questioning tone.

"MM-hhmm?"

"My…" she motioned to the bed with her eyes, but then a small smile crept up on her face. "Never mind." She walks over and sits in the chair as I remain on the bed. I put my arms behind my head and let out a sigh.

"Nice bed Bones." She was about to respond, probably a smart ass remark by the look on her face, but both of our heads shot up to the entrance at the sound of two familiar voices. Parker and Bri walk in and I waited for the rest of the crew to follow, but no one came.

"Hey Booth! What the heck happened to you? Did mom beat you up?" Everyone laughed at Bri's statement.

"What? A man can't relax. I have been taking care of your mom all by myself all yesterday all night long, and today."

Bri. P.O.V

"Booth you haven't been taking care of me all alone the nurses are awake all night. Plus, I watched for a bit as you slept Booth. They were awake and you-"

"You said I helped you." Booth said in a knowing tone.

Mom and Booth's bickering would never stop I looked to Parker, he smile at me shaking his head at them. Right now, to them we weren't here.

"What did?" Mom asked.

"Breathing." Booth said

"Yes Booth breathing generally helps every living creature." Brennan said

"Yes and no Bones, watching and hearing _my_ breathing helped _you_ sleep. I don't think any of the staff could have helped you quite like _I did_." Booth said the two last words of his sentence slowly and drawn out.

Mom whispered the two letter word slowly as if it was half revelation half memory.

"Oh." It was just then I noticed mom's eyes as she stare at Booth. They weren't grey, they were foreign to me. I leaned close to Parker bumping into him just barely, but enough to get his attention.

Parker acknowledged me and whispered "I'm just hoping they're not drugged."

I quickly whisper back. "Who cares if they're drugged, they're in the hospital. It's me I'm worried about." Did I _really_ just hear Booth say that and mom acknowledge it? They were being nice to each other. Parker waits to be noticed, I seize the moment.

"Mom did you get your tests back today? Did you have the Tilt test?" I asked

Booth and mom look at me. "Yes, I received my ECG results today and should have the results from the Tilt test I took today in an hour or so."

"What did the results show on the ECG?" I wondered.

"They read as a normal ECG should, they were within the proper range. This is why I had to take the Tilt test."

"Oh." Looking into mom's crystal clear blue eyes, eyes that had a light in them was still new to me. I knew there was only one reason, one person, which could have light the fire and caused the spark that shone in her eyes. The reason laid on the hospital bed relaxed his hands clasped together behind his head. I realized this was the first time it was just the four of us since Booth had returned from the trial. We were a complex family, though a family nonetheless. I look to my left at Parker he was my half brother, but I had considered him my brother before I even knew we were related. Yeah, he was my brother…and we were a family. There were no steps needed to get there, it just was.

"What's going on in that mind of yours Brigh?" Booth snapped me out of my thoughts.

I answered honestly my voice soft and stern at the same time. "This is the first time it's been just the four of us since you came home, since..."

"I like it too Bri babes." Booth smile at me and then it really hit me. Booth was my dad and I was his daughter. My eyes started to become glossy, but I stood like a statue-stuck to the spot. I had compartmentalized it and rationalized it so much I never fully grasped the greatness of it. It was what it was. Mom and he had slept together, he forgot their proper relationship, he was out of town, she didn't tell him of me, mom had cancer, mom needed surgery, and yesterday she passed out. This left her back in the hospital again. This new realization, which made Parker genetically my half brother, meaning he had a right to know. It was my duty to let him know, but, it was Parker half brother or 'like' brother he had a right to know any big secret I knew. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, I felt embarrassed and overwhelmed.

"Bri, what's wrong?" mom asked and three sets of eyes were now staring at me now, inquiring what was wrong.

I looked at mom through my blurry eyes and Booth sat up. "Booth's my dad." It came out a questioning whisper.

"That's not a bad thing Bri." Mom said and I ignored her and walked quickly up to Booth, he smiled as he tried to lift me on the bed with him. I was already crawling up there and I wasn't a little kid anymore. I cry letting the tears fall and throw my arms around him leaning my head into the crook of his neck. I could feel his shirt all wet from my sudden emotional outburst of tears.

Brennan P.O.V

The scene in front of me crushed my heart, they knew, they knew. Booth stare at me as he smooth Bri's hair and she hold onto him for dear life. He had held her so many times before, moments after she was born for God's sake, but neither had ever known. Booth never knew he was holding his daughter and Bri never knew the man holding her was in fact her actual father. I felt like such a horrible person. Bri started to mumble into Booth's shirt.

"I feel like a baby…I … I don't mean to cry." Bri said

"Brigh, you've _always_ been my baby." She laughed at Booth through her tears. I hadn't realized my eyes were a bit glossy, though not noticeable. At least, I didn't think they were I brushed at them just in case. Parker noticed the quick swipe at my eye, and smiled at me. I pretended I hadn't seen him notice. "You're a daddy's girl."

Bri did an Angela eye roll before she addressed Booth. "I'm your _only_ girl." Booth glanced at me then look back at Bri.

"I don't know Bri I heard he has been taking care of some other girl lately." Parker said and Bri smiled through her drying tears.

I knew whom Parker was talking about, but I know she didn't.

"It's OK with me I can sleep on my own, and she needs help." I realized my statement was a bit childish, but I had already said it. I looked at mom she gave me one of her barely there smiles, though she was smiling deep down I knew-her eyes had always shown her emotion. I felt happy for Booth and mom, but at the same time was afraid to admit it was real, I didn't want it to disappear I didn't want to build myself up only to let myself down. Why should I believe in them or have faith in them, when mom hasn't opened up fully in thirteen years?

Though, I remind myself it has happened once or I wouldn't be here. They had loved each other openly once, they even said _'I love you'_ on a regular basis. Maybe I should have hope and maybe it's me that needs to let myself believe in faith, hope, love, and happiness. I don't think on the matter anymore for it's too complicated. I remind myself despite everything complexity wouldn't let me down.

Dr. Trenton had come in with the test results. Mom needed to be put on antihypertensives, which were types of blood pressure medication. She had prehypertension which meant the blood pressure was a new problem and since she had the tumor removed right above her kidney. Dr. Trenton suggested rampipril a converting enzyme or (ACE) inhibitors.

She also had to reduce her salt intake and eat healthy, though that wasn't a change. I didn't think the salt intake thing would be hard for her. Mom had a lot of self control, well, except for her random outbursts at Booth. I think I got that from her, emotional outbursts at times, my mind flashback to Sweets. She took her outbursts out on Booth and me only every now and then. Though, we thought they were laughable and pretty much ignored them only driving her more insane.

Dr. Trenton said the ACE inhibitors help blood vessels relax by blocking the production of a hormone that causes blood vessels to narrow. Mom's choice of ACE inhibitors included captopril (Capoten), lisinopril (Prinivil, Zestril) and rampipril (Altace). Though, he had suggested this, it didn't mean mom had to take them. Booth suggested she take one of the medications and after going around in circles, they settled for the one with the least side effects. Hey at least she took one of them. They finally settled on Rampipril, after mom saw the FDA study of course.

Parker and I had sat on the couch observing them while talking to each other a bit during their round about on the drug. "What do you think is up with them?" I asked.

"I don't know, but Dr. Trenton said your mom is being released shortly so I guess you will find out." Parker said

"Fun." Sarcasm was evident in my tone.

Booth P.O.V

Parker left Bri with us and left to meet with Steph. Bri sit on the couch un-amused by everything going on, and ready to leave. Soon we had received the prescription for the Rampipril and were all in the elevator on our way to the ground floor-Bones refused to sit in a wheel chair. So we waited while the valet driver got our vehicle and soon we were on our way to Bones' place. She seemed irritated I don't know why? She just got out of the hospital, I would think her happy. We walked up to Bones apartment building Bri trailing not far behind. Suddenly both of our heads snapped around at the sound of her voice.

"Booth! Mom! Wait!" we looked and Bri was picking up a calico kitten. "We can't leave it out here mom, she was abandoned. I can find it a home, if it doesn't work out." Brennan looked at her sympathetic.

"You have a deal now let's go inside its cold." I smiled at Bri and she smiled back at me. Then I watched as she smiled at the door man, he gave her a wry smile and a wink back. She was a friendly kid.

Brennan

Bri was in her room with the kitten that had no name, Booth and I sat on the couch.

"Booth, I want to remember, and I know it's important for you to remember." He stares in my eyes and I suddenly had a hard time going on, grasping any words. "What I mean to say is I have now acknowledged that. I mean I know that you,_ that we_ should remember us. I understand that now." I had that feeling the feeling you get when you are excited and nervous at the same time, and when something is so familiar, yet just out of reach. So close, yet so far.

"I think it's time to acknowledge what we have both known for years." I close my eyes, only to receive kisses on each lid. His hands trace my face slowly migrating up the back of my neck into my hair finally I feel his mouth collide on mine. I'm lost for a moment, logic, rational, and reason it's all gone. Familiarity, and total trust is present it's taken over. Our tongues battle for dominance as they so often use too, my hands roam up and down the back of his neck pulling him closer.

I soon find myself reaching my left hand out behind me as I fall backward on the couch, our mouths still have not part. When we finally do pull apart we are smiling at each other our foreheads resting on one another. Booth puts small kisses on my neck as he lingers over me, and I don't think I can stand it anymore. Booth hears a door open and stops quickly. Like a teenager caught, we return to sitting like a normal couple.

"Mom! Booth! I've figured out what I'm going to name her." Bri says walking out of her room and entering the living room.

Her timing was OK, we would pick back up later. "Really? What would that be?"

"Birdie." Bri said proudly.

"What kind of name is that Brigh?" Booth said

"It's better than Seeley." She gives Booth a playful glare. "Besides, I have my reasons, but you can't make fun of me if I tell you."

"OK" Booth said in a questioning tone wondering her reasoning for the name.

"Promise?" Bri asked

"I promise Bri." Booth said

"A lady at the hospital said it's one thing to catch a wild bird, but then to expect it to sing a happy tune? No, for it needs something to sing about-_it needs someone to love and to care for it_. I will care for her because I found her."

"I like it Bri, and of course we need another name starting with B in the house." Booth said smiling.

Mom looked at me curious. "What lady told you this Bri?"

"The other day when you were admitted because you passed out at the Jeffersonian. I ran into an elderly woman in the corridorof the hospital . She was singing a lullaby and basically told me that you can't expect a caged bird to sing unless it has something to sing about." I said

"A free bird is allowed to fly and soar through the air happily. How could a caged bird, with wings clipped love it's life or love at all? Why would it want to sing besides to pass the time and boredom?" Mom asked

"Because of the other bird in the cage with it. It's just kind of happy by itself, but with the other bird..." I replied hoping I was explaining it correctly to mom.

"...It finds a reason to sing a happy tune." Mom said

"So, I'm guessing Birdie it is? Thank God the kitten can't sing." Booth said but I knew better. I had heard her and she was a talker, and meowed non-stop. Birdie was an apt name for her.

We all laugh and I smile at Booth while Bri and Birdie came and sat on the couch with us. I couldn't tell him, not yet, I couldn't ruin everything so soon. Eventually, I could do it, eventually. I told myself.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	18. Oh By The Way

Ch. 18

Still Brennan P.O.V

After the three of us played with the calico kitten 'Birdie' for a bit and had ate dinner, which consisted of a leftover chicken breast and salad for me and Mac N Cheese for Booth and Bri-I swear she inherited his unhealthy eating habits. After dinner, Bri was happy to put our dishes in the washer for us and clear the table. She rejoined us, but only for a moment standing picking her new friend up off the couch.

"I wish I didn't have school tomorrow." Bri said

"Well you do, so, you might want to hop in the shower while it's not too late." I replied.

"Kay." She picked up the kitten then asked Booth what time it was.

"It's almost nine, why?"

"I was just wondering if you were going to still be here when I got out of the shower." I knew Booth felt my eyes on him, he had too. I was as desperate, maybe more so, to know Booths' answer as Bri.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'll be here." Booth said and I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Okay." And with that she took the kitten and skipped off to her room. Booth look at me first I could feel his eyes on me and looked back into those dark pools. When he look at me, into my eyes I saw all of him and he all of me-that scared me a bit. That I knew he could see all of me, I felt emotionally naked in front of him. That, according to Angela was a beautiful thing – but it still terrified me, even though I trusted him fully. I didn't want him to look into my eyes and see something he didn't like, or to change his mind. I didn't want to disappoint him, I had so much already.

He look at me his eyes knowing, knowing I'm about to speak. I was trying to find the words, I hated this. I was nervous and he could tell.

"What's wrong Bones?"

I look away from him and inhale. "I'm so sorry Booth, I'm so sorry…you, you, you deserve so much better Booth. I lied and for so long Booth, for so damn long. There are so many reasons, logical reasons for you to leave, that you should-"

"Bones stop!" He place his hand on my cheek bone and while my body tells me to close my eyes and lean into his hand. My mind screams to back away I can't let myself get hurt again. I breathe in and pull away from his touch, I know I can't look in his face-it may break me-the shattered disappointment I knew I would see.

Suddenly, my face was in Booths hands forcing me to look at the strangled smile on his face. "Bones, all of the reasons for me to leave wouldn't amount to the reason I would stay. _You_ Bones, you're reason enough to stay." I slowly fall into his embrace much as Bri did at the hospital earlier today. My eyes were glossy, though tears hadn't fallen. Booth continues.

"Bones, you're going to have to let me inside even though it hurts, you have to show me the things I know you don't want too. Like, the past, I don't know how much it hurts you, but I can see the pain in your eyes Bones. It pains me to see you hurt." He pulls out of our embrace and kisses my forehead. "If you want to 'get back to the start' you need to tell-"

"If I tell you everything do you promise you won't be upset?" I say it rushed cutting him off and he looks at me oddly. I grew more anxious.

Booth P.O.V

She looked so scared and fragile her eyes were like a does, but blue. "Bones, what is it?" I ask she looks worried, I know my voice is serious.

"I need to show you something, otherwise I don't know if you will believe me." she says worrying me a bit more, I try to hide it, but it's Bones. She knows me in my entirety and I can tell she knows I'm covering my worry.

"Of course I will believe you, just tell me." I counter not knowing if I can handle another secret from her.

She sighs tired and a bit frustrated. "Just follow me."

She promptly gets up and walks toward her bedroom. I give her a look, she gives me another, and I obey following her. She immediately starts rummaging around in the back of her lingerie drawer. She tosses aside many undergarments that were not meant for my eyes. Though, I'm sure at one point I had been familiar with that wardrobe, very familiar hell I had probably even taken off a few of the pieces she tossed aside. Finally, she stop rummaging and pull out two boxes, I looked closer to see they were, ring boxes? She held them out to me as if they were a piece of evidence and speaks for the first time since we have entered her room.

"We're married."

Bri P.O.V

I stood in the shower singing 'God Is a DJ' by Pink. I found the lyrics that I remembered and sang over and over again fitting _'God is a DJ life is a dance floor, love is a rhythm and you are the music yeah and it's all how you use it…' _at least I think that's how it went. I don't know and I didn't care Booth and mom were sitting in the living room _together _and getting along, _getting along_. Plus, I had a new kitten. After thinking about it for a moment I couldn't wait until school tomorrow. Life couldn't get any better.

I wanted to tell Court and Ian of my kitten. I think I had a crush on Ian, but I wasn't sure, but I knew I wanted him to like me, maybe. Oh, and wait until Ava heard of Birdie, I Bri Brennan owned an animal. This was going to be great I quickly finished my shower so I could go and join Birdie in my room and catch Booth before he left. I continue to sing. My song may have been different than the lullaby the older lady sang in the hospital, but I was singing nonetheless.

I get out of the shower and change quickly into my pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. Birdie was asleep on my bed. I figure she was smart enough she wouldn't fall off if she woke and I left her to find an empty living room. I wonder where mom and Booth had gone. I stood quiet and heard raised voices, I couldn't hear what the problem was over, but there was definitely a problem. I felt like crying as I promptly turned and went back into my room.

I lay on the bed, Birdie was awake. At least I had one of my wishes come true. I had an animal in here to keep me company and listen to me because it's not like anyone else would right now. I lay face to face with Birdie I spoke into her still dark blue kitten eyes. I know she didn't understand, but I didn't care.

"Birdie, I thought everything was getting better. _Why? _Why do they do this? You know what Bird, I don't even care anymore." I sighed and Birdie meow a high pitched kitten meow as if she understood. I climbed under the comforter and she curled up in the crook of my neck. "Night Bird."


	19. The Begining of The Ending Unplanned

Ch. 19

Please don't let this turn into something it's not  
>I can only give you everything I've got<br>I can't be as sorry as you think I should  
>But I still love you more than anyone else could…<p>

All that I keep thinking throughout this whole flight  
>Is it could take my whole damn life to make this right<br>This splintered mast I'm holding on won't save me long  
>Because I know fine well that what I did was wrong…<p>

We have got through so much worse than this before  
>What's so different this time that you can't ignore<br>You say it is much more than just my last mistake…  
>And we should spend some time apart for both our sakes…<p>

The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could  
>First kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything<br>The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned  
>The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love...<p>

And I don't know where to look  
>My words just break and melt<br>Please just save me from this darkness  
>Please just save me from this darkness….<p>

Make This Go On Forever by Snow Patrol

Booth P.O.V

"That's not funny Bones."

"Why would I joke about something like this Booth? You asked me to marry you when we were in our proper relationship and I said yes." She said as I stare and she stared back.

"You said we were only in a proper relationship for about, what four months?" I asked thinking what a rash decision and quick marriage it had been if true.

"To an extent."

"What the hell does to an extent mean?"

"It means that we were in a proper relationship as in others had known of our proper relationship for four months. Though, it was only Angela and Hodgins that knew." She said

I ran my hands through my hair frustrated. "Is Angela your freaking conjoined twin Bones?" I muttered not caring if she heard.

"Of course not you know that Booth we are two separate people in two separate bodies." She says not understanding and I sure as hell don't feel like explaining right now.

"How long?"

"How long what?" she asks

"Were we together Bones, together as a couple?" I ask at this point I'm almost too drained to yell.

She looks down at the boxes in her hand and then back to me. "We were together sexually once two months prior, including of course the four months after. We hid what happened two months prior from everyone…"

"Everyone being Angela and Hodgins?" I ask and she nods yes.

"… But unfortunately as you know it was those specific four months, which you forgot. Sweets said England was blurry to you because it was not your normal environment." She said her voice was strong yet soft, but her eyes were nervous and on the brink of faltering.

"You know Bones you don't have to constantly remind me that I forgot those months. I remember that I forgot. What do you mean sexually once prior to our four month proper relationship?"

"That didn't sound like it made sense, but I understand." She said then inhaled and exhaled a deep sigh. "When we were in England, while we didn't share a hotel room late one night you knocked on my door and wanted to talk about things. We talked late that night about a lot of things, you told me you never meant for me to be kept off of the list. That I should have been informed that you were undercover, you were very adamant and very upset of this matter. It showed." She waited for me to say something and when I didn't she went on.

"I forgave you for not telling me of going undercover, seeing as how it was mainly Sweets fault. Although, you still could have told me yourself. Anyway, you never left my room that night. We never spoke of that night when we returned to the states." She exhaled forcing herself to look at me.

"Yeah, back to the whole marriage thing." I was still dumbfounded. "I asked you to marry me after only dating you for six months in a proper relationship?"

"Actually, we didn't continue with a proper relationship until two months later, we had already returned to the states. So, realistically we were only in a proper relationship for four months. In England we both allowed ourselves to become caught in a moment, it happens." She said and waited to see if I was going to say anything.

"Go on." I needed to hear it all.

"Booth, realistically we had known each other much longer than four months, and you were the one who pointed that out. While, prior to those months we lacked a sexual relationship besides the time in England we had already built a solid friendship over the years. We had looked at each other long ago as more than each other's partner or friend. I had finally acknowledged that you were the only one I could ever see myself with. I had finally accepted that you were the exception; _my _exception. I understood why you believe in monogamous relationships and that they could work."

She looked worried her eyes searched mine, she needed me to say something anything. I couldn't find the words and I had a headache. I was married, how the hell did I not know about this? How the hell could she not have told me? Bri was one thing and then this? I look at the ground and rubbed my face, then ran my hand through my hair. I look back up into her blue eyes, so scared, so fragile.

"How? Tell me everything." I didn't wait for a reply, but went and sat on the edge of her bed looking up at her.

She was still holding the two ring boxes. She looked at me with sad eyes and slowly came and sat next to me on the bed. She set the two black ring boxes on the bed, and places her hand on mine. I look into her eyes, she's sad, scared and so fragile looking. I was livid with her, but at the same time I didn't want to leave her side-it's all been too much lately. I need her right now, and I need her to know that. Know that I hurt too. We can hold onto each other, we both know there is too much at stake to let go.

"It was simple really we got married at the Courthouse after work on a Friday. The following Monday afternoon you were diagnosed with the tumor. I didn't know it, but at the time I was pregnant with Bri, probably about three weeks along. Looking back on it I shouldn't have gone in some of the rooms I was allowed in at the hospital, but-"

"Bones, Bones, back to how we were married." I said redirecting her.

"I thought I just told you Booth. You asked me I said yes and we were married at the courthouse." Oh Bones.

"Bones, when you are trying to help someone remember something or hell, even tell them of something they once did. You might want to try a little detail Bones. I know how the whole marriage deal works, you have covered the where, now try the why and when."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Bones you don't do marriage what made you say yes, hell what made me ask and when did this take place and I don't mean some Friday. What Friday? Tell me everything."

She looked at me like I was an idiot. "Booth I explained the why, because I finally acknowledged that I was ready to accept you as my exception. Plus, you wanted it and while I still believe it's an old ritual. You only asked me to sign a piece of paper. I didn't think that was asking much-no headaches like Angela's wedding. So, I have covered the when, why, and Booth you know how two people get married-"

"I don't know how _we_ got married, us, you and me." I strained.

"Yes you do I just told you." She said still oblivious.

"Specifics, Bones, I need specifics. Look at the past as if you are looking through a microscope-I want to know _everything_." She cocks her head slightly and smiles a bit starring in my eyes for a little longer than necessary. I didn't mind.

"_Everything?"_ She asks her voice a bit shaken. I nod yes. "Okay...okay." She paused and gathered herself. "Alright." She said much more composed and a bit guarded. "Ask me anything you want to know."Her hand squeezed mine a little I don't know if she knew if she was doing it or not. I squeezed her hand back, reassuring. I knew those words had taken a lot of courage for her to say.

She was allowing herself to become an open book. Allowing me to flip to any page I wanted to of our past, explore the pages that were littered with our history. She was allowing me to re-open an old deep wound that had never had the chance to properly heal. We were finally going to start the healing process_-together_.

"Tell me what I want to hear. No more lies and no more secrets Bones." She swallowed.

"That wasn't a question Booth, and I can only tell you what I know. I don't know what you want to hear, I can't be as sorry as you want me to be. Though, I promise…no more secrets." I kiss her forehead reassuring. "Booth, I never told you what I should have said, and I know that there is nothing I can do to-"

I decided she needed help a bit more direction from me as she looked to me for a lot of things. "Bones, I want to know when you…we… decided to become an 'us'… when did we decide to carry out a proper relationship. Exactly when… and I want to know when Bri was conceived." The last sentence was rushed, but important to me and I knew she knew. Her brain didn't miss big events; she probably calculated it to the hour for God's sake.

She spoke in a whisper. "We have always been an 'us' Booth, I just never accepted… truly acknowledged that fact until I almost lost you."

"The Gravedigger?" she nodded as tears fill her crystal clear eyes. She looks up at me through glossy eyes.

"You said you would never make me fall, because you are always there, I wanted to always be there too." She said and I didn't understand.

"I don't really get what you're saying Bones."

"I know." It was a whisper as she looked away. "I didn't want anybody else to be there, but me…I know I'm not making sense. Though, you had other people there and I…I'm sorry." She tried to hold back the tears for so long, the water had well up. She looked away from me and stares off into the dark of her room. I understood full and well and I remembered certain things.

Bones had gone to Maluku and I Afghanistan. Bri went to Paris with Ava, Angela and Hodgins. I came back with a girlfriend, no wonder Bones acted the way she did around her, Angela hated her too. I remembered the night in front of the Hoover, the airport, introducing Bones and Bri to Hannah.

_Sweets had intervened and he shouldn't have. He had wrote a book and we set it straight telling him that the events in his book were incorrect. Little did I know how much information Brennan was holding back from Sweets and I. Bri was staying at Angela's and once outside I asked her for a relationship. It went downhill quickly, she cried, I cried. She pushed me away. I know why now. I remember her face when she asked "Can we still work together?" her voice meek face tear stained._

_Angela and Hodgins had always wanted to go to Paris, they never were able to for their honeymoon. They decided when Bones was offered the dig in Maluku to take Bri and Ava as well. I was off to Afghan; Master Sergeant Booth. I couldn't get a pass to say goodbye to Bones so I snuck off base. I watched from a distance as Bones said goodbye to the squints and Ava and Bri spun around holding each other's hand's bored of sitting in the airport, but they knew better than to run off. Cam saw me first, and then Bones who was speaking to Angela momentarily. She walked up to me quickly and we said our goodbyes, Bri glanced at her mom over and over wanting to come and say goodbye to me as well. Though, Angela hadn't let her come to me. She waited until I walked up to them. _

_Bones and I were in the diner when I spotted Hannah, she met us at the diner. I kissed her in front of her and she still said nothing. Bri was at the lab with Angela, Ava had school but her sitter Krista would pick her up later. I was with Hannah for a while, Bri wasn't mean to her but she wasn't nice to her either. She was another woman and as far as Bri was concerned, I was her and Bones' Booth. I remember Bones, Bri, Hannah and I were all having lunch at the diner. Bri was four and it was her first time meeting Hannah._

_Precocious and outgoing as ever she walked right up to Hannah introducing herself with a smile. _

"_I'm Bri Brennan and this is my mom Dr. Brennan oh and this is my mommy's and my Booth, he calls my mommy Bones. He is so silly. Who are you?" everyone exchanged glances as Bri awaited on an answer. _

I nodded my head back and forth bringing me back to the here and now. Always back to her, back to Bones, through pouring rain or a grade five hurricane. I always ended up back here, with her where I began.

"Hannah?" I said solemnly, she had been my only serious relationship the main one I could think of anyway. Bones nodded yes.

"God, how Bones? Why didn't you tell me? I was married and had another kid and sleeping with other women while you sat back and watched? How could you let me do that to you? How did you deal with that? How does anyone deal with something like that? Don't you know I…"

Finally, the dam broke allowing the warm tears to cascade down her porcelain face. She looked so…so, alone. God, Bones. I went to take her in my arms. She held out her hand pushing me away. "No, No! I…we, need to do this! I need to tell you."

"Bones?"

"No, Booth I need to continue, you deserve to know." She said serious and I nod lacing my fingers through hers.

Touch is one of the five senses that convey more than any one word could. She continues to stare off into the darkness of the room. "We were skating when you told me that, you said _you would never make me fall._ You also said not everything changes which, I know is impossible because, well, look at our life. Though, I know what you mean now. I've learned there is something that remains the same-_only one thing-love_." She exhales a shaky breath and looks from the darkness of her room into my eyes.

"I have learned that now Booth. I learned that it can remain the same for so damn long and when _in love-true love_ one loses all rational. I can't explain it Booth, it just is. It's a bit like a drug, which is why I suppose people compare being in love to feeling drugged. I loved you when you were with Hannah and you know this, I told you in the car that night. Things didn't work out because she turned your marriage proposal down."

"Hannah is not what matters Booth. It's the lack of knowledge and the secrets I kept. The fact you don't remember the beginning." She exhaled and inhaled a breath continuing. "Booth, when I write, while the middle of the story is what makes it up, and is important. It's the ending that really matters and the beginning that makes you want to get to that end. Do you know what I mean?" she says.

"I do, but I want you to skip back a few chapters back and tell me about the beginning. Go from there." I said and she nods yes as silent tears continue to stream down her face.

"After the grave digger we visited Arlington, you claimed a friend of yours in the rangers helped you to escape the ship you were on. You later claimed your hallucination of a friend, gave you a message. He told you to tell someone you loved that you loved them, and you did Booth." She looks at me eyes; hers full of pain, memories and searching-_help me._ I am quiet and she goes on.

"You told _me_ Booth _me_, and all I could think was, who would want me? But you did and you asked for a proper relationship with me. I…I was scared at first and I didn't know what to do, but I didn't want to lose you Booth. Eventually, and obviously I accepted. We had only slept together once before in England, but you showed me what a proper relationship was supposed to be like after the Gravediggers case." She finally went silent too exhausted to do any more than just cry. She sat beside me looking down at the two black boxes and began to cry racking sobs. Tears cascade down her face as she mumbled a mantra of 'I'm sorry's. I couldn't let her just sit there and cry.

So, I took her into my arms, she didn't fight it this time. Didn't fight the tears, or me, but clung to me as if her life depended on it. Her sobs soon became quiet hiccupping tears and for the second time that day my shoulder served as a place for a Brennan girl to cry on. They were _both_ girls, Bones and Brighton, in God's eyes they would both always be children I knew. I readjusted my grip on her and whispered to her as she cried.

"Sshh, baby, it's going to be okay. I'm here Bones, I'm here." I rocked her back and forth rubbing her back, eventually the hiccups subsided.

"That." She looked up at me and I released her from my embrace as she sat beside me.

"What?" I ask

"You use to use that nickname as well…but, then you didn't. That's how I knew, knew for certain that you had forgot 'us'. Everything reminded me of you Booth, of us." She sniffled a little, her eyes were puffy and she sounded a bit like a child. Hot tears streamed quickly down her porcelain face, one after the other. I could tell she wanted to be held. Inhaling a shaky breath she went on.

"It was hard working with you. Hell, I always say I don't regret anything in life and that regrets are just lessons learned. But I regret not telling you Brighton was yours. I tried to say goodbye to the old us and push what I felt for you away…" She paused a moment looking away she laughs lightly.

"Go on." I said softly.

"What the hell was I thinking? I mean I know rationally I thought that if I didn't tell you or Brighton and you relapsed that I would be protecting you both, but now looking back. Looking back, even if you did relapse having you there through the pregnancy, having you there for Bri, I have always known all that matters is us _the three of us_ and I understand how wrong I was, how metaphorically blind to everything I was and I'm sorry Booth."

"Well at least one of us remembers and I know now." I said half-heartedly.

"I did remember and I did miss, so bad Booth. I missed the old you, old us. I know you weren't gone physically and I was thankful for that, but I was pissed off too Booth and at you. Because you didn't remember us I know it wasn't your fault and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything Booth." Tears continued to fall as she spoke and I could tell she was unsure if the embrace she wanted from me was going to be given to her.

I stood up and pull back the comforter for her, motioning for her to get in the bed. To my surprise she smiled a sad thankful smile through her tears and silently crawled under the comforter. She curls up on her right in the fetal position, holding the blanket in her hand and wiping her tears with it. I lay down next to her wrapping my arm around her brushing hair out of her face, and just being.

"Booth?"

"Hhhmm?"

"Thank you." Her lips move against my hand as she speaks. I can feel her warm breath against my skin and hot tears against my hand.

"Anytime Bones, anytime." She rubbed her nose then her parted lips against my hand that was entangled in hers, she wasn't letting me go. I smile at the thought-_she wasn't letting me go._

"Booth?" Her voice was a whisper and sleepy.

"Hhmm?"

"We had a case, where the remains of a college student were found in a mascot costume from a rival college. We eventually figured it out but that day Jared had asked you to go to India with him. Going to India was what he wanted to do with his life after his court martial. A sabbatical of sorts, you didn't go and we had drinks at the Founding Father's that night." She paused

I felt her lips smile against my hand as she continued, her breath was warm. "You said we should dine and dash, that one had to be bad to be good sometimes and we did. Silence linger a moment and then she spoke again. "That's the night Booth, the night Brighton was conceived." She said exhaling and nuzzling my hand with her lips, nose, and her whole face. I could still feel the hot tears on her face as she relaxed against me.

I smiled into her hair and kiss her shoulder and temple softly, but she doesn't move a muscle.

"Hey Bones, guess it was a good thing I didn't get married?" I joked and she didn't respond, she was asleep having cried herself out. I smile to myself and kiss her cheek. "Night baby."

* * *

><p>Bri P.O.V<p>

I woke early to Birdie's cute kitten eyes. I knew things hadn't gone well between Booth and mom last night, as I remember the raised voices. I sigh, would things ever return to normal? I yawned as I drug myself out of bed and into the bathroom washing my face and putting my hair up in a pony tail. I wondered if mom had called Auntie to bring me to school, probably not. Booth was over late last night and it sounded as if they argued pretty bad before he left. I didn't think she would have remembered, I walked toward her room opening the door and stopped in my tracks.

My eyes were wide. Booth and my mother were curled up together 'spooning' as Auntie and Ava call it, in their sleep. At first I was taken aback my mind raced a mixture of _'what the hell?'_ and the main question _'did they you know do it?'_ I shut the door quietly, but my curious streak got the best of me and I left it opened a crack, watching, I don't really know why.

Maybe it was because I had never seen mom asleep with a smile on her face, maybe it was because they looked so peaceful, or maybe it was because it was a moment I knew wasn't meant for my eyes. I decided it was most likely the latter of my three reasons, but a combination of all three sounded good too. I slowly turned the door knob so it wouldn't make a 'click' noise when I shut it then shut the door all the way. I walked, more of ran back into my room. "Birdie, you must be good luck, I think my mom remembered how to sing!" I smile and start to get ready for school-quietly. Birdie watched and I smiled at her every now and then as my ipod played lightly.

I had eaten breakfast, was dressed for school, and ready to go. But I had a dilemma, it was nearing time to go and neither Booth nor mom had woken up yet. Plus, it was Monday, Booth did have to go to work and he was now my ride to school. Oh, duh a loud noise. I grabbed a fry pan put a carton of eggs out on the counter and grabbed another fry pan. Well here goes…

Booth P.O.V

I jumped awake with Bones in my arms, memories of last night quickly returning. She looked at me her hair in a mess falling around her face, her mascara practically gone from last night's cathartic release of tears. Though, her expression was that of worry.

"What was that?" she didn't sound sleepy she sounded like a worried mother. I was already up out of bed weapon in hand. Eventually, I found Bri in the kitchen.

"Booth, you can put your gun away I just dropped the fry pan. I was making breakfast." I holstered my weapon quickly.

"Oh, yeah, of course." Then it occurred to me she wasn't too surprised to see me this morning, she had thought I left last night. I had stayed the night at her house before, rarely, but I had always slept on the couch if I did. I had just come from her mother's room. Suddenly, she noted the look on my face.

"Sooo, I guess you stayed the night." I nodded uncomfortably, and she nodded. "Sooo, you can take me to school right? It's about time to leave actually it's time to leave."

God, I loved that kid. She knew and she had played dumb. "Yeah, right, of course. What time is it?" I said quickly.

"It's seven thirty."

"Shysters! I have to get dressed for work!" I said

"You do know that I know German?" she says and I ignore her so she continues. "One problem, you have nothing to wear Booth."

"Well, you can be late. We have to stop by my place first."

"Booth!" I hear a worried Bones yell and knew she was probably out of bed.

"I'm never late." Bri says.

"Today you will be late." I ran into Bones' room. "It's seven thirty Bones, Bri has to go to school and I need to be at work. Bri's going to be late I have nothing to wear, we are going to stop-"

"Booth."

"Just hang on Bones, we are going to stop by my-"

"Booth."

"What Bones?"

"In my closet, I have clothes of yours, work clothes that you left here in my closet. They should do, seeing as how you are fully grown and you haven't grown and you are in the same shape as you were twelve years ago. Well, generally."

"Thanks for that Bones and you aren't lying are you? These aren't Hackers are they? Or anyone else's you are sure they are mine?"

"No…yes… why would I lie about clothing and are you still not over that? Booth why couldn't you have forgot I had a relationship with Hacker?"

"Okay, anyway we're going to school." He was changing quickly. Yeah, he still as Angela would say was 'hot', but I knew that.

"What am I supposed to do?" Brennan said surprisingly still in bed.

"I don't know…hate to walk out on you the next morning Bones, but our little girl needs me to take her..." He continued to tie his tie as he walked out of my room.

Brennan P.O.V

His voice trailed off as he walked out of the door all I heard was _our_ little girl. I smiled to myself as that little girl came running in my room. "Birdie has food and water and I found she likes to play with the cord of your old lab coat. You, know, the one you gave me when I was like five or something. See you later love you." And just like that Booth and Bri were off, and I was stuck home alone, well with a kitten. Suddenly I heard the door open and Booth stood before me again.

"Can I use your toothbrush Bones?" I gave him one of those looks, ugh Booth.

"Fine."

"Thanks Bones, you're the best!" I could hear yelling come from the living room.

"Hurry up Booth! If she won't let you use it just use Ava's! It's in my bathroom for when she spends the night!" Why hadn't I thought of that?

"Bye Bones!" I heard the door shut again and shook my head back and forth looking at Booth's clothes on my floor. I heard a high pitched meow and decided to get up. I wandered towards Bri's room finding two clean fry pans out on the stove and a carton of eggs. I smile, as I walk into Bri's room and pick up the kitten.

"Bird, Bri did name you an odd name-you are a cat, not a bird. Though, her reason behind the name is fitting you are a talker." The kitten meowed, as if on cue. "That's ok, I can listen. I have two Booth's." Brennan said feeling a bit silly speaking to the kitten and knowing it didn't understand but at the same time feeling happier than she had in what seemed like forever.

Bri P.O.V

We sat in the expedition, driving faster than we should I half expected Booth to turn the lights on. Crazy driver… I bet I could drive better, if I could that is. My mind still raced, did they you know, last night? They went from raised voices-though, I didn't know what about-to Booth holding mom comforting her in the morning. They had spent the night in each other's arms, which I really didn't care to think of because it was after all mom and Booth, but still that was like a huge step or I don't know. Something Auntie would make a big, big deal over, therefore it was big.

"Booth?"

"Hhhmm?"

"Wha…do…" I decided not to ask or tell anyone what happened at our house last night, like I had told mom once. Some things should just be between her and Booth. "I don't think mom really cared that you used her toothbrush this morning." Pause "I don't think she was mad at all, because I don't think she was thinking of the toothbrush." Booth look at me in the rearview for a second and I look at him sharing a smile.

Suddenly, I look up and scream "Booth!" the car in front of us had stopped and Booth slammed on the brakes making the expedition come to a screeching halt-though we still hit the red Porsche in front of us, enough to make Booths air bag deploy. "Shit!" The airbag started to deflate and Booth was pushing it down and out of his way with his hands.

"Bri, are you ok?" Booth asked immediately.

"I'm fine." He turned around a worried expression on his face.

"Bri are you sure you're ok?" He asked again, I was fine.

"I'm fine Booth I don't think that Porsche is very happy though."

"It'll be fine, at least you're ok and now we have a reason to be late."

I smile at him. "True."

"You cursed Bri." For some reason I blushed a little, I had reason too, it's not like I had never cursed before.

"So?"

"So, you shouldn't."

"Booth, we crashed into another vehicle and I was caught off guard, besides children pick up language from their elders. So, I may have even picked it up from you." I couldn't escape the Brennan girls rational, my Brennan girls.

"So you're blaming me for your actions?"

"I don't want to, but essentially yes."

"New rule, sometimes I'm just right."

"Well that's a stupid rule."

"Most kids don't like it."

"Ugh, Booth this rule makes no sense. When and why did this new rule come about?" I hoped out of the car Booth was walking up to the man we had crashed into I knew I wouldn't be able to talk much longer. I followed him asking questions as we walked up to the man.

"A few seconds ago, because I said." And my time was up. "Hello sir." To my surprise the owner of the Porsche wasn't mad at all, but a very nice man. He said not to worry about exchanging insurance, though Booth did anyway even though the expedition didn't have a scratch-it was still a government issued car and it had been in a fender bender with another car. It needed to go on file, or something. We drove to school in silence. I opened the door and got out, but I held it open a moment.

"Booth." He turned his head to look back at me. "Maybe she thought of the toothbrush a little." I gave him a cheeky grin and stuck out my tongue he smiled back at me.

"Bye Bri, love you."

"I love you too Booth." And I watched the black expedition pull away. Now, onto school, first stop the front desk.

Booth P.O.V

"Nice to finally see you Seeley, where have you been?" Cam

"Car accident."

"You must have pissed that guy off to keep us waiting that long did you total the expedition?" Sweets

"No." I said

"Well then what took so long? I have a case for you and Dr. Hubbard which she is working on now." Sweets said

"Hey Booth, where the hell have you been?" Angela gave him her mischievous smirk. Did she know? No she couldn't have known but she _was_ Angela.

"Sweets, you said Dr. Hubbard was working on the case." I asked

"She is looking over the profile again she was in Limbo a bit ago. I believe she is in Dr. Brennan's office right now."

"Thanks Sweets." I found Dana in Bones' office at Bones' desk and it just didn't seem right that she was here. Though, she was and she was nice, a quiet, intelligent woman-an outsider.

"Hey Dana."

"Hey Booth."

"Sorry I'm late, car accident I was taking my-" I stopped short, she wasn't that much of an outsider.

"Your what?"

"My partner's daughter to school."

"Dr. Brennan's little girl?" I nod yes as if my mother had asked me a question and I was answering.

"She's my partner." I shrugged and Dana gave me an amused expression as she flipped through files searching for one it seemed. She stops a moment and look at me. "You know, Booth, sometimes its best just to admit things to people-secrets can eat you up. Just tell the woman, for God's sake." Then she resumed flipping through the files. "Ha! Found it!" She handed me the file, but all I could think about was we were still all keeping a secret-while Bri, Parker, Steph, Angela, Ava, Hodgins, Cam, Michelle, and Eric knew Bri was mine. The world wasn't allowed to know-Bri wasn't allowed to tell her friends the truth, that she had a father, and that it was me. She was living a secret life, holding in and holding on. Hell Rebecca didn't even know yet and I wanted people to know, I wanted to say the words _my daughter._

Bri P.O.V

I was excused from being late even though I didn't have an adult to confirm my story of a 'car crash' I mean how cliché was that, almost as bad as the flat tire excuse. Oh well, it worked. I missed my first class entirely, but I didn't care it's not like that was the class I was looking forward too. Lunch, which is when I would get to talk to everyone and see what everyone else, did over the weekend. While, I spent mine in and out of the hospital and in between the middle of secrets kept. Though, I learned people really didn't like to hear about your trip to the hospital, as much as I dressed it up-nobody really wanted to hear. Everyone was talking of how great Court's party had been.

"Bri what did you do this weekend?" Ian

"I spent the night at my cousins, I wanted to go to Court's party, but my mom was re-admitted to the hospital Friday evening. Though, she's out now."

"Oh, I hope she is well soon. Is that why you were out of school Friday?"

"Yes and thanks, she is getting better."

"That's good, so what plans did your cousin and you have for the weekend?"

"Well, it wasn't really a planned sleepover, but I went to the hospital on Friday with my Auntie and then again Saturday, Sunday we went to my mom, Auntie and Uncle's work and then I went to the hospital with…" I look around everyone was absorbed in their selves as people tend to do, no one was observing. Only the attention getters were about talking amongst themselves "Can you keep a secret Ian?"

"Yes."

"I just found out a month ago I have a twenty two years old brother and…I've known him my whole life. I know who my dad is now too, and I've known him my whole life too." Oh My God, it felt soooo good to tell someone.

"That's huge Bri."

"I know, but you can't tell anyone." I said

"Ok."

"Well Sunday he and I went to the hospital to visit my mom and dad."

"Are your parents still together? I mean are they in a proper relationship?"

"They are a bit complex, they are work partners my dad, Booth is an F.B.I agent and my mom is a Forensic anthropologist…they have busy schedules…hell, I have a busy schedule."

"You mean you don't get to see your mum and dad as often as most kids."

I was quiet a moment. "Something like that. I thought we were talking of them?"

"I changed the subject." He said

"I noticed." I said a bit deadpan.

"Do you have a problem with that?" His question caught me off guard, the blunt honesty was refreshing.

"No."

"Well complexity is usually bollocks anyway." He said.

"I don't understand what that means."

"If you think something is complex it's most likely quite simple, in other wards complexity is just a whole lot of bullshit. Look beyond the 'rollercoaster ride' in your life. A roller coaster can always be taken apart and flattened out. The whole product is made out of a collection of smaller bits and pieces-a coaster is not that complex if you break it apart." Ian did not sound fourteen, he sounded like mom on one of her crazy tangents. Like a squint, good thing I knew the language.

"I agree, except you wouldn't be able to flatten out the smaller bits, they are metal Ian. Take them apart and dissect the roller coaster, ok, but flatten it-nah." I countered.

"A coaster is not something you dissect Bri." He said and I smiled.

"You made it sound like it." I said not giving in a bit.

"Well it's not."

"Well then complexity is not a bunch of bollocks." I said

We both laughed. "So, your whole family works together?"

"Yes."

"That must be fun having your family so close to you all of the time."

I thought about it. "I love it."

"My family is all over." Ian said

"Can I tell you another secret? Well it's not really a secret. Neither my Auntie nor Uncle are my biological ones. My Auntie is my mom's best friend; I have always called her Auntie and my Uncle, well I've always called him Uncle."

"Is your cousin your best friend?"

"Yeah."

"That's family Bri."

I smile at him understanding, to an extent. "Yeah, definitely." I agree.

The bell rang and we all scattered, just as Ian's family was scattered all over. I felt bad for him, but knew that feeling bad for someone was the worst thing to do for them. Being there for them, lending them an ear to talk to and keeping busy seemed to work best.

Angela P.O.V

Booth and Blondie had left to the crime scene a while ago, somewhere in China Town. I hadn't heard from Bren all day and Booth was acting well he was avoiding me-which gave me more of a reason to wonder what was going on. Cam had a call from Eric and surprisingly took it as she was on the platform. I had a call of my own to make. I went to my office and dialed Bren.

"Dr. Brennan."

"Sweetie, you know you do have caller I.D do you really need to answer the phone so professional all the time."

"I was tending to Birdie and didn't look at it."

"Why do you have a bird in your house?" I asked highly curious.

"No it's Bri's kitten's name, she found it last night outside the apartment while we were coming home."

"Ok, first I'm amazed you let her keep the kitten, second just so I know for sure. Who are we? Did Booth bring you home?"

"Yes, why do you sound surprised?" Oh, sweetie one day you and he are going to kill me.

"Who brought Bri to school this morning?" I asked suddenly putting all the pieces together.

There was a silence on the other end of the line and she didn't need to speak for me to know the answer to my own question. Silence can be so, so very loud sometimes. I was happy for her. My curiosity taken care of it could leave me, maybe.

"Sooo, Booth did." I said

"Yes, Angela." She said a bit annoyed at my prying 'oh really' tone.

"Ok, ok. It's just Booth sure did get to work late."

"I know."

"Was it just because of the accident he was in or are you feeling all better?"

"What accident?" immediate worry was evident in her voice. "Ange, what accident?"

"He said he got in an accident this morning, he didn't elaborate. He seems fine Bren I don't think it was bad." The phone was dead, she had hung up. I shook my head I had calmed down a bit over the years, my curiosity an intense excitement weren't as over the top as they use to be.

Funny, while Ava had calmed me down, Bri had only made Bren more overprotective of Booth-she was too scared to lose him or Bri. I'm not saying I don't ever fear losing Hodgins or Ava. Though, Brennan had lost him, twice once physically and then their proper relationship. I remember the night I thought she had lost all hope in him ever remembering them.

_I opened the door Ava at my side "Hi Auntie Bwen!" Bren was about three months pregnant it was the weekend, she stood outside my door just starring down at Ava she didn't talk. Her eyes were glossy the skin around the edges a bit red from holding back the tears. Holding it all in. Ava grabbed Brennan's hand it looked limp. "Come inside Auntie! Come see my new big girl bed." Ava looked up at Brennan, but she just stood there, Ava tug and Bren didn't budge. "Auntie Bwennan! Come onn!"_

"_Bren, Sweetie why don't you come inside." I grabbed her other hand, I'd never seen her this distraught-ever. The two of us managed to cajole Brennan inside the house. I heard Hodgins, but Ava had first. "Daddyyy! Auntie Bwen is here!" Bren look off into a no where, then Hodgins noted her obvious emotional state. _

"_I see that baby." I looked at Hodgins then back at Bren whose eyes couldn't hold anymore water and a tear made its way down her face, then another._ "_Ava let's go upstairs, I have something to show you."_

"_Okay!" She ran to Hodgins who had his arms wide open. They turned and went upstairs, leaving me with Bren. She was silent starring toward the living room, but she didn't talk-I waited._

"_We were walking on the sidewalk, just us. He said he had something in his heart. I said you have blood in your heart. I don't remember everything exactly, but he said he loved me and for a moment a long, long moment I thought he remembered, remembered us. I remembered so much as I looked in his eyes I searched them I was so scared Ange of all that was, that could be, and that wasn't."_

"_That's good that he said he loved you." I said softly._

"_No, he tried to shake it off and hit me on the shoulder with his fist saying 'in an atta girl kinda way' I just thought for a moment, for a second he was back, we were back to us." _

"_I'm sorry sweetie, I'm so sorry." I engulfed her in a hug rubbing my hand on her back. _

"_Ange, you shouldn't be sorry it's not your fault." She stammered through her tears._

"_It's just what people say sweetie, I feel bad for you."_

"_Don't Ange!" she pulled out of my embrace and walked out of the front door her eyes still glossy. She had to run, it's what she did. The door slammed and she was gone, somewhere in the city. I let her go; sometimes she just needed to be alone._

I snap back to present day, my memory slowly finding its place receding like flood waters do to wherever it is I store it away. The memory had washed over me like a tsunami and now was leaving just as quickly. Memory now gone, I was able to hear my name being called by Cam; she needed me. I left the office, knowing Bren had finally started to heal, and hoping she had told him of them. Hoping that they were helping each other heal.

Dana Hubbard P.O.V

His cell rang as we rode in the expedition he looked at the caller I.D and smiled inside, it showed in his eyes. "Hey Bones!"

"Booth Angela said you were in a wreck this morning! Why didn't you tell me? Was Bri with you?" I could hear her on his end of the line. She was loud and sounded worried.

"Bones, Bones, I'm fine Bri is fine, it was just a fender bender. The expedition wasn't even scratched. We hit a poor Porsche Bones."

"Thank God! Booth, why didn't you tell me?" I heard his 'just partner' say.

"I didn't want you to worry."

"I told you I drive better than you. I should have just driven her to school this morning." She huffed in the phone.

"Bones, you know you can't drive right know what if you pass out at the wheel?"

"That is what the medication is for and I only have stage one Booth you think after staying two nights in the hospital with me you would have remembered that."

Wow, she could be direct, and he stayed two nights in the hospital with his just partner? "Bones, the medication doesn't always work."

"Mr. Optimistic I see." I suppress a laugh, their banter was pretty funny.

"That's not what I meant Bones, I meant you…I just can't have you get hurt ok? Just don't drive kay? Okay." Booth said

"Fine."

"How is Birdie?" He asked.

"She is actually growing on me I like the little bit she is a very talkative kitten." I smile at her response, they practically sounded married. "Booth are you picking Bri up today?"

"Yes."

"Can you bring home something to eat, and some kitten food, litter, and necessary items for a kitten please? Birdie has been eating tuna." My smile grows at his partners questions. I don't try to hide it this time.

"Sure Bones, sure."

"Booth?"

"Yes Bones?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime Bones." They had covered everything, how are you, how is the kid, dinner, stuff for the family pet. Just partners, ha! Not work, denial, denial, denial. The conversation was over and I couldn't help myself.

"The artist is Dr. Brennan's good friend isn't she?" I askedd

"Who? Angela?"

"Yes, I assume that's her name…black hair looks to have a bit of Oriental decent, married to the entomologist...hates me."

"Yeah, that's her…Angela doesn't hate you."

"I'm here with you, her best friends man."

"Whoa, whoa! Hubbard. Bones is not my girl."

"You know if you lie you will go to hell Booth." I smiled at him, chuckling to myself. "Fine, deny all you want Booth, but one day all of the lies will catch up to you and no matter how much you lie to yourself, or others. You can't be something you aren't, it's impossible."

"Now, you're just getting all squinty."

"No, I'm just the rational one at the moment."

"Well, let's just concentrate on the case Dana."

"So that entails throwing rational out the window?"

"At the moment, yes, yes it does." And he turned on the radio, tuning me out like a child. I smiled and shook my head back and forth.

"You are in love Seeley Booth." He couldn't hear me, but I had to say it.

Bri. P.O.V

I saw the expedition drive up and hurried toward it, though it was February it was still cold in D.C I thought a second it was February. My birthday was next month March twenty fourth. The cherry blossoms would be out; I smile as I hoped in the expedition.

"Hey Booth!"

"Hey Bri babes, your mom called we have to run to Pet smart to pick up some stuff for Birdie, looks like you can keep her. Oh, and dinner, we need to grab something. Thai sound good?"

"Yeah, but mom can't have a lot of salt remember?" Booth looked disappointed. "Booth, Thai is littered with salt."

"Littered?"

"Yeah littered, they spread it all over the food."

"Taste good to me."

I smile at him thinking, me too. "Tonight it looks like we are stopping by the grocery store." Booth hunched over just barely.

"Fine."

Booth P.O.V

After stopping by Petsmart and Publix where Bri picked up some cauliflower, rotisserie chicken, and a bag of mixed vegetables we were on our way home. When the door to Bones' apartment opened I couldn't have loved what I saw more. Bones was sitting on the couch lap top on her lap kitten asleep on her chest.

"Whatcha up to Bones?"

"Working on my book." I nod.

"Have a kitten named Birdie in it this time?"

"No, Kathy does not have time for a kitten, but maybe she could get a cat." She saved what she was working on and closed her lap top, Birdie stirred.

"Mom, look what Booth and I got for Birdie." I put the groceries away, smiling at the remaining item remembering Bri's words as we passed a certain isle. _Maybe you should get a toothbrush, you know just in case._ She had said the words quick and a bit hesitant almost timidly. I walked out and joined Bones, Bri and Birdie. Bri was chattering on and showing Bones' all the toys we had got for Birdie. Bones eyes lock onto mine and she smiled a shy smile and held my look a bit longer than needed. Silently she spoke. "Oh mom, I almost forgot I'm going to go fill up Birdie's new litter box." I walked over to Bones.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself, thank you Booth."

"For what?"

"Picking up everything, you did pick up everything right?"

"Yes Bones, Bri even made me get real food."

"Well I'm glad to hear we won't be eating fake food."

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't Booth."

I sigh. "She made me go to the grocery store."

"Wow, and you managed, good thing you had Bri."

"Hey, you made a joke Bones."

"Actually, you really don't like grocery stores Parker doesn't either, he manages better, but you really do hate them. Though, not as much as clowns."

"How do you figure Bones?"

"You shot a clown Booth." She said it matter of factly.

"I mean how do you figure I couldn't manage in the grocery store?"

"I didn't say you couldn't, I was just surprised you managed, and that you went…do you think you would have gone if Bri didn't say something?"

"Okay, Okay, fine grocery stores aren't my thing."

"I didn't mean to insult you Booth-"

"Bones, it's fine."

"You say when I say fine it means something is actually wrong." Oh Bones.

"There is always an exception." I say and she looks at me cocking her head a bit; lips turn up in a slight smile.

"I concur." She says

"So, you actually agree with me."

"I just said that Booth." She stated as if I was dumb.

"Yes, yes you did." I smirked at her, an 'I won' goofy grin.

Bones and I made dinner while Bri play with Birdie in the living room, with one of her many new toys. Bones started speaking of the past all of a sudden. "I didn't wear my ring to work neither of us did…they were getting sized I have never worn it since the day we picked them out." Her words came out of nowhere as she checked the cauliflower, turning off the stove. "I have tried it on in my room before, but I don't think I would wear it, not until recently." She said and I was surprised at her admission.

"Why did you pick one out? You know you don't need a ring to get married, you don't have to wear one."

"I understand that Booth, but its tradition and a tradition you never got to fulfill. Rebecca didn't want to marry you." Put it a little more bluntly Bones. "I could, and I did." She drained the cauliflower and I continue to cut up the chicken putting it on the three plates. This felt too normal we were falling into the role of a married couple too easily, then again we were, are whatever married, and we do have a child. Though, I was talking about Bones here-she wasn't normal.

"For me? You got a wedding ring just for me? Breaking the whole, marriage is just an ancient ritual thing?" she smiled ever the slightest trying to hide it from me, her eyes shone.

Bri. P.O.V

Oh. My. God. What? Huh? I stood stuck to the spot Booth's their exchange of words replaying over and over in my head. Mom had bought a wedding ring? She had bought a wedding ring. Holy Crap! Birdie, maybe that old lady in the hospital was an angel or something, damn cat you are good luck! When did she buy it? Had she asked him to marry her? What? How? When? They were too complex, Ian was wrong. Roller coasters were anything, but simple and that's why some people are scared of them. Another secret, good thing I was a good detective, I guess it's in my genes.

Though, last time I went in search of finding out a secret an avalanche of secrets came one after another. Booth was my father, mom told everyone I was a one night stand, mom had cancer, and mom and Booth had, had a proper relationship. I knew a secret and a lie were the same thing, for I was a secret. All a secret was, was a hidden truth, a lie was a twisted truth-like an illusion.

I was suddenly scared everything was going too well in my life. What goes up in my life usually comes plummeting to the ground with a splat. Suddenly Birdie meow and Booth and mom look at me-my expression said it all. Immediately, they knew I had heard them; I was frozen to the spot. My brain was a mantra of OhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGod.

* * *

><p>So, there is a glimpse of Brighton "Bri" Brennan...looks like at least school is going well. So, when all is said and done when they look back will it or won't the web Brennan has wove been worth it in the end? <em>Oh the tangled web we weave when first we practice to decieve...<em> Still some big turns, the roller coaster is not yet over - at all.


	20. Come Together Right Now Over Me

Ch. 20

Bri P.O.V

They stare, and I stare the silence was ridiculous we all knew I had heard what Booth had said. Birdie carry on with her high pitched meows at my feet. They look at each other, a glance that spoke volumes. Booth's was questioning, and I knew the question. '_What are we going to tell her?' _The truth Mom and Booth, not what I want to hear! I want the truth! I don't need another lie.

"Mom, the vegetables are done. They look, well, see." My voice was calm, low while they were practically boiling over-they were mixed frozen vegetables and very easy to cook. We had been staring at each other for a while.

"Oh, yes they are." Mom said her voice had a light airy tone to it.

We ate in silence. The vegetables were soft and mushy, and Booth barely touched anything except for his chicken. I picked at mine while mom ate most of her meal-wasn't she sick of chicken? Oh well. We didn't really make eye contact during dinner and everyone ate fast, needless to say tension was present at the table. Suddenly, I was overcome with infuriation and I couldn't just pretend everything was okay. I was infuriated with everything. This whole damn month, all of it! The lies and secrets the time lost, hell I was even mad at Booth's God right now. For some reason I felt like it was time and it was my turn to take some sort of stand for me! It was time to open my mouth, good outcome our bad.

"I heard what you said Booth." I said deadpan, my voice low. I pushed my mushy vegetables around with my fork starring at my plate, and then looked up to mom. "…and I know you know that I heard you. So, I guess there is only one question really." I continue to look to mom holding her stare, then look at Booth. "Are you guys married? I deserve to know what the hell is going on." Booth looked to mom and mom took her napkin and put it on her plate like people do when they are 'done' or pissed off in the movies. They held each other's gaze a moment speaking in that silent language only they can understand.

"Bri, it's a bit complicated."

"So! Everything is complicated with you, mom!" I was being rude, and my voice was raised, but for some reason I had snapped. I wasn't raised this way and I knew how to live in a tense environment. Though living in it for a little over a month had been enough-and I knew I had to break the cycle-someone did. Even though, deep down I knew I had absolutely no control over the happiness I sought. The change I wanted to create, now don't get me wrong I had some happiness. I could seek happiness in other places, but I had no control over what I wanted to come true. True happiness in my family life.

True happiness didn't mean an actual family-no. I had one, I knew I did, but we weren't a happy family. Not yet anyway. No. Illusions were all around us, and families tended to be the best at that exact act-creating an illusion. Families were great at false impressions and putting on an act. Basically just being happy for everyone else, but I knew the truth. True happiness, was when I had a feeling that whatever weather came their way they would be able to bear the storm-_together._ True happiness was when I knew for sure mom's eyes were blue for good. I wasn't sure right now, even if they may have you know last night. But had they even done anything? I also knew sex didn't mean you loved someone. I learned early adults are very complicated one moment they love each other fiercely, the next the hate each other. Was my whole life going to be one big disaster?

"Bri, that's not true, not everything is complicated in my life." Mom claimed

"That's just…just a load of…bollocks!" I said and Booth looked utterly confused at my proper English cursing.

"So, you are suggesting it is?" Mom asked me and I exhaled a breath my mouth open.

"Ugh, yes! I just said that and you know it." My breathing was getting heavy. "So, are you married or not? It's not that hard of a question….even for a genius. Yes or no? You have a fifty, fifty shot mom."

"I need to explain myself first." Mom said and I felt my skin crawling. I was pissed and tired of being left in the dark.

"NO!"

"Bri, don't raise your voice like that at the dinner table." Mom said.

I shook my head incredulously at her. "Me, raise my voice? Ha!" angry tears stung at my eyes I could feel they were a little glossy. I promptly stood leaving my plate and heading into my room.

Booth P.O.V

Bones was getting up. "Sit, I'll go."

"I don't know what to tell her Booth. I don't know what to do?" she wasn't making a statement as much as she was asking for my help. Her eyes were sad as well. She didn't like seeing her daughter like this, just as any other mother didn't like seeing their child upset. I look at her for a moment stare into those blue eyes-if one looked close you could see the blues changing colors going from the gorgeous aqua east coast line to that of the grey west coast or hell Virginia.

People call the west coast the golden coast, nah I don't think so. I think people are just enamored with Hollywood and are trying to keep up with the newest plastic on the block-the beaches are rocky with mountains. East coast aqua blue water and sugar sand baby, yep that's the way to go. I give Bones a smile which she returns mouthing 'thank you' and walk into Bri's room. I get to the door turning it and open it to blaring music. Ahhh, I remember thirteen-only Parker seemed easier, girls. Oh Bri, your mom may be complicated, but you're going to be thirteen next month-that's reason enough to send any parent over the edge.

"_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way but she felt that way every day….what's wrong what's wrong now? Too many Too many problems…. don't know where she belongs…she wants to go home, but nobodys home it's where she hides broken inside….be strong be strong now… too, many too many problems…."_ What depressing teenage music was this? I walked over and turned it down, Bri did have Bones' temper at times and turning the music down was a safer bet then off at the moment.

"Get out Booth!" Tears well in her dark eyes, she looks at me and held my stare. "Booth _please_." She sounded like Bones. Her face was contorted and she wore a pained angered expression. "I don't want to be mad at you too Booth, get out!"

I stood stuck to the spot. The door now shut us both in the room. Birdie had run out as soon as I opened it…I guess loud depressing music wasn't her thing. "I'm not going anywhere." I said meaning it.

"I want to be alone Booth! Please." I didn't move. "Ugh!" She walks over and lay on her bed crawling into the corner by the head of the bed. She sat Indian style not looking at me, her head rest in her hands. I stood for a while neither one of us spoke nor moved for what seemed like forever. "My necklace broke Booth." And that was my invitation in, a start. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed sitting. "It happened last weekend and I told Auntie, but we didn't have time to go to the jewelers and-"

"Tomorrow, Bri babes okay? We can fix your heart necklace tomorrow." She looked up at me and smiled through glossy eyes nodding. I motioned for her to come over to me, we met half way. She wraps her arms around me and unlike at the hospital where she clung to me crying she neither cries nor clung to me now. I had to hold her. She was drained from an emotional month and the moment I embraced her, her arms felt lifeless around my neck. She snuggled her head into me, inhaling and exhaling shakily.

She mumbles into the crook of my neck. "I love you Booth…. I'm….I'm… glad you stayed. I don't want you to leave again, ever." Oh Bri Babes. The unanswered question was still about, lingering somewhere to be found. I knew, and I knew Bri wasn't letting me out of this room until she knew everything I did.

"I love you too Bri babes. I want to tell you what your mom was trying to tell you earlier okay?" She didn't stir in my arms like I thought, and she didn't look at my face, but kept hers buried. I felt her nod her head yes.

"Okay."

"The truth is Bri I just found out your mom and I were married-" I started but was quickly cut off.

"Wait, you said were." She turns her head to look up at me now. "You mean you aren't now or you are already married?"

I smile inside at the quick curiosity she inherited from Bones, well maybe some from me. "We are."

"So, are you going to stay married?" Yep, blunt curiosity was definitely inherited from Bones.

"I...I..don't even remember getting married, it happened about thirteen years ago."

"Well, you didn't answer my question and that's okay about the wedding Booth. I heard one of Aunties friend's talking one time and they said they hardly remember their own wedding. They didn't forget it, they were just heavily intoxicated. So, actually it's perfectly fine. You can stay married, even if you forget the wedding." I smile at what she says, I knew Ava and Bri heard a lot and took a lot in. Some of it was just funny though, to see through the eyes of a child again.

"Why don't you hop in bed Brigh, it's been a long day. Get settled and I will go get Birdie." I said.

"Wait Booth, bring mom too." She called as I started to walk out of the room.

"Okay." Bones was wiping the counters off quickly as the dish washer was running, and the leftovers had either been tossed or were in the fridge. I walked in the kitchen and she looked at me, knowing.

I bent over and picked up Birdie who was running about Bones' feet. "Bri wants you."

We walked into Bri's room and she sat up in her bed. Bones sat down closest to her and I sat next to Bones. "Mom, are you and Booth going to stay married?"

"I don't know Brigh…there is a lot that has been unresolved." Brigh made a face.

"You should resolve it."

"That would be the best thing to do I agree, but-"

"So do it."

"Some things aren't that simple Bri."

"My friend Ian says everything that you think is complex is most likely quite simple. He said everything can be broken down into smaller parts, examining it."

"Your friend sounds very smart Bri." Booth

"He is, so is this marriage a secret?" Bri asked and Bones nodded yes not wanting to say the word aloud. "Were you planning on always keeping it a secret?" Bri pried further, she had a right.

"We never got that far Bri." Brennan said as Bri nod understanding as much as an almost thirteen year old could. Bri pet Birdie a moment as the kitten kneed in her lap.

"How long am_ I_ supposed to stay a secret?" Her words were soft desperate for an answer. I wanted to know the answer as well. Bones look at me then to Birdie. Her eyes met mine again. "The squints, Michelle, Sweets, Parker and Steph already know." Bri said trying to convince Bones it would be fine to let go of her secret, to justify it somehow.

"Though, that's family Bri it-."

"Whoa, Bones." I said

She looks at me. "What? I have accepted that the squints are a type of family they fit what family means. Family is a group of people who…"

"That's great Bones I meant you can't ask Brigh to keep me a secret forever." I didn't want to be a secret and I didn't want to have to keep her a secret.

"Mom, I know who my dad is now and it's Booth. _Booth mom, Booth_ not some one night stand guy. I have a dad I'm not the kid that people say _'oh Bri she doesn't have a dad.'_ All my friends always thought Booth was my dad when they first met him anyway. Why can't I tell them? It can't change that much mom."

"Change is inevitable Bri. You know that. Plus, it's impossible not to have a father whoever said that obviously had a very low IQ." Brennan said and Bri sigh frustrated with her mother's high one.

Bri ignored her latter statement. "Exactly mom change is inevitable and it's time things change." Bri looked to me for support. "Booth?"

Bones look at me for a moment -change-she was terrified of it. When she was younger and while she moved a lot, changed from house to house. She craved a constant. People tend to do that, seek out a constant, even squints. When Bones was younger she found that constant in science anywhere you went there was science, it would always be with her.

In her adult life she held onto science stumbling through short lived relationships which offered comfort when she was feeling the need for sex or a warm embrace. It wasn't until later that she claimed I had stole her as she put it 'true love virginity' oh Bones only you would say something like that. Though, I'm glad it was me and not some other guy. She had found a new constant other than science, and had accepted that fact, accepted the change she felt. She acknowledged it, and as I sat here with her and Brigh I thanked God she did.

"Look at it as evolving, instead of change Bri it's just another step in your life." I said and Bri looked at me a bit odd.

"Why are you trying to be all squinty Booth? It's not working for you."

My statement had been for Bones. I had spoken in her language so she would understand, which is something I rarely did. Usually, she would be the one asking what I was talking about-I usually didn't try to conform my speech to hers. Both of them look at me waiting for an answer. I lean into Bones with my shoulder touching hers then breaking the contact she smiled. She was sitting on the bed, legs curled up underneath her facing Bri. I was sitting my legs hang off the bed. She face one way I the other, she leaned back into me for a moment looking in my eyes, speaking silently. I love you. I said the same unspoken words back. She turned and looked at Bri.

"You can tell-" Brennan wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"So, I can tell everyone Booth is my dad, that I know my dad? You're sure you don't mind mom? I mean people will probably find out eventually-the truth ends up finding out secrets no matter how hard people try to hard them anyway. Right?"

"Well for the most part, some secrets-" Brennan started but Bri could care less as to what she was going to say.

"Yes Bri." Bones answered and now Bri was talking as if she had just drunk two Red Bulls. Suddenly, I heard a loud unhappy meow and Bri had engulfed us both in a hug, Birdie now disturbed from her resting spot. Her arms around both of our necks I look at Bones in the 'family' hug. She smile and ever the slightest roll her eyes.

"I love you mom! Thanks! I love you Booth! And I won't tell anyone you guys are married, I'm content with the fact I can tell them I have and know my dad right now….plus, I have a kitten!" Bones and I laughed and her 'a dad _and_ a kitten' statement.

"Okay Bri babes I think it's time for bed." I said as Bones and I got up off of her bed.

"Night, Booth, night Mom."

"Night Bri babes."

"Goodnight Bri." We walked out of her room but first I turned off her music.

"That was really brave of you Bones, thanks."

"Thank you Booth, but why are you thanking me?"

I took her hand she held it at her side. "Bones I don't want to keep Bri a secret either, I want to be able to tell everyone about Brighton. Tell people I brought my daughter to school-not just my partner's daughter." She smiled one of her 'thank you' smiles, a thank you that wasn't needed. A smile of an angel my own personal angel.

"That means people will know of 'us'".

She stare at me intensely her back against the wall. I put my hand against the wall our faces were inches apart. She looked apprehensive, but her eyes were hungry. "Bones people have always known, Bri is just confirming their suspicions." I lean into kiss her-stopping. She had to say what was on her mind.

"What if they react badly? What if the situation turns very, very bad, though it could be very, very good…though, I find that reaction highly unlikely, but I'm…"

I look at her a moment a bit confused_ I think you're made of very, very good stuff_. I couldn't remember where I had heard it which bothered me. Though, it sounded like something Bones would say.

"Booth, why are you looking at me like that? Your expression seems to be that of confusion."

"Bones have you ever said I was made of very, very good stuff?" Her eyes were wide, gloss covered them quickly as she nod a very small yes as a small smile graced her lips. Her eyes sparkle, desire, happiness, and some fear.

"Yes." She said and I barely heard her.

"When?"

"A couple weeks before the Gravedigger took you, when we were skating. You remember some things in those few months like I said it was hazy-you just for some reason forgot us. Which, neurologically makes absolutely no sense, but the brain is extremely complex. Humans still do not fully understand how it works. Which, is why you still do not remember many things, I know you need…Booth, Booth, you aren't listening to me."

"I know." I smile at her inches from her face. "I'm sorry Bones."

She smile, her eyes crashed into mine, crystal blue breaking and melting into chocolate; hungry eyes. I wasted no more time suddenly I felt her mouth on mine. It wasn't familiar as it was in the hospital, but felt new. I leaned against her pushing her against the wall. She only pushed herself back against me. Her hands were in my hair and grasping the back of my neck pulling me toward her. I found my hands roaming as well and to my surprise she didn't protest. I only received whimpers and soft moans.

Bones moaning my name, I could get use to this. I lifted her up she wrap her legs around me and lost in each other we eventually made it to the bedroom. We stumbled onto the bed Bones still clinging to me. She released me only to hold me down kissing me hard stopping a moment between light kisses. "Booth…You…Have…mmm…way…too…many..." She gave up and took off my shirt, then did the same to herself. I rolled her over and we reached for buttons and zippers.

Brennan P.O.V

I awake a familiar arm draped over my bare stomach. That's just it, not only are we naked, but I'm naked emotionally and with him that's okay. I look to my left at the memorable face and smile, knowing no one will ever love me like he had and still does. I roll onto my side wanting for an irrational moment to spend forever here or where we were approximately two hours ago that would be fine too. I feel his once limp arm pull me close to him. Much like a child does to a beloved stuffed animal in their sleep. I smile knowing, knowing he was right…he is right about a lot of things.

Loving someone is worth it, every moment, and everything. It's worth the fight and the risk. I only wish I knew if everyone was scared when they thought and felt things such as that for the first time. Was Angela scared when she first felt true love? I was still scared, because not only had I found love, but I had found true love and I knew it was transcendent and it was eternal. Angela said that was a great thing, though I found it a very scary thing as well-the scariest of all. I inhale and exhale and Booth tighten his grip on me as he sleep.

I savor his scent. I have learned to savor every moment for you never know what may happen. Some people may argue I'm not the type of person to 'live in the moment' and I'm not a spontaneous person. I agree, I'm not like Angela-but I etch, burn and engrave certain things in my mind. For, I have lived, stumbled through life on memories alone for the past thirteen years. Memories are important, memories can be ephemeral, but _true_ love cannot.

Time was another factor. It was unforgiving and could alter your life forever, at any one moment. I close my eyes while I let my fingers wander over the hand connected to the arm that is wrapped around me so protectively. He has engulfed me in his embrace totally with one arm laying under my stomach and the other on top. Our legs fit perfectly folded next to the others and his head rest asleep in the crook of my neck. His hands are intertwined with mine and I take hold of them snuggling them up in between my chest. I release one of my hands drawing lazy circles. I let my mind wander, metaphorically speaking of course.

Bri P.O.V

I had put my necklace in my back pack just in case Auntie took Ava and me to the mall after school, I was always prepared. I was even prepared for this morning, for it resembled yesterday morning. I awoke to no mom and she was always up before me. What do you know Booth had stayed the night again and in mom's room? Yep. I swear it had something to do with my new kitten, luck, or God who knows whatever, whoever I was thankful. True happiness just might be around the corner. I remember as Booth and I left the building today I looked back at Walt he smiled almost laugh at me and I smiled back.

Today was a good day and mom even said she was in perfect health to go into work even though I had told Booth and mom that she still has to visit Dr. Marks and Dr. Trenton first. Who knows if we would see either doctor to be honest…probably some knew guy. Though, mom insisted she was fine and to my surprise even Booth said that if she thought she was ok then she must be ok. This only meant Booth was covering something he was always over cautious when it came to mom's health. Oh well, I didn't care to learn another secret at the moment.

We were in English class watching the movie of a book we had read. Supposedly it was a bit mature for a twelve going on thirteen year old, but my classmates were all fourteen a couple fifteen. We were a private school, but The Scarlet Letter was a well known book and we had read it regardless. Reading a book usually meant we got to watch a movie as well, which no one paid attention to and everyone just whispered among their selves. It was great because I had Ian and Gabby in my class. Some other people that were nice, but I knew them best.

"Hey Bri how is your mum?" Ian asked.

"She is fine, thank you."

"I thought your mom got out of the hospital a while ago?" Gabby

"She did, but she was readmitted last weekend, which is why I couldn't go to Court's party." I told her for the umpteenth time.

"Oh."

"I got a kitten the other day." I said up beat changing the subject. I was over talking of mom and Booth.

"Aww, where did you get her from?" Gabby asked now actually interested in what I had to say.

"I found her outside our building." I said remembering Mr. Walt winking at me.

"Oh you rescued her how sweet. What did you name her?" Gabby asked.

"Birdie."

Gabby scrunched up her face in distaste. "That's an odd name Bri."

"I think it's a unique name Bri. A bit of a play on words, but animals instead. You know, because cat's like to eat birds." Ian

"That's a bit disturbing Ian." Gabby said seriously, and I almost wanted to laugh.

We were quite for a bit watching the movie I yawned, it was dark and we were in school-bored. Then she spoke. All I could think was, I bet this is how that lady Sweets went out with was like as a child, never ceasing to shut her yap.

"You know Bri, the movie is a bit like you. You don't know your dad well and you don't really have one. Neither does that baby in the movie. You're a bastard baby." I couldn't believe what she had said Gabby wasn't really a mean person she just didn't think-no right now she was a bitch. Oh and even though I didn't know Sweets girlfriend when she was young I'm sure she was nothing like Gabby. Ian and I looked at Gabby in amazement. My expression quickly turned to anger and Ian's to shock.

"I do to have a dad and I have known him my whole life Gabby and he is the best dad anyone could ask for! I don't know your dad, but somehow I have a feeling mine is better than him. My dad _is_ Booth, besides you have always thought he was my dad. Did someone finally convince you otherwise?"

"I think you are trying to convince yourself Bri. Who would keep a good guy from their kid for almost thirteen years? Seriously Bri, you may need to reevaluate what your mom has told you and make sure she isn't lying." Gabby said calmly.

"She isn't lying!"

Gabby gave me a look that said oookkay, sure, whatever and the teacher looked up calling my name telling me to be quiet. I felt angry tears want to form, but I pushed them down.

"Just leave her alone Gabby." Ian said.

"She didn't lie, Booth _is_ my dad." I mumbled barely audible, yet angry.

Dana Hubburd P.O.V

Today was busy we had been running around tying up loose ends on the girl we found in China Town. So far, it looked as if she was a prostitute or maybe trafficking. I hated these kinds of cases, I had two nieces and it they took their toll on you if you had kids in your life or not. Though Booth was a good agent and I knew between my team and the justice department we would get the girl out of Limbo and identify her and her killer. I yawn tired, my elbow rest against the expeditions closed window.

"Hey Bones." At the mention of his partner's nickname, I tuned in on what I thought may become an amusing conversation.

"Hey Booth, can you pick up Bri and what did Cam say? About me coming back to work tomorrow." Dr. Brennan said.

"Cam said you need to see the doctor first, and Bri has to run an errand after school she needs to go to a jeweler her necklace broke." Booth replied.

"Well that's ridiculous if I can have sex then I should be able to go back to work. Sexual activities are much more strenuous then what I do at work." She huffed into the phone. I couldn't hide my shit eating grin. I look out the window, hoping to go unnoticed for now. "Why does Bri need to go to the jewelers?"

"Her necklace broke, it kind of can't wait."

"O.K, maybe Angela will bring her and Ava." Dr. Brennan said.

"I will try her."

"Booth?"

"Yeah."

"Why can't you bring her?" she asked.

"Case files Bones. That thing you love so much called work."

"Booth?" His partner always said his name in a questioning tone. She almost lingered on the name a little too long.

"What Bones?"

"I'm not jealous of them anymore."

"Jealous of whom?"

"Someday you'll know." The conversation was over she had hung up as had he. I look at him.

"Just partners? Eh?" I gave him a face that said Seeley Booth you are full of shit. "You do know I can hear everything she says, don't you?" His expression was priceless.

Parker P.O.V

I phoned Steph apparently Bri had some odd emergency girl errand to run or something and neither Angela nor Bones could take her. Dad called me for he couldn't take her, so I was the last resort only I couldn't go either. I thought a moment, perfect. I picked up my cell and dialed.

Bri P.O.V

I wasn't as familiar with Steph's car as I was with Parker's I looked around a moment ha! Finally, spotting her I walked up to the vehicle, noting Ava was already inside. I smiled.

"Well come on Bri, I have to pick up something from Gause N Sons and I thought you could tag along. Angela asked me to pick up Ava since I was grabbing you too. Ready freddy?" I smiled Steph said that all the time. She was really nice too, I didn't mind hanging out with her it was fun.

I jumped in the car. "Definitely!"

When we got to the mall we went straight to Gause N Sons. Steph said we could shop around a bit afterward. Ava and I thought that to be a great idea, walking in the jewelers I saw a familiar blonde woman with wavy hair. "Rebecca!"

"Hey missy Bri, you brought the whole gang. Hey Steph… Ava." Steph gave Rebecca a hug after I did. I didn't mind Rebecca much she was Parker's mom that's how I had grown up knowing her. She didn't cause any trouble that I ever remember. Though I had a gut feeling my mom wasn't going to ever go out of her way to be friends with Rebecca. I'll just put it that way, I mean she was nice to her and all, but it was just something. I don't know maybe before I was born, who knows. "So, why are you girls here?" Rebecca asked.

"I have to pick up a necklace that I dropped off a week ago to be fixed and Bri needs to get hers fixed." Steph said.

"Oh, your heart necklace Bri?" Rebecca asked, everyone knew of that necklace.

"Yep, but I guess you knew that, I'm obviously not wearing it." I said and Steph laughed lightly.

"Isn't she the perfect mixture of Booth and Brennan? I should have seen it earlier." Steph said and I thought I was going to die. Why hadn't we told Rebecca of our secret? I hated secrets. I stood like a deer caught in headlights.


	21. Sea Horses and See Saws

Rebecca P.O.V

Bri looked nervous, her eyes were wide. Did I hear properly, maybe I hadn't understood properly. Although, I'm quite certain I understood perfectly fine-crystal clear.

"Rebecca?" Steph had just figured out she had let out a secret.

Seeley wouldn't have kept Bri a secret, no, no, that's not him. Steph had said she couldn't believe she hadn't seen it earlier. I look at Bri; really look at her. Then I see it, her chocolate eyes, prominent facial features, dark wavy thick hair which Parker had at her age. Though, many men other than Seeley had dark eyes and prominent facial features, but her eyes gave her away. Those eyes, they were so familiar. Bri looked scared and I unintentionally laughed inside as did Steph, and Ava had withdrew. I inhaled.

"Yeah, I can't believe I didn't see it earlier either Steph." I smiled at Bri, and she gave me a hesitant smile back.

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you Rebecca or that Booth didn't it's just…" Bri launched into an explanation.

"I understand." I said.

"No, that's just it you don't because I haven't told you. Booth didn't know he was my dad, I didn't know either." She said and I didn't mean to raise my eyebrows at the poor girl, but it was an automatic response. I couldn't help looking a bit shocked, but only a bit. Poor Seeley and Brighton.

"Does Parker know?" she nods yes. "How long?" I asked wanting to know how long my son had kept this secret.

I could tell Bri didn't want to tell me this. "About a month. He found out a day after I did."

"Really?" I asked and received another nod yes.

"Who else knows?" she looked a bit scared, she didn't want to release the information. She knew I was a bit angry being the last to know of the grand news.

"Just the squints, Sweets, the three of us, Auntie and Uncle Jack and of course I already said Parker. Oh and Michelle she is Cam's daughter. She is on a productive day time soap. Do you remember her?"

"Yes, I remember. I TiVo the show." I said

"Steph, Bri the woman is ready to take us now, the other customer left. We should probably go up to her before anyone else does." Ava said quietly.

I inhaled of the recent news. I felt worse for Bri and Seeley and was a bit mad at Brennan. She had stolen so many brother and sister moments, father and daughter moments. Although, Bri and Parker were practically raised as brother and sister on the weekends Seeley had him. I remember he would come home and tell me how he held Bones' new baby and she spit up on him, the next weekend she had kept him awake all night, and the time they got in trouble for playing in the reflecting pool. No, moments weren't taken, time wasn't lost, only knowledge. The old tell a lie and you usually fry.

"Well girls it was good to see you, have a good evening." I turned and left finally exhaling a real breath. Oh, my God. Seeley and I have had our differences, but I would never hide his own child from him…and he claimed to love Temperance Brennan. I never understood them, her or him.

Bri P.O.V

I didn't feel too well after telling Rebecca, I don't know why. Actually, that's a lie, I do it's because I knew she was going to call Parker and ask why the hell he hadn't told her and probably call Booth too. But I wasn't sure about the later person-just a gut feeling. Ava look at me concerned as Steph took my necklace up to the jeweler and attempted to have them fix it. Steph told me it wouldn't take long and they would even polish my heart. Good, it needed it.

I look out the window of Steph's car she was dropping me off. I had my necklace and now it hung around my neck polished and new again. The links that were broken were now fixed, though I knew it wasn't new at all but a used necklace, almost seven years old. The jeweler could shine the heart and fix the links, but it still had scratches on it from life and use. _Though it didn't fade-_the gold and silver were true gold and silver it would never fade. If it's true and if it's real, it will remain.

I waved goodbye to Ava and Steph thanking Steph for the ride and shouting that Ava and I should get together this weekend. I walk up to the building to find Walt. He always was a constant at the door. Day in and day out, he was always there. I stop a moment to talk to him, most people, including myself were always in a rush. Too much so to even talk to the door man, a cordial wave and hi were the norm.

"Hi Walt." I said.

"Well hello there Missy Bri." I smile at him. "I see you are wearing your heart necklace again."

"Oh, yeah." I couldn't believe he had noticed me not wearing it.

"Life's funny missy Bri...you were so worried about your mom's friend not coming back from wherever he was the first time I spoke with you. Yet, ever since he returned it seems all I have done is open the door for him every day. Seems he hasn't been able to stay away from this building, from a certain person I surmise."

"Yeah, he isn't just a friend of my mom's I was correct in my assumption. They are and have been more than just partners even before…" I didn't know why I seemed to tell Walt things so easily, maybe it's because I had a strong feeling. A feeling where you just knew, knew he wouldn't tell anyone whatever you told him. He was a nice person, and he just seemed to know things-then again most people who observe a lot do. "…before me."

"Oh missy Bri, I knew that a long, long, time ago and child those two are partners. They are partners in life, soul partners, and partners of the heart. They dance around a dangerously strong liaison. I have been here for three years missy I know when I see a connection between two people."

I smile at him, teeth and all. "I have another secret, and I'm allowed to tell people now. It's just proving hard for people to believe me after living a lie for so long."

"Oh and what secret would that be missy?" Walt said kindly.

"Booth, my mom's partner, he is my father." I waited for the slight shock that Rebecca had tried to hide. Though, Walt just smiled a knowing genuine smile at me.

"Well, aren't you a lucky little lady. Booth seems like a very nice man and very much in love with your mother and you." I felt happy and not alone. "You three make a very nice family, and remember missy I get to see the picture and the daily events. Not just the front families put on." Walt said and I knew exactly what he meant. He saw our daily lives, not just the facade we put on to try and be happy.

"Thanks Walt." I turned to leave.

"Oh, and missy Bri…" I stopped turning back around to face him. "Don't try to push the truth onto people honey, just let it happen. Let them see for themselves. The truth will set you free child, it may take a while baby, but it will happen. It will free those lies and they shall see, the ones that don't believe will see." I knew he was putting some biblical reference into his advice on how to handle people who didn't believe my new truth after I had lived a lie for so long, but it made sense. To let them observe and all. I waved as I walk in the door Walt open for me.

Dana Hubbard POV

It was late we were going over the profile again Sweets, the psychologist had given to us and Booth seemed to be half paying attention to me. It was annoying.

"Let's put the suspects in order and edit the file first, just re-check these three again before we move on to Amanda Reynolds profile." Reynolds was the latest girl in Limbo as far as I was concerned she could wait. I needed to concentrate on the unidentified girl; I called her my China Town girl. Seeing as that's where we had found her. She had, had intercourse shortly before she was murdered I knew that, she was young maybe fifteen or sixteen. I look at Booth who had a blank expression on his face muscles all relaxed. "Booth." No response. "Seeley."

"What? Huh?" He seemed a bit out of it for a moment.

"The Reynolds profile." I said in a questioning tone.

"What about it?"

I was getting frustrated with him. "I would like to concentrate on the China Town girl first, establish a semblance of order in suspects and re-check the three case file…edit the first."

"Oh, yeah, of course. Sorry I'm just tired." I handed him a case file and we went to work.

"So, you and Dr. Temperance Brennan… just partners huh Seeley?" He shot me a look we hadn't spoke of the conversation I had overheard in the expedition earlier today. "Hey Booth, you have a nickname for her and usually what everyone thinks is true-usually is. You two are a great example, everyone around the office seems to think-"

"Yes, we are more than partners Dana. You got your answer, are you happy?" he said.

"Are you?" He turns expressionless again the same relaxed stare into nowhere that he wore before. Slowly, but not to slow he returned to the present, back to reality the blank stare now gone. I waited for him to answer the question he seemed to ponder so long, though he didn't.

"Well?" I asked again.

"Well, what?"

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah, yeah of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" He went back to working on the case file. "Dana do you smell that?"

"No, what are you talking about?" I said.

"I swear I smell Thai, I must really be hungry." He said and I dismissed his random comment.

"Yeah, and tired, did you finish the first file." I asked.

"Yeah, can you hand me the second I can re-check it while you edit." I held it out to him he reached his hand out and took it. "Thanks."

"Yep."

We were finally done with the case files, but there was no way in hell I was going over the Reynolds girl's profile right now. I was drained. We walked out of Dr. Brennan's office and down the platform. "So, when is Dr. Brennan coming back to work?" He was looking off into space again. Did he think of her that often? This was becoming ridiculous and quite annoying.

"What?" He 'returned' to reality a few seconds later.

"Dr. Brennan… do you know when she will be returning?" I asked again.

"I swear it smells like Thai in here." He said and all I thought of was how much I hated the stuff.

"I don't smell anything Seeley, and you never answered me." I said a bit put up with him.

"She has to get the all clear from her doctor first, but it should be soon."

"So, I hear." I smile at him finally giving him my shit eating grin that I had been waiting to show him a – ha! Caught ya and told you so, type grin. "Where are you going Seeley? Aren't you parked in the garage?"

"No, taking a cab the S.U.V is at the shop I dropped it off this afternoon during lunch, minor damages."

"See you tomorrow." I said and walked out of the lab.

Booth P.O.V

I really needed to stop by my place, then again did I? I had nothing to feed, my landlord would let me know if the place burnt down or was broken into. I look out the window of the cab the city lights going by one after the other after the other like passing a fence. One, two, three…I gave the driver a different address. Bones' address, and watched as the city lights pass me by again. I felt a bit dizzy, then happy yes all was right. I was heading in the right direction, now.

Brennan P.O.V

Over dinner Bri told me Booth would come back to our place, and I allowed myself to believe her. Even though I was scared of disappointment, but I too had a 'gut' feeling Bri was right. I wasn't let down, not at all. Bri was in bed tired after homework and what she told me was a long day. Though, she was very happy that her necklace was fixed she had told me that as well.

"Hey, did you finish up the case Booth?"

"No, we still have a couple case files to re-check, we got a girl in today Amanda Reynolds. She is in Limbo."

"What about the case you are working on now? Ange said you picked up the body in China Town."

"Yeah, Bones. That's what Dr. Hubbard calls the girl her China Town girl." He yawns.

"It can't really be her girl, but I…" Really was he that tired and dazed. "Booth, Booth. You aren't listening to me." He was expressionless starring off into space.

"What Bones?"

"I was saying how the China Town girl can't really be-"I started and he cut me off.

"I don't really want to talk about work."

"You usually don't care if we discuss work." I said

"Bones you aren't working the case…you said we." he look at me a bit amused. "Besides I care sometimes and this case involves a young girl, she is almost as young as Ava." Cases involving children affected me even more so now that I had Brighton. Booth was right, having a child, it does something to you. One cannot put it in words.

"O.K." I nodded in understanding and he walks up to me and wraps his arms around me, almost defeated. I just stand as he kisses my temple and rubs my back I feel him sigh and his muscles relax. He kisses my head whispering, his lips move against my hair as he speaks.

"I love you baby." I close my eyes and burry my head farther into him taking this moment in, savoring it. I wonder what I had done right. What had I done to deserve him? He sigh and l break the embrace. He looks so tired, but has chosen to sit on the couch in thought. I sit next to him, wondering what was on his mind.

"Bones, what are we?" he asks.

"We're human Booth."

He laughs a tired chuckle. "I mean are we an _'us'_? If so, should we tell people of 'us' did we ever plan on telling people of _'us'_?"

"We are an 'us' Booth. Though, I don't want to tell anyone of the marriage." I said.

"Then why did we do it?"

"I told you why, I acknowledged that you were my exception and you knew I was yours. We both accepted the fact of the matter, we love each other." I look at Booth and he was staring at me off into nowhere. "Booth?" Hmph, I was a bit annoyed. "Booth?"

"What? Yes."

"Were you even listening to me?"

"Yes."

"Then what did I say?"

He went to grasp for words, but none came. "I'm tired Bones, I'm sorry."

I'm going to bed Booth and I walked to my room, but didn't hear any familiar steps beside or behind me. I smile at his ridiculousness. He was laying on the couch a throw over him.

"Booth, I think you outgrew the couch a while ago, there is room for two." He smiles at me and we change into much more comfortable sleep ware and crawl into bed together. I have never been one to 'snuggle' or 'cuddle' much with other men. Though, as I had said Booth was an exception. I knew my eyes were smiling as I lay next to him taking his arm and wrapping it around me like a blanket-or protective shield from the world.

"Night Baby."

"Goodnight Booth." Sleep took us both.

Bri P.O.V

I wonder if Auntie knew how much Booth was staying over our place. It would almost seem out of the ordinary if he wasn't here when I woke. I went through my morning routine and was finally ready for school Booth was ready to go too. Mom was still in her pajamas, but up and about. She stood in the kitchen eating some cereal.

"Bye mom."

"Bye Booth! Bye Bri I love you!"

"I love you too mom!" Booth holds the door open a second looking at mom. He smiles at her and she held her hand up to wave, but didn't move it-only smile a shy happy lopsided grin. It reminded me of when E.T held his finger out and said _'home'_. My mom was a goofy mom, but a loving one nonetheless.

Booth had told the cab driver where to go and we were off. He leaned into whisper something to me as people so often do in cabs-most people use their elevator voice in a cab. "Glad you were able to get your necklace fixed Bri babes." I look down at my necklace holding the heart in my hand.

"Me too." I smiled up at him and whispered barely audible as I exhaled, "Me too."

Dana Hubbard P.O.V

I was fast at work in Dr. Brennan's office, I felt odd working in here, but it was just an office a room it didn't really belong to her. She was just using it for now, until the next person came along and inhabited the office. "Heeyy Dana!" My head snap up to Seeley Booth.

"Hey, yourself, we have one more case file to re-check and I have finished the editing on-"I look at Booth staring off into nowhere. "Booth?" Nothing "Seeley." Oh, Good Lord. I stop what I'm doing and phone the one person I know needs to be phoned.

"Dr. Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan it's Dr. Hubbard, I've been working with Booth in your absence…"

"What's wrong?" her voice was hollow and shaky. She knew, I don't know how but she knew.

"He has been having Petit-mal seizures. I first noticed them start yesterday. Peti-mal's are also known as absence seizures-"

"He stares off into a nowhere, a glazed over expression." Brennan said.

"Yes, did you know about these?" I asked.

"I noticed him doing it last night. I just thought…"

"…that he wasn't paying attention to what you were saying. I know me too."

"Dr. Hubbard I need to speak with Mrs. Montenegro." Dr. Brennan said.

"Would that be Angela, the artist?"

"Yes." I heard her inhale a shaky breath.

Brennan P.O.V

"Angela?"

"Hey sweetie, what's up? Why did Blondie give me the phone?"

"Booth is having seizures."

"What? No he's not I see him he is talking to Blondie right now."

"Dr. Hubbard said they are petit mal seizures, which are the smallest type of seizure Angela. During a petit mal one normally rolls their eyes, stares expressionlessly, and may even claim to smell or taste certain things after the seizure is over. The person usually forgets what they were speaking of for a short moment, but is able to pick it back up and carry on."

"Oh God, Bren what if-"

"Don't go there Ange, I will be there in a little bit." I hung up the phone and grabbed my purse and coat I walked out the door. The next door I walked through was the Jeffersonian doors.

"Hey, Bones!" I look at him and smile through worried eyes he could light up a room so easily.

"Hey."

"Wait, Bones, why are you here?" Booth asked.

"Dr. Hubbard phoned me and told me you were having petit mal seizures Booth." He looked to Dr. Hubbard stunned at this statement.

"That's crazy Bones do I look like I'm having petri seizures or whatever you called them."

"Petit mal Booth and at the moment no, but I haven't observed you long enough to know yet."

"That's even crazier Bon…" and he stare expressionless into a world of his own, a dreamland known only to him. Slowly, he comes back to the present and reality crashes into me, with all the strength of hurricane force winds it deals me the blow. "What did you say Bones?" I inhale switching to auto pilot as _'what ifs'_ enter my mind.

"Nothing Booth, we have to go the hospital Booth and get an MRI and EEG done." The words didn't want to come out of my mouth, but they had.

"Bones I'm fine." He looks at me and Dr. Hubbard jokingly, it wasn't funny to me.

"Please Booth." I said.

"Fine, we'll go and get an MRI, but I'm telling you Bones I'm fine." I think of his words, _'fine'_ always meant something was actually wrong. _'Fine'_ was a deceiving word, a word people use to hide their true emotions- and everything was not fine.

Booth was getting a CAT scan and an MRI as I paced the hospital corridors, sit in the stiff waiting chairs, count the square tiles that made up the ceiling, look at the pretty donated pictures on the wall, and paced some more. I nearly ran into Booth's doctor, Dr. Holland.

"Dr. Holland, did you get a Seeley Booth's test results back yet?" he look at me a moment.

"Hhhmm, let me see."

"Yes, I did."

"And?" I was nervous, my voice hiding the trembling tone as my eyes held back the gloss.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Booth…" I didn't bother to correct him, technically he was my husband. "...Seeley's tumor has come back and as before it is lodged in the hippocampus region of the brain affecting the pyriformlobe." I didn't want to believe his words, this couldn't be happening. What he said was just some made up story, but it was true and now I was in my own waking dream-a nightmare. I nod my head at Dr. Holland my legs take me aimlessly down the corridor. I stop in a waiting room next to a fish tank-a sea horse swims by.

Hippocampus, meaning sea horse named because of its outward appearance. How did I allow myself to get close to him again? I knew there was a chance, a chance of hurting again. How did I let this happen? Memories wash over me. Memories are our evolution to survival. We pass down what we have retained to our progeny and they do to their progeny repeating the cycle of sharing what we have retained. I wonder how long I would be able to survive without, him.

The hippocampus acted as a storage unit in itself for multiple long and short term memories. During the moments in which that _first memory_ was created our brain was processing thousands of pieces of information. Our brain had to decide which of those pieces were important enough to be worth storing for later retrieval.

One does not remember less central information. Such as, what cars passed us while we kissed the first time in the rain, they may be remembered in our short term memory for a few hours or days. But only that information most central to the memory as a whole makes it into the long term memory. Where it lives for years, _possibly an entire lifetime._

I look at the sea horse again and let out a shaky breath, how am I going to tell Bri? How is Booth going to react? When and how invasive is the surgery? This wasn't supposed to happen. The statistics were so small, the risk almost forgotten. What if he forgets more? I try to shake the thought.

Though, it was here, it was happening, and I didn't know if I could do this again, my strength was gone. I stare at the sea horse again noticing it's the only one of its kind in the tank, it swims alone. Back and forth, and back and forth, the creature swam. I felt like that at times, life an inescapable see-saw of sorts. Darkness would plummet me to the ground then my partner would push off and I would be in the light. A see-saw was not a fun ride to ride alone; for I would just sit alone at the bottom in the darkness.


	22. And Then Suddenly I Knew, We All Knew

Ch. 22

_Scars are souvenirs you never lose_  
>The<em> past<em> is never _far_  
>Did you lose yourself somewhere out there<br>Did you get to be a star  
><em>And don't it make you sad to know that life<em>  
><em>Is more than who we are...<br>_  
>You grew up way too <em>fast<em>  
>And now there's <em>nothing<em> to believe  
>And <em>reruns<em> all become our history  
><em>A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio<em>  
>And I won't tell no one your name<br>And I won't tell em your name...

_I think about you all the time_  
><em>But I don't need the same<em>  
>It's <em>lonely<em> where you are _come back down_  
>And I won't tell em your name...<p>

"Name" by The Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

><p>Brennan P.O.V<p>

Booth walk toward me finished with the MRI and CAT scan, I look at him worried and supportive, I quickly put up my guard as to protect myself. It doesn't want to go up-Booth has become my protection from the world, even though I would never admit that aloud. He is my partner, I am quite capable of protecting myself, but when I can trust him to hold my heart…

"Bones, what's wrong?"

"I spoke with Dr. Holland."

"and?" Brick by brick the walls were going up, progress was slow-but I couldn't allow myself to be tangled up in Booth again. Metaphorically and physically, I couldn't allow him in-I could be there for him. Though, I couldn't be baby anymore. It was just a nickname anyway, I try to convince myself.

"Your tumor has returned in the hippo-campus region of your brain, it is in contact with the Pyriformlobe which, controls smell. This in turn caused your neurons to not fire properly, a bit like short circuiting. This is the cause of the petit-mal seizures, petit-mal seizures are…"

"Bones! Just…" I look in his eyes he is scared, trying to hide it, but scared and sad nonetheless. The look is familiar and in turn sends a chill through my body. I have only seen him like that once before when the tumor was first discovered. When, I am hurt he gets a different look in his eye one that holds fear, protective, adamant, reassuring, comfort, and a fierce love-for me, Temperance Brennan.

I don't want to just stand behind a glass wall and smile at him, wanting so bad to embrace him as I did last time-more touch was needed this time. I quickly fill the space between us and hold onto him, comforting him and in turn the embrace comforted me as well. I rub his back and he does the same to me, I relax a bit. I let my head rest on his chest for a moment as we just stand, just the two of us in a room full of people. I take his face in my hands and kiss his forehead. I did this in public. I had tried I really tried and had failed miserably. Tried to build my walls-brick by brick and they went up, and brick by brick they fell down.

He held my heart and I held his, we _were_ an 'us' and I _am_ baby and _we_ have a daughter. No matter how hard I try to forget and block these things out of my memory-it was impossible. My mind, my brain had made up its mind long ago _we were the center _and Booth was central information-my brain took it upon itself to store him in my long term memory, and most likely forever. I understood what he said now about people leaving metaphorical marks on you. It made sense now, I had them.

"I haven't spoken to Dr. Holland about the operation, although I know that he…"

"Not now Bones."

"Booth." I admit it only to myself I'm terrified, petrified for all of us. You don't worry for just one person in an event such as this, while Booth and I were the center-Brighton was here now too. Though, right now I wanted to pretend everything was ok, it would be easier to deal with that way. That is how I remain optimistic, to pretend it's not happening. Hospitals equal science, hope intertwined if you have friends like Angela, but I cannot be blinded by science.

"Hhhmm?"

"Bri knows now and even if…"

"Bones, Bones look at me." He held my face in his forcing me to look at him. "I will be fine, and I know you, you are terrified of what you may be loosing of the past repeating itself. Bones its easier for you to look to the worst so you won't be disappointed in life. I'll be fine Bones. It'll be ok baby."

"You can't know that Booth."

"You can't know it will be bad."

Though all I could think of when I looked in his eyes was that time had finally found us. Time, which held no prisoners, was unforgiving, and could alter your life forever, at any one moment. It left us standing there holding on to each other. The past had come and gone, the future was far away-time had never been a friend of mine.

It healed nothing ones hippo-campus stored long term memories and they were etched into the heart-if one had found true love-even if I knew that was irrational and humanly impossible, the heart did not store memories. Though, I had learned true love was irrational. Time, oh time how I had wasted you. Emotional ties were ephemeral, true love was not, but time was ephemeral in its own way.

There are only 86,400 seconds in a day and 31,536,000 in a year. A long period of time was only made up of smaller short-lived ephemeral moments. I couldn't afford to lose any one of those moments again. Then there was Bri, Oh Brighton, now that she knew, knew he was her father and of the proper relationship. Yes, time had punished me.

Bri P.O.V

Lunch yes! I sat next to Ian and Court. Gabby jabbered on with Cat and Amanda about frivolous nothings. Brittney observed the lunch table quietly and the three of us spoke amongst ourselves-I remembered Walt's words before opening my mouth on any certain topic. '_The truth will set you free, then the ones who don't believe will see…in time baby, in time' _biblical reference or not it made sense-observing was my only way to let people believe the truth.

Funny, I didn't even have to speak, but I knew talk was cheap so that wasn't a big deal. Gabby and Amanda could make up for my lack of words I knew. I heard my name in their conversation-obviously they had no problem talking about me. Eh, I guess I'm popular what is it they say? Any press is good press-I think that is crap.

"Bri, Gabby said that you said Booth was your dad." Said Amanda, it was a question more or less.

"Mm-hhm." I stuck a chip in my mouth, the loud crunching noise it made, made it harder for me to hear them. I didn't mind, I was hungry and they were nosy-food was a higher priority. "She also said that she thinks you are just trying to convince yourself Booth is your dad. That your mom is most likely lying to you."

"I guess I will find out sooner or later then, the truth is never far." I tried to be calm, even though my blood was boiling a bit and I wanted to argue my point and tell them they were wrong and I was right.

"So you're admitting you think your mom may be lying?" Amanda

"I…I…" Suddenly, I heard a quiet voice.

"My mom reads your mom's books Bri, she has all of them. I… I just noticed that each book is dedicated to you and her best friend and partner Seeley Booth. I believe you and your mom. "Brittney didn't like confrontation and I knew she wasn't going to side with me even if she insinuated it.

"That doesn't mean anything Brittney it's not like they are married. Besides, wouldn't your last name be Brennan-Booth?" Gabby said

The bell rang ending lunch, thank God timing was everything. Ian, Court, and I split Brittney trailing behind and the chatter boxes went their own way.

Angela P.O.V

Suddenly, I knew Blondie's actual name, she had seen him have these petit seizures. All I knew is that this was bad, what if the cause of the seizures was from his tumor returning? Bren was better and Booth seemed happy. Ava hadn't said much about her trip with Steph and Bri to the mall so I had no clue how Bri was. Ava didn't tell me a lot of what Bri told her, the two children were good at keeping secrets between each other.

I was scared of what could be, but we still didn't even know what exactly was wrong. Booth could just need surgery and be perfectly fine. Though I knew the brain was complex, making brain surgery very complex. I look at Cam she had worried eyes, concern was evident. The whole Jeffersonian seemed quieter than normal. We all threw ourselves into our work. The case at hand was taking-well trying to take our minds off of Booth.

I had retreated to my office Hodgins was busy and would no doubt would be in here sooner rather than later. I look up to the figure right outside my door way standing in the corridor.

"Dana?" Dr. Hubbard looks up from the manila file she was looking at and looks at me.

"Angela, correct?" Dana walked into my office I was sitting down at my desk. I didn't hide my emotions that well.

"That's me." Dana proceeded to sit down at my sketch table swiveling in the chair to look at me.

"He just needs her right now, petit mal seizures aren't bad seizures. I have a niece that has seizures and she says she doesn't even count the petit mal seizures. They are just annoying to her she will drift off in a dreamland of her own losing time in reality every time she has one. Booth's doctor will just want to find what is causing the seizures."

"So, the seizures may stop if the effect is taken care of?"

"Controlled with medication maybe or if one were to have a tumor, the removal of the tumor could stop the seizures. "

"So, there is a chance of Booth being fine?"

"There is always a chance, I may be a scientist Angela, but I still believe in hope."

We shared a sad smile. "Hope." She nods her head and stood getting ready to leave but, stop her voice a whisper she lower her head a bit as if getting ready to tell me a secret.

"Oh, and I always knew they were more than just partners." With that she left my office and left me wondering. Hope, I needed to believe in hope for Bren's sake.

Hodgins

I watch her as she sit at her desk her head down in folded arms; she looks as if she has been sleeping. Sleep was one place you could escape what the world dealt us. Our life has always been a hectic one our relationship the same. Everyone at the lab new about Booth, when Dr. B walked in the Jeffersonian people had a tendency to notice. When she took notice of nothing that was going on in the lab, and rushed up to her 'just partner' people grew curious. Though this was not a first for her just another thing for people to talk about.

Let's face it no one ever out grows high school the science nerd had grown up into a sexy scientist and the jock had fallen for her. Sweets wasn't the only one who was interested in observing this duo's relationship. Angela was the flower power artist who had grown up in a rock n roll house hold. As I watch her sleep I was thankful she liked the humble outsider with sarcastic humor who liked dirt and bugs and blue eyes maybe that's why she married me. Blue eyes, that's how I had become this lucky.

I walk over to her and gently brush a piece of dark hair out of her face.

"Ange."

She look up at me and smile her head still in her folded arms lying on her desk she just stare in my eyes, hers were sad.

"It's almost time to pick up the girls."

"I know."

I rub her back as she lay in the chair. "I'm scared for them Jack." I stop rubbing her back for a second then continue.

Brennan P.O.V

We had talked to Dr. Holland and Booth was scheduled for surgery tomorrow morning at seven thirty. The Astrocytomas was back explained what we already knew that these tumors arise from cells in the brain called glia. These cells surround the neurons and support their metabolic and physiologic functions. Glial tumors come in two varieties, fast-growing and slow-growing.

Booth had the fast growing kind, which was good and bad. They are supposedly better than the slow growing kind for, fast-growing glial tumors often come to the patient's attention because of a neurological symptom, such as Booth's seizures. This in turn usually leads to the tumor being discovered early on, perhaps after only one or two seizures. Faster-growing tumors, called anaplastic, astrocytomas or glioblastomas, often come back after surgery.

Astrocytomas if you broke the name down it meant Astro meaning star, cyto meaning to guide or guiding, mas meaning massage. No, No a star guiding massage-was not a name for a group of evil cells which sat so quietly until now in Booth's brain. Dr. Holland had spoke of an ECoG (Electrocorticography) this time as there was mounting evidence that with the help of mapping and gridding with electrodes this could help the surgeon cure as many as ninety percent of patients. ECoGs were the most popular way to 'deal' with this type of tumor at the moment.

He went onto say without the ECoG the success rate to cure Glial tumors such as Booth's were about sixty percent. Booth's had come back Dr. Holland pointed out. He didn't need to we weren't deaf or dumb. Though, I was scared very scared I didn't want him to put electrodes on the surface of Booth's brain. Then, keep them there… monitor them for a week as he heals-no last time he didn't do this…though last time it came back Temperance. The whole point of an ECoG is the 'mapping' of the brain, to ensure that these epilepsy-producing areas of the brain are not important for other functions such as movement, language, or memory.

"Mr. Booth, Dr. Brennan have you decided if you are going to go through with the ECoG?"

Angela P.O.V

We waited outside Ava's school the kids ran to their parents, happy to be out of school. "They have been at the hospital all day."

"Probably running a lot of tests, I wouldn't be surprised if Brennan just up and told everyone how to do them."

"Yeah, not funny."

"Maybe not, but true nonetheless." She smile chuckling and we both sigh, laughter releasing endorphins and making our stressful day if just for a moment a little less stressful. Ava appear and hop inside the car.

"Mom are we picking up Bri?" Unfortunately yes.

"Yeah baby we are."

We waited and waited for her, but couldn't see her and she usually came to the car right away.

"Text her Av." Hodgins

"I did she hasn't answered yet."

"Call her sweetie."

Parker P.O.V

I was a block from Bri's school when Steph called. "Parker are you driving?"

"Yes, why?"

"Can you pull over for a moment?"

"What's wrong?" Parker asked

"Did you pull over?" Steph asked her voice a bit shaky.

"Yes-No, hang on. Yes, now tell me what's wrong?"

"I just checked the computers for a patient and your dad's in the hospital." It took a moment to register ok so dad was in the hospital, not out of the ordinary. Then it made sense, Oh God Steph worked on the Neurology ward…Oh God.

"Oh, God. Can you check what tests he has had done? Or why he is in?"

"Maybe, let me call you back." Steph said hanging up on Parker.

Though, I knew, she didn't have to check I already knew deep down in my gut, I knew. I turned the car around and went to go pick up my little sister-family should be together right now and I knew Bones wasn't leaving my dad's side. My phone rang and I quickly picked it up.

"Hey mom."

"Hey yourself Parker." Rebecca said a little upset with her son for withholding information from her.

"Hey mom."

"I ran into Bri, Ava, and Steph yesterday and you will never guess what I learned Parker." She said this in a sing song voice.

"What?" I was trying hard to listen to her, but my mind was racing.

"Parker, why didn't you tell me you knew Bri was your half sister? That she was Seeley's daughter?" I heard her say Seeley's daughter.

"I didn't mean to keep it from you I just never got around to telling you."

"Parker Booth! You know how much I hate secrets-"

"Mom, Dad's in the hospital. Steph just called me and told me she was looking up a room number for a patient typed in the last name and a Booth came up next to it, Seeley Booth. Steph figured how many Seeley's were there in D.C ? Mom Steph works on the Neuro ward."

"Oh God. "

"I'm going to pick up Bri now."

"Parker, you were young when your dad had this happen to him last Bri she is still just a kid too." Rebecca said worried.

"I know, and I know she will need her big brother."

"You are just like your dad you know, rushing to her rescue."

"What do you expect me to do mom? I'm her big brother, that's what brothers do."

"Just make sure you call Angela and Hodgins to let them know that you have her."

"Mom I'm twenty two, I know to call them."

"It's a mom thing Parks can't help it."

Angela

"Have you got a hold of her yet Ava?" I was turning my head to look at her she nod no.

Suddenly my phone rang I look at the caller I.D it was Parker. God please let everything be ok.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ange, I just wanted to let you know I picked up Bri." I was confused for a second. "…and I know."

"Does Bri?"

I had heard Bri's voice in the background ask 'know what?' as children so often do. Though, Bri rarely did that interrupted a phone call. She had answered my question I sigh in the phone and look at Hodgins. Parker says goodbye as do I, yet I still hold the phone to my ear. Suddenly, as if someone had called out my name snapping me back to reality I inhale and close the phone setting it in my lap. When I had told Brennan her flight 'back to the start' would be long one and full of turbulence, I never ever expected this much turbulence.

I most definitely needed to tell Brennan never to fly with that airline again. Though, if Booth was the pilot she would readily be a co-pilot which meant both were in charge watching out for one another. No matter what the turbulence was they were in it together. Whoa, thinking too deep Ange, too deep. Leave the metaphors up to Bri and the too much thought up to Bren-yes the Brennan girls had it covered. I sigh at my lame attempt to get my mind off of Booth and everything going on at the moment.

Bri P.O.V

Parker looked anxious and I was wondering why he had called Auntie and picked me up, why any of them were picking me up? Where was Booth? I knew the drill the 'something had gone wrong' drill and when suddenly your routine was shaken. Something was up, he was making me nervous. We drove quietly toward the mall area-toward the hospital.

"Parker what's going on? Why did you pick me up instead of Booth?"

He stare straight ahead, well obviously he wasn't going to not look at the road-then again he was Booth's son. Though, so was I…no matter. I would still be a great-a _better_ driver. I wait for an answer he look at me and smile a forced smile then look back to the road. This only made me even more nervous. I had that horrible churning feeling in my stomach. My gut feeling- and it told me something was going on, something that didn't make me feel too well.

"Parker?" my voice betray me and his name came out a meek whisper.

Parker P.O.V

She said my name like she used to when she was three, as if it were a question in itself. She was terrified. Her big brown eyes look up at me in fear of what I may say, she knew something was wrong. "Dad's in the hospital." She didn't flinch-the hospital was nothing new. To Bri it mattered what floor and how bad.

Third floor was ICU, sixth floor was maternity, the west wing was for invasive surgery and the new cancer building merged, fast food closed around five and the cafeteria closed at eight…the list went on and on, the things and stories you pick up at hospitals.

What Bri didn't know out of all the times she had been to Washington Memorial was what floor Neurology was on? I prayed she would never have to. I knew that there was some meaning behind unanswered prayers, but I had yet to understand what it was for.

"What for?"

I didn't want to answer her. Though, I knew I had to, I inhale and exhale as she watches me intently. "His tumor grew back." I glance at her as I drive to the hospital. She was still, silent, her eyes drifted out the window and her hand absentmindedly found the heart that hung from her neck she started to rub it between her fingers. I don't think she knew she even knew she was fingering the heart pendent as she stare out the window. Hand wrapped around the pendent her thumb slid back and forth over the gold and silver methodically.

"I don't want to go to the hospital." She said flatly.

I was stunned. "What?" she had whispered it while looking away from me… maybe I had heard wrong.

She turned to look at me. "I don't want to go to the hospital." her tone sounded as if she had been let down and she sounded a bit angry as well. I was confused.

"What do you mean Bri?"

"Parker I just told you what is there to not understand, I don't want to go. Me. Hospital. No. Go. Do you understand?" I heard the fear she was covering up in her voice this time-she was half Bones'.

"I gotcha, quick detour."

I parked the car and we both got out, wind hitting us in the face. Bri's long hair was down and blowing around in the wind whipping at her face, a piece stuck to her chapped lips. Lead the way missy Bri. I soon found myself walking the edge of the reflecting pool not many people were out, it was late evening. We weren't there on the hour or half hour when the tour buses usually dropped off tourists to wander aimlessly. She hopped down and walked over toward the loud geese that liked to wander around in this area.

She just stare at them I stood a few feet behind her watching her, wondering what she was thinking. She sigh a big sigh turning around to face me with glossy eyes that were red rimmed. Her face started to contort and a strangled look came over her face. Finally, she closed her eyes and a silent tear made its way down her face. I walk up and embrace her as she stood almost limp in my arms, but she stood.

"Why? Everything was getting all better. Booth was staying at our house we were like a real family. Mom and Booth even said I could start to tell people that I was Booth's" she sniffled, hiccupping tears my name hitched on her loud cries. "Par-ker" she started to choke on tears now racking sobs, huh, huh, Parker." She hiccups my name in between tears, she had started to cry harder as she shakes in my arms. "Now everything is all messed up, so messed up."

"Hey missy Bri, we don't even know exactly what is wrong yet."

"Of course we do Parker. Moms' going to withdrawal and build her walls pushing everyone away! Booth is going to have invasive surgery, brain surgery! You said last time _she left_ when he had his surgery…to get perspective-"

"I said I thought I remembered her leaving, _thought_." Parker lied knowing Bones had in fact left.

"Whatever! How can someone just up and leave? It's craziness! Then again they are complex, crazy complex. Whatever, Booth needs mom and mom needs Booth. She can't just up and leave."

"She has you now, traveling would make it a bit harder Bri, you aren't as small as you use to be-no longer a carry on."

"Ha ha, very not funny at the moment, ok a little…still Parks this wasn't supposed to end like this."

"Who said it was all over?"

"Me! Look around Parker…nothing's going right and everything's a mess. Well it was, then it's not… then it is again…it's just confusing. My life it's just, just…. like a roller coaster."

"Slow down Bri." She was talking a million miles an hour.

"I hate her." It comes out an angry whisper.

"Who?"

"My mom."

"Why? Bri don't say things like that, we both know you don't really hate her."

"She ruined it she should have just listened to Uncle Jack and Auntie when they told her to tell Booth that I was his. Now, I know, but for what? To say oh, yay everyone _Booth's my dad!" _ She had shouted this at the top of her lungs trying to prove a point and a few people were now staring at her animated ranting or I should say over flow of emotion.

"You know what happens then? No one believes you, and you know why?" she lowered her voice anger ever present in her tone. "Because I have lived a lie this whole time that's why." Suddenly the voice only escalated a 'guess what' tone "Oh, and then we start playing family… not house, but family-Booth has been sleeping in mom's bed for the past few nights or so…" Oh wow I didn't know that. "So, do you see why I don't want to go to the hospital?"

"I do." She does want to go she is just terrified of what she will find. Big brown eyes look up at me wanting for me to go on, her curly brown hair blowing in her face she waits. "Come on let's go to the hospital…besides Bri your life may be a roller coaster, but life goes by fast and when it's done I don't think you will be saying "Gee, I wish I would have taken the nice, quiet, slow tea-cup ride. Knowing you, you will probably say dang I wish I threw my hands in the air a few more times. Can we go again?" she smile a barely there smile through her tears and we head to the hospital. "Plus, roller coasters end right where they start, back at the beginning."

"You are talking of mom and Booth."

I smile at her "Just make sure you buckle your seat belt for the upside down twists." She smiles again. Okay, I look at Abraham Lincoln as we walk away and think of something he had once said… 'I don't know who my grandfather was; I am much more concerned to know what his grandson will be.' Bri and I didn't know our grandfather, and I wasn't too concerned with it, I was concerned with Bri.

Bri P.O.V

We were both silent on the drive to the hospital, I turned on the radio to fill it. _"Scars are souvenirs you never lose, the past is never far…don't it make you sad to know that life is more than who we are…you grew up way too fast, and now there's nothing to believe…and re-runs all become our history…"_ I look out the window in thought.

Brennan P.O.V

Booth looked to me as we made the decision, together. I didn't want to, too make this decision with him, but at the same time I could never not be here to help him make it. We were going through with the ECoG, the invasive surgery that scared the hell out of me. How was I supposed to be strong for so many, when I myself was petrified?

I knew I could do it, but it I knew it drained and pulled every ounce of strength from your entire being I couldn't falter in the slightest-not in front of my child or Booth. No, not at this moment I was who they would draw their strength from. I had to be the rock. I was only allowed to falter alone, but I had cried alone many times before. I knew people-everyone would start arriving soon.

"Booth, the percentages sound promising, that's good. The fact that it's a Astrocytomas tumor is a good thing as well…"

Booth P.O.V

I listened as she went on, trying to convince herself as much as me. I knew she was just as scared I at least had faith and believed in hope. Bones had her science and she had me. I felt dizzy a moment. _I would feel better for a moment. Also speaking to you would require me to figuratively look at myself through your eyes, again temporarily._ "Bones did you once say you would feel better if you looked at life through my eyes?"

I could see her thinking a moment then the memory struck her. She nod slightly yes. "Do it for me, when I'm in surgery. If it would make you feel better, I want you to try." She embraces me her eyes red rimmed and a bit glossy, she laid her head on me. "I will feel better knowing you are OK."

"Don't talk like that Booth you will be OK."

"Thanks Bones." She pulls out of our embrace a young nurse named Esther had come up to let us know my room was ready for my overnight stay. We followed her and while we passed the information desk I saw Steph. I had forgotten she worked on the Neuro ward with all that was going on. We followed Esther to room 336 I look at the gown that awaits me folded neatly on the bed. Esther pointed it out and wrote down what RN and doctor would be mine for the night on the dry erase board. She then said a nurse would be in to hook up my IV's to monitor me for the overnight stay and a lady.

Bones looked alone as she sat on the couch her hands in her lap staring off I knew her mind was racing. I knew she wanted to cry, but thought the act to be a weakness.

"Bones." She snapped back into reality looking at me with a small forced smile. "Come here." She obeyed and we both sat on the edge of the bed waiting for the nurses. Esther said it would be about ten to fifteen minutes. She said nothing just laid her head on my shoulder and sigh, I lay my head against hers. We sat in silence.

Bri

We were here Parker lead us to the Neurology ward, he had been before. He didn't remember much of Booth's surgery when he was little, but Steph worked there. She worked at the information desk in the center of the floor, helping with computers and loads of paper work. Helping anyone who needed it really, we walked up to her as we didn't know what room Booth was in and Steph was where we were to go to find out. Steph saw Parker and her eyes lock onto his staring like mom and Booth do sometimes she walked out from behind the desk and embraced him. Then said hi to me, I didn't really feel like a hug, I guess she could tell.

"I need to know what room he is in Steph."

She nodded yes. "Of course." I observe the central, head information desk and all the busy people at work inside of it. I watch as Steph's eyes look over the screen, hear the mouse click. "336, it's the second to last on your right Parker." Parker thanked Steph and we walked down the corridor.

I walk in the room taking it all in, Booth in a gown, the empty couch, mom beside him in an uncomfortable vinyl Lay Z Boy type chair. It all seemed so familiar-if it was any other floor. I would feel fine, if it was any other floor, my stomach wouldn't be churning, if it was any other floor Booth wouldn't be sitting on the bed looking perfectly fine not even IV's in his arms or monitors to regulate what was going on. If it was any other floor the illusion of why he was in the hospital wouldn't be such a good one-he looked perfectly fine, on the outside.

No bruises, blood, cuts, scrapes, even when mom had only fainted she had hit her head on the Jeffersonian tile floor and had a cut on her head which had required a couple stitches. Usually, one could see an illness or signs of it-with mom's tumor while she lay in the bed she had just returned from surgery, she _looked_ ill.

She had, had high blood pressure and a pain in her stomach. I hadn't seen anything wrong with Booth. I didn't know anything except his tumor was back mom looked sad and weak and my life really sucked. I didn't want to throw my hands in the air and say can we ride the coaster again. I wanted it to end and get back to the start. I wouldn't mind riding the tea-cup ride for once, just once God.

"Hey guys." Booth

"Hey Dad." Parker said.

"Brigh." I had zoned out, the nickname brought me back to reality.

"Hey." I didn't want to speak I wanted to know what was going on I wanted to run I wanted this to all be a dream. Booth had forgot about three months of his life last time this had happened…what if he forgot when he first learned of me? First learned I was his daughter and he was my father and all of the moments we had shared up until now since then? My feet stood stuck to the spot, I had frozen up.

Everything was just getting all better, everything was going smooth, and they were starting to become the 'us' they once were and we were starting to become some type of family. I tried to believe in the complexity-the mulit-part of mom and Booth. Though, that multi-part had a chance, a scary chance of becoming a single part again. Then what would I believe in? I had a feeling this was where my story, our story was going to end. The worst part was that it… that we, had just begun.

Two nurses came in the room and announced we would have to leave they needed to hook up IV's an one that was a permanent type of IV so they wouldn't have to keep sticking Booth, I forget what it was called. The nurse in her thirties told us it would be about a forty minute procedure. I watched as Booth locked eyes with mom as she left the room. My stomach hurt, as soon as the nurse shut the door to Booth's room and the three of us stood in the corridor mom's cell rang.

"Brennan."

"Hey sweetie, what floor and room are you in? Hodgins is paying the valet now."

"We are on the seventh floor room 336."

"See you in a bit."

Mom hung up and it was just the three of us in the corridor, I wanted to cry I sensed this was all very bad. You know how sometimes you just know, I just knew. I was glad Auntie was here I didn't want to be mom's shoulder to cry on. I don't think she would do that to me, not now. Silence. Once again it screamed, shouted and stamped its feet-you could not, not notice it. Mom look at me searched my face a moment then looked to Parker and did the same. She had her sympathetic, yet strong look on…she was already in another place distant from me and everyone else. I look up at Parker he looked serious, we stood together, yet each of us was alone-in our own world at the moment.

I fingered my necklace as we wait for Parker. Mom and I filled the uncomfortable silence with small talk, tiny talk. Parker's work, an ugly picture on the wall, Birdie was kitty litter trained now. Suddenly, my head shot up at a familiar voice it was Auntie, Uncle Hodgins and Ava. I think all three of us exhale together.

Auntie gave mom a big hug and Uncle Hodgins hug Parker Ava stood in front of me. "Hey."

I gave her a half smile. "Hey."

"Why are you guys out here?"

"They are putting a certain type of IV in it's protocol, like a small procedure."

"Oh."

"It's supposed to help him."

"Yeah." She looked sympathetic and sad herself.

"I don't like this floor." I knew my statement was childish, but I didn't care.

"Me neither."

"It's going to be about twenty more minutes."

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't want to be here."

"Let's say we had to go to the bathroom."

"Kay."

We proceeded to tell Auntie and mom we were leaving to use the restroom and turned and left the chaos behind us-if only for a moment. We walk down the corridor past Steph not knowing where we were going, but we were going somewhere. We ended up walking into a room that held a few people it was a small waiting room, quiet, the television was low a toddler play with some toys in the middle of the room as his mother watched him. We sat in two of the ten or so chairs that line the room. I sigh.

We sat in silence just as the few other people in the room, we wait-waiting was not a fun. The feeling of the unknown, it left you with a horrid stomach ache. I still only knew Booth's tumor had returned. I knew that last time this happened he had forgotten pivotal months in his life-he had forgotten mom and his proper relationship. What if he forgets me? What if he forgets the past couple of months? Mom and he were just starting their relationship, the beginning of it the firsts as Auntie put it. My mind raced with what ifs.

What if he forgot all of the firsts between him and me? Especially, these pivotal past months in our father daughter relationship. Like the first time he learned I was his daughter and he my father? When he had forgot last time mom's eyes had turned grey and remained that way, they were blue now. Were they going to go back to grey? How was mom going to handle it? Would she run? Would she shut down and allow no one in locking herself in a world of her own and pushing us away? Though, isn't that what I had just done literally?

Though, I was angry at mom and I felt bad for it, but she should have done something earlier, she should have told him. I knew thinking such thoughts were childish, but I was a child I was allowed those thoughts…wasn't I? To place blame on someone for a past action would solve nothing, she couldn't have a 'do over' even though she wanted one. This was life, stuff happens, and sometimes there is nothing you can do about it, but hang on and buckle your seat belt like Parker had said. I suddenly had a headache. Out of everything going on I was certain of one thing. I wasn't going to school tomorrow.


	23. When Everything Feels Like The Movies

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
>Or the moment of truth in your lies<br>When everything feels like the movies  
>And you bleed just to know you're alive<p>

And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<p>

"Iris" The Goo Goo Dolls

Ava P.O.V

Bri and I didn't stay in the waiting room to long. Booth had his permanent IV in which we learned was a PICC and went up into his chest a bit. Nobody talked to one another, not really. Auntie Brennan was a thousand miles away even though she was right in front of us. Auntie had come up to Bri a few times a hug here or there, but Bri didn't want to be hugged and Auntie was in another world anyway. Parker was serious, yet there, he would go back and forth between us and Steph a bit restless-he wanted to comfort, but no one really wanted it. Mom withdrew a bit and gave comfort to Auntie when she accepted it, Dad comforted mom when she needed it and Bri I observed from the background. All of us were tired and scared, especially Bri and Auntie.

The adults talked about simple things no one really wanted to talk about. When was Booth's surgery? Tomorrow morning at seven thirty. Who would feed Birdie? Us. More importantly what was going to happen to Bri? Where would she stay? Also, it was a work day tomorrow mom had to tell Cam she would be taking off from work to stay at the hospital tomorrow. Dad would go into work, but get off early.

At first I was to go to school, it would be best if I wasn't 'in the way' then Bri had said to Auntie and anyone listening

"No! Ava should come with Auntie tomorrow, I want her here. She shouldn't have to be in school."

"I will be here tomorrow Bones and Steph changed her schedule from the noon shift tomorrow to the morning shift. We will be here to look after the girls; we all want to be here."

Which, settled it, I was definitely coming to the hospital tomorrow and not going to school. Bri needed everyone she was able to get, even if hospitals were boring, draining and tiresome. I was thankful as was everyone that Steph was pulling a forty eight hour shift. It had been done before, besides they had red bull and coffee at hospitals.

The adults decided we were old enough to entertain ourselves for what was going to be a two to three hour surgery. Bri would spend the night at the hospital with Booth and Auntie. Mom and I were going to meet them tomorrow morning at six thirty. It was going to be a very long day tomorrow I knew we weren't' going to be staying much longer, we needed our sleep for tomorrow. Plus, we had to drive to Alexandria to feed Birdie, which was about thirty minutes from Georgetown where we lived.

Booth was the calmest out of everyone. He actually seemed 'normal' not that scared, more of a comfort for a quiet withdrawn Bri or anyone else who showed any type of fear or lack of hope toward the situation. Obviously everyone didn't go into the room at one time so we went in groups every now and then. Auntie would leave to comfort Bri at times, who really didn't want any comfort. Bri had withdrawn into her own world she just wanted to be alone, she was like Auntie that way.

Eventually, Auntie would disappear every now and then, her eyes a bit glossy, sometimes no gloss just red rimmed eyes. The skin around her eyes wanted to cry, to release the gloss so bad yet, held in the tears. I was there when Bri needed me mom had her worried look on the whole time we were there, everyone did really. No one else had glossy eyes except for mom and Auntie, the rest of us were too scared we just watch on apprehensive scared that if we talk something may go wrong. When in reality, this was the best condition on the outside I had ever seen Booth in, in the hospital. Though, I knew it was just an illusion.

Bri P.O.V

I was glad Parker was here though he wasn't staying the night and neither were Auntie, Ava, and Uncle Jack. Though, I didn't expect them too. Parker was staying a bit longer than Auntie and Uncle Jack. Mom was in her own world, but to my surprise her walls weren't up they were to an extent enough to protect herself and be strong for everyone else, but I think I had seen the skin around her eyes a bit blotchy-red from the tears she wouldn't allow herself to spill.

It actually gave me hope to see her like that, because I felt like she was still a part of the group. Connected to the rest of us in some way, she showed her hurt, if only for a brief moment. Though, I was terrified when I saw mom like that I didn't feel alone, I didn't feel too much like the girl in the background, here, but not noticed. I think mom realized time had gone by so much faster than she had realized and she had finally wondered why she had kept it all bottled inside.

They were braving the storm together, holding on together. Through the grey times, horrible twisters, and hurricanes. She wasn't going anywhere It lead me to believe that the complexity the multi-part, was not going to become a single part. When I saw her eyes a bit red rimmed it scared me of what could be wrong, but also was proof of what was going right in mom's mind. I think this time would be a bit different then last time, she had run last time. I wasn't sure what was going to happen this time, but I think it was going to be different.

Brennan P.O.V

I had to sign some more papers Angela and Hodgins were about to leave I walked over to Steph and she handed me some papers. One of the questions asked if we were married, I put down and x next to the yes. Then handed the paper work back to Steph and walked away. I walked down the corridor my mind swirling with thoughts. Parker was in the room with Booth, as was Angela and Hodgins. I look up to the two girls who wait outside the corridor. Both children were sitting on the corridor floor backs against the wall, talking to each other. I wondered what they were saying.

I approached them and two sets of big brown eyes look up to me, then they both stand silently and embrace me in a hug burying their heads in my chest. I put my head down into them leaning over and we hold onto each other. Ava, Bri and I hold onto each other and _they_ cry. _They_ finally cry, I look up to Booth's heaven inhaling. Then place a kiss on top of each of their heads smoothing their hair and just being there for them, being the rock I knew I had to be. We stand this way for a while, holding tight. "I love you girls." I feel their hands around me tighten, embracing me pulling me in squeezing me tighter.

Parker P.O.V

I turn to leave Hodgins and Angela with Dad for a moment and just get escape for a moment to see Steph. Though, when I turn and see the scene behind me I breathe in and breathe out slowly and quietly looking down a moment. Hodgins notice's my gaze and looks at what I see the girls have their heads buried in Bones' chest they look like they are crying, finally releasing it all. Holding onto her with a death grip, their little arms wrap around her frame. They had finally broken, finally. I wondered if Bones' was crying as well and decided to stay in the room a bit longer. They needed that moment, all three of them. Hodgins eyes caught mine and he gave me a concerned, sad look with worry mixed in. I looked away, trying to escape eye contact at the moment. "It'll be ok." I say staring straight ahead, trying to convince myself as much as I was him.

Angela P.O.V

We were leaving Parker and Hodgins left the room and Ava, Bri and Brennan came in Ava walk up to Booth her eyes were glossy. "Come here Av." Booth move over to make room for her.

"I love you Booth."

"Love you too Ava, now I have a job for you kiddo. You have to make sure just in case they make me extra smart while they are messing around with my noggin that I don't become all squinty ok?" she nod her head and smile laughing a nervous laugh.

"See you tomorrow Booth."

"See ya later Av."

The three of us had said our goodbyes and walked tiredly to the elevators, down we go. Next stop Georgetown to a hungry kitten named Birdie.

Steph P.O.V

I looked through the paper work finally getting to Booth's. I stop a second and look over it again, married? I didn't Brennan and Booth were married, Parker had never spoke of Brennan as his step-mom. Then again, he called her Bones the family was a little…different. Parker walk up to me, timing was everything.

"I didn't know Brennan and your dad were married."

"They aren't." Parker said looking a little confused, and very tired.

"She checked off that they were." I held the paper up as evidence.

"Why would she do that?" Parker said.

"I don't know, maybe because they are. There are no rooms that would grant her access to him just because she isn't family. She could easily say she is a cousin or sister, besides she is family they have a kid together." Steph tried to answer her boyfriend as best she could.

"You know what? Right now, it doesn't matter to me. Besides they act it already, and if anyone knew besides Bones or Booth, it would be Bri and now is just not the time to ask."

"I understand." Steph said.

"Thanks babe, I love you." Parker took Steph's head in his hands and kissed her forehead.

"Love you too Parker. Oh, tell Angela that Katie just put a new pot on and any of your family is free to use whatever they want in the staff break room."

"Okay, thanks babe."

"Anytime Parker."

Bri P.O.V

Parker had come in and said he would see us tomorrow morning it was just the three of us now. Just us. I had crawled in the hospital bed with Booth shortly after Auntie and Uncle Jack left. Mom sat in the vinyl Lay Z boy chair next to the bed leaning in toward Booth. I lay my head on Booth's shoulder and watch the television as mom and Booth talked. I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, but was more tuned into what my old babysitter's lines on television were. It was that time of night they played her shows reruns.

Brennan P.O.V

I was already drained and still worries linger, but when I look at him with _our_ daughter drifting off on his shoulder I smile a sad smile and my eyes became glossy. He turn and look at me, I was still smiling the sad smile through glossy eyes. He had such a light in his eyes. "Booth, I still love you." I didn't cry but I could feel my face warm and knew it was red. His eyes searched my own a bit curious and knowing, yet full of love.

"I love you too Bones."

It took everything I had not to cry. "Thank you." I mouthed holding back tears, tears that were begging to fall.

"Anytime, Bones." He smiles at me. "Bones."

"Hhmm?"

"Look." I look to where he had motioned, Bri was asleep her eyelashes finally shut for the night. I smile at him and he returned it.

"Do you remember when she was first born?" Bones asked.

"Yes."

"What were you thinking?" She wonderd.

"I just wanted her to be healthy and to be just like you."

"Like me because you thought she was someone else's child?"

"No, because I loved you then like I love you now Bones. I knew she would be easy to love just because she was yours. It didn't matter who I thought her dad was. Though, I liked the guy when I found out who he was." he said smugly.

I roll my eyes slightly at him. "Is that why when I let you pick a middle name you chose the one you did?"

"No, I just thought it was nice, why?"

I smiled at him. "It literally means, easy to love." I get a smile in return.

"I remember bringing her back to your place, thinking she had such a contagious smile. She laughed a lot, though she had a set of lungs on her too." I smile we grow silent watching Bri's chest rise and fall.

"Of course she had lungs on her she was a healthy baby that was born with them."

"Metaphor, Bones, metaphor. It means she screamed loud…really loud. I don't' think she got that from me."

"What are you insinuating?" Brennan asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like." I gave him a face knowing he was probably right. Besides all it meant is that I had a superior set of lungs than him. Though, I wouldn't mention that. "Do you remember story time?" I laugh at this and nod my head yes smiling. "She's starting to grow up Bones."

"Booth she has been growing since the night she was conceived."

"Well I don't like it, didn't she mention something about a friend that was a boy the other night."

"Yes, a new student, she said he is a nice boy he is a brat. I believe what she meant is his father is in the service. Otherwise her statement made no sense." Brennan said.

"Yeah, that's what they all are, brats. I'm telling you Bones she can't get married until she is like forty."

"Booth that is irrational, and absurd-"

"Whoa Bones, we're not talking about our daughters future relationships that don't even exist."

"I just want you to know that it will happen one day." Brennan said.

"I know what will happen." Booth smiled at his daughter,"She will stay right here forever."

"Booth she cannot stay in your arms forever." I listen to what I just said and let it register a moment.

"She is safe here." Booth said looking at Bri.

We both grow quiet a moment. "I know she is." We look at each other and fall into one another's eyes a smile play at the edge of both our lips. "She is a lot like you, you know. She is so good with people Booth. So, nice, care-free, and loving."

"Brighton Annabella Brennan. It's a good name Bones." He gently moves a piece of hair out of her face. I was still lost in thought.

It came out of no where. "I don't think I ever won't Booth."

"Won't what?"

"Love you. I will always still love you. You once told me about leaving metaphorical marks on people, I'm a person with a metaphorical mark on me now Booth. I have found these types of metaphorical marks are permanent marks. They are not ephemeral at all, these marks can be a pain, and then can be your best friend. They are a bit like a tattoo that… "

Booth P.O.V

I smile at her ramblings, she had said it aloud and I loved her for it, I loved her even if she hadn't said it aloud. I knew it was hard for her, though as she said it, it didn't seem as if it was that hard for her. It seemed as if she had said it a million times before-I remind myself she had, though it had been many years since then. I had my girls, they were _my_ girls, my Bones and Brigh.

I smile and reach for Bones hand she stops talking and takes it holding it. She is leaning close enough to me I bring my hand to her face she leans into it and closes her eyes a single tear escapes. She stays like that, her eyes closed my hand touching her face, her head starting to rest into it heavily. She nuzzles my hand and I whisper words of comfort. "Sshh Baby…" I feel another tear escape onto my hand, her tears were falling faster. They would both be safe in my arms, I yearned to hold her, but there was only room for two on the bed. "Sshh Baby." I feel another tear slip from her closed eyes run down her face and onto my hand.

A whisper of a tiny voice penatrates the silence, "I'm scared Booth." Bones admits, I thought it was Brigh at first.

"I know, I know..." her tears are falling fast sliding quickly down her face. "Sshh Baby..." I feel her place the whole weight of her head on my hand as she covers my hand with her own and gently grasps hold to my wrist. I take my thumb and brush the tears away from her face, but soon find it's useless there are too many. So, I comforted as I watched her finally break, finally give into the tears that had built up all day long. "I know...Sshhh...Sshh..."


	24. Tick Tock Says The Cheap Plastic Clock

Ch. 23

Well that's what we do, we fight... You tell me when I am being an arrogant son of a bitch and I tell you when you are a pain in the ass. Which you are, 99% of the time. I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have like a 2 second rebound rate, then you're back doing the next pain-in-the-ass thing. ~The Notebook (reminded me of B&B)

* * *

><p>Booth P.O.V<p>

The hospital never slept, like a small city-but I could always tell approximately what time it was in this make shift city where the hours seemed to merge together, as did the days.

I awake it's still dark outside, though I don't know what time it is, only that its morning I can just tell. Bri is snuggled into me her eye lids still closed Bones is asleep as well my arm hang off of the bed, her hand is intertwined loosely in mine. I feel bad for her neck is craned toward me in an uncomfortable looking position.

I smile inside at the two sleeping forms next to me and watch a moment watch in the calm silence as their chests rise and fall. A steady breathe in, breathe out-the still moment before the storm. If I tried hard enough I may be able to forget why and where I really was and know only who was here with me.

Bones eyes start to flutter open and her hand reaches to her neck massaging it, she yawns sleepy. "Morning." We speak in whispers.

"Hey."

She continues to massage her neck. "I take it Bri got a better night's sleep than you." I say.

"There was only room for two Booth, and I wanted to have some sort of contact with you; I needed to be close. I wasn't going to take the couch."

"Thanks Bones, I wanted you close too. Though, I was talking about your neck, the chair probably didn't make a good bed?"

"Oh, no it didn't."

"She slept like a log all night."

"Logs can't sleep Booth. Oh… metaphor got it." She smiles as if she had just been let in on a secret.

"I'm tricky like that Bones, you have to watch out."

"I know Bri is too." She was so serious I had to smile at her again. "I have to admit I'm much better with metaphors living with a Booth child, don't you think?"

"I think that comes with any child Bones, but yes you are."

"Booth."

"Hhmm?"

"People are going to know we're married…I had to fill in some paper work." She looked a bit apprehensive. "Steph most likely knows, which in turn means Parker will know and Angela already knows…"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does, the F.B.I won't let persons that are married or in a proper relationship work together."

"They already know Bones."

"How?"

I motioned to Bri, "I do believe she qualifies as substantial evidence of more than 'just partners' Bones. 'Just partners' don't have kids together."

"We could have broken our sexual relationship off after we had her."

"Bones, they may be squints, lacking in the social department, but they aren't blind."

"I know that Booth, otherwise they wouldn't be able to do…"

"Metaphor Bones, as in anyone can see what is going on between us."

"Angela says, I was meant to be with you." Bones yawn and reposition herself in the chair finding a more comfortable position to carry on an early morning conversation.

"Angela is smart, and 'us' Bones it's just one of those things people can't ignore."

"Angela is not a genius Booth, she merely made an observation."

"An observation Sweets noticed a long time ago and has been trying to point out to us ever since it registered."

"I don't know why people find us intreresting to observe, we are just like anyone else."

I chuckle lightly. "It doesn't take much to fascinate people Bones, think of Angela...she is fascinated with relationships."

"Yes, what's your point?"

"Most people are fascinated with relationships Bones, the social ladder, who gets the honeys, who has the money, the most friends, and who is the best dressed."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"That's why you hated high school."

"Though you insinuated this is why people are fascinated with us."

"Yeah Bones, high school never really ends. The faces change and trends change besides that it's about the same. Think about it you still listen to the same music you did back then." She gave me a face. "Foreigner? Come on… 'Hot Blooded' is high school Bones." I receive a small smile-ha! She agrees.

"So are they fascinated with us because we are the supposed popular kids, money and honey? Though when I think of that term all I can think of is the south and a large Mason jar with fresh honey in it. I don't like that term of endearment." She was squinting actually thinking hard about this. Oh geez.

"Something like that." I felt Bri stir next to me and heard a yawn Bones and I quiet ourselves waiting to see if she was going to wake up or go back to sleep. She dug her head into my side mumbling

"No, not today, but maybe tomorrow...not too long… he said not long anymore." Then she went back to sleep.

"She talks in her sleep just like you."

"I always hated that I did that, I say some strange things."

"I remember you fell asleep on the couch and you said I quote 'dancing around…all fall down…now.'"

"That sounds more like a dream Booth."

"Whatever, you said it."

"Tell me more." Her eyes were tired, yet intrigued and so very blue shades of many blues.

"I don't really remember Bones."

"Tell me what you do."

"You don't always say the happiest things in your sleep Bones." She frown a second looking down.

"Tell me the happy parts you remember."

"You had just put Bri down for the third time that night I was awake with you. I had returned to the couch and you to your bed. I got up to check on Bri one last time then I heard you call my name so I went to check on you. Only to find you out like a log calling my name in your sleep. I sat on the edge of the bed watching, listening, and knowing I wouldn't wake you in your deep slumber.

"Did I say anything else?" child like intrigue and curiosity were evident in her tone. Her eyes sparkled with every shade of blue I could imagine. The dark colors crash next to the light, a piercing mixture, a beautiful contrast that complements each other brilliantly. I loved those intense baby blues.

"You called my name and you looked like you were in some sort of distress. I was about to wake you. Instead I took your hand which thrash around on the bed. You calmed as I held your hand I watched as your labored breathing become normal and you returned to a peaceful sleep."

"That's all I said was Booth?" she definitely sounded let down, any high hopes she had for my story were gone.

I smile. "Stay, you said 'stay."

A smile tugged at the edge of her lips as she shook her head ever so slightly back and forth. "You're whipped Seeley Booth." She continues to grin at me. "Though, I'm glad you listened."

"Bones." I groaned and gave her a look, I couldn't believe it, but it was Bones. Still. "It was a moment okay? Besides you were part of it. You…"

"…will stay too Booth. I will stay." She spoke quietly yet, firm. Her mischievous grin now gone, her eyes locked on mine, silence bearing the naked soul. We let our eyes speak.

"Booth?" my name left the lips of another sleepy Brennan girl, Bones and I break eye contact and we watch as our daughter stir awake. Bri look up at Bones and me.

"Morning Bri Babes." Though she didn't respond, slowly sitting up she look to the big plastic clock noting the time-she hadn't forgot when my surgery was scheduled for.

Bones and my early morning banter had made me lose track of time, and I found myself staring at the big cheap plastic clock on the wall as well. The three of us were quiet. I could hear the tick-tock, tick-tock of the second hand. Bones eyes look at the large circle that held my fate a slow methodical ticking, every tick and tock a reminder of how much closer the storm was to us.

Angela P.O.V

"Which floor?" The young man asks as Ava and I stand in the elevator everyone waiting on our reply.

"Seventh." He presses the button and the day officially begins as the elevator comes to life and we ascend upward. We stop by the information desk first, Steph looks a bit tired and if she is tired she doesn't show it.

"Hey Steph has Booth gone into surgery yet?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't think so it's only six forty. Though, they should be taking him to be prepped soon. Go in and say hi Angela." We walk in the room Bri is in the hospital bed with Booth. Bren is sitting in the chair at their side. Suddenly three sets of eyes are on me, I try my best to smile the best real smile I can at them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Ange, Ava." Brennan

Ava hesitantly walks up to Booth and Bri who was now sitting up in the bed. "Birdie is pretty cute Bri she was very talkative last night she definitely knows when it's time to be fed."

"She definitely does."

"Hi Booth, Hey Auntie."

"Hey Ava." Bri moved over folding her legs under her so that both girls could sit on the bed with Booth. "What do you have in the back pack Angela?"

"Stuff to keep busy while you're in surgery."

"It's good to know you guys will be playing while I'm having brain surgery Ange."

"I knew you would like the idea." I gave him a smile. Suddenly four people walked in the room two nurses, and from the look on Brennan's face Booth's doctor. There was some other guy too, I'm sure he had an important job, but he didn't talk. All eyes were on the two woman and two men in scrubs.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Booth." I waited for Bren to correct the doctor, Bri turn glancing at her mom. I had a feeling she knew about the marriage as well, no more secrets little one. At least, I hoped, what was I going to do with her if she held anymore in?

"It's Dr. Brennan."

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan."

"It's fine." She nods.

"Mr. Booth, we are going to have to take you to prep you for surgery now. We are just moving you into a different room for the time being you should only be in there for about forty five minutes. It's just a holding room. Only one to two people are allowed in the room, though we prefer if only one person is with you. I won't be able to meet with you after this, but I will send someone in to explain what is going to happen if you would like."

Booth looked to Brennan. "No, we will be fine, thanks though."

Dr. Holland left and Bren got up quickly walking past all of us and following him out into the corridor.

Dr. Holland P.O.V

"Dr. Holland!" she didn't startle me much but I was still a bit taken aback by urgency her voice held.

"Yes Dr. Brennan." Her eyes darted back and forth pleading with mine, she was scared. I had seen her face 'that' face too many times. I knew what was coming.

"You have to promise me you will do your best, I need him to come back to me. He needs me and I need him, we need each other Dr. Holland. Promise me you and your team will work to the best of your capability on my husband."

"I promise we will work to the best of our capability Dr. Brennan." I knew my words fell on deaf ears, words could not comfort anyone at this point. She didn't seem satisfied with my response. "I will take care of him as if he were a loved one of my own." She seemed to accept this or just let it be, I wasn't sure which.

"Thank you." I turned and walked away and she turned walking back into the room.

Angela P.O.V

The girls had both hoped off the bed when Bren had walked back in and the nurses were undoing IV's here checking monitors and just tending to what needed to be done. Ava had said her 'see you soons' and then Bri walked up to him. She ignored the nurses and crawled back into the bed hugging Booth the two men worked around the scared glossy eyed child holding onto her father for dear life. The scene made me want to cry, but I didn't I was supposed to be the rock today.

"I love you Booth."

"I love you too Bri babes." Booth wiped the few tears she shed from her face and she reluctantly crawl off the bed knowing time was running short. Time, it was the most valuable thing a person could spend. I would know I have shopped a lot, hell, I have a lot of things-too many.

Though, I would give all my possessions back for a moment in time. A moment of time for her and him, I glance at Bren. Her walls are up protecting her, though as she locks eyes with Booth I see the walls slowly fall not all the way down, but enough for him to come beyond her unbreakable barrier. He waltzed right in the front door. Though why was I surprised he held the key to get in, he had always held the key.

"It's time to go." Said one of the nurses, with that Bri left my side to give Booth another hug.

"Hey Brigh, I will be fine Bri babes."

"You say fine means something is wrong."

"You sound like your mother." She smiled at him. "Love you Brigh."

"You too Booth." and with that the nurses wheeled Booth out of the room Brennan at his side she was going to stay with him in the holding room. I looked at the girls Ava was quiet, a bit withdrawn, and Bri was glossy eyed, but was ready to take the day on. She was like her parents that way, ready to take the world on. We stood in the now empty room Ava on my right Bri on my left, I inhale.

Brennan P.O.V

Limbo, the dividing line between here and there, intermediate state, or the midpoint. We were in limbo I thought to myself as I looked around at the holding room we were in. Booth lay in the hospital bed and I sat in a less comfortable chair then the one that had served as my bed last night.

"Booth." He looks at me his eyes searching mine I say nothing, but gave him a sad smile I had tried to form words but never managed to form any. He moves over on the bed.

"Come here baby." I quickly crawl into the hospital bed with him. I lay next to him as best I could my legs crossed my head lay on his chest, a tight squeeze, but a perfect fit nonetheless. We lay that way for a while, he and I in silence. His fingers methodically and lightly run up and down my arm, he kisses my hair. My own hand drifts up and down his arm, holding me. I play with his fingers watching as they become intertwined with my own then releasing to sooth somewhere else.

As I had said before, I knew I couldn't just stand behind a glass wall and smile a sad smile. This time, touch was needed. "Bones, share a memory of our proper relationship with me. Tell me about 'us'." I smile a small smile.

"Do you need a story before the anesthesiologist puts you to sleep Booth?" I say and Booth chuckles, I had made a joke.

"Yes Bones." I smile as my fingers play with his hand wandering over every inch, feeling it as if they have never felt a hand before. I inhale and remember, talking in a whisper.

"We were sitting at the bar at the Founding Fathers talking of little things here and there after we had closed the case. Jared had wanted you to go to India with him. You stayed, and Jared stayed out of trouble even if you insisted his frontal lobe is the size of a raisin."

I smile to myself now; I'm not facing Booth but watching as my fingers lace in and out of his. I feel like young lovers, so enamored by love a new fascinating feeling. Though, as a teen I had found love in all the wrong places. I liked where I was now, years held lessons learned and one of my lessons was to cherish the years.

"I went on saying how I had never intentionally done anything bad. You had insinuated you had to be bad to be good, throughout the case. Then, you told me we were going to dine and dash. Meaning we were going to run out of the restaurant without paying. I was in disbelief and excited at the same time." I turn to face him in the hospital bed we share "…and I laughed Booth I smiled and laughed like a little kid as you lead me out of the restaurant and we ran into the S.U.V."

"Then what happened?"

"I believe Brighton's conception, though not in the expedition. I'm not entirely sure, but the time frame seems to add up to that night." Booth smile.

"Her birthday is next month. We may have to go to the Founding Fathers to celebrate."

I smile. "You will be out of the hospital by then. Recovery time is normally only a week in the hospital mainly for monitoring. Though, I'm unsure if you will be allowed to have sexual intercourse if that's what you were insinuating. "

"Bones, you have to be bad to be good remember, I will let you know what and when I believe is allowed. Some rules have exceptions Bones."

"To break them?" I look to my left at him, meeting his gaze .

"Exactly."

I lay my head back down on him. We wait in Limbo holding onto each other, waiting for the storm. Pulling comfort from one another, we hold-we're the center. We hold each other's gaze, and through our tired eyes I knew a fierce love could be seen in both of them. Our gaze broke and shifted to the door which two nurses had just walked in. The man looked a bit surprised for a moment at my presence in Booths bed; I guessed he was the new guy. Booth and I look at them waiting for one of them to speak.

"It's time to be prepped for surgery Mr. Booth." It was sinking in it was actually happening. I look at Booth. He cup my chin in his hand and kiss my forehead I smile pulling away to look at him. Then nod knowingly to the nurses, slowly and reluctantly getting out of the bed. I hold his hand not wanting to let go, but eventually the time had come and a nurse looked at me. I let his hand slip from mine and they wheel him down the corridor. I watch as he disappear out of my site, inhaling I feel the water well in my eyes and as I exhale I feel the silent tears cascade down my face.

I stand alone now, we have moved on from Limbo. Booth will soon be on Dr. Holland's table, in his care and under his teams supervision. They would carefully examine the particulates, analyze them and make a proper decision as to what to do. Examine the tumor separate it from the healthy tissue, they would do a fine job I tell myself. Though, I don't believe myself because I'm not them and illogically and irrationally even though I know Dr. Holland has performed this surgery many times before I'm scared. I quick wipe at my face and turn and walk down the corridor toward Bri. I remember my response as Booth told me we were going to dine and dash. _"No, I can't. Really? No. Are you serious? No. Ohmygod!," _I smile and swipe at another tear.

Bri P.O.V

"Mom." The word that left my mouth seemed so loud in the waiting room. Auntie and Ava look up to the figure walking in the door. I jumped out of the chair and walk quickly up to her, she wasn't crying but looked to be in another world her eyes were distant it took her a moment to realize I was hugging her. "I love you mom."

"I love you too Bri, always."

Angela P.O.V

I watch as Brighton embraces Brennan, she had stood there her arms limp at her sides a moment and then slowly and on auto pilot she started to sooth Bri. Her world had crashed, yet she was still standing. I stand approaching the duo, as I near Bri release her grip on her mom. They stand side by side Bren's arm around her daughter. Suddenly I find two sets of eyes on me, large worried chocolate orbs and Bren's poignant blues. "Hey, sweetie why don't we all go get some breakfast…"

"Kay." I barely could hear her.

"I text Parker Auntie Bren and he said he should be here soon." Brennan look at Ava a bit of light went off in her eyes at the mention of Parker.

"Maybe we should wait to go to the cafeteria, what if Parker gets here and we aren't here." Bren sounded worried I know she loved Parker almost as if he were her own. Rebecca had made it a point to get to know Brennan a little better. When, Parker started staying the night at Brennan's place with Booth to watch Bri. Rebecca was another one who had always known, known they were more than just partners. Thinking about it, I'm surprised Rebecca didn't believe Bri was Booth's from the beginning. It's amazing how easily people will believe in a lie and a shame as well.

"Sweetie, he can call us...we will text him and let him know where we are." I watched as she thought the idea over a moment.

"Okay, we should all eat something to keep our metabolisms up. I agree." Breakfast it was.

The four of us sat at a round table in the cafeteria the morning seemed to have gone by quicker and slower than anyone wanted it too. The girls stood collecting our trays walking over and putting them away. Brennan hadn't eaten any of her breakfast, though I couldn't blame her. She just stares off into a no where.

Brennan P.O.V

"_Booth! Stop!" I was trying hard to hold in the laughter and failing as he laid feather light kisses on me tickling me. I try rolling over onto him to gain the upper hand. Though, he pinned me down deepening his kisses trailing them down my body. "Booth…" this time I called his name in a different way and soon found his mouth was on mine. We battle for dominance neither giving up the fight, but embracing the call of duty whole heartedly. _

_We part to breathe, but breathing isn't on either of our minds. Right now my body aches to breathe him in. My eyes closed, he kisses me hard as he holds my arms down on either side of me. He hovers over me planting kisses between words "I. Love. You. Temperance." He lingers above me. I reach up as far as I am able and catch his mouth with my own. The playful bites quickly turn into more and he releases my arms allowing me access to all of him. _

_We roll over and I trail kisses down his chest, then work my way back up. I sit up a bit lingering above his lips as he had done to me moments ago. My hair falls around my face and into his and I smile at him. He stares at me his chocolate eyes bore into my blue. "I like us Booth." I kiss him. "This, us, was a very good idea." Booth's hand is wandering up and down my inner thigh another hand on my side. His hand on my side tickles my stomach, but the methodical massaging motion of his warm hand feels good. His mouth takes hold one of my breasts and a moan escapes my lips. _

"_I'm glad you like us baby. Now, show me how much you love us." He smiles his eyes dance back and forth hungry. I suddenly feel him want me as I do him. My moans soon turn to pleading whimpers as our active duty continues to serve for the rest of the night. I would engage in battle with this comrade any day. Dominance be damned. _

"Mom." Bri's voice pulls me back into the present and out of the memory of her conception.

I actually can't believe I had remembered it so vividly, as Ange would say maybe my hippo-campus had _'just known'_ it was a big event. Therefore, took it upon itself to store the memory in my long term memory. Odd. I look into our daughters chocolate eyes and feel tears want to form. Though, I don't allow them to even think of entering my eyes. Next month she will be thirteen years, it will have been thirteen years. How is it everyone around me became older?

"Yes." I say.

"Parker just text me he is paying the valet he said he would meet us upstairs."

"O.K"

Parker P.O.V

Bri was the first to engulf me in a hug, then Ava quietly made her way too me, Angela, then I look at Bones. She looked strong, yet fragile like a sea shell or glass it was sturdy, but my dad always told me to be careful when using real glasses when I was little. Only adults were allowed real glasses because glass could break if you dropped it, and the pieces were hard to pick up. She stood alone from the group her arms crossed, worried eyes, and chewing on her bottom lip. I walk over to her and stand in front of her. "Come here Bones." She hugs me.

"I'm glad you're here Parker."

"Me too, how is he?"

"I'm unsure at this point it's only been about an hour since they took him to be prepped for surgery."

I nod. "Parker, Bren we will be right back I'm going to go get something from Booth's room."

"O.K."

We stand next to each other silent a moment, then Bones walks over and sit in one of the waiting chairs. I follow sitting beside her silence is present again. "Bones."

"Hhhmm?"

"Are you and my dad married? Steph showed me some papers where you listed yourself as my dad's wife." I look at her awaiting an answer. Last night I was tired and hadn't thought much of the small x next to the yes. Though, overnight I had thought about a lot of things and the small x was one. Was it real? When? Where were their rings?

This would mean she was my step-mom, that wasn't as big as finding out Bri was my sister. Though, it would be nice to know the whole story. Most of all why? Bones wasn't the marriage type. I needed to know. "Bones?" I put my hand on her knee her blue eyes look into mine and she inhale having thought of what to say. I was ready to hear it I felt I had waited long enough.

"Yes."

"When?"

"Booth doesn't remember it was the Friday before he was diagnosed with his tumor. I mean he knows now, but he doesn't remember getting married at the courthouse."

"Oh, how long ago did he learn he was married to you Bones?" she look away avoiding eye contact and not saying anything. "I understand." I didn't know what else to say.

I guess it was the right thing to say because she began to talk.

"He understood too, he was happy. Parker I know I have made a lot of mistakes keeping the truth from everyone, but the truth is out now. I believe time is punishment enough Parker, please don't be mad for not telling him. I'm already-" I could tell the glass was starting to shatter and I couldn't handle picking up the pieces right now.

"Bones I'm not mad at you, hey Bones I just learned you're my step-mom. So, almost thirteen years, eh? Congrats Bones."

"No, he didn't know those years don't count Parker. A marriage is supposed to be a partnership and only one of us knew of it, I never told him. Therefore, while to the courts and legal work we have been married that long, it is not a time to be congratulating me on anything. Only one heart was in the marriage not two." She looked so certain and sad as she stare at me.

I sigh. "Bones, my dad may not have known you were married, but he has _always_ loved you his heart has always been in your hands. You know that, you have too Bones. Two hearts Bones there were two hearts in it, only one mind. You held the knowledge of the marriage." She looked sad.

"I just never shared." It was a whisper.

"It's in the past Bones, you have to live in the present-for today."

"We are living in the present Parker."

"Think about it Bones."

I saw her wheels turning her mind digesting our conversation and trying to figure out what I had said. Then I saw as it registered and she looks at me. "You mean I've been so lost in the past I've forgot about the present and what tomorrow could bring." I smile at her questioning tone. I never thought she would make that far of a leap out of our conversation.

"Yeah Bones, yeah. That's a good way to put it."

She smile at me. "Thank you Parker, you have always been a great step-son and step-brother to Bri."

"Thanks it's in my genes." I smile at my smart Alec remark.

Suddenly the door opens and the trio of girls returns a back pack in hand. "Speaking of shared genes." I smile at Bones as Ava and Bri sit down at the table in the middle of the room. They take a deck of cards out of a back pack placing it on the table while Angela comes and sits next to us. I look up at the clock it was ten, I sit back in my chair waiting for the seconds to turn to hours.

Bri P.O.V

The hospital never slept, like a small city-but I could always tell approximately what time it was in this make shift city where the hours seemed to merge together, as did the days. Uncle Hodgins was here as was Cam. Rebecca had stopped by earlier to see how everything was doing. Mom had spoke with Dr. Holland a while ago and things had gone well, but no one was allowed in to see Booth yet. He was out of surgery, but still asleep.

"Dr. Holland." I watched as mom left the group and walked up to Dr. Holland. "Please, can I go in with him? What will it harm?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan."

"You don't understand, he will wake up if I'm in there, he needs me." Mom's pleading made me worried. I saw Dr. Holland contemplate the idea. "He may respond to me." Dr. Holland sigh.

"Yes, go in Dr. Brennan." Mom didn't say a word to any of us or tell us where she was going she just left and went to Booths new room. I took it upon myself to let everyone know where she had gone. Though I think they already knew.

Brennan P.O.V

I had been sitting in a chair beside his bed for over an hour now. His head, which I was surprised was not shaved was wrapped in bandages and IV's were everywhere, but he was ok. I let the back of my fingers graze his forehead and look at his closed eyes. As if on cue they start to flutter open, my stomach turns nauseously having what Angela would call déjà vu of the last time he woke. I was anxious I didn't want him to forget Bri, us, or me. "Hey Booth." I felt my eyes glossy.

He smile at me then chuckle lightly. "Hey baby."

A tear escape and slid down my cheek and I lay my head on his chest. "I didn't just pick Annabella because it was pretty." I pick my head up off of his chest to look at him odd. "Remember the small store on the square where we got our rings?" I nod yes slowly. "There was a little blonde girl around six picking out a dolphin necklace for her birthday, her name was Annabella. I liked the name, and your mom liked dolphins. I thought it was a smart match." I smile more tears making tracks down my face. Suddenly his tone changes as he smoothes my hair with his hand."Bones, I forgot so much." I sigh relieved-he had woke up remembering this time, not forgetting. I cry burying my head into him I know his eyes are glossy too.


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

Bri P.O.V

It was cold as I wait outside our apartment for Ava to pick me up in her new car; it was getting a little late and we were supposed to be there at five. Her car wasn't something outrageous like a Porsche or Hummer, but a black Kia that Ava, Tommy, Ian and I desperately tried to keep clean. I absentmindedly toy with the heart in my hand and think over the past two, no three years really. That is, if I counted the December I found out Booth was my dad and the two months that had followed-I was only twelve then. My thoughts are interrupted and I look up to find Walt standing next to me.

"What are you thinking of Missy Bri?"

"The past."

Walt inhales "Did you catch a case of nostalgia? Best be careful walking backwards honey, easy to get lost."

I smile at how correct his words were not long ago mom had found her way back from the past. While, Booth just remembered that past not long ago. They were back at the beginning now, where they had been, before me. The ride had changed them, life does that leaves marks on you and shapes you into the person you are today. Though, it didn't tarnish what they had for it was real-it would never fade.

"Very careful. It's funny to think in the past three years I now have a dad, we all live together, and mom and Booth are married, well everyone knows they are married now."

"Yes, life can change in the blink of an eye. People are just like feathers floating on the wind in between today and tomorrow."

"There is no such thing as tomorrow, for it's always here." I give him a cheeky grin. "Today is yesterday's tomorrow, we are always in the present."

"Ah, smart girl."

We both are quiet; I look and see a little girl around four with her mom and what looks to be her dad walking down the sidewalk and smile. The little girl is holding both parents' hands. The mom and dad count to three and swing her as they all walk together the little girl lets out shrieking laughter and giggles as she swings. As her feet touch the ground a mantra of 'again' begins. I smile and look up at Walt and his gentle old man eyes always concerned with others.

"When Booth had his tumor a couple years ago it affected his memory it was pretty scary. Not only because it was brain surgery, but because he had forgot his memory. Life is like a book, and a lot of the time people like to go back through the pages and remember certain moments in their life he couldn't do that. Certain pages had been erased, important chapters in his life." I made a face as I looked at Walt then to the little girl swinging through the air so care free. Walt listened intently sensing I had more to say, and it was important to me.

"Out of all the senses I think memory is the one I wouldn't want to lose. Yes, you can re-write the chapters, make new ones-but you can't flip back in time and relive the old-you are forced to live in the present. Memories are for remembering yesterdays, chapters are not supposed to be re-written. In life one can't have re-do's and in life mistakes can't be erased, only learned from so one won't re-write them into the later chapters in the book called life. "

"That's a bold statement missy and a keen observation."

"I agree it's bold, but I feel I would rather lose my sight or sense of touch than all of my past memories."

"Some people would think your talk crazy."

"I know."

Walt looks at the little girl swinging farther away from us. "I'm not most people." I smile at Walt. No, he was just the door man. I remember my first impression of Walt. How wrong was I…he had become a constant, he watched with me as Booth sat in the expedition outside the building after returning from Georgia. He was there when I found Birdie, he helped me understand how to deal with the lies I had lived and the trouble they had caused.

Though, he didn't know it, I took his advice and eventually people did believe me. The truth set me free and the ones who didn't believe did see. Mom dedicated her new book to her husband Seeley Booth and daughter Brighton Brennan. Plus, during an interview for mom's new book mom accidently let the cat out of the bag. Funny, Kathy had got a cat named Birdie in her new book as Booth suggested too.

The marriage and Booth being my father wasn't a secret to our immediate public, but the media was a different thing-it was ok to live a secret life from the media. So I was told. I look at Walt who was still looking in the direction the family had gone.

"They don't work together anymore." He looks at me; it had come out of nowhere.

"Why is that?"

"The F.B.I wouldn't allow it, which made stuff at home complicated for a while. They are use to working together, but they replaced mom with another anthropologist in the field. Though, Booth only wanted to work with mom and vice-versa. Booth wasn't needed if he didn't want to work with someone else so they threatened to severe Booth's ties with the Jeffersonian."

"Oh?"

"Finally, a mutual agreement was made, if mom didn't work in the field unless absolutely necessary. Booth could stay working on smaller case files at the Jeffersonian with mom, but he recently started taking more active cases with an Agent Marks as well. He needed to do more than small cases and paper work. They didn't like the change, but they got use to it. People adapt when there is no choice, for them there wasn't. They are a multi-part and they need each other."I said this matter of factly, only because it was a fact.

I look for Walt to say something, but he lets me go on, sensing I need to. I don't know it's like he, he… Walt just knows. I heard Booth tell mom once '_Bones they can split our partnership up at work, but no one can split us, this, up.' _ It really wasn't a good time at home when their partnership was being divided-I had even gone to Sweets as a plea, I didn't think it would do much but at least I felt like I was doing something, I don't like feeling useless.

"The new anthropologist is nice she is the women who helped diagnose Booth's brain tumor. Although, the new F.B.I agent is still a bit green, as Booth puts it mom could do a better job than Taylor. It took a while for stuff to smooth out at home, but everything is back on track now." I decided I had purged enough about my life to Walt, he may have asked about it, but did he really expect a life story. I felt bad only talking of myself.

"How have you been Walt?" My phone vibrates and I read the text as I waited on an answer, it was Ava. 'running late be there soon.'

"My third grandchild just made her way into the world two weeks ago."

"Congratulations! What's her name?"

"Miss Estelle Jasmine Williams, seven pounds five ounces and nineteen inches."

"Aww, she is lucky to have a grandfather like you."

"Thank you missy Bri."

"You're welcome and thank you Walt, for being you."

"Ah, you're welcome honey, but it's taken a bit to get here."

"Well this fifteen year old girl thinks it was worth the ride, worth the journey."

Walt smiled looking at me an all knowing smile mixed with that of nostalgia. "Oh it was worth it honey everything and every moment was worth it."

I smile at him rubbing my heart in my brown gloves as I wait a bit impatiently for Ava. "I'm glad."

"Where are you off to this March evening miss Bri?"

"My friend is picking me up and we are meeting our families for dinner in town, early birthday party. I'm going to be fifteen today." I rubbed at the necklace some more impatiently and as if I willed her to. She showed up in front of the building and honked her horn. I turned to Walt and smiled. "Bye and congratulations." Then I ran to Ava's car glad to be out of the cold.

Walt P.O.V

I whisper to myself "That's it honey." as I watch Brighton Brennan run happily to her friend's car. Two, years since I met the child with a secret life, the mature baby girl that stood on her own, asked questions such as 'Can you help me grow up right now? I don't think my Booth is ever coming back. How can I unravel the web my parents have woven? Oh, and I want to tell you who I am-I live a secret life.' When all she had ever wanted was what she had now, answers to questions sought.

A family-though she only approved of Booth, for the father figure role I noticed. Which, while it still wasn't the most laid back family-her dad was still in the field sometimes and maybe starting to go into it more. Miss Bri now knew who she was and she was living her moment, her life in truths, not lies. "That's it baby girl." I smiled for the child and family I had watched grows together over the years.

Booth P.O.V

It's easy to spot someone when you know them well across a crowded room. It's by the way they walk, their haircut, what they do with their hands as they speak, and how they hold their drink. I order a drink for me and one for Bones, Bones. My beautiful Bones, loving, caring, smart, independent, perseveres through all, mother of my child, fun, cute when she messes up the punch line, honest, direct, literal, doesn't take no for an answer, and the woman who holds my heart that's Bones. She is walking over toward Parker and Steph and embraces them both in a hug. Angela, Hodgins, Sweets, and probably Cam and Eric will be here later tonight. God, Brigh is going to be fifteen, _fifteen_. Wasn't she four yesterday?

I think of finishing this drink quickly and ordering another, that AFB brat Ian with a mixed up accent from traveling had practically become her boyfriend. I told Bones the four year itch was about to hit him and he would probably be mobile again-away from D.C and Bri. She reminded me not to be mean to the young boy that she too was a mobile child growing up and if Ian was able to make a friend while here to let him. Plus, it would most likely hurt Bri when Ian would have to leave, when the M (moving) word came up. I still think he is a brat, AFB brat or civilian boy he was a boy-bottom line. Parker was the only other male she could hang around.

As I sat at the bar I did remember Bones deciding that there was only one thing that doesn't change, I was glad she recognized that. Then there was seventeen year old Ava who had Tommy, the guy who played guitar in the rock band. Hodgins quiet little girl had grown up to be just like Angela. Thank God Tommy wasn't here tonight-just family. The woman I was eyeing earlier walks up to me. "Parker and Steph are here Booth."

"That's great Bones."

"Don't you want to go join them?"

"No let them be for a bit, they will make their way over in a moment." Bones sits down and I slid the coke and rum down the sticky wood bar to her. She rests her elbow on the bar and leans her head on her hand looking at me. Her hair falls around her face as she studies me I smile at her and she does the same. Then the moment is gone, though I know there will be more.

"Thanks Booth, what do you have?" ever curious Bones.

"The same, neither one of us are really drinking tonight and the girls can't be in here after seven."

"You don't think-"

"No Bones, just because we know Sid doesn't mean I get in trouble for having an underage kid in here as does the bar."

"Bri and Ava are going to go out after the family get together."

"I know."

"They are bringing Tommy and Ian, even though you say you don't like Ian I think they make a smart match. For being so young that is."

"Exactly, very young she just turned fifteen Bones." I made sure to point out.

"Bri's friend Courtney is throwing her a party."

"Will any parents be there?" I asked

"I asked already." Bones smile. "Bri said it would be a good party because Courts parents will probably be upstairs all night. They are going to meet Tommy and Ian after they spend time with everyone here at Hard Rock then go to Courtney's. She said she would have her cell, I said we would discuss it."

"Av and Tommy might be seventeen, but Bri and Ian aren't. She's growing up too fast Bones."

"I agree no Hard Rock by their selves Ava and Tommy are not to look after her."

"It seems as if yesterday she was sitting at the royal diner next to you swinging her four year old legs back and forth babbling on of everything as the both of you picked fries off my plate." Bones eyes searched mine, crashing into them, her memory taking her on the same path as mine ending up at the same place.

"She called you 'Boot'…. though it didn't take her long to get the 'h' sound." Silence lingered as we both were lost in thought. "Booth."

"Hhhmm?"

"When you learned Brighton was yours I was relieved."

"I would imagine Bones."

"Not only because I didn't have to hold in the lie anymore, but I knew you would… would always love her and she would always be safe with you. Thank you." Bones diverted her eyes from mine to her drink messing with her small red straw stirring the ice and poking at the ice. She finally took the glass in her hand and put the straw to her lips drinking some, meeting my gaze at the same time.

"Always Bones, anytime and always." I received a smile as she continued to drink her drink.

"Mom! Booth!" we held each other's gaze, her blue eyes crashing into mine. Then turn to the two girls to our left.

"Hey Brigh."

"Hay Ava."

Ava step up to the bar next to Bones. "Sid can I please have two diet cokes."

"You got it girl."

"Thanks."

I watch as Parker and Steph walk up to us and Bri starts to talk with them as Ava grabs her and Bri's soda's. I spot Cam, Eric, Angela and Hodgins walking in. "Bones." She turns and looks at me eyes ever curious, and big like a child's, a child that has seen too much.

"We made it back to the start." I watch as she thinks what I said over a moment.

"We had a bit of bad turbulence, but Angela was wrong I haven't landed I just switched flights. I have a co-pilot now, and our flight isn't over." She looks at Bri. "We just have had lots of layovers."

"Bones, at the end I just want to be standing right back at the beginning with you. We'll be fine Bones, It doesn't matter how many layovers we have."

"I'm doing quite well for so many metaphors Booth. Though, I would like if we could be done with them now."

I smile. "Always us Bones." She smiles and we join the group.

Brennan P.O.V

Booth held my stare as I get up off the bar stool smiling. So many unspoken dreams, childish wishes, moments lost to time, protection, home, loyalty, love that is what looked back into my eyes. It sounded irrational, but I had learned what love was.

I've never been one to believe in love, maybe I was just an overly cynical teenager to believe in or voice aloud thoughts of love. I didn't believe it, but in many ways I wanted to. I never understood why people lost themselves in another, though secretly I always wanted to know that feeling they felt. Now, evidence was staring me in the face that wishes could come true and true love was real.

Booth was not just a figment of my imagination love was real- trying, but real. Though, it was out there, I just had to try otherwise I would have never known and now I knew. I often wonder what other things my high IQ had missed out on. Intellect does not equate wisdom, Ange had told me this. I thought about it every now and then.

Booth had turned me-an orphan who didn't think she belonged to anyone into someone who found comfort beside him. Not only does he know who I am-Temperance, he gave me a daughter, showed me more than one kind of family, he never gave up on me on us, and he loved_ me, me Temperance Brennan_. He knows me and holds my heart, as I his. I mouth to him. "Always us Booth." I share his smile and we join the group, our family.


End file.
